Küste der Träume
by Alwine3003
Summary: Fortsetzung von Was wir aus Liebe tun. Unsere vier Musketiere und die Damen reisen an die Côte D'Azur, um Louis' Geschäft dort zu führen und sich von den Geschehnissen in Paris zu erholen. Doch die Küste behält einige Überraschungen für sie alle bereit. Intrigen und Gefahr verfolgen sie auch dorthin. Heiße Nächte, wilde Tage und vorbeizischende Kugeln.
1. Ruhe nach dem Sturm

**Ruhe nach dem Sturm**

Hey Leute, endlich ist es soweit und die dritte Staffel geht online. Jetzt bekommt ihr wieder jeden dritten Tag ein neues Kapitel. Für alle Neueinsteiger, die zufällig auf die Geschichte gestoßen seid, lasst mich euch kurz aufklären. „Die Küste der Träume" ist der dritte Teil einer kleinen Reihe von mir. Ihr könnt gerne beim ersten Teil anfangen, „Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein." Oder ihr lest einfach hier ohne die anderen Teile. Das steht euch frei und so schlimm ist es nicht, es werden nur wenige Sachen kommen, die so auch zuvor schon aufgegriffen wurden sind. Schaden kann es aber nie auch bei den anderen Geschichten vorbeizuschauen.

Nun aber zu „Küste der Träume". Zuviel möchte ich nicht vorwegnehmen, lasst euch einfach überraschen. Ich verspreche euch jetzt schon, dass einige Bilder kommen werden. Viele Outfits und location Bilder werden veröffentlicht. Auch hier mache ich daher gerne Werbung für meinen Pinterest Account. Dort habe ich für jede Story eine Pinnwand und poste mit Beschreibung, in der auch das Kapitel steht, die Bilder. Wer möchte, schaut auch auf Tumblr, dort poste ich dann aktuell das neue Kapitel und die dazugehörigen Bilder. Die Geschichte verlinke ich auch. Bei beiden Seiten findet ihr mich unter Mexxi3003. Wer eine bessere Idee hat, euch die Bilder zur Verfügung stellen zu können, schreibt mir einfach.

* * *

Gleichmäßige Schritte waren auf dem leeren Gang des Krankenhauses zu hören. Eine junge Frau ging hoch erhobenen Kopfes zielstrebig auf ein Zimmer zu. Dieses befand sich im dritten Stock des Hospitals. Er war für Patienten der Inneren Medizin vorgesehen. Die braunen High Heels waren fast schon störend in der sonst so ruhigen Umgebung.

Obwohl es schon zehn Uhr morgens war, liefen wenig Schwestern, Patienten und Besucher auf den Gängen herum. An der Tür angekommen strich sich die Braunhaarige nochmal ihren blauen Wickelrock glatt und richtete die champagnerfarbene Seidenbluse. Auch den Knoten des Gürtels, den sie um die Hüfte trug und so den Übergang von Bluse zu Rock überdeckte, zog sie nochmals fest.

Erst dann drückte sie die Türklinke herunter und trat in das Zimmer. Es war ein Doppelzimmer, jedoch stand das Bett an der Tür leer. Dieses beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern ging sofort auf das zweite zu, in dem gerade ein junger Mann schlief. Ein Stuhl stand neben seinem Bett und erweckte den Anschein, dass er oft Besuch bekam.

Auch sie nutzte diesen und nahm Platz, ihre braune Clutch, die mit einer hellen Schleife verziert war, legte sie auf ihren Schoß. Der Mann sah friedlich aus, so wie er da lag. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen entspannt. Sie strich im eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nahm dann seine Hand in ihre.

Dies weckte ihn wohl aus seinem nicht ganz so tiefen Schlaf auf und er machte langsam die Augen auf. Als er nach mehrmaligen Blinzeln seine Augen an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatte, erkannte er sofort durch wen er geweckt wurde. Er lächelte seine Besucherin nur an und führte ihre Hand an seinen Mund.

Bei diesem Lächeln konnte sie nur zurück lächeln. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre zarte Hand und legte sie dann auf seiner Brust ab. Unweit der Stelle, die vor zwei Wochen noch fast sein Leben gekostet hätte. Heute war nur noch ein großes Pflaster zu sehen.

Weder der Mann noch die Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß sagten etwas. Beide genossen den Moment und schwiegen. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und waren dankbar, dass sie sich hatte.

Doch nach knapp einer Stunde wurde die Stille und der kostbare Moment gestört. Ein Arzt kam herein. „Ah, Madame Bonancieux. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, Sie heute hier wieder zu sehen." Er lächelte sie an. Seinem Patienten, der leider noch an das Bett gefesselt war, schien dies aber gar nicht zu gefallen.

„Haben Sie denn gute Nachrichten, Doc?" fragte nun Constance. „Natürlich, ich habe mit Ihrem Arzt vor Ort geredet, D'artagnan, wenn Sie sich noch schonen und täglich die Wunden untersuchen werden, dann können wir sie schon morgen entlassen."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Im Chateau Fontainbleau klackerten High Heels durch die Gänge des alten und ehrwürdigen Gebäudes. Die Trägerin, eine junge Blondine, schaute geschäftig auf ihr Handy und beantwortete im Gehen einige Mails. Die Diener, die ihr entgegenkamen, gingen sofort zur Seite und ließen sie zuerst gehen.

Teilweise aus reiner Höflichkeit, teilweise aber auch, da sie durch den nach unten gerichteten Blick nicht wirklich etwas von ihrer Umgebung wahrnahm. Sie hatte sich auf Grund der doch hohen Temperaturen, die nun auch die dicken Mauern des Schlosses durchdrungen hatten, für ein lachsfarbenes Cocktailkleid entscheiden. Dies war mit Ornamenten verziert.

Um dennoch nicht zu viel Haut während den Terminen zu zeigen, hatte sie noch einen champagnerfarbenen Blazer über die Schultern gelegt. Ihre High Heels waren in einem ähnlichen Farbton. Ihre Handtasche war wie ihr Kleid lachsfarben und beinhaltete ein zusätzliches Tablet, auf dem die wichtigsten Daten gespeichert waren.

Sie kam endlich zur Tür des Council Raumes an und ging durch die Tür. Dahinter befanden sich einige Tische und mehrere Mitarbeiter die an ihnen mit Laptops verschiedene Arbeiten verrichteten. Einer der Mitarbeiter sah sie sofort und kam auf sie zu.

„Ah, Anne, ich hoffe der Termin mit der Bank war zufriedenstellend. Wir haben einige Immobilien in Paris erworben und die Buchhaltung digitalisiert. Ein Exposé der aktuellen Firmen in Übersee finden Sie schon auf Ihrem Platz." „Vielen Dank, Pascal. Ich schaue es mir sofort an." Anne setzte sich an einen Tisch, der etwas hinten im Raum stand und zum Fenster ausgerichtet war.

Sie holte das Tablet heraus und stellte es auf, dann klappte sie das Exposé auf und sah sich die Unterlagen an. Es waren nun zwei Wochen seit diesem Vorfall vergangen. Dank den Bodyguards konnten weitere Morde verhindert werden. Sie und Constance wurden durch Aramis gerettet und trugen keinerlei Verletzungen davon.

Dennoch war sie immer noch geschockt und war froh, dass Aramis fast jeden Abend bei ihr schlief und sie nicht alleine war. Oft plagten sie Albträume. Daher hatte sie sich sofort in Arbeit gestürzt. Constance hatte es verstanden und handhabte es genauso wie sie. Wenn sie nicht im Krankenhaus bei D'artagnan war, dann saß sie an dem Schreibtisch neben Anne und beide führten das Imperium von Louis zu einer neuen Größe.

Es war sehr viel in den zwei Wochen passiert, doch ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder auf die Aufgabe vor ihr. Sie musste Louis von dem Erfolg und dem aktuellen Stand berichten. Er hatte sich weitestgehend zurückgezogen, dennoch war er immer noch Vorstandsvorsitzender und in den meisten Fällen der einzige Bevollmächtigter.

Sie packte die nötigen Dokumente und das Tablet zusammen, verließ den Raum und ging zu Louis. Sie traf Louis in dessen Wohnzimmer. Er saß auf dem Sofa und war noch im Pyjama und Morgenmantel bekleidet.

„Anne, wie geht es der Arbeitsbiene?" fragte er, blickte jedoch nicht von der Zeitung auf die er gerade las. Auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben ihn dampfte noch der warme Kaffee. „Louis, schön dich anzutreffen, ich benötige einige Unterschriften und wollte dir einen aktuellen Stand geben."

„Leg einfach die Dokumente auf den Tisch, dort drüben, ich werde sie dann unterschreiben. Was den Stand angeht, den brauche ich nicht. Ich vertraue dir. Du wirst das schon machen." Als er das sagte, blickte er nur kurz auf, konnte ihr aber nicht lange in die Augen sehen.

Anne sah das, was sie schon seit den letzten zwei Wochen gesehen hatte. Louis hatte es wohl am schwersten von ihnen allen. Er machte sich für all die Toten verantwortlich und lenkte sich mit Frauen, Drogen und Alkohol ab. Sie hatte ihn an den ersten Tagen völlig zugedröhnt im Bad gefunden und sofort Treville gerufen.

Dieser hatte zum Glück die notwendigen Maßnahmen getroffen. Am nächsten Tag war Louis zwar verkatert, jedoch wieder einigermaßen bei Verstand und dieser Vorfall wurde so geheim gehalten, dass nur sie und Treville davon wussten.

Aber in den Tagen danach, beachtete Louis zwar seine eigenen Grenzen, dennoch zog er sich aus den Geschäften zurück und verbrachte die meiste Zeit in seinen Gemächern. Man sah ihn kaum noch, weder auf den Gängen des Schlosses noch in Fontainbleau.

Doch dies konnte nicht so weiter gehen. Und Anne wusste schon wie sie ihm vielleicht zu alter Stärke führen konnte. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa und störte sich nicht daran, dass er der Zeitung mehr Beachtung schenkte als ihr.

„Ich habe Nachricht von Feron. Unsere kommenden Projekte an der Cote D'Azur sind in der Schlussphase, wir können bald beginnen. Jedoch wünscht Feron unserer beiden Anwesenheit." „Ich denke mein werter Herr Bruder ist in der Lage dies alleine zu beenden. Schließlich soll dort nur eine Zweigstelle aufgemacht werden unser Hauptstandort bleibt Fontainbleau. Paris ist immer noch der Ort wo Geschäfte abgeschlossen werden."

„Ja, aber ich denke, deine persönliche Anwesenheit wird den Prozess beschleunigen und den Menschen vor Ort deine Wertschätzung übermitteln. Auch kann ich mir ein besseres Bild der Lage machen." Nun legte Louis endlich die Zeitung zur Seite, sah sie aber immer noch nicht an.

„Anne, ich denke nicht, dass meine Anwesenheit irgendetwas besser machen wird." „Nein, das stimmt nicht Louis." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte diese leicht. „Louis, wir waren Opfer eines Verrückten, bitte, du musst darüber hinwegkommen. Ich denke, so eine Reise wird uns allen helfen."

„Wie soll uns eine Geschäftsreise helfen?" „Nun, wir verbinden einfach das nützliche mit dem Angenehmen. Wir werden uns ein Netzwerk aufbauen und Feron's Arbeit bewundern, wenn nötig ihn unterstützen. Aber sonst machen wir einfach Urlaub. Ich denke, es wird uns gut tun, das Chateau für ein paar Tage zu verlassen."

Louis dachte darüber nach. Anne merkte, dass sie irgendwie zu ihm durchgedrungen war, wollte ihn aber nun nicht weiter bedrängen. „Denk einfach darüber nach. Wir können ja morgen darüber reden." Anne stand auf und verließ den Raum. Louis saß immer noch auf dem Sofa und blickte nachdenklich in die Leere.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Treville und Athos hatten wie jeden Montag ihr wöchentliches Treffen. Gerade fasste Athos nochmal die Maßnahmen zusammen, die man nach der Geiselnahme zur Prävention von weiteren Vorfällen, schon umgesetzt hatte. „Wir haben die Anzahl der Wachen erhöht. Alle Diener, die nur im Entferntesten mit Marmion in Verbindung gebracht werden können wurden mit Abfindung sicherheitshalber entlassen." Zählte Athos auf.

Treville nickte. In diesen Dingen konnte er Athos vertrauen. Er wusste was wann und wie gemacht werden soll. Er hatte ihn nicht umsonst als Stellvertreter eingesetzt. „Nathans Probezeit geht zwar noch ein wenig, aber ich denke, wir sollten gerade in dieser Situation unseren Bedarf an fähigen Mitarbeitern überdenken. Er hat sich in mehr als einer Situation als loyal bewiesen." Athos hatte gefallen an den jungen Mann gefunden.

„Dennoch passt er nicht in unser Portfolio an Sicherheitsmännern. Er erfüllt nicht die körperlichen Bedingungen." Warf Treville ein. Dabei klang er keineswegs abfällig. Er gab nur das wieder, was auch Athos schon abgewägt hatte. „Das stimmt. Aber diejenigen, die die körperlichen Bedingungen erfüllen, können lange nicht das mit der Technik anfangen, was er kann."

„Das stimmt auch wieder. Es ist vielleicht der Punkt gekommen, an der wir nicht nur mit Kraft und Geschick arbeiten müssen, sondern das Schloss auch noch digitalisieren müssen. Dann sprich mit ihm. Fragen wir ihn, ob er bleiben will. Mein Einverständnis hast du." Athos nickte dankbar. Nathan im Team würde das Leben um einiges einfacher machen.

Denn wenn er ehrlich war, war niemand, auch nicht seine drei Kollegen so versiert in der Technik wie Nathan. Athos fuhr fort. „Aramis ist immer noch verletzt. Seine Rippen heilen gut und er hilft mir und den anderen bei den Verwaltungsaufgaben. Zusätzlich hat er ein Auge auf die neuen Rekruten und hilft bei deren Ausbildung. Man kennt ja Aramis, er schont sich nicht. Aber ich denke, in ein paar Tagen ist er wieder voll einsatzfähig."

„Das ist gut. Wir laufen gerade auf Sparflamme. Wir brauchen alle Mann an Bord." Treville blickte auf die Personalliste, die in den vergangenen Tagen kürzer geworden ist. „Porthos hilft den Wachen, übernimmt hier und dort ein paar Schichten. Aber alles in allem haben wir erstmal den Bedarf abgedeckt."

Athos machte eine kurze Pause. Treville blickte auf, erst dann sprach Athos weiter. „Marmion konnte ich noch nicht aufspüren. Ich suche immer noch, hatte ein paar Hinweise verfolgt, diese wurden mit der Zeit aber kalt." „Athos, wir werden ihn finden." Treville wollte ihm Mut machen. Es war unverzeihlich und reines Unglück, dass Marmion entkommen konnte.

Sie hatten bei der Befreiung andere Dinge zu tun. Da machte sich niemand Vorwürfe. Doch blieb Marmion bis heute unentdeckt. Auch die Polizei hatte ihn nicht finden können. Aber wenn die Männer des Kings ihn nicht finden konnten, was soll dann die Polizei schon groß machen. Es hatte schließlich einen Grund, warum die Bürger von Paris und Fontainbleau erst die „Musketiere" rief und dann die Polizei.

„Wie geht es D'artagnan?" fragte nun Athos. „Ihm geht es besser. Die Ärzte werden ihn morgen entlassen. Seine Wunde ist gut verheilt. Er soll sich noch schonen und Lemay muss regelmäßig nach ihm schauen, aber er wird keine bleibenden Schäden haben." Über diese Neuigkeit, die Treville selbst erst vor einer Stunde erfahren hatte, freute er sich am meisten.

Am Tag der Geiselnahme sah es für den jüngsten er vier Freunde nicht gut aus. Umso besser, dass die Geschichte noch gut ausgegangen war. „Athos, ich muss dich bitten, mich heute Abend zu vertreten." Bevor Athos Einwände erheben konnte, hob Treville leicht die Hand und sprach weiter.

„Ich weiß, du willst weiter nach Marmion suchen, aber heute Abend muss die Jagd ruhen. Ich habe wichtige Sachen zu erledigen und möchte das Chateau in guten Händen wissen." Athos nickte missmutig. Man konnte es sich nicht leisten Marmion einen weiteren Tag Vorsprung zu geben, aber Treville hätte es nicht von ihm verlangt, wenn es nicht oberste Priorität hatte.

„Und was hast du vor? Soll einer der Männer dich begleiten?" Athos sah ihn fragend an. „Nein, danke, das erledige ich selber." Damit war ihre Besprechung auch schon aufgelöst und Athos erhob sich und ging aus dem Raum.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-  
Um die Mittagszeit kam Constance aus dem Krankenhaus zurück. Einer der Rekruten und drei Wachmänner hatten sie begleitet, blieben aber im Krankenhaus selber auf Abstand. Sie verabschiedeten sich an der Tür und Constance ging zu Annes Gemächern.

„Hallo Anne." Begrüßte sie ihre Freundin. Diese sah von der Zeitung, die sie las, auf. „Ah, Constance. Du kommst gerade recht. Man hat mir gerade ein kleines Mittagsessen serviert. Setz dich doch." Constance legte ihre Tasche ab und setzte sich zu Anne an den Tisch.

„Und wie geht es D'artagnan?" fragte Anne während beide aßen. Zum Essen gab es nur eine Kleinigkeit. Sandwiches und Salat. Zu mehr hatten beide keinen Appetit. „Schon viel besser. Anscheinend so gut, dass er morgen entlassen werden kann."

„Oh, Constance, das klingt ja großartig. Das freut mich so sehr für euch." Constance strahlte überglücklich. „Ja, er muss es noch ruhiger angehen lassen. Aber so sehen wir uns jetz viel öfters und ich muss nicht immer ins Krankenhaus fahren." Anne nickte und war froh, dass Constance wieder fröhlich war. Ihre Freundin hatte ein paar schwere Wochen.

„Wie geht es denn Aramis?" Anne wurde leicht rot. Constance war zwar die einzige, die davon wusste und sie redeten auch offen darüber, dennoch war es noch für sie ungewohnt. „Ihm geht es gut. Er hat trotz seiner Verletzung, die sehr gut verheilt, viel zu tun. Trainiert die Anwärter und hilft bei der Umstrukturierung."

Constance nickte. Viele Dinge wurden gerade im Chateau neu geregelt. Alles war im Umbruch. Man hatte viel Personal entlassen und fürchtete sich, neues einzustellen. Bei dem was passiert war, wem konnte man es da verdenken. Um das Gespräch auf ein erfreulicheres Thema zu lenken erzählte Anne von der Arbeit.

Constance verpasste immer ein paar Meetings, wenn sie morgens bei D'artagnan war, aber Anne hatte dafür vollstes Verständnis und so brachte sie ihre Freundin immer bei dem Mittagessen auf den neusten Stand. „Die Finanzen sehen gut aus und wir werden dieses Geschäftsjahr wohl mit einer deutlichen Quote beenden."

Constance nickte, sie hatte nichts anderes erwarten. Alles was Anne anfasste wurde zu Gold. „Feron, Louis Bruder, hat uns noch eingeladen zu ihm zur Cote D'Azur zu kommen." „Wie?" fragte Constance, sie war leicht verwirrt. „Ja, er macht dort eine Zweigstelle für Louis auf und befindet sich gerade in der Schlussphase."

„Ich denke, er will vor uns damit protzen. Aber es wäre auch eine gute Gelegenheit mal aus dem Schloss zu kommen." „Oh ja, vor allem für Louis. Ich sehe ihn kaum noch." „Er hat sich zurück gezogen. Nimmt kaum noch Anteil an den Geschäften auch bei dem Vorschlag der Reise war er distanziert.

„Er muss das erst einmal verarbeiten. Aber rede doch nochmal mit ihm wegen der Reise." Schlug Constance vor. Manchmal musste man die Leute auch zu ihrem Glück zwingen. „Ja, du hast recht, ich werde ihn wohl zwingen müssen, aber er wird einsehen, dass ihm ein Tapetenwechsel gut tun wird.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nathan kam von dem Gespräch mit Athos zurück und lief zum Guard Zimmer. Er wollte Marc und auch Henry, der in der kurzen zeit ein ebenso guter Freund geworden war, unbedingt die guten Neuigkeiten erzählen. Beide standen vor den Spinden und tauschten sich gerade über die neuen Waffen aus.

„Oh hey Nathan." Begrüßte ihn Marc. Henry drehte sich zu ihm um, da er mit dem Rücken zur Tür gestanden hatte. „Wir warten schon auf dich. Du musst doch noch deinen Fitnesstest machen." „Vergiss den Fitnesstest. Athos hat mich gerade angesprochen. Er hat mit Treville geredet und meine Probezeit wurde frühzeitig beendet. Ich bin jetzt fest im Team."

Nathan strahlte über beide Ohren. Er war selten so offen mit seinen Gefühlen. Doch hier, im Chateau, hat er sich sofort zu Hause gefühlt. Auch war er im Team und mit den anderen Sicherheitsmännern angekommen. „Mann, das freut mich für dich." Erwiderte Henry und schlug ihm anerkennend auf den Rücken. „Glückwunsch, Alter." Sagte auch Marc.

„Lasst uns das Feiern. Heute Abend, die Höhle?" fragte Nathan. „Die Höhle?" Henry schaute ihn leicht verdutzt an. „Die Höhle ist eine Bar hier in Fontainbleau. Wir hatten sie letzte Woche entdeckt." Erklärte Marc. „Gut, dann schauen wir uns mal diese Höhle an." Meinte dann Henry nur und lachte.

Aber dann veränderte sich Henrys Gesichtsausdruck. „Hey Mann, was ist los?" fragte ihn dann Nathan. Marc wusste schon was los war. „Ach, ich hasse es nur hier immer rumzusitzen. Seit D'artagnan verletzt im Krankenhaus sitzt, habe ich keine Einsätze mehr." „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wird sich wieder ändern. Habe über die Gänge gehört, dass D'artagnan bald wieder entlassen wird." Marc versuchte ihn aufzumuntern.

„Genau, das habe ich auch schon gehört. Komm, du kannst mich jetzt herumkommandieren. Obwohl ich diesen Test nicht mehr machen muss, meinte Athos, ich sollte an meiner Fitness arbeiten. Wir gehen eine Runde Joggen." Nathan und Marc zogen Henry nach draußen.

Während sie aus der Tür hin zum Garten liefen, meinte nur Marc. „Habt ihr auch gehört, dass der King eine Frau hat." „Wie eine Frau?" Nathan verstand nicht gleich. „Na eine Frau, eine Freundin. Jemand hat sie in seinem Schlafzimmer gesehen. Und eine andere Wache hat sie gesehen, wie sie nackt, nur mit einer Decke begleitet aus der Tür von einen Gemächern eines Nachts gekommen ist." Schilderte Marc das Gerücht.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nach dem Gespräch und dem Essen mit Constance, hatte Anne neuen Mut und Kraft geschöpft und ging ein weiteres Mal zu Louis. Bevor sie jedoch an der Tür ankam, wurde diese schlagartig geöffnet und eine Frau rannte heraus. Sie lachte charmant und war nicht gerade der Situation angemessen gekleidet. Hinter ihr rannte Louis und jagte sie über den Gang.

Anne war so überrascht von der Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, dass sie stehen blieb und beide beobachtete. Louis war so gefangen von der schönen Unbekannten, dass er Anne gar nicht wahrnahm. Porthos stand unweit der Tür entfernt und hatte genau wie Anne die Szene im Blick. Jedoch starrte er nicht so wie die Cousine des Kings.

An solche Vorkommnisse war er schon gewohnt, da er Doppelschichten nahm und immer mal wieder vor den Gemächern des Kings eingeteilt worden war. Nachdem Anne die Augen von dem Paar nehmen konnte, erblickte sie auch Porthos und ging auf ihn zu. Portos bemerkte wie eine leichte Röte ihre Wangen zeichnete. Ihr war wohl die Szene befremdlich.

„Porthos, kennst du die Dame bei Louis?" Porthos nickte und beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihr herunter. „Ja, Madame. Dies ist Milady DeWinter. Des Kings neue Liebschaft."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Es war mittlerweile die Nacht über Paris gekommen. Treville hatte seinen Wagen, er fuhr eine unscheinbare Limousine, zwei Gassen weiter geparkt und lief durch die wenig beleuchteten Straßen der Hauptstadt. In der Mitte der Rue du Dr Magnan stellte er sich an eine Straßenlaterne. Diese spendete zwar kaum Licht, jedoch konnte man ihn so besser erkennen.

Kurze Zeit später, er hatte noch nicht einmal sein Handy aus der Jackentasche nehmen müssen um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, fuhr eine luxuriösere Limousine vor und hielt an der besagten Laterne an. Ohne Aufforderung öffnete er die hintere Tür und setzte sich in den Wagen.

Als die Tür wieder geschlossen worden war, fuhr der Wagen weiter. Der Innenraum des Autos war genau wie das Fahrzeug selber nur mit den besten Materialien ausgestattet. Doch Treville nahm nicht wirklich Kenntnis der Wertigkeit dieses Objektes, sondern wendete sich sofort dem Mann zu, der neben ihm saß.

„Monsieur Treville, haben sie das, was sie mir versprochen haben?" Treville nickte und gab ihm einen Umschlag. „Ich danke ihnen. Vielleicht sollte ich immer Geschäfte mit ihnen machen." Sagte die Person und klopfte dem Fahrer auf die Schulter. „Ich denke eher nicht, Monsieur Savo." Meinte der Captain nur.

Der Fahrer hielt wieder an und Treville stieg aus dem Fahrzeug. Danach fuhr dieses wieder weiter in Richtung Innenstand. Treville schaute sich kurz um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Dann kehrte auch er wieder zu seinem Auto zurück.

* * *

Sooo, ich bin gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, wie ihr das Kapitel findet. Schreibt also feste in die Kommentare…..


	2. Au Revoir La Chateau

**Au Revoir Le Chateau**

Hallöchen, so nun zu Kapitel 2. Habe mich sehr gefreut, ein paar alte Gesichter wieder zu sehen. Ich begrüße erstmal die liebe JeanyQueen, sei versichert. Du wirst auch wieder drin vorkommen. Dann die liebe pallysd'Artagnan, vielen Dank für dein Follow und dein Favorite. Es freut mich, dass du wieder mit dabei bist.

* * *

An der Küste, gut 500m vom Strand entfernt saßen ein älterer und ein etwas Jüngerer kräftiger Mann an einem Tisch. Der Ältere hatte schon einen Buckel und seine langen dünnen Haare wehten in der leichten Brise. Immer wieder strich er sie aus einem Gesicht. Sein Gegenüber lehnte lässig im Stuhl zurück und trank die letzten sah schlucke seines Kaffees. „Wie sieht es aus, sind alle Vorbereitungen getroffen?" fragte nun der Ältere Mann und biss von einem belegten Brötchen ab.

„Ja, Eure werte Cousine hat zwar noch keine Flugdaten gesendet, aber wir können mit ihrer Ankunft rechnen. Das Hotel und die Räume wurden von meinen Männern vorbereitet. Weitere Teams werden immer in der Nähe sein. Alle notwendigen Infos laufen über mich. Ich leite Ihnen die relevanten weiter." Der Ältere war mit dieser Aussage wohl zufrieden und nickte. „Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Anne meinen Bruder überzeugen kann, zu kommen."

„Und wenn sie erst einmal an der Küste auf unserem Gebiet sind, was dann?" fragte nun der Jüngere. „Dann werden wir uns Paris holen."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am nächsten Morgen versuchte Anne Louis bei einem Frühstück, das sie alleine und ohne weitere Störung zu sich nahmen, für die Reise zu begeistern. „Und Louis, hast du es dir nochmals überlegt?" Louis legte das Besteck auf den Teller, er hatte nicht viel gegessen, verspürte aber keinen Hunger mehr. „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und du hast recht. Vielleicht muss ich, müssen wir alle, das Chateau verlassen und Urlaub machen. So ein kleiner Trip an die Côte D'Azur passt gut hinein."

Anne lächelte und hielt das Glas Orangensaft in die Luft. „Gut, dann ist das jetzt beschlossene Sache." Louis bremste sie in ihrem Übermut. „Aber ich verlange von dir, dass alles geplant wird. Alles muss organisiert werden." „Natürlich, ich mach das schon." Nichts konnte mehr ihre gute Laune trüben. Louis hielt seinen Orangensaft auch leicht hoch und sie schlossen ihren Deal mit einem Klirren der Gläser.

Nachdem beide einen Schluck genommen hatten, sprach Louis weiter. „Ich werde aber mit Treville sprechen müssen. Er soll unsere Sicherheit während der gesamten Reise und des Aufenthalts gewährleisten." Anne nickte nur. So etwas hatte sie sich schon gedacht. Aber das war ihr nur recht und es war bestimmt auch in Constance's Sinne.

„Wer ist eigentlich die Frau, die ich aus deinem Zimmer hab kommen sehe und mit der du viel Zeit in den letzten Tagen verbracht hast?" fragte Anne und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen. „Das wirst du früh genug erfahren, ich werde sie dir noch vorstellen. Sie wird auch noch mitkommen, also plane eine Person mit ein."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nathan saß in der Überwachungszentrale. Er hatte nur einen leichten Kater vom gestrigen Abend. Henry, Marc und er hatten einiges zu feiern und sie hätten wohl beim fünften Bier aufhören sollen. Jetzt zahlte er die Quittung. Er schmiss sich eine weitere Brausetablette in das Wasserglas und schaute die Aufnahmen durch.

Auf der äußeren Kamera bei den Garagen sah er eine dunkle Gestalt. Diese nahm ein Auto und fuhr von dem Gelände. Er zoomte näher heran. „Treville, warum nimmst du dir denn ein Auto, und das um diese Uhrzeit? Du hast doch ein eigenes." Fragte sich Nathan selbst.

Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl. Er kopierte das Kennzeichen und verfolgte mit Hilfe der Verkehrskameras das Auto. „Treville, was willst du denn in der Gegend von Paris?" Langsam kam ihm das alles mehr als spanisch vor. In Paris hatte er aber noch viel mehr Möglichkeiten.

Paris war wie andere Hauptstädte mit weiteren Kameras ausgestattet. Auch hatten viele Privatpersonen Kameras an ihren Häusern montiert. Sich da reinzuhacken war für ihn ein Kinderspiel. Die Überwachungen an Geldautomaten waren auch eine große Hilfe.

Er beobachtete Treville, wie dieser die Querstraßen entlanglief und dann an einer Straßenlaterne in ein zweites Auto stieg. Nach kurzer Fahrt stieg er wieder aus und lief wieder zu seinem Auto. Dann fuhr er ohne Umwege zurück ins Schloss. Doch das interessierte Nathan nicht mehr.

Es war doch viel interessanter zu erfahren in wessen Limousine er gestiegen war. Er jagte schnell das Kennzeichen durch die Verkehrsbehörde. Doch dies ergab keine Treffer. Eine weitere Idee hatte er. Der Staat und die Steuer wissen alles. Er nahm sich das Register vor und siehe da ein Ergebnis.

Das Auto war auf Victor Savoy zugelassen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Endlich war der Tag gekommen. D'artagnan konnte endlich das miefige, dunkle und sterile Krankenhaus verlassen und in das Schloss und vor allem zu Constance zurückkehren. Er hatte schon seine Taschen gepackt und steckte gerade sein Handy noch rein, als die Tür seines Zimmers geöffnet wurde. „Ah, schau mal, er ist ja schon fertig." Aramis und Athos traten hinein.

Alle drei begrüßten sich mit einer flüchtigen Umarmung. „Na, jetzt kannst du dich nicht mehr um die Arbeit drücken." Meinte Aramis scherzhaft. D'Artagnan musste, genau wie Athos lachen. „Sieht wohl ganz so aus." Athos nahm D'artagnans überschaubare Reisetasche und alle drei verließen nun endlich das Hospital.

Das Auto war nicht weit geparkt und nach wenigen Minuten fuhr Athos vom Parkplatz, neben ihm saß Aramis und auf der Rücksitzbank D'Artagnan. Dieser schaute durch das Fenster und genoss noch die Ruhe. Während der fünfzehn minütigen Fahrt hatte Aramis D'artagnan scherzhaft auf den neusten Stand gebracht, aber je näher sie dem Chateau kamen, desto mehr hingen sie den eigenen Gedanken nach und im Auto wurde es immer stiller.

Athos fuhr die Auffahrt hinauf, hin zu der großen Treppe. In D'artagnans Kopf kamen die Erinnerungen wieder hoch.

/ _Rückblende vor 2 Wochen_ /

Er stand mit Treville und Louis im Ballsaal. Noch immer hielt Marmion sie gefangen und brachte jeden um, dem das Glück nicht hold war. Er war durch die plötzliche Bewegung der Kameras vorgewarnt gewesen und war mit Treville bereit. Der Saal wurde von Athos und Aramis, sowie anderen Wachen gestürmt.

Treville schützte den König und bedeckte ihn fast gänzlich mit seinem Körper. D'artagnan versuchte den anderen zu helfen. Er überwältigte einen der bewaffneten Diener. Überall fielen wild Schüsse, Aramis und Porthos lieferten sich ein Feuergefecht mit anderen Dienern, die hinter den Säulen in Deckung waren.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Kälte. Sie ging vom Bauch aus und drang tiefer in seine Knochen ein. Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Er nahm nur noch dumpf die anderen wahr. Er konnte niemanden klar mehr hören und auch seine Sicht vernebelte sich. Kein klarer Gedanke war noch zu fassen.

Er blickte hinunter zu seinem Bauch. Seine Hände berührten die Stelle, an der die Kälte ihren Ursprung hatte. Nach wenigen Sekunden spürte er eine dickflüssige leicht warme Masse zwischen seinen Fingern. Er hob die Hand leicht. Sie war über und über mit Blut bedeckt.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn schnell und ehe er reagieren konnte er, knickte er zusammen. Bevor er auf den Boden fiel, merkte er noch wie Athos zu ihm hin rannte, dann wurde alles schwarz. Er wachte auf einer Trage wieder auf. D'artagnan wurde leicht durchgeschüttelt. Anscheinend wurde er gerade die Treppe heruntergetragen.

Als er wieder auf einer ebenen Fläche war, so schien es ihm, kam Constance an seine Seite und griff nach seiner Hand. Er konnte sie nur verschwommen ansehen. Jedoch nahm er die Tränen die ihre Wangen herabliefen wahr. Er hob leicht die Hand und wollte diese wegstreichen, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft.

Einer der Helfer kam zu ihr und wollte sie wegziehen, er hielt weiterhin ihre Hand fest umschlossen. Sie diskutierte wild mit dem Helfer. Er wollte ihr helfen, verstehen um was es ging, doch er konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, sah nur wie sich ihre Münder bewegten.

Dann wurde wieder alles schwarz. Das nächste an das er sich erinnern konnte, war das Krankenhaus, die ungemütliche und leicht kratzige Bettwäsche und die sterilen, weißen Wände. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und zog scharf die Luft ein. Es hatte ihn wohl doch schwerer getroffen, als gedacht.

An seinem Bett saß sein Captain, Treville. Er war wohl eingenickt, das zeigte dem Jüngeren nur wie lange er wohl schon hier lag.

/ _Rückblende Ende_ /

Athos hielt vor der Treppe an und Aramis drehte sich leicht im Sitz um. „Home Sweet Home, mein Freund." Aramis grinste ihn an und stieg dann aus dem Auto. Im Rückspiegel sah D'artagnan wie Athos ihm zunickte und auch Aramis folgte. Nun saß er alleine im Auto. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und folgte dann seinen Freunden.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Louis ging zu Treville's Büro, dabei mied er den Ballsaal. Er lief extra einen kleinen Umweg. An der Tür angekommen, ging herein ohne auch nur eine Sekunde mit anklopfen zu verschwenden. „Treville, machen Sie sich bereit, wir werden vereisen." Treville stand sofort von seinem Stuhl auf, als er sah, wer da ungebeten zur Tür hereinkam.

„Ich verstehe nicht, Sire?" „Anne will, dass ich mit an die Cote D'Azur reise. Irgendwie hat sie es geschafft, mich zu überzeugen. „Nun, man kann sie schwer von ihrer Meinung abbringen. Ich habe das schon am eigenen Leib erfahren dürfen." Meinte Treville schmunzelt und bot seinem Arbeitgeber einen Stuhl an.

Louis setzte sich. „Nun, dass habe ich auch nun gemerkt." „Ich denke, es wird gut sein. Ein Urlaub meine ich. Jeder benötigt Erholung. Auch Ihr." Treville tat es ihm gleich und setzte sich auch wieder. „Ja, so ähnlich hat sie auch argumentiert. Ich habe am Ende zugestimmt, aber unter einer Bedingung. Ihr werdet sicherstellen, dass wir die volle Sicherheit auf der anderen Seite von Frankreich haben werden."

„Nun, das wird sehr schwer zu organisieren sein. Wir haben dort niemanden vor Ort, keine Kenntnisse und auch nicht genügend Männer." „Dann werdet Ihr das Schloss auf ein Minimum an Sicherheit belassen und der große Teil kommt mit uns mit. Die Kenntnisse werdet Ihr dort schnell erlangen, dafür bezahle ich Euch. Ihr habt mein vollstes Vertrauen."

Bevor Treville auch nur ein weiteres Gegenwort sagen konnte, verschwand Louis wieder und ließ Treville mit dieser riesigen Aufgabe alleine zurück.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Mensch Constance, das wird so toll. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal am Strand lag." Anne strahlte über beide Ohren. „Ich weiß, bei mir waren es auch Jahre. Geplant war, dass wir die Hochzeitsreise in Havanna verbringen werden, aber naja du kanntest ja meinen Ehemann." Anne nickte.

„Deswegen musst du mitkommen. Ohne dich wird es nur halb so schön und du weißt das. Komm mit." Anne versuchte sie zu überzeugen. „Anne, ich kann nicht. D'artagnan ist gerade erst aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen. Er braucht mich, seine Wunde schwächt ihn immer noch."

„Nun, auch D'artagnan benötigt Urlaub. Du weißt wie überzeugend ich sein kann und es kann vielleicht sein, dass der liebe D'artagnan unbedingt mit muss an die Côte D'Azur." Sagte Anne und schmunzelte verschwörerisch Constance an. „Wenn dieser Fall eintreten würde, dann kann man es sich ja nochmal überlegen" nun grinste auch ihre Freundin.

/ _Rückblende vor 2 Wochen_ /

Constance war von Aramis mit Anne befreit worden und befand sich noch immer geschützt von anderen Wachen, in der Galerie. Dann wurden über Funk neue Anweisungen durchgegeben. Daraufhin führte man beide hinaus und sie standen am nördlichen Tor am Fuße der großen Treppe.

Ein Krankenwagen fuhr vor und Anne griff nach Constance Händen. „Oh Gott, Constance, jemand ist verletzt." „Nein, das muss es nicht heißen, vielleicht ist es nur Vorsorge." Spekulierte Constance. Weitere Männer kamen aus der Tür und liefen die Treppe hinunter. Die Helfer vom Krankenwagen liefen ihnen entgegen.

Constance und auch Anne versuchten zwischen den ganzen Menschen jemanden bekanntes zu erkennen. Doch alle waren in solch einer Hektik und Panik, dass sie keinen erwischten, der ihnen Auskunft geben konnte. Die Helfer kamen wieder die Treppe herunter. Sie trugen eine Trage.

Anne hielt die Hand vor den Mund und ihr Atem stockte. Constance erkannte sofort wer da die Treppe herunter getragen wurde. „Nein!" schrie sie heraus und ehe Anne sie zurückhalten konnte lief sie den Helfern auch schon entgegen. „Nein, D'artagnan, D'artagnan. Was ist passiert?"

Constance griff nach seiner Hand und lief neben der Trage die zum Krankenwagen geschoben wird. Immer wieder redete sie mit ihm. Er wachte leicht auf und schaute sich um, blickte ihr in die Augen, aber er fokussierte nicht wirklich. Er war wie in einer anderen Welt und gerade das machte ihr Angst. Er, der ihr immer Sicherheit gab, er der bei ihr war, der sie beschützte, lag jetzt verletzt und völlig neben sich auf eine Trage und wurde in den Krankenwagen geschoben.

Sie wollte schon miteinsteigen, doch jemand hielt sie zurück. „Nein, Mademoiselle, sie dürfen nicht mitfahren. Wir benötigen den Platz." „Nein, ich muss mit. Ich bin seine Freundin. Sie verstehen nicht. Ich muss mit." Der Helfer hielt sie weiter zurück.

Porthos kam dazu und nickte dem Helfer zu. „Constance, die Ärzte brauchen jeden Platz den sie bekommen können. Ich werde dich in das Krankenhaus fahren, ich verspreche es dir. Aber bitte, lass die Ärzte ihre Arbeit machen." Constance wehrte sich nicht mehr und der Helfer kehrte zurück in den Innenraum des Fahrzeugs. Die Türen wurden vor Constance Augen zugeschlagen und sie sah dem Krankenwagen hinterher, der das Gelände mit Blaulicht und im hohen Tempo wegfahren.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eine Frau und ein Mann lagen in zerwühlten Laken in einem großen Himmelbett. „Mon Amour, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." Der Mann tat verschwörerisch. „Oh, was mein Liebster?" Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich wohl vorhin bei ihrem Toben gelöst hat. „Wir werden verreisen." Er küsste ihren Hals. „Oh, verreisen, und wohin?" sie genoss seine Liebkosungen.

Er unterbrach seine Bemühungen und schaute wieder auf. „Die Côte D'Azur, ich muss dort einige Sachen geschäftlich regeln." Sie legte ihm die Arme um den Hals. „Aber Louis, du wirst doch noch Zeit für mich finden? Oder?" Sie sah ihn mit einem Schmollmund an. „Natürlich, Mylady." Sie schmiegte sich wie eine Katze an ihn. „Dann komme ich gerne mit."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Wir werden im Hotel in Nizza nächtigen, die Adresse habe ich schon weitergeleitet." Meinte Anne und sah noch einmal auf ihren Laptop, um die Aussage zu prüfen. Treville nickte nur und schrieb sich alles Wichtige auf. Beide saßen zusammen in einem kleinen Raum, der nur mit ein paar Polstermöbeln und einem großen runden Tisch ausgestattet war.

Sie hatten sich zusammengesetzt um wichtige Dinge zu besprechen und die Reise so gut wie möglich vorzubereiten zu können. „Wir werden wohl einige Zimmer mieten müssen, da der King verlangt, dass die Sicherheit gewährleistet wird. Ich kann nur einen Ort schützen."

Anne nickte wieder. „Ich werde es abklären. Wenn Sie mir eine Auflistung übersenden, müsste das klar gehen." „Auch würden wir mehr Zeit für die Erkundigungen benötigen. Kann man die Reise denn nicht verschieben?" Anne schüttelte den Kopf und blickte den Sicherheitschef an.

„Nein, ich weiß, es stellt Sie vor große Herausforderungen, aber wir müssen so schnell wie möglich dorthin um das Projekt abschließen zu können. Eine Verzögerung dessen wird uns massive Verluste einbringen."

So etwas hatte Treville sich schon gedacht, aber er hatte es dennoch versucht. Er blickte nochmals auf die Liste. Wenn der King verreist, dann reist er mit großem Gefolge. Seine vier besten Männer, die beiden Damen Anne und Constance, Louis und seine neue Liebschaft, Marc, Vincent, Henry, Nathan, er selbst und sechs andere Wachen waren für die Reise eingeteilt.

Er hoffte, dass dies reichen würde. Die verbliebenen Wachen sollten in der Zeit das Chateau in neustem Sicherheitsstandard ausstatten. Daher hatte er auch überlegt Nathan hier zu lassen. Aber er wollte den Jungen im Auge behalten, genau wie Henry. Vielleicht bewiesen sie sich in der Fremde.

„Ich hatte mir überlegt, dass die Genesung von D'artagnan auch besser von statten geht, wenn er sich an einem Urlaubsort erholen könnte. Abstand wird uns allen gut tun." Warf Anne ein. Sie hatte schon die ganze Besprechung darauf gewartet und den passenden Moment abgepasst um den Freund ihrer besten Freundin ins Spiel zu bringen.

Treville unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Auch ihm war der Gedanke nicht fremd geblieben. Er hatte nur gedacht, das Constance selbst ihn bitten würde. „Ich hatte ihn schon vor Ihrem Vorschlag auf der Liste, aber ja, das sind nur weitere Argumente um ihn mitzunehmen."

„Gut, dann ist das ja beschlossen, ich denke für so viele zusätzliche Leute werden wir in dem Hotel noch Platz bekommen."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nathan kam gerade aus dem Fitnessraum unten im Keller in den Guardraum. Er war noch leicht verschwitzt und wollte sich, bevor er sich wieder an die Arbeit setzte, duschen. Marc kam gerade von seiner Patrouille, bald war für ihn Feierabend. „Nathan, na gut eingelebt?" Nathan zuckte nur mit den Achseln und zog Marc unerwartet auf den Gang vor das Zimmer.

Dieses Gespräch sollten die anderen zwei Wachen, die sich noch im Raum befanden, nicht mitbekommen. Nathan beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Marc und sprach mit gesenkter Stimme. „Ich habe gestern Treville gesehen, wie er sich heimlich, in der Nacht, mit Savoy getroffen hat." Nathan erwähnte dabei aber nicht, dass er ihm nachspioniert hatte. „Das wird nichts sein. Treville ist einer der Guten, bestimmt hatte er einen Auftrag von Louis."

Marc vertraute seinem Chef, er kannte ihn auch schon länger. Treville war nicht der Mann, der illoyal gegenüber seinen Männern war. Das überzeugte Nathan nicht wirklich, schließlich sah das für ihn alles zu geheimnisvoll aus. Bevor er aber etwas erwidern konnte, kam Levrefe ihnen auf dem Gang entgegen.

„Hey ihr beiden. Meeting, Treville will alle sehen. Wir treffen uns im Guardzimmer." Beide nickten und gingen wieder hinein.

Nach wenigen Minuten, waren alle wachhabenden Männer der Security, und das waren fast alle, versammelt. Darunter auch Aramis, Porthos und D'artagnan. Vor allem der Letzte wurde von seinen Kollegen begrüßt und umarmt.

Nachdem D'artagnan etwas Ruhe hatte, stand er mit Aramis und Porthos zusammen und sie flüsterten leise miteinander. Nathan und Marc beobachteten alles. „Die kleine Truppe bleibt aber auch immer unter sich." Meinte Nathan und Marc nickte nur.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eine halbe Stunde vor dem Meeting saßen Treville und Athos zusammen. Er wollte seinen Stellvertreter nicht vor vollendende Tatsachen stellen und ihn vorab informieren. Das war nur fair. Gerade kam er zum Ende der Ausführung und hatte Athos den aktuellen Status offengelegt. „Captain, das klingt unmöglich, so viele und dann das Chateau auf kleiner Sparflamme lassen?"

Athos war überhaupt nicht begeistert von der Idee. Auch mit D'artagnan und Aramis. Sie waren nicht wirklich ein Hindernis und er vertraute auch ihren Erfahrungen und Expertise. Aber durch ihre Verletzungen waren sie noch nicht voll einsatzfähig.

„Ich weiß, all das habe ich in Betracht gezogen und auch bei Anne und Louis vorgebracht. Aber du kennst den King." Dies ließ er im Raum stehen. Man wusste im Schloss, was der King wollte, bekam der King.

„Wir müssen das Beste daraus machen. Anne schickt uns so schnell wie möglich die Infos."  
Athos nickte, ändern konnten sie es jetzt nicht mehr. Beide standen auf und gingen in das Guard Zimmer. Dort waren schon alle versammelt. Athos stellte sich zu seinen Freunden und Treville begann zu sprechen.

„Ich habe euch alle zusammengerufen, um das nächste Ereignis anzukündigen. Der King und ein paar seiner engsten Vertrauten werden an die Côte D'Azur verreisen und es ist unsere Aufgabe dort für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen. Ich habe beschlossen, die Mehrheit mitzunehmen, nur so können wir einen sicheren Aufenthalt gewährleisten. Während unserer Abwesenheit, wird das Schloss mit einer Mindestbesetzung mit Führung von Levrefe und Durrand geschützt."

Diese Neuigkeiten ließ er erstmal sacken. Es gab großes Gemurmel in den Reihen. Als es wieder leiser wurde, begann er wieder zu sprechen. „Ich werde die Liste euch aushängen und der volle Umfang wird euch noch mitgeteilt. Ich bitte euch alle mit anzupacken, wir gehen durch eine schwere Zeit, aber auch durch diese werden wir kommen und gestärkt heraus gehen."

Die Liste wurde von Porthos ausgehangen. Durch Athos wussten die anderen drei, dass sie die Ehre hatten mitzukommen. Bei ihnen waren auf Seiten von Aramis und D'artagnan Vorfreude. Sie konnten etwas mehr Zeit mit den Damen verbringen und wer genoss nicht gerne die Zeit an einer Küste, mit schönen Frauen und Meer.

Einige waren enttäuscht, dass sie nicht mit auf der Liste standen, sondern in Fontainbleau bleiben mussten. Andere waren wiederrum froh, da zubleiben, sie wussten, dass die Côte D'Azur auch viel Arbeit bedeutete und dachten, wenn sie zu Hause bleiben, haben sie ein paar ruhige Tage vor sich.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne und Constance saßen noch am Nachmittag zusammen. Sie mussten die weiteren Zimmer buchen. Auch sollte der Jet von Louis bereitgestellt werden. Schließlich hatten sie nur noch zwei Tage Zeit.

Immer wieder tauschte sich Anne mit Feron wegen der Planung aus. Dabei schrieb sie abwechselnd mit seinem Assistenten und mit ihm selber. Feron hatte angeboten, dass sie in seiner Villa übernachten können.

Anne war es aber sehr unangenehm, da die Gruppe nicht gerade klein war. Vor allem die Sicherheitsleute waren eine hohe Anzahl und sie wollte Treville nicht noch mehr zumuten. Daher hatten sie sich schlussendlich für ein Hotel in der Nähe entscheiden.

Nachdem alles geplant, gebucht und organsiert war, verabschiedete sich Constance von ihr und ging wieder in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Dort wartete überraschender Weise schon D'artagnan. Als sie in erblickte ließ sie alles fallen und rannte in seine Arme. Dabei achtete sie darauf ihn nicht an seiner Wunde zu treffen und bremste kurz vor ihm leicht ab.

„Hast du schon gehört? Wir werden vereisen, an die Côte D'Azur. Wie schön, oder?" Constance strahlte ihn an. Wie hatte er ihr Lächeln vermisst. „Ich weiß, Liebste, aber ich bin nicht wirklich eine Hilfe dabei, wohl eher eine Last." Er grummelte vor sich hin.

Noch immer belastete ihn seine Wunde. Er konnte weder trainieren, noch war er eine Hilfe. Er war ein Mann der Tat und tatenlos rumsitzen war nun wirklich nicht seine Stärke. Constance versuchte ihn abzulenken und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. Sie überdeckte seine Wange mit Küssen.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass der Arzt das begrüßen würde." D'artagnan hielt sie aber dennoch nicht ab und drückte sie nur noch fester an sich. „Wirklich, mir hat er gesagt, ich muss deinen Kreislauf aktivieren." Damit stieß sie ihn mit den Rücken sanft auf das Bett.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nachdem Constance gegangen war, hatte sie noch schnell Treville mit den nötigen Informationen und Daten versorgt und wollte sich zu Bett legen. Schließlich war es ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Bevor sie jedoch einschlief, rief sie nochmal Jeany an.

„Anne, ist etwas passiert?" meldete sich Jeany, sie klang leicht besorgt. „Nein, nein. Ich hatte nur bis jetzt zu tun. Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht." „Ach was. Hatte bis jetzt noch einen Klienten bei mir im Atelier." „Ah, dann ist ja gut. Ich wollte dir nur kurz Bescheid geben, dass wir in zwei Tagen verreisen werden. Ich dachte vielleicht du hast Lust mitzukommen?"

Diese Idee kamen Constance und Anne spontan während der Planung. Warum sollte man denn nicht das angenehme mit dem nützlichen verbinden. „Oh, wo fahrt ihr denn hin?" „Wir werden an die Côte D'Azur für unbestimmte Zeit (fahren) sein. Ich rechne mal mit mindestens zwei Wochen. Es tut uns allen mal gut raus zu kommen und etwas Urlaub zu machen:"

„Das glaube ich euch. Ihr habt auch alle viel mitgemacht. Aber ich kann leider nicht. Das Atelier und eine neue Ausstellung füllen gerade meinen Terminkalender. Aber vielleicht kann ich nächste Woche auf das Angebot zurückkommen und euch einfach nachreisen?"

Anne war wirklich enttäuscht. Sie hatte Jeany sehr liebgewonnen und hatte sich schon gefreut mit Constance und ihr die Zeit zu verbringen. „Natürlich, ich schicke dir einfach dein Flugticket oder den Jet vorbei. Keine Frage."


	3. Bonjour Cote D'Azur

**Bonjour Cote D'Azur**

Hallöchen, wie auch bei mir, geht auch bei unseren vier Musketieren und de zwei Damen die Reise los. Seid ihr auch so gespannt wie ich? Ganz viele Fotos dem Jet und der Route, sowie den Outfits findet ihr auf Tumblr oder Pinterest. Schaut unbedingt vorbei. Das ist ein Muss. Nun aber euch ganz viel Spaß.

* * *

Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage wurden die Hotels gebucht, der Privatjet vorbereit und die Koffer gepackt. Um elf Uhr standen alle im Schlosshof bereit. Das Gepäck wurde auf die Autos verteilt, genau wie die einzelnen Reisenden. Louis und seine reizende Begleitung fuhren mit einem Bentley. Sie hatten es am komfortabelsten. Louis trat aus dem Schloss und nickte Treville zu.

Dicht gefolgt von Milady, sie bedeckte ihre Augen mit einer großen Sonnenbrille. Der Bentley stand schon and er Tür. Sie stiegen einfach hinein und fuhren los. Anne und Constance hingegen kontrollierten nochmals, dass ihr Gepäck eingeladen wurde und stiegen dann zusammen in einer der SUVs und folgten den Bentley wenig später.

Treville gab den verbleibenden Wachen, zwölf an der Zahl, letzte Anweisungen. Auch nahm er nochmals Levrefe und Durrand zur Seite. Diese versicherten ihm aber, dass alles in bester Ordnung sein würde. Treville und Athos, der gerade aus dem Schloss mit den letzten Ausrüstungstaschen kam, fuhren als Schlusslicht.

Der Flughafen, Le Bourget, lag im Norden von Paris. Die Fahrt dauerte bei allen ungefähr eine Stunde. Die Wagen hielten direkt vor dem Jet auf dem Rollfeld. Le Bourget war ein Privatflughafen, direkt für solche Leute wie Louis.

Louis hatte für die geschäftlichen, aber auch für private Reisen einen Jet sich angeschafft. Das ständige mieten war ihm lästig geworden. Da er, auf Grund der erhöhten Security, mit mehr Personen als übliche Geschäftsmänner flog, war es ein größerer Jet.

Das Flugzeug, (war) ein Falcon X7. Constance stand nur davor und blickte mit offenem Mund dem Flugzeug entgegen. Anne grinste leicht. „Sag mir nochmal, warum wurden wir nicht mit dem Jet abgeholt?" Anne lachte leicht. „Er war zu dieser Zeit in der Werkstatt, neue Polster wurden eingebaut. Louis wollte einen Wagen schicken, aber ich reise doch so gerne mit dem Zug."

Constance nickte nur. Sie konnte sich von dem Anblick nicht lösen. Der Jet hatte vierzehn Fenster auf jeder Seite und war grundlegend weiß. Einige geschwungene Linien in rot zierten die Seiten. Die Wachen, sowie Porthos halfen dem Bodenpersonal die Koffer und Taschen in den Laderaum zu verladen. Louis begrüßte mit Treville den Kapitän.

Selten hatte der Kapitän einen vollen Jet, doch heute, war einer der Tage. Ganze neunzehn Personen flogen mit. Nachdem Treville nochmal die Route mit ihm durchgegangen war, stiegen er und Louis ein. Anne folgte ihnen mit Constance.

Für den heutigen Tag hatten sich beide etwas Bequemes zum Tragen ausgesucht. Anne trug eine schwarze skinny Jeans die Stoffunterlegte Risse an den Knien und Oberschenkel hatte. Dazu ein weißes Crop-Shirt und eine Beanie. Dazu hatte sie Convers Schuhe mit hohem Schaft. Ihre schwarzen Kopfhörer trug sie um den Hals und dienten gleichzeitig als Accessoires.

Constance hatte sich unbewusst für ein helleres, dennoch auch gemütliches Outfit entschieden. Eine helle Bluejeans die oben in der Hüfte saß, wurde mit einem weißen Top aus Seide kombiniert. Darüber trug sie einen rosafarbenen Cardigan. Passend dazu waren die leicht rosanen Sandalen.

„Wie lange werden wir denn fliegen?" fragte Constance einer der Flugbegleiterinnen, als sie die kleine Treppe hochstiegen. „Nicht lange, Madame, circa eine Stunde und dreißig Minuten. Länger wenn wir Gegenwind haben."

Athos schmiss nur so die Koffer in die Ladeluke. Er hatte natürlich Louis' Begleiterin gesehen und sofort erkannt. Dementsprechend war seine Laune nun nicht die beste. Porthos bekam das sofort mit, aber als auch er die Begleiterin erkannt hatte, unterdrückte er den Drang aufmunternde Worte seinem Freund zu schenken.

Sie kannten sich lange genug um zu wissen, dass er erst einmal seine Ruhe brauchte um das zu verarbeiten. Einen besorgten Blick tauschte er dennoch mit Aramis aus. Dieser fragte sich nur, wie Mylady so lange von ihm, Porthos, vor allem aber Athos unentdeckt geblieben war.

Als alles verladen worden war, Athos seine Wut und seinen Schock verarbeitet hatte und alle im Innenraum des Fliegers Platz genommen hatten, bereitete sich der Kapitän und sein Co-Pilot auf den Start vor und wenige Minuten später erhoben sie sich in die Lüfte.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos, Aramis und Porthos saßen zusammen mit Treville, den Rekruten und den anderen Wachen im hinteren Bereich. Porthos, der neben Athos saß, beugte sich zu seinem Freund. „Bist du okay?" Athos grunzte leicht. Atmete dann aber durch und besann sich seiner Stellung, dem Ort und vor allem seiner Gesellschaft.

„Ja, wird schon gehen, war nur leicht geschockt, sie an der Seite des Kings zu sehen." Porthos nickte verständnisvoll. Er hätte nie mit ihr als Begleitung von Louis gerechnet. Wie musste sich da Athos fühlen.

Vor allem wussten nur er und Aramis wie sehr diese Sache Athos zusetzte. Lange hatte er geschwiegen und ihnen war nie diese Geschichte, noch die Tatsache, dass Athos eine Exfrau hatte, bekannt. Nach einem heftigen Einsatz hatten sie sich in der Cave de la Truffiere eingefunden. Athos war mit fünf Bier schon gut dabei gewesen und seine Zunge wurde gelockert. Danach hatten sie nie wieder ein Wort darüber verloren.

Athos blickte immer wieder zu Louis und Mylady hinüber. Er hatte trotz des Sitzwinkels und den hohen Lehnen eine recht gute Sicht auf das Paar. Sie küsste ihn ab und zu und beide verheilten sich wie junge Teenager. Es war leicht abstrus und den anderen Fluggästen, vor allem Constance und Anne doch unangenehm Zeuge der Liebkosungen zu sein.

Mylady saß fast auf seinen Schoß, näher konnte sie ihm kaum sein. Louis ließ alles mit sich machen und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit. Zum Glück achtete niemand auf Athos, der sie nun beinahe anstarrte. Wie konnte diese Frau nach all den Jahren, nach den Taten wieder in seinem Leben auftauchen und dann an der Seite des Kings.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan hatte sich im Flugzeug gleich den Platz neben Constance geschnappt. Sie saß am Fenster und er neben ihr. Langsam hatte sie sich an diese öffentliche Beziehung gewöhnt, es brauchte wohl alles Zeit. Aus dem Augenwinkel musterte sie ihren Freund. Alleine das Wort nur zu denken, war mehr als ungewohnt. Sie war noch vor wenigen Wochen eine verheiratete Frau….

Aber er sah auch gut aus. Er hatte wie sie eine Blue Jeans an, jedoch in einem dunkleren Farbton. Diese wies am Oberschenkel und an den Knien einen used Look und gerissene Stellen auf. Darüber trug er ein graues Henley Shirt und wie Anne eine passende Beanie. Seine Schuhe waren schlichte, ebenfalls graue Nikes. Am Flugplatz hatte er noch eine Ray Ban getragen, diese lag nun vor ihm auf dem kleinen Tisch.

D'artagnan sah seine Freundin amüsiert an. „Du bist noch nie geflogen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, meine Mutter hasste das Fliegen und mein Dad hatte es immer als eine Geldverschwendung angesehen." Sie wurde leicht rot und schaute nach unten. „Aber du musst doch nicht rot werden, ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ich bei so einer wichtigen Sache neben dir sitzen darf."

Das fand Constance furchtbar süß und küsste ihn schnell. Sie wollte keine öffentliche Schaustellung wie es drei Reihen vor ihr gemacht wurde. Dennoch wollte sie ihm zeigen, wie wichtig er ihr war und wie sehr sie es schätzte, dass er trotz seiner Verletzung und den Einschränkungen mit ihr auf der Reise war.

Sie blickte wieder aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Landschaft und wie sie immer kleiner wurde. Eine der Begleiterinnen brachte Champagner in die Reihen. Er nahm eine Flasche und schenkte ihr ein Glas ein. „Aber ich kann jetzt doch nicht trinken."

„Natürlich, du hast Urlaub und du solltest es dir gut gehen lassen." Sie nahm mit einem leichten Zögern das Glas und nippte leicht. Das stellte ihn doch zufrieden und er lehnte sich mit einem Arm um ihre Schultern zurück in den Sitz. Sie lehnte sich leicht an seine Brust. Das Glas hielt sie immer noch in der Hand.

„Wie geht es deiner Verletzung? Tut es noch arg weh?" „Nein, die letzten zwei Tage haben mir sehr geholfen. In diesem Krankenhaus konnte man ja auch gar nicht gesund werden." Ihm war das Thema doch unangenehm. Daher versuchte er sie schnell abzulenken. „Hast du denn schon etwas Bestimmtes in Sinn, wenn wir landen?"

Sie überlegte. „Mhmm, nein eigentlich nicht. Wenn wir ankommen, haben wir bestimmt einiges zu tun. Ich möchte nur einmal an den Strand und schwimmen gehen."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vincent, Marc, Nathan und Henry saßen ganz hinten an einem vierer Tisch. Alle waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt, hörten Musik, lasen oder in Nathans Fall, tippten auf dem Laptop herum. „Naja, so wichtig kann diese Mission ja nicht sein." Die anderen drei versuchten Vincent, dessen Laune nicht gerade berauschend war, zu ignorieren, aber das war doch schwieriger als gedacht.

„Und warum kann die Mission nicht so wichtig sein? Treville selbst, seine vier besten Männer und weitere Wachen fahren mit." Marc hatte die Situation gut analysiert. „Aber wenn Henry mitgehen darf? Wie lange ist er schon dabei? Los sag schon, wie lange bist du dabei?"

Er sah nun Henry direkt an. Der kannte solche Situationen aber schon von seiner Zeit bei der roten Garde. Er blickte weiterhin in sein Buch und ging nicht auf Vincent ein. Dieser brummelte nur noch leere Aussagen vor sich hin, gab aber irgendwann Ruhe. All das war aber von den anderen nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne saß an einem vierer Tisch. Vor ihr waren einige Papiere und ein Tablet ausgebreitet. Sie nutzte die knappe Stunde, die noch übrig war, um etwas zu arbeiten. Sie saß entgegen der Flugrichtung und sah so in den hinteren Teil des Flugzeugs. Genau in ihrer Blickrichtung war Aramis. Er lächelte sie so an, dass sie gar nicht anders konnte, als es zu erwidern.

Irgendwann riss sie sich aber los und wendete sich wieder den Papieren zu. Doch Aramis konnte sie nur weiter anstarren. Alleine in diesem schlichten Outfit war sie eine Königin. Er selber hatte sich etwas schicker angezogen. Eine grau blaue Jeans mit einem dunkelblauen Hemd. Dazu einen beige farbenen Cardigan, einen braunen Gürtel und braune Schnürschuhe.

Er wurde durch ein leichtes Schütteln aus seiner Trance gerissen. „Starr nicht so." flüsterte ihm Porthos zu. Anscheinend hat Anne das ganze mitbekommen, er sah sie nur wieder hinunterblicken. Aber ein großes Grinsen war auf ihrem Gesicht abzulesen. Eine Stewardess nahm ihm dann aber die Sicht. Sie stellte sich vor Anne und bat ihr Snacks, Erfrischungen und warme Handtücher an.

Anne nahm dankend etwas an und die Flugbegleiterin ging weiter. Anne nahm einen Schluck und lehnte sich nach hinten und schloss für einen Moment die Augen

 _/Rückblende anderthalb Woche zuvor/_

Anne schreckte hoch, das Laken, dass sie zugedeckt hatte, war heruntergestrampelt worden und klebte nun an ihren Oberschenkeln. Sie atmete schwer und auf ihrer Stirn sowie auf den Armen und Beinen waren kleine Schweißtropfen zu sehen.

Sie hatte wohl gerufen, denn wenige Sekunden später kam Aramis zur Tür hereingestürmt. Er blickte sich hektisch herum und stellte sich schützend vor sie. Seine Waffe, die er normaler Weise am Holster trug, war gezogen und an seine Brust gedrückt. Durch die verkrampfte Haltung erkannte man, dass er noch bei einigen Bewegungen große Schmerzen erfuhr.

Im Raum von Anne war niemand, das begriff auch schnell Aramis. Er steckte die Waffe wieder weg und setzte sich auf die Bettkante zu Anne. Er nahm sie in den Arm und wiegte sie leicht. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Langsam wurde ihre Atmung wieder normal und auch ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich.

Er streichelte leicht ihren Kopf und redete mit einer dunklen, weichen und fast flüsternden Stimme auf sie ein. Sei realisierte nun, dass es nur ein Traum war und dass sie sicher in ihrem Schlafzimmer war, mit Aramis an ihrer Seite. Dennoch, der Traum erschien so real.

Sie klammerte sich immer noch in sein Hemd, das machte ihm aber überhaupt nichts aus. Er ließ ihr die Zeit, die sie brauchte. Aus seiner Armeezeit wusste er, nach so einem emotionalen Schock sollte man sich Zeit lassen und realisieren wo man ist. Als sie sich im Griff hatte, blickte sie zu ihm hoch. „Wie bist du so schnell in mein Zimmer gekommen?"

Nicht das sie sich beschweren wollte, aber seltsam erschien es ihr schon. Wusste sie doch, dass Aramis, auf Grund der Verletzungen, nur der Ausbildung zugeteilt worden war und es andere Wachen in den Gängen gab. „Ich war vor deiner Tür." Sagte er nur schlicht.

„Die gesamte Zeit?" „Ja, du sollst dich hier sicher fühlen, ich wollte dir in bisschen Sicherheit geben." „Vielen Dank" hauchte sie und küsste ihn leicht. „Möchtest du mir von deinem Traum erzählen?" Sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, dabei vielen ihr einige Strähnen ihres blonden Haars in das Gesicht und Aramis fiel es schwer eine Mimik zu erkennen.

„Gut, versuch etwas zu schlafen, ich werde vor der Tür wachen." Er wollte sie los lassen und aufstehen, doch sie ließ das nicht zu. „Bleib." Sagte sie nur. Er war ihr ergebener Diener, auch in diesem Moment. Sie legte sich wieder auf die Kissen. Auch Aramis legte sich nun auf das Bett, wohlgemerkt auf der anderen Seite. Er behielt seine Kleidung an und kümmerte sich um eine Decke.

Er legte sich nur auf die Seite und beobachtete sie. Anne hatte ihre Augen wieder geschlossen und auf Grund ihres entspannten Ausdruckes war sie wohl dieses Mal in einem schöneren Traum. Irgendwann fielen auch Aramis die Augen zu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos war gerade auf die Toilette gegangen und Porthos war mit einer Zeitung beschäftigt. Aramis hatte andere Dinge im Auge und seine Freunde stritten sich noch mit Vincent. Daher war nun ein günstiger Augenblick um Treville zur Rede zu stellen. Auch wenn sein Gespräch mit Marc genau das Gegenteil bezwecken wollte, so musste Nathan die Wahrheit erfahren.

Er ging mit seinem Laptop auf Treville zu und ließ sich in den Sitz neben ihm fallen. Treville war leicht erstaunt. Bis jetzt hatten die Rekruten vor ihm großen Respekt und hatten sich erst nach ihrem ersten Jahr getraut ihn überhaupt anzusprechen. Anscheinend war Nathan keiner von ihnen.

Er kam gleich zur Sache. „Was war in dem Briefumschlag?" „Was meinst du Junge?" Treville tat erstmal auf unwissend und unschuldig. Er wollte die Kompromissbereitschaft, das Durchsetzungsvermögen und die Geduld seines jüngsten Zugangs testen. „Der Umschlag, den sie Savoy vor drei Nächten gebracht haben. Diesen Umschlag meine ich."

Die Überraschung war Treville zwar nicht ins Gesicht geschrieben, dennoch musste er zugeben, er war positiv überrascht. Treville hatte alles getan um unentdeckt zu bleiben, aber anscheinend ist niemand vor der Technik sicher.

Solch ein Vorgehen und eine Zielstrebigkeit sollten belohnt werden. „Ich war bei Savoy um das Geschäft abzuschließen. In dem Umschlag waren bis dato alle Ergebnisse und Hinweise, die wir gegen (gegen wen?) ich gesammelt haben, drin. Gegen sein Versprechen, dass er Louis fernbleiben wird und sich aus den Geschäften zurück zieht, habe ich ihm diese Informationen gegeben."

Nathan war nun erst recht skeptisch. Dieses Geständnis kam doch zu schnell, für sein Befinden. Er beugte ihn, konnte aber nichts weiter aus ihm herauskitzeln. „Woher weißt du das eigentlich, Junge?" Nun war auch der Captain neugierig geworden.

Nathan räusperte sich. „Ich habe Sie beoabchtet. Bin alle Bänder auf der Festplatte durchgegangen. Da habe ich Sie gesehen. Ab da war es ein leichtes, Sie zu verfolgen. Paris ist gut vernetzt." Treville nickte, so etwas hatte er sich schon gedacht. Aber dennoch war er auch sauer. Niemand seiner Leute sollte ihm nachspionieren, auch nicht Nathan.

Bevor er sich noch eine Standpaukte abholen konnte verließ Nathan den Platz und setzte sich zurück zu Marc, Henry und Vincent, die seine Abwesenheit und das Gespräch gar nicht mitbekommen haben.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mittlerweile hatten die Flugbegleiterinnen jedem Gast Getränke und Snacks gereicht. Porthos nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Cola Dose und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

 _/Rückblende eine Woche zuvor/_

Wie jeden Tag ging er in das Chateau. Bepackt mit einer großen Fitnesstasche lief er die Gänge entlang zum Guard Zimmer. Je näher er dem Ballsaal kam, sah man immer mehr Einschusslöcher in den Wänden. Als er direkt an der Tür des Saals vorbeilief sah er, wie die Handwerke diesen Raum renovierten.

Er war nicht sonderlich zerstört. Louis und auch Anne baten um eine vollständige Renovierung, sie wollten den sprichwörtlichen Tapetenwechsel. Auch Porthos kam das recht. Er musste auch ständig daran zurückdenken und vor allem diese große Blutlache von seinem Freund konnte man nicht mehr spurlos entfernen. Der neue Boden, der am Ende der Woche verlegt werden solle, würde dazu keine Rückschlüsse mehr zulassen.

Auf dem nächsten Gang kam ihn ein zerstreuter und im Stress wirkender Treville entgegen. Sie nickten sich nur stumm zu und gingen ihre Wege. Allgemein war es nun im Chateau sehr still geworden. Die sonst so heitere Freude war aus dem Mauern verbannt worden. Ein kalter Luftzug hatte sich über das Parkett gelegt.

Um diese Gedanken schnell loszuwerden, schmiss er seine Tasche in den Spint und zog sich die Sportkleidung an. Dann ging er in den Keller und reagierte sich n einzelnen Kraftgeräten ab. Nach zwei Stunden ging er zu den Duschen, dort waren einige Rekruten, die wohl vom Training kamen.

Sie waren alle sehr nervös. Wer konnte es ihnen auch verdenken. Treville hatte in den letzten Wochen einige Männer entlassen, nicht nur Security, nein, auch Personal. Es war schwer den Menschen Vertrauen zu schenken. Porthos wollte ihnen etwas Gutes tun und mischte sich in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Kommt schon, Jungs. Ihr seid noch zu jung als dass ihr Verräter sein könntet. Nur ruhig Blut, wir brauchen immer ein bisschen frisches Blut." Alle lachten und die Stimmung löste sich leicht. Doch seine Bemühungen waren nur von kurzer Dauer. Treville kam dazu und das Lachen starb. „Porthos, eine Frage, wer ist wohl die geeignetste Wache?"

Treville zeigte ihm eine Liste mit Namen, die sich Porthos genau ansah. Schnell tippte er auf einen Namen. „Waren denn die ganzen Entlassungen nötig, Sire?" Er sprach leise, sodass sie nicht belauscht werden konnten. Auch er hatte Zweifel an dem regen Schwund, aber das Vertrauen in Treville und dessen Führung war noch größer.

„Ja, Louis hatte darauf bestanden. Wenn ich es nicht durchgeführt hätte, wäre er mit einem roten Stift durch unsere Reihen gegangen. Wer weiß, wer uns dann verlassen hätte. Und auch ich muss sagen, es ist nicht leicht, Neue einzustellen, zu tief sitzt noch die Wunde des Verrats."

Porthos hatte schon Ende letzte Woche gemerkt, wie unsicher Treville bei seiner Entscheidung war. Er wirte sehr hektisch, unruhig und leicht aus der Bahn. Daher war es nun umso wichtiger, dass alle eine geschlossene Linie waren und Porthos würde ganz sicher seinen Teil dazu beitragen. Doch bevor er seinem Captain Mut zusprechen konnte, verschwand dieser wieder durch die Tür.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Durch ein Ruckeln und das Einsetzen der Bremsen merkten die Gäste, dass das Flugzeug landete. Der Pilot und das Personal verabschiedeten sich bei den Gästen und alle stiegen aus dem Flugzeug und atmeten erste einmal die frische Luft ein. Endlich waren sie in Nizza gelandet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eine große Limousine fuhr vor und hielt knapp vor der Treppe. Ein älterer Mann mit leichtem Haar stieg aus. Ein Stock half ihm dabei das Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Mein lieber Bruder, Louis, endlich bist du da." Er breitete die Arme aus und Louis empfang ihn ebenso herzlich. Sie umarmten sich und schlugen sich leicht auf den Rücken.

„Feron, wie lange ist das her? Viel zu lange. Ach wie schön ist das hier. Gut das du uns eingeladen hast." Anne ließ dabei unerwähnt, dass es eigentlich ihre Idee war und sie ihn dazu überredeten musste. Sie war hinter Louis doch ihr schenkte man nicht so eine Beachtung.

„Louis, ich sage dir, wir haben viel geplant. Aber kommt erst einmal an. Wie gewünscht stehen euch die Fahrzeuge zur Verfügung. Ihr fahrt erst einmal in das Hotel. Macht euch frisch, packt aus und kommt an. Dann können wir alles Geschäftliche besprechen. Das Projekt läuft gut und wir befinden uns in der Endphase."

„Oh, was ist denn alles geplant?" fragte nun Anne und nahm sich so etwas Aufmerksamkeit. „Nun, Madame, das werdet Ihr noch sehen. Aber wie ich die Damenwelt kenne, Ihr wollt euch bestimmt nachpudern. Kommt, mein Bruder." Er legte den Arm um Louis und führte ihn zu den Autos. Seine Gefolgschaft war nicht begeistert von der Begrüßung, folgte ihnen aber.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Die Kolonne fuhr zum Hotel. Es war eine kurze Fahrt und sie sahen schon viel von der Stadt. Leider fuhren sie zum Bedauern von Constance nicht am Meer entlang. Das Hotel, fünf Sterne, lag an einer großen Straße unweit des Strandes entfernt. Boscolo Exedra nannte es sich. Es war pompös und eine Nacht kostete dort von dreihundert Euro aufwärts.

Constance staunte nur über all den Reichtum. Anne entführte sie immer wieder in andere Welten. Feron und Louis waren schon angekommen. Anne und Constance folgten ihnen. Alle checkten ein und gingen auf die Zimmer. Athos Porthos und Aramis versammelten sich mit den anderen Wachen und führten einen Sicherheitscheck in dem Hotel durch.

D'artagnan bezog sein Zimmer und erstellte dann einen Lageplan für die kommenden Nächte. Am heutigen Tage waren keine Aktivitäten oder Verpflichtungen geplant. Sie packten nur alle ihre Koffer aus. Am späten Abend, die Sonne ging gerade unter, trafen sie sich alle auf der wunderschönen Dachterrasse Sie konnten die Berge sehen und hatten einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf die Stadt.

Auf der Terasse war in der Mitte ein kleiner Pool und Liegen, etwas abseits waren bereits Tische gedeckt. Sie setzten sich alle hin, auch die Musketiere und Treville und nahmen ein leckeres Mahl ein. Sie unterhielten sich viel und lachten oft. In diesen raren Momenten meint man fast schon, dass die Geschehnisse rund um Marmion nie passiert waren.

Louis und Milady, die leicht abseits der Gruppe saßen und gegessen hatten, nahmen sich frech eine Weinflasche aus dem Kühler und gingen ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes wieder hinunter in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Dies blieb von allen außer Athos unbemerkt. Doch wurde er schnell durch die schamlosen Witze von Porthos abgelenkt.

* * *

So gegen Ende, noch eine Frage, wie wärs denn eigentlich mit einer kleiner Liebe für den lieben Porthos? Seid ihr offen dafür? Er ist schließlich der einzige ohne eine Dame des Herzens. Habt ihr Ideen? Lasst es mich wissen.


	4. Blicke in Nizza

**Blicke in Nizza**

Endlich in Nizza angekommen, geht es auch voll los. Ich hoffe ihr seid alle mit dem neuen Setting zufrieden. Die ganzen Bilder der Locations und der Outfits findet ihr gewohnt auf Tumblr und Pinterest. Also schaut unbedingt vorbei.

* * *

Vögel zwitscherten. Anne drehte sich noch einmal um. Sie konnte es aber nicht mehr länger herauszögern. So gemütlich das Bett auch war, sie musste nun aufstehen. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante. Auf dem Bett sitzend rieb sie sich leicht die Augen und erhob sich dann. Ins Bad schlurfend machte sie sich fertig.

Das Zimmer, dass sie gestern bezogen hatte, war wirklich sehr nobel und umwerfend. Es war ganz in weiß und creme gehalten. Ein Spiegel war am anderen Ende des Raumes. Dadurch wurde die Illusion eines größeren Raumes geschaffen. In diesem Spiegel war ein Fernseher eingebaut, sodass sie gestern noch aus dem Bett die Börsenkurse anschauen konnte. Rechts vom Bett war das Bad.

Weißer Marmor wurde dabei verwendet. Die Wanne, aber auch die Wände waren damit bezogen. Ihr Beautycase fand auf dem Tisch neben dem Waschbecken Platz. Sie wusch sich das Gesicht und putzte die Zähne. Dann ging sie wieder in das Zimmer. Ein blick nach draußen verriet ihr, dass es schon fast zu spät war.

Daher kramte sie schnell ein paar Sachen aus dem Schrank. Nach dem Anziehen genoss sie noch für ein paar Sekunden den phänomenalen Ausblick. Auf dem kleinen Balkon konnte sie das Meer erkennen. Das Rauschen war zwar nicht hörbar, aber man spürte die salzige Luft. Unten auf der Straße sah sie einen Mann joggen.

Ihr Blick blieb doch etwas länger als üblich an diesem Mann hängen. Er sah nicht schlecht aus. War leicht gebräunt, hatte kein T-Shirt an, nur eine schwarze Sporthose hatte er an. Dann aber riss sie sich los und ging zu dem Frühstücksaum des Hotels. Im Fahrstuhl überprüfte sie nochmals ihr Outfit.

Für heute hatte sie ein leuchtend lachsrotes Kleid gewählt, dass über ihrem Knie endete. Oben an der Schulter waren kleine Bänder und der Ausschnitt war doch recht tief. Daher hatte sie noch eine weite goldene Kette angelegt. Die Tasche passte farblich dazu und wies einen kleinen Blumendruck auf. Ihre Schuhe waren heute flach und in einem ähnlichen Ton.

Das Frühstück wurde in einem Raum im ersten Stock serviert. Der Raum wies eine Gemütlichkeit auf, unterstrichen durch die braunen Wände und Stühle. Beides wurde mit grauen und beigen Accessoires unterstützt. Was doch leicht makaber war, an den Wänden hingen leere Rahmen ohne Inhalt und Rückwand.

Sie holte sich ein kleines Müsli und einen Orangensaft und setzte sich an einen der Tische. Constance müsste auch gleich kommen, dachte sie. Eine Kellnerin kam zu ihr und schenkte den Kaffee ein.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In einem anderen Raum des Boscolo, in der Präsidentensuite, lagen zwei Gestalten in zerwühlten Laken und liebkosten sich. Die Frau küsste gerade den Nacken des Mannes. „Mon Amour, dein Hals, deine Augen. Es gibt keinen einzigen Makel an dir." Selbst bei diesen Komplimenten wurde Mylady nicht rot. Nein, sie genoss diese Zuwendungen. Wollte mehr davon.

„Geliebter, du bist der Liebe so zutraulich. Warum hast du so lange alleine gelebt?" fragte sie nun. „Es war nie die Richtige dabei. Sie wollten meine Macht, mein Geld, alles, nur mich nicht." Meinte er. Dieses Thema kippte die Stimmung in dem herrschaftlichen Raum.

Aber seine Miene hellte sich schnell auf und er blickte sie an. „Aber du bist anders. Du siehst mich. Louis und nicht den King." Sie lächelte nur und beugte sich wieder zu ihm. Das Lachen der beiden verschluckten die Kissen. Auf den Gängen hörte man nur noch dumpfe Geräusche.

Die Suite, die sie bezogen hatten, wurde gut genutzt. Am gestrigen Abend hatten sie die große runde Badewanne ausgiebig getestet um dann völlig nass in das Bett, das gleich danebenstand, zu fallen. Wie bei Anne, war das Zimmer in weiß und creme gehalten. Ein dunklerer Marmor zierte das Badezimmer, dass offen am Schlafzimmer gelegen war.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Leicht außer Atem und verschwitzt kam Aramis wieder auf Straße, in der das Hotel lag. Die Fassade des Hotels war mächtig, schon fast pompös. Im Empirestil mit kleinen Verzierungen erhob sie sich vor Aramis. Ganze sechs Etagen besaß das doch große Hotel. Sie hatten die obere Etage gebucht vereinzelt waren die Wachen auch auf die unteren Etagen verteilt.

Schnell ging er in die gut klimatisierte Eingangshalle. Diese war, wie eigentlich auch der gesamte Rest des Hotels, in einem strahlenden Weiß gehalten. Der Boden war so glänzend, Aramis konnte sich darin sehen. Nach der Drehtür sah er in einen langen Gang, rechts davon ging es zur Rezeption, links zu den Fahrstühlen. In dem Gang vor ihm waren goldene Statuen und kleine Stühle und Tische aufgestellt.

Von der linken Seite kam D'artagnan auf ihn zu. „Man, du solltest es dich nicht übertreiben, meinte der Arzt." Sein junger Freund machte sich Sorgen. Aramis schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, nein, das tat mir gerade gut. Nach dem Flug und der Nacht sind die Knochen leicht eingerostet, etwas Bewegung macht sie und den Kopf wieder frei."

D'artagnan verstand das nur allzu gut. Er hätte auch gerne eine Runde um den Block gedreht. „Gut, aber pass auf dich auf. Hier in Nizza brauchen wir alle Mann. Ich muss mal zu Treville, hab Schreibtischdienst." Dabei klang er gar nicht begeistert. Das merkte auch Aramis.

„Ach komm, Mann. So kannst du gleich üben, wenn du dich von uns absetzt und mit Constance aufs Land ziehst." Beide mussten bei dieser Vorstellung doch leicht schmunzeln. Als könnte D'artagnan jemals ruhig auf dem Land leben. „Nein, aber es fühlt sich so an, als wäre ich ewig aus Abstellgleis gesetzt worden." Sagte nun D'artagnan doch eher traurig und ging seine Wege.

Aramis schaute ihm besorgt hinterher. Diese Einstellung gefiel ihm gar nicht. Wusste er doch, was es bedeutete, so lange durch eine Verletzung aussetzten zu müssen. Doch helfen konnte er ihm dabei nicht. Da musste sein Freund alleine durch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wenige Minuten später kam auch Constance zum Frühstück. „Ah Guten Morgen Anne. Wie hast du geschlafen?" Constance wusste von ihren Albträumen und auch, dass sie ohne Aramis kaum Ruhe fand. „Heute Nacht war es viel besser. Wahrscheinlich ist dieser Ortswechsel wirklich eine Wohltat für uns." „Das freut mich, manchmal ist eine Veränderung wirklich gut."

„Bist du denn zufrieden mit deinem Zimmer?" fragte nun Anne. „Ja natürlich. Ein wunderbareres Hotel. Zwar für meinen Geschmack etwas zu viel weiß, aber man gewöhnt sich dran." Anne lachte. „Ohja, der Innenarchitekt liebte wohl weiß." Constance holte sich ebenfalls etwas vom Buffet und beide aßen die leckeren Gerichte.

Constance hatte sich für ein bedrucktes Maxikleid entschieden. Es war beige mit einem großflächigen Print. Die Träger wurden zur Schulter hin immer dünner und kreuzten sich am Rücken. Den Hut hatte sie auf den Stuhl neben sich gelegt, genau wie die braune Sonnenbrille. Genau wie Anne trug sie flache braune Sandalen.

Treville kam zu ihnen. „Ah meine Damen, darf ich mit Ihnen frühstücken?" „Bitte, setzten Sie sich doch, wir bestehen darauf." Sagte Anne freundlich. Treville setzte sich zu ihnen und schenkte sich und Constance Kaffee ein. Anne hatte noch einen Schluck in ihrer Tasse. „Sind denn alle mit ihren Zimmern zufrieden?" Anne war doch leicht besorgt. Alles musste schnell gehen, vielleicht war etwas schief gegangen.

Aber Treville winkte ab. „Alles in bester Ordnung. Wir haben uns gut verteilt und niemand kann klagen. Viele der Männer haben noch nicht mal eine so große Wohnung." Er lachte nervös. „Gut, dass freut mich. Treville, wir würden heute gerne die Stadt erkundigen."

Treville hatte keine Einwände. „Natürlich Madame, wie Ihr wollt. Aber bitte nehmt ein paar Wachen mit. Hier in Nizza weiß man nie." Constance schaltete sich ein. „Natürlich, ich werde mit Athos das weitere besprechen." Treville trank die Tasse aus und erhob sich wieder.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine schöne Sightseeing-Tour." Damit ging er wieder. „Das war ja ein kurzer Besuch." Meinte Constance. Anne stimmte ihr zu. „Er ist sehr mitgenommen und unsicher. Kontrolliert alles doppelt. Aramis meint, sie müssen Doppelschichten machen. Er hat die Hälfte der Security gefeuert." „Ja, wir stehen alle noch unter Schock. Jeder geht damit anders um."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Früher am Morgen

Als Aramis joggte verfolgte ihn unerkannt ein dunkles Auto. In diesem saßen zwei dunkle Gestalten. Sie hatten nun an der Stadtgrenze geparkt und durchforsteten die geschossenen Bilder. „Giles, du hast zu wenig gemacht und die Hälfte ist auch noch verwackelt. Ich will ihm nicht morgen schon wieder hinterherfahren müssen. Er hält sich aber auch für was Besseres."

Der zweite ging auf die Kritik gar nicht ein. „Ja, muss wohl unbedingt Oberkörperfrei dort joggen gehen. Ein waschechter Angeber. Aber schau mal, dass Foto passt doch. Man kann das Gesicht gut sehen. Das wollte doch der Boss?" Der andere sah sich das Foto kritisch an. „Ja, Mann, aber nächstes Mal fotografiere ich und du fährst."

„Hier, wir haben auch diesen anderen Typen von der Eingangshalle. Sehr jung oder? Ist das ein Kollege von ihm?" „Was weiß ich denn. Aber Speicher das auch mal ab. Wir sollen schließlich alles über ihn herausfinden, auch potentielle Freunde, die ihm helfen würden."

Sie sichteten weiter die Speicherkarte. „Man, ey, wir brauchen viel mehr Infos. Wir müssen wohl die Computer von ihnen anzapfen." Beide nickten. „Der Boss will alles wissen, weißt du was er mit ihm vorhat?" Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber eine schöne Zeit an der Côte D'Azur wird das nicht für ihn."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nach dem Frühstück gingen beide Damen wieder auf ihre Zimmer. Constance machte noch einen Umweg über Athos' Zimmer. Dieser war zwar nicht wirklich von der Idee begeistert, in die Stadt zu gehen, aber er konnte schlecht Nein sagen. Constance freute sich, dass es klappte und ging wieder.

Athos schloss die Tür und rief die anderen an. Er wählte für den Rundgang Porthos und Henry aus. Porthos auf Grund der Erfahrung und der Stärke. Er kannte sich mit den Abläufen aus und auf ihn war in jeder Situation Verlass. Henry wiederrum wollte er testen. Er selbst kannte den Jungen noch nicht allzu gut.

Er hatte sich bei der Sache mit Marmion auf jeden Fall bewiesen. Aber wie weit konnte und wollte er gehen? Athos musste jeden Mann kennen und so eine kleine Sightseeing-Tour war ein wunderbarer Test dafür. Nachdem er beide benachrichtigt hatte, machte er sich selber bereit. Er rüstete sich mit Walkie-Talkie und der Waffe aus und ging dann hinunter in die Empfangshalle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan war mit Treville in einem kleinen Konferenzraum. Sie sollten einen Plan von Nizza erstellen und die gefährlichsten Punkte markieren. „Wenn du damit fertig bist, schicke es Athos auf das Handy." Wies ihn Treville an. „Auf das Handy? Ist es nicht sinnvoller auf einen Laptop?" D'artagnan war leicht verwirrt. „Nein, nein, er ist wahrscheinlich jetzt schon unterwegs."

„Unterwegs? Ich habe in den Plänen keine offiziellen Ausflüge gesehen." „Nein, ziemlich spontan von den Damen. Sie wollen sich die Stadt anschauen. Athos und weitere Männer begleiten sie." Damit war für Treville das Gespräch beendet. D'artagnan wiederrum war sehr gefrustet.

Er selbst hätte mit den Damen, mit Constance gehen sollen. Aber seine Verletzung fesselte. Es machte ihn noch verrückt. Er kann nicht einfach so tatenlos herumsitzen. Er wusste, in seinem Inneren, dass Athos ein guter Beschützer für Anne und Constance war, aber sein Herz war doch anderer Meinung.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Die kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus Athos, Anne, Constance, Henry und Porthos, hatten sich in der Eingangshalle getroffen und waren nun schon auf dem Weg zur Promenade. Die Promenade hatte den Namen Promenade des Anglais. Sie war eine sieben Kilometer lange Straße. Teilweise mussten sie einigen Skateboardern und Joggern ausweichen. Einige der Jogger blickten den schönen Damen hinterher und stolperten fast über ihre Füße.

Dies verkomplizierte nur noch den Aufwand der drei Bodyguards. Sie mussten unglaublich wachsam sein. Sie befanden sich auf ungewohnten Territorium weit weg von ihrer Komfortzone. Aber Athos und vor allem Porthos war diese Situation nicht unbekannt.

Das machte diesen Job gerade so spannend. Sie sahen das berühmte Hotel Negresco. "Oh, warum schlafen wird dort nicht?" fragte Constance und staunte nicht schlecht. Es war ein wirklich imposantes Bauwerk aus den 1910er Jahren. „Sie hatten nicht mehr so viele Zimmer frei und ich wollte nicht, dass einige außerhalb schliefen." Das war für jeden verständlich.

Sie liefen weiter. Der Strand von Nizza war leider nur Kieselstrand. Daher entschieden sie sich doch den Weg in die Innenstadt einzuschlagen. In den kommenden Tagen hatten sie bestimmt noch die Gelegenheit, sich an den Strand zu legen.

Henry meldete sich zu Wort. „Madame, wenn ich vorschlagen darf, die Fußgängerzone Rue Massena ist sehr beliebt unter den Einheimischen. Sehr gut, wenn sie ein bisschen einkaufen wollen." Anne und Constance waren von dieser Idee entzückt. Shopping würde keine Frau je einem Mann abschlagen.

„Sehr guter Vorschlag. Vielen Dank Henry. Dann werden wir zuerst zur Rue Massena gehen." Ohne auch nur auf die Zustimmung der beiden älteren Männer zu warten gingen Anne und Constance los. Wenige Minuten später waren sie schon mitten im Getümmel. Man merkte, dass Ferienzeit war, die Stadt war schon gut gefüllt.

Athos und Porthos waren beide an den Seiten positioniert, Henry deckte den hinteren Raum ab. Constance und Anne merkten davon aber nichts. Sie hatten nur Augen für die wunderschön dekorierten Schaufenster. In den ein oder anderen Laden gingen sie dann auch hinein. Die Verkäufer waren so entzückt von Anne und Constance, sie umwarben sie regelrecht.

Heraus kamen sie dann mit einigen Tüten. Sie brauchten wohl Outfits für die Reise, wobei Porthos das bei der Anzahl an Gepäckstücken, die sie auf dem Flug hatten, doch stark bezweifelte. Aber ein Mann beschwerte sich nicht. Am Ende der Rue waren sie so bepackt, dass Athos einen Wagen rief, der die Tüten wieder in das Hotel fuhr. So konnte die Tour weitergehen.

Sie mussten unbedingt auf den Blumenmarkt. Nizza war unter anderem für diesen Markt berühmt. Er beinhaltete nicht nur Blumen, wie der Name schon verriet. Auch konnte man frisches Obst und Gemüse dort finden. „Schau dort. Wie prachtvoll. Am liebsten würde ich alle kaufen." Constance kam aus dem Schwärmen nicht mehr heraus.

Auch Anne war überwältigt. All diese Farben und Gerüche benebelten einen. Es gab Topf- aber auch Schnittblumen. Aber Anne und Constance wollten lieber keine kaufen. Sie konnten sie nur auf das Zimmer stellen und wer weiß wie oft sie da waren. Es wäre eine Verschwendung gewesen.

„Diese Vielfalt, hast du schon einmal so viele Blumenarten an einem Ort gesehen?" Anne schüttelte auf Constance Frage hin den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich unglaublich. Wir müssen uns die Kontaktdaten einiger Zulieferer geben lassen. Vielleicht können sie ja in das Schloss liefern."

Nachdem einige Visitenkarten den Besitzer gewechselt hatten, liefen sie wieder tiefer in die Innenstadt. Sie mussten unbedingt etwas essen, nach dieser Shoppingtour. Schnell fanden sie ein schönes Restaurant, das Flaveur. „Athos, Porthos, Henry, bitte leistet uns doch Gesellschaft." Lud Anne die drei Männer zum Essen ein.

„Gerne, Madame." Sagte Athos und alle setzten sich an einen großen Tisch in der Mitte des Restaurants. Es war gut klimatisiert und ganz angenehm für wenige Stunden aus der Hitze und Sticke der Stadt herauszukommen. Sie wählten alle eines der drei Gänge Menüs. Henry und Porthos nahmen das Porter House Steak und Athos ein Agnus Steak. Anne wählte den Fisch und Constance eine vegetarische Speise, eine Zucchini Lasagne.

Sie aßen in Ruhe und tranken auch etwas Wein, wobei die Männer diesen ablehnten, schließlich waren sie im Dienst. Anne und Constance aber waren schon in Urlaubsstimmung und ließen es sich gut gehen. „Henry, wie gefällt es dir denn bei uns?" fragte Anne.

Sie kannte ihn noch nicht wirklich gut, wusste nur das, was Aramis ihr erzählt hatte. Er war von einer der anderen Organisationen übergelaufen und etablierte sich zu einem wichtigen Mitglied. Sie wollte mehr über diesen neuen Mann wissen. „Madame, wunderbar. Jeder ist sehr nett zu mir. Einiges ist mir noch unklar, aber ich bin nur auf Hilfsbereitschaft gestoßen. Ich kann also nicht klagen."

Porthos und vor allem Athos machte diese Aussage stolz. Man hörte doch deutlich heraus, dass das was Henry sagte, nicht irgendeine Floskel war, sondern ernst gemeint. „Das freut mich sehr. D'artagnan hat auch nur gutes von dir berichtet." Meinte nun Constance und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Das ließ Henry leicht erröten.

Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass andere gut von ihm sprachen, bei der roten Garde, hatte man die Leute eher herunter gemacht und beleidigt, gar den fremden Ruhm als Eigenen eingesteckt. Umso schöner, wenn man einmal ein Kompliment kommt bekam.

Anne bezahlte alles, natürlich aus das Mahl der Bodyguards, und dann ging es weiter. Constance hatte noch im Restaurant eine archäologische Ausgrabung gefunden. Die wollten sie sich unbedingt anschauen. Es war nicht wirklich weit und fußläufig. Der Besuch der Stätte war sogar kostenlos und so konnte sie ohne lange in der Schlange stehen zu müssen hinein.

Porthos und Athos hatten ihre eigene Meinung zu dieser Sehenswürdigkeit. Für sie waren das alles nur Steine. Anne und Constance sahen jedoch so viel mehr darin. Teilweise waren nur einzelne Brocken geblieben. Aber vereinzelt konnte man auch Umrisse, Säulen und Türbogen erkennen.

Aber zugebenermaßen, man musste doch einige Fantasie aufbringen, um etwas wie eine Stadt zu erkennen. Vor einer großen Mauer, die noch in einem recht guten Zustand war, machten sie einige Fotos um diesen Moment in Erinnerung zu behalten.

Einige der männlichen Besucher waren wohl ziemlich angetan von Anne und Constance und starrten unverschämt herüber. Sie starrten so lange, dass es schon fast unhöflich war.

Athos sah das natürlich, auch Porthos hatte sie ihm Blick. Athos gab Porthos ein Zeichen, sich darum zu kümmern. Henry beobachtete das aus leichter Ferne. Er war doch beeindruckt wie sich die Männer ohne Worte und mit einfacher Gestik austauschten.

Die jungen Männer kamen nun auf die kleine Reisegruppe zu und zogen die Damen mit ihrem Blick schon fast aus. Es war mittlerweile wirklich nur noch peinlich und anmaßend. Porthos hatte genug und stellte sich demonstrativ vor sie in den Weg. Athos stellte sich leicht versetzt hinter ihn. Henry blieb weiter bei den Damen, die davon nicht wirklich etwas mitbekamen, da es doch leicht entfernt passierte.

„Was ist Mann, wollt ihr nicht teilen? Hier in Nizza ist man etwas offener." Sagte einer, wohl der Redensführer der kleinen Gruppe. Porthos schnaubte nur leicht und schwellte die Brust. „Wo wir herkommen, sind Frauen keine Objekte, die man teilen kann. Etwas mehr Respekt."

Athos und auch Porthos stemmten nun die Hände in die Seite. Dadurch wurden ihre Jacken leicht nach hinten gelegt und ihre Waffen kamen zum Vorschein. Das und Porthos mächtige Figur ließen sie schlussendlich zurückweichen und sie hatten wieder Ruhe.

Athos nickte Porthos zu und beide entspannten sich leicht und gingen zu den anderen drei zurück. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er Porthos gewählt. Es gab keinen besseren um Eindruck bei Fremden zu schinden. Keine Frage Aramis und D'Artagnan hatten ihre Vorzüge, aber Porthos war für den ersten Eindruck unschlagbar.

Zu guter Letzt der kurzen Tour ließen sie sich noch mit zwei Wagen, die Athos bestellt hatte, zum Colline du Chateau fahren. Die Fahrzeuge konnten nur bis zu den Treppen fahren. Wobei Anne und Constance am Ende doch den Fahrstuhl wählten, der sie hundert Meter hoch hinauffuhr.

Oben angekommen begrüßte sie eine große Parklandschaft. Da fühlte man sich direkt zu Hause. „Mensch Anne, warum hat dein Cousin denn nicht dieses Chateau gekauft." Witzelte Constance. Auch Anne musste schmunzeln. Man sollte Louis lieber nicht auf Ideen bringen. Sie liefen etwas durch den Park und kamen dann an einen Friedhof. Die sonst so gedrückte Stimmung, die damit einherging wurde jedoch durch die Sonne eliminiert.

„Oh schau mal, Gräber aus dem 19. Jahrhundert." Constance zeigte auf mehrere sehr alte Grabsteine. Auch Porthos und Henry waren doch sehr beeindruckt und schauten mehr auf die Grabsteine als auf die Umgebung. Athos ließ dies zu, hier oben, waren sie fast alleine, nur vereinzelt waren Touristen zu sehen. Die Anlage war sehr weitläufig.

Weiter vom Friedhof gingen sie dann zur Kathedrale. Sie zündeten alle Kerzen für die kürzlich verstorbenen in ihrem Chateau an und gedachten ihnen ein paar Minuten. Im Inneren der Kathedrale war es sehr kühl und modrig. Daher verließen sie sie schnell und gingen hinüber zu den Ruinen einer Festung.

„Schon wieder irgendwelche Steine", flüsterte leise Porthos zu Athos. Dieser klopfte ihm nur auf die Schulter. Er litt mit. Henry hingegen fühlte sich in die Zeit des Rittertums zurückversetzt und betrachtete alles mit wirklich großem Interesse. Auch Constance hatte Spaß zwischen den Mauern und den Säulen herumzulaufen.

Doch sie merkte schnell das die anderen drei, dazu auch Anne, leicht gelangweilt waren und nach einem Fotobesuch bei dem Wasserfall gingen sie wieder zu den Autos und fuhren in das Hotel.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Im Hotel zurück schrieb Athos schnell seinen Bericht. Er hatte mit Porthos im Auto Schere, Stein Papier gespielt und leider verloren. Nun saß er mit seinem Laptop auf dem Bett. Durch das Duschen hatte er nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Sein Handy klingelte. Als er sah, wer ihn da störte, hob er sofort ab. „Na, wie geht es dir? Steht Fontainbleau noch?"

Natürlich steht es noch. Es wird auch noch stehen, wenn du nicht auf es aufpasst. Sei unbesorgt. Mir geht es gut. Vermiss euch nur alle. Athos stellte den Laptop zur Seite. „Dann komm her. Anne schickt dir bestimmt den Jet, sie hatte es doch angeboten." Nur noch der Termin mit einem Kunden, dann wird der Koffer gepackt meinte nun Jeany hoffnungsvoller.

„Das will ich hoffen, ich vermisse dich." Babe, ich vermisse dich auch. Aber du klingst sehr müde. War es heute sehr anstrengend. Ihr seid doch erst den ersten Tag hier. „Nein, wir haben nur mit Anne und Constance eine kleine Sightseeing-Tour gemacht. Sind schon wieder zurück." Mhmm, ok. Du klingst trotzdem erschöpft. Versprich mir, dass du auch etwas Zeit für dich findest und zur Ruhe kommst.

„Aber du weißt doch, ich finde viel lieber Zeit mit dir und bei dir komme ich nie zur Ruhe. Im Gegenteil, ich hoffe eher das wir nie Ruhe haben." Sagte er verschmitzt. Dann werde ich zusehen, dass ich bald kommen kann. sagte Jeany lachend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Auch Anne und Constance gingen auf die Zimmer. Constance hatte noch schnell ihre Handtasche in ihr Zimmer gelegt und als sie gesehen hat, dass D'artgnan auch noch nicht in ihrem Zimmer war, sie hatten sich für den Abend verabredet, ging sie zu Anne. Diese packte gerade die Tüten, die zuvor mit dem Wagen in das Hotel gebracht worden sind, aus und verstaute alles im Koffer oder im Schrank.

Sie half ihrer Freundin und sie redeten etwas über das Gesehene, aber vor allem auch über den neuen jungen Mann, der nun öfters auch ihrer Bewachung zugeteilt wurde. Es klopfte plötzlich an der Tür. „Bitte?" Feron kam herein. „Ah, Anne. Ich wollte nicht stören. Bin auf der Suche nach Louis."

Feron wollte wieder den Rückzug antreten, als Anne ihn aufhielt. „Er ist wohl gerade beschäftigt, aber vielleicht kann ich dir helfen?" Schon am Flughafen fühlte sie sich leicht vernachlässigt und unbeobachtet. Sie war keineswegs eine Prinzessin, aber als ihr Cousin sollte er sie zumindest begrüßen.

„Ich wollte mit Louis etwas Geschäftliches bereden. Mehr nicht. Ich warte einfach auf ihn." Schon wieder hielt sie ihn auf. Er konnte ihr wohl nicht entfliehen, denn Anne blieb hartnäckig. „Ich kann dir bei den geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten sehr gerne helfen. Bin schließlich sein CFO."

Feron war doch leicht unsicher, trat aber dann, da er erkannte, dass Anne sich nicht so leicht abzuwimmeln war, ganz durch die Tür. Er setzte sich zu Anne an den kleinen Tisch, der bei ihr im Zimmer stand. Constance zog sich derweil in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer zurück. Wenn Feron schon so unsicher bei Anne war, dann wollte er bestimmt nicht, dass auch noch Constance zuhörte. Anne würde ihr dann sowieso alles berichten.

„Nun, Anne, wie schön, dass du zu dieser Position gekommen bist." Man hörte eine leichte Abfälligkeit. „Das Projekt läuft sehr gut, ich konnte viele potentielle Partner für uns gewinnen und einige Portfolios für die Imobilien erstellen." Anne erwiderte jedoch. „Ich habe mir Datenblätter angeschaut, es könnte besser laufen. Man kann das Geld, was bereits ausgegeben wurde, nicht nachverfolgen."

„Aber Anne, das ist doch nicht schlimm. Noch sitzen wir nicht so tief, die Steuerbehörde wird nichts prüfen." „Darum geht es nicht. Louis will alles wasserdicht und ich sehe bei uns hier sehr viele Löcher." Feron war davon natürlich ganz und gar nicht begeistert. „Anne, zerbrich dir doch darüber nicht deinen schönen Kopf. Ich werde das alles regeln."

Er räusperte sich. „Aber nun zu etwas Angenehmeren. Ich möchte euch gerne einladen. Eine kleine Begrüßungsparty, bei mir in meinem bescheidenen Heim. Nur ein paar enge Freunde werden noch dazu kommen." „Wir kommen gerne." Meinte Anne, und ging nicht weiter auf den frauenfeindlichen Kommentar von vorhin ein.

Feron erhob sich langsam, wobei wohl sein geschundener Rücken der Übeltäter war, und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer. Constance kam sogleich aus dem anderen Zimmer herein. Sie hatte ziemlich viel belauscht und Anne musste ihr nicht mehr viel berichten. Sie schrieb schnell eine Rundmail wegen der Party. So waren alle schnell informiert.

„Constance, du musst tiefer blättern. Ich will wissen, was er weiß. Ich will noch mehr wissen. Ich muss Louis dieses Mal zuerst schützen. Feron ist zwar Familie. Aber er war schon früher ein Junge, der gerne die anderen im Sandkasten vergrault hat."


	5. dunkle Aura

**Dunkle Aura**

Party Time, People. Was geht ab. Ich hoffe ihr seid alle gut in die neue Woche gekommen. Ich bin mit der englischen Version gestartet. Wenn ihr Lust habt, schaut doch auch mal da vorbei. Wirklich schön die übersetzten Wörter von niagarawiesel zu lesen. Zum Kapitel, ich hoffe einige sind etwas zufriedener, gab ja ein bisschen Unmut durch fehlende Action. Die ganzen Outfits und das Anwesen von Feron findet ihr wie immer auf Pinterest und Tumblr. Zu guter Letzt, liebe Jeany, danke für dein liebes Kommi. Eine kleine Strandszene wirst du bekommen.

* * *

Nachdem Constance Anne geholfen hatte und alles Nötige besprochen wurde, ging sie wieder auf ihr Zimmer. Als sie die Zimmertür aufstieß, bemerkte sie einen Widerstand. Mit mehr Kraft gelang es ihr dann in den Raum zu kommen. Dort erkannte sie auch zugleich den Übeltäter. Eine schwere Herrenjeans und ein Schuh mit einem höheren Schaft waren vor die Tür geworfen worden und blockierten diese.

Sie sammelte die Kleidungsstücke, es waren noch mehr in der Mitte verteilt, auf und legte sie ordentlich gefaltet auf das kleine Sofa. Dann ging sie zu dem Bett. Dort lag auch schon D'artagnan auf dem Rücken mit geschlossenen Augen. „Hey du." Begrüßte sie ihn. Er blinzelte leicht, aber als er erkannte wer vor dem Bett stand, entspannte er sich wieder und schloss die Augen.

„Na, da bist du ja. Habe schon auf dich gewartet." Sie zog die Schuhe aus und legte sich an seine Seite, aber auf seine Wunde bedacht. „Habe noch Anne geholfen." D'artagnan nickte nur und legte einen Arm um sie, um sie dann nah an sich zu ziehen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Diesen erwiderte sie nur allzu gerne.

„Hey" hauchte er danach nur noch. Seine Stimme war dabei so rau, dass Constance eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Hey" flüsterte sie zurück. Zufrieden mit der Situation, legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf die Kissen und atmete langsam. Constance kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn heran und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

Mit den Fingerspitzen zeichnete sie undefinierbare Muster auf seinen Bauch. Im gesamten Raum herrschte eine angenehme Stille. Man hörte nur die lebendige Straße, da die Balkontür geöffnet war. Doch was da unten auf der Straße los war, wollten sie nicht wirklich wissen. Ab und zu strich er ihr immer mal wieder eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Davon abgesehen lagen sie ruhig da.

In die Stille hinein fragte er „Wie war denn dein Tag?" Sie brummte nur leicht. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden erbarmte sie sich einer richtigen Antwort. „Sehr schön. Nizza hat viel zu bieten. Wir waren ein bisschen einkaufen." Dabei musste er grinsen. „Dann waren wir auf den Blumenmarkt, am Strand und oben auf dem Berg, da sind Ruinen und ein Chateau."

„Das klingt nach einem erlebnisreichen Tag." Meinte er nur. Constance merkte, wie sehr es ihm zusetzte nicht mit dabei gewesen zu sein. Auch sie hatte ihn den gesamten Tag lang vermisst. Aber da sie nicht wirklich wusste, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte um es für ihn leichter zu machen, schwieg sie. Dann fiel ihr aber noch eine wichtige Sache ein.

„Feron hat uns heute eingeladen. Er macht eine Willkommensparty auf seinem Anwesen und wir sollen alle kommen." Dieses Mal war es D'artagnan der nur brummte. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust sich heute noch einmal aus dem wirklich sehr gemütlichen Bett zu erheben und vor allem Constance von seiner Seite zu lassen.

„Was ist denn? Ich weiß, du magst solche Veranstaltungen nicht, aber damit konnte man rechnen. Er ist schließlich Louis Bruder." Er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Das schon, ja, aber da steckt mehr dahinter. Sei bitte vorsichtig mit ihm. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei Feron."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Es dämmerte draußen schon leicht und die Straßen in Nizza wurden voller. Die Tage waren doch sehr warm, daher gingen viele Menschen erst auf die Straßen, wenn die Sonne am Horizont verschwand. Auch Porthos und Athos liefen bereits zur Empfangshalle. „Mensch, da will man einmal Urlaub machen. Wäre ich doch bei Durrand geblieben. Hier haben wir ja mehr Arbeit als zu Hause." Scherzte Porthos.

Athos grummelte nur leicht. Seine Stimmung hatte sich seit der Abfahrt und der Begegnung mit seiner Exfrau nicht wirklich verbessert. Porthos wollte ihn aufmuntern, aber selbst ihm gelang es nicht. Athos holte sein Tablet hervor und öffnete die Karte des Anwesens von Feron. Arbeit war schon immer eine gute Ablenkung gewesen, dachte Porthos nur.

Beide gingen noch einmal die Gefahrenstellen und die Fluchtpunkte durch. Sie kannten den Ort und das Haus nicht, das machte die Unternehmung heute nur noch schwieriger, aber dafür waren sie schließlich ausgebildet worden. Athos speicherte gerade die Karte ab und schickte sie noch an Aramis und D'artagnan.

„Feron hatte sich auch den weitesten Ort ausgesucht oder?" Porthos schaute sich gerade die Fahrroute auf Google Maps an. Athos nickte. „Für die Geschäfte und die Zusammenarbeit mit Anne und Louis ist dies nicht wirklich hilfreich. Er hatte doch das Hotel hier in Nizza vorgeschlagen." Porthos stimmte ihm zu.

„Ja, Anne hat wohl in Absprache mit ihm das Hotel gebucht, da hätte er doch etwas näheres zu ihm aussuchen können. Ich glaube kaum, dass dieses Hotel das einzige war, welches Louis Ansprüchen gerecht wird."

Beide saßen mittlerweile an einem Tisch. Porthos hatte sich für den Abend zurecht gemacht. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd zu der ebenfalls schwarzen Jeans. Dazu ein sehr hellgraues Jackett. Die Accessoires, Gürtel, Uhr und Schuhe waren ebenfalls schwarz. Athos' Hemd war ebenfalls schwarz, dazu eine dunkelgraue Jeans und ein glänzend graues Jackett. Auch bei ihm waren Gürtel, Schuhe und Uhr schwarz gehalten.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wenige Minuten später kamen D'artagnan, Anne und Constance mit dem nächsten Fahrstuhl herunter. Sie hatten sich, da die Zimmer alle auf der gleichen Etage lagen, getroffen und fuhren gemeinsam herunter. Zwei Fahrstühle darauf folgte ihnen auch Aramis. Nun waren fast alle versammelt. Manche saßen an den Tischen, andere standen an den Ecken der Empfangshalle.

Sie warteten alle auf Louis und seine Begleitung. Wie immer waren sie die letzten und ließen alle andere warten. Anne zupfte gelangweilt an ihrem Kleid herum. Dieses war knielang in einem dunkelgrünen Brokatstoff. Am Kragen und am Beleg waren kunstvolle Stickereien in hellen Goldtönen appliziert. Dazu trug sie einen puderfarbenen hohen Schuh und eine schwarze Yves Saint Lauren Clutch.

Constance trug ein leichteres Kleid aus Seide. Es hatte einen Alloverprint in einem Azurblau-, Puder- und Fuchsiaton. Dazu rote Lack High Heels und eine azurblaue kleine Tasche. Am Dekolletee hatte es einen V-Ausschnitt.

Aramis ging unbeobachtet von anderen zu Anne herüber. „Du siehst wie immer wunderschön aus." Raunte er ihr zu. Anne wurde wie immer rot. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht an Aramis bewundernden Blicke und Komplimente gewöhnt. Ob sie das je tat? „Das siehst wohl nur du so." meinte sie jetzt und wurde wieder etwas betrübter.

Aramis war doch von dieser Antwort überrascht und musste nachhaken. „Wie, wer denn nicht?" „Feron, er spricht kaum mit mir. Beachtet mich nicht wirklich und bezieht mich in den geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten kaum ein."

Aramis machte ihr Mut. „Nein, das glaubst du nur. Feron ist noch von der alten Schule. Für ihn ist es sehr ungewöhnlich, dass eine Frau die gleichen Aufgaben machen kann wie er, wenn nicht sogar besser und schneller. Er muss sich erst an diese Situation gewöhnen. Gib ihm Zeit und lass nicht locker. Wenn es Louis nicht tut, dann erkämpfe deine Stellung."

Anne wollte etwas erwidern, doch da kam auch schon Louis mit Milady. Sie war wieder einmal bezaubernd, das fand jedenfalls Anne. Das Kleid und all den Schmuck. Ziemlich beladen fand Aramis und hatte nach einem kurzen Augenblick nur wieder Augen für Anne.

Louis schritt frohen Gemüts voran und Treville sowie Athos hatten Mühe vor ihm bei den Autos zu sein. Alle stiegen ein die kleine Kolonne machte sich auf zu Ferons Anwesen. Dieses lag in Saint Tropez auf einem Berg, nahe der Küste. Sie fuhren fast zwei Stunden dorthin, was vor allem durch den starken Verkehr verursacht wurde.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nach der doch anstrengenden Fahrt kamen sie endlich an dem Anwesen an. Anscheinend war die Party doch größer als gedacht und es gab sogar einen Parkservice. Athos und Porthos war es zwar nicht wirklich lieb, dass die Autos an einem Ort abgestellt wurden, den sie nicht kannten. Doch so war es nun mal und sie mussten auch diese Situation mit Professionalität wahrnehmen. Die kleine Gruppe, angeführt von Louis und Milady, ging hinein.

Feron stand schon an der Eingangstür bereit und begrüßte jeden Neuankömmling, so auch Louis und sein Gefolge. „Ah, wie schön, ihr habt es hierhergeschafft. Bitte tretet doch ein. Ach Louis, wie schön, dass du kommen konntest. Ich dachte, du reist am Abend mit weniger Bodyguards, aber anscheinend doch nicht."

Feron sah sich alle an und begrüßte einige mit Kopfnicken. „Mein lieber Bruder, ein Mann meines Standes braucht nun mal gewisse Leute um sich herum." Meinte Louis nur hochnäsig und sah sich die anderen Gäste an. „Komm, ich will dich einigen Leuten vorstellen. Hier ist alles was Rang und Namen hat." Sagte Feron und zog seinen Bruder von dem Eingang weg, hinein in das Innere des Anwesens.

Treville und Porthos, heute für die persönliche Sicherheit des Kings eingeteilt, folgten ihnen. Milady indessen war nicht gerade traurig über die Abwesenheit ihres Geliebten und ging alleine weiter und schaute sich die Umgebung an. Athos ging auch in ihre Richtung. Noch immer traute er ihr nicht und wollte ihre Beweggründe endlich erfahren. Das gelang ihm nur aus nächster Nähe.

D'artagnan bot Constance seinen Arm an und auch sie betraten nun die kleine Eingangshalle. Dabei kam Constance nicht umhin und bewunderte ihren Begleiter. Er hatte sich heute besonders schick gemacht, so fand sie. Ein weißes Hemd, enganliegend. Dazu einen nachtblauen Anzug aus feinem Baumwollstoff. Dem Anlass entsprechend trug er dazu eine schlichte ebenso nachtblaue Krawatte. Er sah verdächtig wie James Bond aus, fand Constance.

Anne stand immer noch da an der Tür, an der sie von Feron und Louis einfach stehen gelassen worden war. Aramis tat diese Situation unglaublich leid und am liebsten hätte er Feron für das geschlagen, verprügelt oder schlimmer. Er ging auf sie zu, etwas anderes konnte er auch gar nicht machen. „Würde die Dame mich nach innen begleiten?" fragte er sie und bot auch ihr den Arm an, wie D'artagnan es zuvor bei Constance getan hatte.

Anne lächelte ihn an und nahm dankend an. Beide folgten nun den anderen und betraten das imposante Gebäude.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Louis folgte Feron. Dieser war trotz seiner Gebrechen relativ schnell. Durch die Eingangshalle und das große Wohnzimmer gingen sie wieder nach draußen in den Garten. Der Garten war wirklich sehr schön geschmückt, in den Palmen hingen überall kleine Lampions herum. Auf dem Boden in der Wiese standen in großen Gläsern brennende Kerzen. Überall standen Hochtische wo verschiedene Personen standen und diskutierten. Nah am Haus, auf der Terasse, standen lange Buffett Tische.

Feron führte Louis an eine kleine Sofagruppe rechts vom Pool heran. Er setzte sich auf einen Sessel. Louis nahm neben einen älteren Mann auf einen der Sofas Platz. Sogleich kam einer der Kellner und brachte Feron und Louis Getränke. „Louis, darf ich dir die wichtigsten Männer der Côte D'Azur vorstellen?"

„Feron, du schmeichelst uns." Meinte nun der jüngste am Tisch. Er saß neben Feron. „Louis, das ist Monsieur Mourlon. Alles was auch nur ein Fundament hat, verkauft er dir. Er ist für die wichtigstem Imobilien an der Küste zuständig, kann dir jedes Angebot machen und hat ein unglaublich breites Portfolio."

Louis nickte Mourlon zu. Feron fuhr fort. „Monsieur Nicollier, unser Mann des Geldes. Kennt jede Bank und die Bankmitarbeiter. Brauchst du eine schnelle Überweisung, er macht es möglich. Auch mit dem Zoll hat er einige Erfahrung." Louis begrüßte den älteren Mann neben ihn mit einem kurzen Handschlag.

„Monsieur Soulier, er sitzt in der Regierung, isst mit den Bürgermeistern der Küstenstädte wöchentlich. Genehmigungen besorgt er relativ schnell. Er ist unser Sprachrohr für die Region." Auch diesen Herren, der neben Mourlon saß, begrüßte er mit einem Nicken.

Ferons Stimme wurde, war sie doch bis jetz voller Hochmut und Arroganz, klein und unterwürfig. „Und natürlich die ehrwürdige Familie Guise. Sie besitzen die Hälfte, die Bessere natürlich, der Cote D'Azur." Feron lachte leicht, auch die anderen stimmten mit ein. Doch die angesprochene Familie schmunzelte nur liebenswürdig. So als hätte ein kleines Kind gerade einen Witz gemacht, wobei die Pointe nicht wirklich gelungen war.

Das merkten auch die anderen und das Lachen verstarb schnell. „Nur ein Scherz auf euch, mein lieber Freund, entschuldigt. Monsieur Guise, sein Sohn, der in der Familienfirma arbeitet und natürlich die Tochter, die gerade Semesterferien hier an der Küste hat." Monsieur Guise stand auf und reichte Louis die Hand.

Louis erhob sich auch leicht und ergriff die Hand. Die Stimmung am Tisch, war sie bis jetzt noch heiter, kühlte sich mit Guise ab. Dieser Mann hatte tatsächlich hier die Männer und die Zügel in der Hand. Für sowas hatte Louis ein Händchen. Nur so überlebte man in Paris. Zu wissen, wem man Respekt zollen und wen man Respekt fürchten lassen sollte.

Er holte Treville mit einem Fingerschnipsen heran. „Treville, holen sie Anne hierher." Treville nickte und nickte Porthos zu. Dieser machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging los um die gefragte Person zu suchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constance und D'artagnan gingen zuerst im Haus herum. Dabei war obere Etage durch Securitymänner abgesperrt, nur die Untere stand den Gästen frei. Das Anwesen war einer spanischen Hazienda nachempfunden. Daher waren die Wände rustikal im Backstein gehalten. Viel Prunk, Gold und Brokat wurden in der Inneneinrichtung verarbeitet. Den beiden war es doch zu viel.

Das Chateau hatte einen ähnlichen Stil, doch waren die Räume dort auch um einiges größer und die Atmosphäre ließ dies mehr zu. Sie gingen nach draußen in den Garten. Constance sah den Buffett Tisch und ging sofort dahin. D'artagnan folgte ihr. Auf dem Tisch war einiges an Köstlichkeiten aufgebahrt. Das Catering war wohl ein sehr nobles. Kaviar, Hummer, feinstes Rinderfilet und andere Spezialitäten waren dort zu finden. Alles war noch mit Goldplättchen verziert.

Constance stärkte sich etwas. Als sie den letzten Happen gegessen hatte, forderte sie ihr Begleiter zum tanzen auf. Sie war erst etwas vorsichtig, konnte ihm aber am Ende doch nicht widerstehen. Ein kleiner Tanz würde bestimmt seiner Wunde nicht schaden.

Durch die Lampions und die Kerzen, sowie die doch wirklich schöne Atmosphäre des Gartens war es fast magisch auf der Tanzfläche und sie konnte sich in D'artagnans Augen verlieren. Er führte sie nur so über die Fläche. Wie er ihr immer wieder in die Augen starren konnte und dabei den anderen Paaren ausweichen konnte, war ihr schleierhaft.

„Anne hat mir einen Auftrag gegeben. "D'artagnan zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Was denn für einen Auftrag, du hast doch Urlaub?" „Kein großer, nein. Aber er ist doch sehr wichtig." Sie zögerte erst, aber wem konnte sie vertrauen, wenn nicht ihm. „Anne traut, wie auch du, Feron nicht. Ich soll einiges über seine Partner herausfinden. Vor allem aber fragt sie sich, was er die letzten Monate hier so gemacht hat."

D'artagnan nickte, das klang nach Anne. Sie war immer sehr gewissenhaft, das hatte er schon gemerkt. „Auch will sie wissen, woher er das ganze Geld hat. Schau dir doch nur einmal dieses Fest an. Ist das Louis' Geld oder sein eigenes? Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden, was mit Louis Geld passiert."

„Wir?" fragte D'artagnan nun verschmitzt und drehte sie schwungvoll in den Kreis. „Na, Anne und ich" „Und wie wär's, wenn wir beiden uns der Sache annehmen? Dein Wissen und meine Erfahrung." Constance überlegte scharf. Es war ja ihr Auftrag, ihre Aufgabe und D'artagnan war noch immer verletzt.

„Und überhaupt können wir noch Zeit zusammen verbringen." Hauchte er nun in ihr Ohr und war ihr wirklich gefährlich nahe. So konnte sie kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihre Atmung ging schneller und ihr Herz pochte laut gegen ihre Brust. Er wusste genau was für eine Anziehung er auf sie hatte. „Gut" brachte sie nur heraus und D'artagnan grinste siegreich.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos lungerte hinter einer dicken Säule und aß genüsslich eine von den Pasteten. Er beoabchtet noch immer die neue Geliebte seines Bosses. Sie redete gerade mit einigen Männern. Nun, sie redete, die anderen hingen an ihren Lippen, wie Welpen. Sie war nicht wirklich an den Männern interessiert, waren sie doch zu unbedeutend für ihre Pläne.

Aber seine Tarnung war nicht wirklich erfolgreich, sie hatte ihn schon längst bemerkt, wie er in den Schatten lungerte und sie beobachtete. Er war doch mal besser gewesen. Schnell wendete sie sich von den Männern ab, waren sie ihr doch übertrüssig geworden. Sie stellte sich an das Buffet.

Athos, der die letzte Pastete gegessen hatte, stellte sich neben sie. „Was willst du?" „Nun, der Kaviar ist nicht wirklich von Qualität daher denke ich, werde ich wohl mit dem Hummer Vorlieb nehmen müssen." „Du weißt ganz genau wie ich das meine."

Milady lächelte leicht, sie wusste noch wie sie ihn anzupacken brauchte. „Ich schaue nach mir selbst, Athos, und Louis ist die beste Partie." Er grummelte nur. „Wie immer also." „Du glaubst mir nicht?" Sie sah ihn schockiert an.

„Ich glaube, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit ist." „Nun, so hart das nun mal für dich ist, es dreht sich nicht alles um den lieben Athos. Wir anderen existieren auch noch. Am besten ohne dich." Fügte sie noch hinzu.

Sie drehte sich um und wollte wieder zurück zur Gesellschaft. Im Vorbeigehen fragte sie ihn noch. „Wie geht es denn Jeany? Ich habe sie noch nicht hier gesehen? Ich hoffe du hast sie nicht einfach so zurückgelassen, kennen wir doch beide deine Verhaltensweisen bei Frauen." Athos schaute doch leicht schockiert. Woher hatte sie nur diese Informationen?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis und Anne standen leicht abseits und beobachteten die tanzenden Pärchen, darunter auch D'artagnan und Constance. Aramis wollte gerade sie zum Tanzen auffordern. Porthos musste leider stören und Aramis' Chancen für den Tanz zunichte zu machen. „Es tut mir leid euch stören zu müssen." Dabei schaute er vor allem Aramis an. Dieser warf ihm nur ein Blick, der töten würde wenn er könnte, zu und machte Porthos Platz.

„Madame, Louis möchte Sie sehen, es geht anscheinend um geschäftliche Angelegenheiten." Anne nickte und ging zu Louis. Aramis blickte ihr nach. „Sorry Mann, konnte nicht anders." Porthos klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Aramis erwiderte nichts. „Komm es gibt noch genug Gelegenheiten."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan und Constance hatten genug vom Tanzen und holten sich an der improvisierten Bar etwas zu trinken. Sie standen leicht abseits und konnten so einen guten Blick auf die Gäste werfen. „Hier ist wirklich jeder, der was auf sich hält. Feron hat viele Kontakte und Beziehungen." D'artagnan nickte. Schon bald wurde Constance in ein Gespräch mit einigen Bankangestellten gezogen. D'artagnan stand dabei immer hinter ihr.

Er schaute sich genau um und prägte sich alles ein. Dies war wohl seinem langen Training im Militär und zahlreichen Einsätzen geschuldet. Auch blickte er auf die Fenster in der oberen Etage. Wenn sie Informationen benötigten, dann hatte sie Feron nur nahe bei sich. Und alleine die Security im oberen Haus, gab Anzeichen darauf, dass sich etwas Wichtiges dort oben befand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne hatte mittlerweile Louis gefunden und gesellte sich zu den Herren in die Runde. Feron war davon nicht wirklich begeistert, konnte aber in Anwesenheit der anderen und vor allem vor Louis nichts sagen. „Messieurs, meine Cousine, sie leitet seit kurzem aber dafür mit großen Erfolg meine finanziellen Geschäfte in Paris und ist einer meiner engsten Beraterinnen. Neben ihrer Position als CFO ist sie meine Stellvertreterin." Stellte er sie vor.

Anne war sehr stolz darauf, dass Louis so wertschätze und sie mit all ihren Aufgaben und Titeln vorstellte. Anne schüttelte jedem der Herren die Hände. Mourlon war ein sehr junger Immobilienmakler. Man merkte direkt wie ambitioniert und frisch er noch war. Über Unerfahrenheit und vorschnelle Entscheidungen konnte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht urteilen. Jedoch sah man ihm an, dass er offen für neue Ideen war.

Monsieur Soulier, ein Mann im gesetzten Alter, Ende fünfzig, sah sie unentwegt an. Er war ihr doch sehr unheimlich. Gab sich mysteriös, wie nun mal ein echter Staatsmann. Er war für die Region zuständig und kannte wichtige Staatsmänner sowie die Bürgermeister persönlich. Nicollier, der dritte im Bunde, war der Älteste. Er war schon ergraut. Seine Haltung war zurückhaltend, fast unterwürfig.

Nicollier war für die Finanzierung zuständig, daher auch sein Hang zur Vorsichtigkeit. Dann schweifte ihr Blick auf die Familie Guise. Die Tochter hatte schon längst Reißaus genommen, waren ihr doch die Gespräche zu langweilig erschienen. Nun waren nur noch der Sohn und der Senior anwesend.

Was sie von den beiden halten sollte, wusste sie noch nicht. Auf jeden Fall waren sie nicht irgendeine Familie, sie hatten Einfluss, vor allem auf die anderen Männer am Tisch, dabei nahm sie Feron nicht heraus. Es umgab sie eine dunkle Aura.

Louis und Feron sprachen nun mit den anderen und nun auch mit Anne über zukünftige Pläne. „Mir gefällt, was sie vorhaben, Feron. Unsere Küste muss noch attraktiver werden. Nummer eins der wohlhabenden Gäste." Meinte Mourlon. „Diesen Schutz können wir gewährleisten, natürlich gegen Aufpreis." Auch Nicollier sah Potential darin.

„Eine eigene Security." Rief der Sohnemann von Guise ein. Ah, also Schutzgeld, wie in Paris und Fontainbleau, dachte nun Anne. Doch sie wandte nichts ein. Sie wollte genug Informationen sammeln und sich einen Überblick verschaffen. Gegen ein kleines Sümmchen für Schutz hatte sie nichts. Am Ende war sie schließlich auch eine Frau der Wirtschaft und so schützte man auch die Unschuldigen vor der Gewalt.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos hatte Aramis seinem Schicksal überlassen und wollte zurück zu Treville gehen, dabei schaute er noch bei Athos vorbei. Als er merkte wie schlecht die Laune seines Freundes war, er aber versichert war, dass dieser kein Unheil über sich brachte, ging er weiter. An einer Engstelle prallte er leicht gegen jemand fremdes. Bevor sich Porthos auch nur entschuldigen konnte, wurde er grob zurückgestoßen.

„Hey pass doch auf!" knallte ihm jemand an den Kopf. Porthos ging, bedingt durch den Stoß, taumelt zurück und musste sich fangen. Durch die Wucht konnte er nur schwer sein Gleichgewicht finden. Er hatte sich aber schnell wieder und richtete sich nun gegen den Angreifer. Auch war er nicht wirklich darauf vorberietet. Alleine durch seine Statur wichen ihm viele erst einmal aus.

Porthos starrte ihn nun an, leicht zornig, wie konnte er es denn wagen. Er war nicht wirklich arrogant, nein. Auch wusste er, dass er hier nicht zu Hause war. Er war hier nicht in Paris, geschweige denn in Fontainbleau. Er war hier der Fremde und er wusste auch wie er sich zu benehmen hatte. Alleine schon von dem Briefing von Treville.

„Du scheiß Pariser, denkst du dir gehört die Stadt, die Küste? Nein, hier haben wir das Sagen, mach Platz und merke wo du hingehörst. Nämlich auf die Straße." Dabei sprach er klar die Abstammung von Porthos an. Nur seine Hautfarbe gab noch einen Hinweis darauf und Porthos hatte lange nicht mehr diese Beleidigung gehört.

Das ging klar zu weit. Alles konnte er sich anhören, nur seine Herkunft da mit reinzuziehen, das war eine Grenze. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, schlug er dem anderen mit voller Wucht in das Gesicht. Die umstehen Personen, wie auch die Freunde des Fremden, waren im ersten Moment verdutzt.

Dann in Sekundenschnelle brach ein wilder Tumult aus. Die anderen stürzten sich nun auf Porthos. Dieser wehrte einige ab. Athos, der dies schon vorhergesehen hatte, kam seinen Freund zur Hilfe. Aus der Ferne sah er auch Aramis auf ihn zu stürmen. „Porthos!" hörte er nur noch Treville rufen.


	6. Ferons Stellvertreter

**Ferons Stellvertreter**

Sooo, nach dem Cliffhanger, heute die Auflösung, was mit unserem lieben porthos passiert. Bei Pinterest und Tumblr seht ihr auch noch den Strand von Nizza und natürlich die wunderschönen Strandoutfits der Mädels : D

* * *

Was bisher geschah:

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, schlug er dem anderen mit voller Wucht in das Gesicht. Die umstehenden Personen, wie auch die Freunde des Fremden, waren im ersten Moment verdutzt. Dann in Sekundenschnelle brach ein wilder Tumult aus. Die anderen stürzten sich nun auf Porthos. Dieser wehrte einige ab. Athos, der dies schon vorhergesehen hatte, kam seinen Freund zur Hilfe. Aus der Ferne sah er auch Aramis auf ihn zu stürmen. „Porthos!" hörte er nur noch Treville rufen.

/

Porthos konnte dank seiner Freunde, die ihm zu Hilfe eilten, die anderen abwehren und sich nur noch auf den unverschämten Fremden vor ihm konzentrieren. Immer wieder versetzte er ihm gezielte Schläge. Diese jedoch taten mehr weh, als das sie Schaden verursachte. Denn anders als der pöbelnde Fremde, war er nüchtern und Herr seiner Sinne. Auch wenn die Prügelei dies nicht wirklich zeigte.

Porthos wich leicht den kraftlosen Hieben aus. Von hinten warf einer der Begleiter einen Stuhl an seinen Rücken. Das ließ Porthos leicht einknicken und er fasste sich mit angespannter Miene an den Rücken. Dies nutzte sein Gegner aus und trat ihn mit der Wucht, die er aufbringen konnte in die Magengegend. Porthos wankte zurück und stieß gegen einen Tisch.

Er griff hinter sich. Eine Schüssel, gefüllt mit einer Köstlichkeit, die ihn nicht weiter interessierte, flog sofort in die Richtung des Angreifers. Durch das Ausweichen war er kurz abgelenkt. Diese kurzen Sekunden nutzte Porthos und hechte nach vorne und prallte gegen ihn. Dadurch vielen beide zu Boden. Porthos nun im entscheidenden Vorteil.

Aramis und Athos hatten die Freunde des Fremden in dieser Zeit unter Kontrolle bekommen. Nun gingen sie auf die beiden Hauptakteure zu. Da der fremde Mann einiges eingesteckt hatte und blutend auf dem Boden lag, konnte ihn Aramis, trotz seiner Rippen, problemlos von Porthos trennen. Als Porthos merkte, dass Athos ihn wegzerrte, wurde auch er ruhiger.

Während des gesamten Vorfalls hatte jeder der Männer des Kings seine Aufgabe erfüllt, natürlich außer Porthos. Aber es war eine unumstrittene Regel. Einer für alle, alle für einen. Sie hielten zusammen, auch wenn Porthos direkte Befehle missachtete. Aramis und Athos waren sofort zur Stelle gewesen und hatten seinen Rücken gedeckt.

Die anderen Securitymänner waren teilweise bei Treville und dem King geblieben. Andere hatten die nähere Umgebung trotz allem im Auge behalten. Ein Hinterhalt konnte jederzeit passieren. D'artagnan, mit Hilfe von Marc und Henry war bei den Damen geblieben und schütze diese. Durch die Verletzung war er zwar immer noch mit Handicap versehen, eine Waffe tragen und Anweisungen an die jüngeren beiden erteilen, konnte er jedoch immer noch.

Treville kam zu ihnen, hinter ihm war auch Feron. Dieser schaute den Fremden so hasserfüllt an, dass Portos beeindruckt war. Hätte er doch gedacht, er bekäme den Unmut zu spüren. „Messieurs, ich entschuldige mich für meinen Mitarbeiter. Man müsse denken, der Head der eigenen Security würde sich besser benehmen. Darf ich vorstellen, Lucien Grimaud, neben seiner Funktion als Security auch mein Stellvertreter."

Athos sah sich den Raufbold, Grimaud, näher an. Auch Aramis und Porthos musterten ihn jetzt. Grimaud sah nicht aus wie ein Geschäftsmann. Er hatte etwas längere Haare, trug dunkle Kleidung und hatte eine lange Narbe im Gesicht. Mann fürs Grobe wäre passender gewesen.

„Nun, Bruder, da wir, glaube ich, genug Menschen kennen gelernt haben, werden wir uns jetzt verabschieden. Au Revoir." Louis, der dazu getreten war und sich, anders als Feron, nicht wirklich für seine Männer schämte, gab seinem Bruder die Hand und wendete sich der Tür zu. Auf dem Weg dahin streckte er den Arm aus und bat Milady an seine Seite zu kommen. Diese tat wie befohlen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nach dem wirklich anstrengenden Tag und dem Abend, gingen alle völlig erschöpft zu Bett. Heute gab es keine Meetings, Besprechungen, Sitzungen oder eine andere Art von Arbeit mehr. Selbst Treville teilte nur noch die Nachtwache ein und legte sich dann auch zur Ruh.

D'artagnan brachte Constance zu ihrem Zimmer. Natürlich schlief er heute wieder bei ihr, auch wenn sein Boss das wohl missbilligen würde, aber da er es nicht mitbekam, konnte er getrost dieses Risiko eingehen. Beide fielen einfach nur ins Bett. D'artagnan schlief schon fast, doch Constance schüttelte ihn wieder leicht wacht.

„Mhmmm, was ist denn noch?" brummte er. „Wie wollen wir es anstellen?" Er musste kurz überlegen, was sie damit wohl meinte. Natürlich, sie war aufgeregt, wollte einen Plan machen. Er richtete sich also wieder auf und lehnte sich and die Rückwand des Bettes. „Heute Abend, da wird das Anwesen leer sein. Feron wird zu Abend essen."

„Woher weißt du das?" sie schaute ihn verwirrt an, hätte sie doch nicht gedacht, dass so schnell eine Gelegenheit sich ergeben würde. „Hab' ich heute mitgehört. Du musst wissen, das ist nicht mein erster Einbruch." Er wuschelte ihr durch das Haar. Sie drehte sich weg. „Wie Einbruch, davon war doch nie die Rede."

„Wie willst du denn sonst an die Informationen kommen? Heute wurde die erste Etage im hinteren Teil des Hauses so streng bewacht, als wären da die Kronjuwelen der Königin versteckt worden. Das kann kein Zufall sein. Und wenn du etwas über Feron herausbekommen willst, dann am besten, wenn man in den Sachen herumsucht."

Das klang alles logisch, dennoch, sie hatte Hemmungen. „Wir können nicht dort einbrechen, du sagst selber, die Bewachung ist sehr hoch. Das habe ich noch nie gemacht, wir werden bestimmt erwischt und was ist dann?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Er zog sie zu sich und blies ihr leicht durchs Haar. „Erstens, wir werden nicht erwischt. Zweitens, du hast einen Profi an deiner Seite. Und drittens, es gibt immer ein erstes Mal." Er hatte sie fast, das spürte er. Sie war, auch wenn sie selbst das nicht wusste, ein offenes Buch für ihn. So wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte und seine Brust leicht kraulte. Es brauchte nur noch wenige Argumente.

„Wir werden uns nur kurz umschauen. Nur der erste und der zweite Stock. Mehr nicht. Bevor er kommt sind wir weg. Versprochen." Um das zu unterstreichen, gab er ihr einen innigen Kuss. Als sie sich trennten war sie leicht außer Atem.

„Und, du Meisterspion, wie kommen wir denn da rein? Hast du nicht die Tore vor der Einfahrt gesehen?" Er nickte, an das hatte er auch schon gedacht. Sie konnten nicht über das Atrium herein. Es war zu hoch und durch seine Verletzungen konnte er es nicht riskieren. Alleine für ihn war es schon schwer, aber Constance hatte in sowas noch keine Erfahrung.

Durch die Haustür zu marschieren, war auch keine Option. Die Alarmanlage, die er kurz in Augenschein nehmen konnte, war in der kurzen Zeit nicht zu überbrücken. Auch wollte er Nathan nicht mithineinziehen.

„Da bleibt nur noch die Garage. Ein Ort, den man wenig sichert. Ich habe keinerlei Alarmanlagen gesehen. Viele Hausbesitzer glauben, man kommt nicht ins Haus, dann schon gar nicht in die Garage, daher sparen sie an diesem Ort. Das wird unser Einstiegsfenster." Constance musste wohl auf seine Expertise vertrauen, war dennoch froh, ihn eingeweiht zu haben.

Sie wäre gar nicht auf so eine Idee gekommen, geschweige denn, hätte diese so umsetzen können. Am Ende hatte D'artagnan recht. Sie bekommen so schnell und viele Informationen. Und das ist es doch, was sie wollte. Aber warum hatte sie dann so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Auch Anne wurde von ihrem Begleiter auf das Zimmer gebracht. Während der Fahrstuhlfahrt war es sehr still zwischen den beiden. Sie hingen jeweils ihren Gedanken nach. Aramis dachte an diesen Grimaud. Er war zwielichtig und sah nicht wirklich aus wie ein Geschäftsmann.

Anne hingegen dachte an die Nacht und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie war nicht wirklich erpicht darauf wieder alleine zu sein. Die Albträume kamen wieder, seit er nicht mehr bei ihr war. Doch wie sollte sie es ihm sagen. Sie wollte nicht klammern, ihn nicht bedrängen.

Die Türen öffneten sich. Aramis schritt voran. Anne wurde, je näher sie zu der Tür ihrer Suite kamen langsamer. Aramis drehte sich um, merkte er doch, wie sie nun nicht neben ihm lief, sondern einige Schritte hinter ihm war. „Anne was ist los?"

Sie blickte auf dem Boden. „Anne?" Nun war er doch besorgt. Er ging auf sie zu und fasste sie an der Schulter. Da merkte er, wie sehr sie zitterte. Er zog sie zu sich und umarmte sie fest. An seiner Brust fühlte sie mehr Sicherheit. „Bleib heute Nacht bei mir."

„Alles was du willst." Wie konnte er ihr diesen Wunsch nur abschlagen. Sie lösten sich wieder. Jedoch liefen sie eng beieinander. Er hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt, sie ihren um seinen Rücken. Sie schloss die Tür auf und beide verschwanden in den Räumlichkeiten.

Beide zogen das Nötigste aus und legten sich zusammen in das Bett. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, er fuhr ihr verträumt durch das Haar. „Hast du gesehen? Louis hat mich endlich wieder beachtet und sogar vor den Männern als Stellvertreterin bezeichnet." Sie klang wirklich hocherfreut.

Aramis grinste. „Habe ich es dir doch gesagt. Er weiß genau was er an dir hat." „Ja, aber die letzten drei Tage, ach was sage ich, seit dem Vorfall. Er hatte mich ausgeschlossen." Als Anne das ansprach, hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne. Dann fuhr er aber fort. „Wir alle mussten es verarbeiten. Louis hat großes Leid erfahren müssen. Nicht körperlich, aber er macht sich wohl große Schuldgefühle."

Anne nickte. Sie verstand das. Dennoch war sie nun von Stolz erfüllt. Sie waren nun endlich alle glücklich. Constance war mit D'artagnan zusammen und das offiziell. Aramis und sie waren glücklicher den je. „Wer waren denn eigentlich diese Männer, die Louis dir unbedingt vorstellen musste und ich nicht mit dir tanzen konnte?"

„Es waren die Männer, die das Sagen haben bei Immobilien, Finanzen und der örtlichen Staatspolitik. Und die Familie Guise." „Guise sagst du?" Aramis hielt wieder inne und dieses Mal fuhr er nicht wieder fort. Anne bemerkte dies sofort und richtete sich auf, sodass sie ihm in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Ja, der Senior Guise, sein Sohn und die Tochter waren da. Kennst du ihn etwa?" Aramis antwortete nicht. Er drückte sie leicht wieder nach unten, sodass sie wieder auf seiner Brust lag. So lagen sie noch da. Anne wollte zwar wirklich ihre Neugierde befriedigen, aber sie wusste, dass Aramis nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken würde.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Milady und Louis stürzten nur so aus dem Auto und in ihre Suite. Sie konnten die Finger nicht voneinander lassen. Kurz vor dem Bett schubste sie Louis auf dieses und entblößte sich leicht. Bevor sie aber die Unterwäsche ablegte, stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüfte. „Was ist, mon Amour?"

„Wie war der Abend denn? Du lässt mich ganz alleine, ich musste mich alleine beschäftigen." Er stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und versuchte sie an sich zu ziehen. Doch sie wich ihm lasziv aus. „Das waren nur geschäftliche Angelegenheiten, nichts besonderes. Zerbrich dir nicht dein kleines Köpfchen. Komm, nun beschäftige ich dich."

Doch das stellte Milady nicht wirklich zufrieden. „Nun, ich muss mich dafür wohl noch frisch machen." Meinte sie nur und ließ ihn dort liegen. Sie ging in das Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Louis, der das schon gewöhnt war, ließ sich wieder in die Laken fallen. Diese Frau war eine Klasse für sich, aber das machte sie wohl so interessant.

Aus einer Innentasche ihrer Beautytasche holte sie ein kleines Wegwerfhandy und tippte die Kurzwahltaste eins. Nach zwei Klingeln nahm der Andere ab. Ohne auf eine Begrüßung zu warten sprach sie. „Heute waren wir auf einer Party bei seinem Bruder. Er hat sich dort mit den Vertretern von Staat, Finanzen und Immobilien getroffen."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und drehte sich noch weiter weg von der Tür, die sie vom Schlafzimmer und von Louis trennte. „Des Weiteren hat er seine Cousine offiziell als seine Stellvertreterin vorgestellt. Eine Familie Guise, das Familienoberhaupt sowie Sohn und Tochter waren auch anwesend."

Sie machte wieder eine kurze Pause, als aber keine Äußerung am Ende der anderen Leitung kam, fuhr sie fort. „Sie besprachen nichts Wichtiges. Nur Pläne, die Côte D'Azur noch sicherer zu machen. Mit eigener Security und Einnahmen." Sie wartete noch kurz, dann legte sie auf.

Sie ließ kurz das Wasser laufen, schaute noch einmal in den Spiegel und ging dann wieder zu Louis zurück. Dieser hatte schon Sekt eingegossen. Sie nahm das Glas entgegen. „Und? Willst du mich jetzt beschäftigen?" fragte sie und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am nächsten morgen wachte Aramis auf. Die Seite neben ihm war leer. Er tastete herum, doch nirgends in dem großen Bett war sie zu finden. Er richtete sich auf. Die Balkontür war geöffnet und eine leichte Brise wehte die weißen Vorhänge leicht in das Zimmer. Er schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf.

Anne stand auf dem Balkon. Sie blickte nach draußen. Der Windzug wehte ihr leichtes Nachthemd herum. Als er nähertrat, sah er, wie sie einen Bericht in den Händen hielt. Er umarmte sie von hinten. „Du arbeitest ja schon wieder. Du hast doch Urlaub." Er wollte ihr den Bericht aus den Händen nehmen, doch sie windete sich und konnte ihm entfliehen.

„Du kennst mich, ich kontrolliere es doch nur." „Na gut, noch zehn Minuten. Ich lasse das Frühstück nach oben schicken." Er konnte sie nicht davon abbringen, aber er konnte dafür sorgen, dass sie etwas zu sich nahm. Er ging wieder hinein und griff nach dem Hörer des Suitetelefons.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis war schon gegangen und Anne wollte wieder zu den Papieren greifen, als Constance herein kam. „Hey du. Nein, lass sie liegen. Ich warne dich. Wir, du und ich, wir haben Urlaub, teilweise und wir gehen jetzt an den Strand." Sie klang bestimmend und betonte vor allem das Wort wir scharf.

Anne konnte gar nicht nein sagen. „Constance, wir müssen eigentlich arbeiten, aber du hast recht, wir haben es uns verdient. Komm lass uns gehen." Hatte Constance ein ernstes Gesicht gehabt, nur um ihre Aufforderung Nachdruck zu verleihen, lächelte sie nun.

Constance war schon fertig und räumte, während Anne sich umzog und eine Strandtasche packte, die Sachen auf ihrem Tisch zusammen. Sie trug ein weißes Chemisen Kleid. Darunter konnte man deutlich den dunkelblauen Bikini erkennen. Kleine Anker waren darauf gedruckt. Sonnencreme, Buch und anderen Krimskrams hatte sie in eine dunkelblaue Longchamp Tasche gesteckt. Im Haar trug sie eine braune Ray Ban Sonnenbrille. Dazu noch weiße Flip-Flops.

Als sie fertig war, kam Anne zu Constance und beide gingen aus dem Hotel. Anne trug ebenfalls ein weißes Chemisen Kleid. Am Kragen hatte es kleine Edelsteine verarbeitet. Dazu einen trägerlosen blau gemusterten Bikini. Ihre helle Haut schützte sie mit einem Strohhut. Dazu eine türkisblaue Bastasche.

Auf dem Weg zum Strand, trafen sie Athos. Dieser konnte sie nicht alleine lassen und teilte ihnen Henry, Marc sowie zwei weiteren Securitymännern zu. Am Strand angekommen, mieteten sie sich Liegen und breiteten auf diesen ihre Handtücher aus. Nachdem sie ihre Kleider ausgezogen hatten, lagen sie entspannt am Strand.

Ihre Bewacher hatten weiter oben Platz genommen und beobachteten die Umgebung. Anne und Constance hatten eine schöne Zeit am Strand. Sie lasen, hörten Musik und gingen sogar ins Wasser. Am Nachmittag spielten sie mit anderen Touristen eine Runde Volleyball.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Louis verbrachte den Tag auf der Dachterrasse. Milady war an seiner Seite. Sie war ab und zu im Pool. Am Mittag musste er sie kurz alleine lassen, sie winkte ihm hinterher und er ging in die Suite. Dort wartete schon Treville auf ihn. „Treville, danke, dass Sie gekommen sind."  
Treville stand in der Mitte des Vorzimmers und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Natürlich Sire, was darf ich für Sie tun`" „Dieser Guise? Kennen Sie ihn? Ich habe nicht von ihm gehört. Anscheinend soll ihm die Hälfte der Küste gehören. Treville." Er ging auf ihn zu und schaute ihn scharf an. „Mit so einem werde ich nicht konkurrieren, mit gehört Fontainbleau, mir gehört Paris und mir wird auch die Küste gehören. Also bis morgen will ich alles über Guise erfahren, alles."

Treville nickte. In so einer Fassung antwortete man Louis lieber nicht. Das kannte er schon. „Schicken Sie ihre besten Leute. Ich will Ergebnisse sehen." Er wandte sich wieder der Tür zu. „Niemand ist besser als ich und niemand hat mehr Macht und Einfluss als ich."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Interessant. Wussten Sie von der Kleinen und dem Bodyguard? Und das soll eine Bedrohung sein. Die Frauen wollen doch eh nur das eine." Grimaud saß im Sessel des abgedunkelten Raumes zusammen mit Feron. Um sie herum waren einige Computer und Server gebaut. Grimaud wollte fortfahren, doch Feron brachte ihn mit erhobenen Hand zum Schweigen.

„Unterschätze nicht Anne, das bekam Victor auch nicht gut. Aber du hast Recht. Notier das, ich will mehr Beweise von den beiden. Am besten Fotos." Grimaud nickte. „Und was machen wir mit den beiden anderen Turteltauben?" „Nun, sie sollen sich sicher fühlen. Verstecke alles Wichtige in meinem Arbeitszimmer, lass falsche Hinweise liegen. Wir werden sie auf frischer Tat ertappen."

Feron plante etwas, das wusste Grimaud. „Die beiden werden ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Denken sie könnten einfach bei euch einbrechen." „Gut, dann geh. Guise werde ich übernehmen." Grimaud, etwas brüskiert, dass er fortgeschickt wurden ist, schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Feron rief Guise an. „Du hast wohl Louis gereizt. Er will dich aus dem Geschäft drängen. Sei auf der Hut." „Danke alter Freund. So etwas hatten wir schon geahnt, wir werden uns vorbereiten." „Ein gewisser Aramis ist einer seiner engsten Bodyguards. Sie sollten ihn im Auge behalten."

Feron sagte dies nicht ohne einen Hintergedanken. Athos, Porthos und D'artagnan erwähnte er nicht weiter. Aber bei dem Gespräch von Anne und Aramis blieb ihm nicht unbemerkt, wie die Reaktion war. Oder wie sie eben nicht war. Da muss es eine Geschichte geben. Guise bedankte sich nur für den Tipp und legte dann auf. Aus ihm war auch nichts herauszubekommen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Treville hatte alle seiner Männer in einen Besprechungssaal eingeladen. Sie standen wie Soldaten da und warteten auf ihren Boss und seinen nächsten Anweisungen. Athos, Aramis, D'artagnan und Porthos standen in vordersten Reihe. Letzterer mit einem blauen Auge.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht. Ich habe euch gebeten, dass ihr euch benehmt. Ihr repräsentiert den King und seine Familie auf einem fremden Territorium. Und dann erlebe ich eine Prügelei auf einem Fest, dass zu Ehren unseres Kings gefeiert und ausgerichtet wurde."

Schuldbewusst schauten die vier nach unten. Sie wussten, vor allem Porthos, dass sie falsch gehandelt hatten. „Professionalität, dass will ich ab jetzt sehen, Professionalität." Er schwieg und schaute jeden noch einmal durchdringend an.

„Nathan." Nathan schaute hoch. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Er war sich einer Schuld nicht bewusst. „Nathan komm bitte zu mir, die anderen sind erst einmal entlassen." Nathan blieb noch. Die anderen Männer gingen wieder, bis auf die vier Raufbolde. „Nathan, Louis gab mir den Auftrag, Informationen über Guise zu sammeln."

Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, wusste Nathan genau was er von ihm wollte. „Ich werde mich in das System der Familie hacken." Treville nickte, dieser Junge, so seltsam er wa, man konnte sich auf ihn verlassen. Nathan setzte sich sofort an den Laptop und tippte los. Porthos, Aramis, D'artagnan und Treville ließen ihn alleine.

Athos setzte sich ihm gegenüber und trank genüsslich eine Cola. „Willst du nicht gehen?" Während er die Firewall durchbrach, sah er zu Athos. „Jemand sollte die Informationen an Treville übergeben und ich kann so dir helfen zu entscheiden, welche wichtig und welche unwichtig sind."

Bevor Nathan was erwidern konnte, kam eine Fehlermeldung auf seinen Bildschirm. „Scheiße." Athos sprang auf. „Was?" „Das kann nicht sein. Nein, das kann nicht sein." Stammelte er. „Was kann nicht sein. Nathan sprich zu mir."

Nach einigen Sekunden, die Athos wie Stunden vorkamen, lehnte sich Nathan wieder zurück. „Puh, das war knapp." „Nathan." Nun war die Geduld mit Athos am Ende. „Ich wollte in das System, doch als ich die Firewall…. Ach egal, Ende der Geschichte ist, man hat uns angegriffen, also mich und damit unser System."

„Wir wurden gehackt?" Athos verstand nicht wirklich die Begrifflichkeiten. „Ja, wir wurden gehackt. Ich konnte es noch abwenden, aber auch keine Informationen beschaffen." Athos ließ sich wieder in den Stuhl fallen.

„Und weißt du woher der Angriff kam? Von Guise?" Nathan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das kann ich nicht so sagen. Er hat die Spuren gut verwischt. Ich weiß nur, dass er aus Saint Tropez kam." „Saint Tropez sagst du? Könnte auch dieser Grimaud sein." Nathan nickte und stütze sich wieder auf den Tisch. „Wenn du möchtest, ich kann da mal nachforschen." Athos nickte. „Ja, aber vorsichtig, unser System ist zu wichtig."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan und Constance trafen sich im Hinterhof des Hotels. Die Mitarbeiter hatten gerade Schichtwechsel gehabt, daher war es nun dort sehr still. „Bist du bereit?" fragte er sie. „Ich bin so furchtbar nervös."

Beide hatten bequeme schwarze Kleidung an. Er streckte ihr die Hand hin und führte sie zu der dunklen Limousine. Er hatte für den Anlass einen unauffälligen aber gut motorisierten Wagen genommen. Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie konnte einsteigen. Als sie im Sitz saß, beugte er sich zu ihr und drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf.

„Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut."

* * *

So, jetzt haut aber mal in die Tasten, ich will unbedingt wissen wie ihr die Szene mit Porthos fandet. Waren die romantischen Szenen zu kitschig? Und was sagt ihr zu dem lieben Grimaud?


	7. In der Nacht

**In der Nacht**

Sooo, nach all den Bitten, hier ein Kapitel voller Spannung und Action. Ich hoffe es jedenfalls. Die Bilder von Ferons Anwesen und vor allem der Lageplan findet ihr auf Tumblr und Pinterest. Ich denke, er wird etwas helfen, genauer die Sachlage zu verstehen.

* * *

Das Auto fuhr über die asphaltierte Straße an der Küste entlang zurück zu dem Haus, an dem sie noch am gestrigen Abend eingeladen worden waren. Constance blickte immer wieder nach draußen und verkrampfte ihre Hände in der schwarzen Jeans. D'artagnan, der zwar unentwegt auf die Straße blickte, merkte wie seine Freundin immer steifer wurde.

Er nahm die rechte Hand vom Lenkrad und legte sie auf ihre Hände und streichelte diese sanft. Sie entspannte sich leicht und atmete tief ein und aus. „Constance, bitte, es wird alles gut gehen, ich verspreche es dir. Denk immer dran, das tust du für Anne." „Ja, ich weiß, aber was ist, wenn etwas schief geht? Deine Verletzung. Sie ist noch nicht verheilt und jetzt nehme ich dich mit."

Constance machte sich Schuldgefühle. „Nein, du verstehst nicht. Ich nehme dich mit." „D'artagnan, bitte." Er grinste, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Ich kenne das Risiko. Und ich kann dich das nicht alleine machen lassen. Ich habe in sowas mehr Erfahrung. Diese gleicht mein Handicap wieder aus. Solange ich keinen Sumoringer bekämpfen muss, wird es gehen."

Er lachte kurz auf bei der Vorstellung ein Sumo Kämpfer steht in Ferons Anwesen. Constance war aber gar nicht zu Lachen zu mute. Sie blickte wieder nach draußen. Sie waren schon fast in Saint Tropez und sie betete nur, dass alles gut gehen würde.

D'artagnan ließ ihre Hand wieder los und machte, als sie fast bei Feron waren, das Licht aus. Er fasste sich, ohne dass seine Geliebte es merkte, an seine Wunde. Das Ziehen in seiner Wunde wurde von Stunde zu Stunde schlimmer und er hätte sich ausruhen müssen. Doch sein Ehrgefühl und seine Liebe zu Constance gaben ihm Kraft. Er überstand das schon. Constance brauchte ihn jetzt.

Er fuhr an dem Anwesen vorbei, dabei behielt er eine langsame aber gleichbleibende Geschwindigkeit bei. Er versuchte Leibwächter oder einen Sicherheitsdienst zu erkennen, doch Anwesen war von außen gesehen verlassen und menschenleer. Das war schon mal ein Vorteil, den sie nutzen würden. „D'artagnan du fährst vorbei." „Ich weiß, wir parken eine Straße weiter." Sie nickte nur. Es war wirklich besser, dass er dabei war. Seine Erfahrung und die Routine waren entscheidend für ihr Vorhaben. „Das Anwesen ist im Dunkeln." Meinte er und klang nun doch besorgt. „Na, wer ist hier nervös?" Sagte sie daraufhin nur spaßig.

D'Artagnan verwarf schnell den Gedanken, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss und parkte das Auto. Beide stiegen aus. Constance schaute sich um und D'Artagnan holte währenddessen eine kleine Reisetasche aus dem Kofferraum. „Huch, warum brauchst du die denn?" „So kommen wir rein und wenn wir etwas finden, können wir so die Sachen mitnehmen, bzw. speichern oder kopieren." Sie nickte. Er war wirklich sehr geübt in solchen Dingen. Kommt wohl vom Militär, dachte sie sich.

D'artagnan hatte ihr natürlich nicht erzählt, wie er und seine drei Freunde schon einige von Louis Konkurrenten ausgeraubt, bestohlen oder Schlimmeres mit ihnen gemacht hatte. Das hier war schon Routine für ihn. Louis war schließlich am Ende des Tages auch nur ein Mann der Macht liebte und seine vier besten Männer verschafften ihm das durch nicht ganz so gesetzlich treuen Methoden.

Sie schlichen sich in den Vorgarten. Dort waren, wie er schon aus dem Auto heraus erkannte, keine Wachen postiert. Auch sah er keine Kameras, wobei er auch hier mit keinen gerechnet hatte. Feron wohnte ihn einer sehr guten Gegend. Dort musste man nicht schon den Vorgarten bewachen lassen. Sie liefen an der Eingangstür vorbei und schlugen den Weg zur Garage ein.

Bei der kleinen Tür im Garagentor angekommen, kniete er sich davor. Er musste das Aufstöhnen unterdrücken. Seine Wunde hatte wohl etwas gegen diese körperliche Betätigung. Er blendete das Brennen aus und holte die nötigen Werkzeuge. Wie er sich schon gedacht hatte, war das Tor beziehungsweise die Tür schnell überlistet und sie konnten problemlos durch die Tür spazieren.

In der Garage liefen sie an dem schwarzen Audi und einem schwarzen Mercedes vorbei, ließen diese unberührt und liefen weiter. Die Verbindungstür zum Haupthaus hatte keine weitere Sicherung mehr und sie konnten einfach hindurch gehen. Als er die Türklinge herunterdrückte, fürchtete Constance schon mit dem Alarm, doch dieser blieb aus.

„Siehst du, habe ich es dir nicht gesagt. Ein Kinderspiel." Sie war wirklich beeindruckt. Einbruch war zwar keine Qualität, die einen Mann auszeichnete. Aber wie er da in der Tür stand, vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet, mit diesem überheblichen Grinsen. Da wurde selbst die moralischste Frau schwach und dazu zählte sie nun wirklich nicht. Aber daran konnten sie nun nicht denken, hatten sie doch eine Mission.

Das Haus lag vollkommen im Dunkeln. Es war so still. Man traute sich kaum zu atmen. Ab und zu hörte man ein Auto, dass draußen vorbeifuhr. Als sie gestern Abend hier gewesen waren, war es so lebendig gewesen. Die Musik hatte durch das gesamte Haus geschallt und an jeder Ecke hatten Gäste gestanden. Überall war das Personal herumgelaufen und einzelne Kerzen waren in Nischen und auf dem Boden verteilt gewesen. Ohne das alles wirkte es verlassen und karg. Es war wie ein Geisterhaus.

D'artagnan schulterte die Tasche und blickte nach links und rechts. „Okay, wir sind drinnen. Komm, wir suchen erst hier unten." Sie nickte. Er lief los, sie folgte ihm natürlich. „Constance, wir sind schneller, wenn wir uns trennen." Er war doch leicht amüsiert von ihrer Naivität, kannte er sie doch so nicht. Aber das war schließlich auch ihr erster Einbruch. „Natürlich du hast recht. Dann gehe ich dorthin." Sie zeigte auf die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Anne, wo ist denn Constance?" fragte Treville. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, warum die blonde Frau ohne die Begleitung ihrer besten Freundin gekommen war. Aramis und Anne waren vor fünf Minuten auf der Dachterrasse eingetroffen. Dort warteten schon Treville, Henry, Marc und Porthos. Sie wollten gemeinsam zu Abend essen.

„Sie lässt sich entschuldigen, sie wollte sich früh zu Bett begeben." „Wahrscheinlich die Wärme", sagte Porthos, die anderen nickten. Es war doch wärmer an der Küste als in Fontainbleau, sie selber mussten sich auch erst daran gewöhnen. Bevor weitere Fragen aufkommen konnten, kamen die Kellner und teilten die Speisekarten aus.

Nach einem Blick auf die Auswahl entschied sich jeder für ein Gericht und die Kellner gaben sogleich die Bestellung an die Küche weiter. Der Wein kam auch schon einige Minuten später. „Mein Cousin und seine Begleitung lassen sich wohl auch entschuldigen." Bemerkte Anne nur. Dabei erwiderte jedoch niemand etwas.

Aramis und Porthos tauschten Blicke aus und waren dieses Mal froh, dass ihr Freund Athos nicht zugegen war. „Madame, wie war es denn am Strand?" Porthos lenkte das Gespräch des Abends auf ein leichteres Thema. Anne und auch die anderen stiegen sofort darauf ein. „Wundervoll, es war zwar ganz schön voll, der Strand scheint sehr beliebt zu sein. Das Wasser war angenehm kühl und so klar, wirklich sehr schön."

Marc und Henry nickten. „Gab es irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten?" Treville war wieder voll und ganz auf seine Aufgabe als Captain gerichtet. „Nein, Sir, keine. Alles war ruhig." Marc stattete Bericht ab. „Captain, ich glaube kaum, dass dies ein Gespräch für den Tisch ist." Aramis, aber auch Porthos waren so etwas von ihrem Boss nicht gewohnt. Sie besprachen Geschäftliches nie in Anwesenheit vor ihren Auftraggebern.

Treville besann sich sofort. „Natürlich, entschuldigen Sie." Er stand auf, warf die Serviette auf den leeren Teller und ging. Die anderen schauten ihm nach, alle mit einem beunruhigenden Blick. Porthos fing wieder an und heiterte die Situation auf. „Was haben Sie denn so gemacht?" Porthos meinte dabei den Strand. So fing er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit aller ein. Anne dachte kurz nach und fing dann zu erzählen an.

„Nun, wir haben zuerst….."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constance suchte im östlichen Teil des Hauses. D'artagnan im Westlichen. Das Haus bestand aus fünf Teilen. Das Haupthaus, in dem sie sich nun auch befanden war in der Mitte. In diesem war ein gläsernes Innenatrium. Dort befanden sich Outdoor Möbel, ein paar Sitzgelegenheiten und Beistelltische. Es sah recht gemütlich aus, so wie der Mond darauf schien.

Im vorderen westlichen Teil befand sich die Garage mit einer Verbindung zum Haupthaus. Diesem gegenüber, im hinteren westlichen Teil, war ein extra Gebäude, eine Küche. Diese konnte man zum Haupthaus abtrennen. Sehr sonderbar, aber D'artagnan hatte dies schon mal in anderen noblen Häusern gesehen. Die reichen Millionäre wollen keine Gerüche in ihren Zimmern haben, und trennten daher die Küche vom restlichen Gebäude. Sie hatten auch oft Dienstpersonal, sodass sie selbst die Küche kaum betraten.

Diesem gegenüber im hinteren, östlichen Teil, war noch ein Ausbau des Haupthauses. Dieses wurde erst nachträglich hinzugefügt. Im Erdgeschoss fungierte es als eine überdachte Terrasse. Im zweiten Geschoss war ein Raum, der für D'artagnan und Constance zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch undefinierbar war, D'artagnan schätzte jedoch, dass sie dort das Arbeitszimmer auffinden würden.

Noch immer suchten beide in den unteren Räumlichkeiten. Constance war bei der Suche sehr zaghaft, sie versuchte alles so hinzustellen, wie sie es vorgefunden hatte. D'artagnan war dies herzlich egal. Er wusste, die Hausbesitzer nahmen kleine Veränderungen, vor allem in so einem Haus, nie wahr. Er durchwühlte jeden Zentimeter und suchte an den ungewöhnlichsten Stellen. Sie kramten mehrere Zettel durch, es waren jedoch nur bedeutungslose Notizen, Rechnungen oder auch Bestellungen. Nach einer Stunde kamen beide an dem Atrium zusammen. „Und?" „Nichts und bei dir?" fragte D'Artagnan. Constance schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mist, okay. Hier ist auch kein einziges technisches Gerät. Kein Laptop, kein Tablet, noch nicht mal ein Handy." Er war verzweifelt. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. D'artagnan blickte sich nochmal im Raum um, mit der Hoffnung nun irgendetwas zu erblicken, dass sie bei ihrer gründlichen Suche wohl übersehen hatten. „Naja, sein Handy nimmt er bestimmt mit." Constance versuchte eine Erklärung zu finden. „Ja, aber das Laptop, ein Geschäftshandy, Irgendwas. Das alles ist doch sehr mysteriös."

„Vielleicht finden wir etwas im Garten. Meine Oma hatte all ihren Schmuck immer in der Laube versteckt." Sie wollte schon loslaufen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie wieder zu sich. „D'artagnan, dafür haben wir keine Zeit." „Nein, das war auch nicht meine Intention, wobei, küssen will ich dich immer." Er gab ihr einen schnellen und flüchtigen Kuss und sprach dann weiter.

„Wir können nicht in den Garten, die Nachbarn werden uns da sehen und dieser ist auch zu stark beleuchtet. Durch die Erde werden wir Spuren hinterlassen, das willst du doch nicht." Constance schüttelte den Kopf und war sauer auf sich selbst. Sonst war sie doch nicht so naiv und unvorsichtig. „Vielleicht finden wir etwas in seinem Arbeitszimmer, im ersten Stock." Er zeigte auf die Treppe am anderen Ende des Raums.

Constance schaute auf die Treppe. „Gut, dann los." Sie lief voraus. D'artagnan grinste. Sie wurde durch ihn vielleicht doch noch eine waschechte Einbrecherin. Er folgte ihr stolz. An der Treppe hielt er sie doch zurück. Sie schaute ihn fragend an. „Vielleicht sind hier noch extra Alarmanlagen oder Sensoren verbaut." Er suchte die Wände ab. Doch nirgends waren Sensoren oder Schaltflächen eingebaut. Er nickte ihr zu und beide gingen langsam die Treppe hinauf. D'artagnan hatte immer einen Blick auf verdächtige Punkte an den Wänden. Er suchte alles ab, fand jedoch nichts.

Auch Constance hielt die Augen auf, wusste sie aber nicht wonach. Oben angekommen zeigte sich ihnen einen großer Raum, der durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge abgedunkelt war. An der einen Seite standen große schwarze Bücherregale, die bis zur Decke ragten. Viele Bücher, die wohl weder gelesen noch angerührt werden sollten, standen dort. Sie gingen langsam vorwärts, es knirschten unter ihren Füßen.

Es war wohl ein alter Parkettboden verlegt worden. Dadurch war ein lautloses Hereintreten fast unmöglich. Sie gingen weiter hinein. Es drang nur wenig Mondlicht in den großen Raum. Sie konnten kaum etwas sehen. Etwas griff nach Constance Schulter und sie schreckte auf. Bevor sie einen Schrei abgeben konnte, hatte ihr D'Artagnan die Hand auf den Mund gedrückt. „Psst, ich wollte dir nur eine Taschenlampe geben." Er nahm vorsichtig die Hand wieder herunter und reichte ihr die Taschenlampe. „Entschuldige." Sie nahm sie und schaltete sie an. „Nichts passiert. Gut, du suchst dort, ich suche hier hinten." Er zeigte auf die Regale. Constance sollte den Schreibtisch und die nebenstehende Kommode in Augenschein nehmen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos klopfte an die Zimmertür. Doch niemand öffnete. Er klopfte wieder, dieses Mal etwas bestimmender. „Captain, ich bin es Athos. Sind Sie da?" Er hörte nun Schritte im Zimmer und die Tür wurde aufgemacht. „Athos?" „Ja, Captain. Ich hatte schon zweimal geklopft." „Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken. Was gibt es?" Er ließ Athos eintreten.

„Nathan wollte die Informationen direkt von der Guise Familie holen. Doch ehe er die Sicherheitsbarrieren umgehen konnte, gab es einen Angriff auf unsere Dateien. Er konnte diesen abwehren. Dennoch erschien mir diese Situation mehr als erwähnenswert." Treville hörte nicht wirklich zu. Als Athos länger schwieg nickte er nur, schaute ihn aber noch nicht einmal an.

„Nun, Nathan tut gerade alles was in seiner Macht steht, damit dies nicht nochmal passiert." „Sehr gut, sehr gut." Dies war nur eine weitere flüchtige Antwort von Treville. Athos lies aus, dass der Angriff aus Saint Tropez kam. Treville hatte kaum das eine mitbekommen, ihm noch weitere Details zu erzählen wäre unnötig gewesen. Dies machte Athos nun wirklich Sorgen.

„Treville, ich werde mich zurückziehen." Er wartete bevor er zur Tür lief, noch immer schaute Treville in die Ferne. „Treville?" „Jaja, tu das." Winkte er nur ab und wandte sich an den kleinen Schreibtisch, der in seinem Zimmer stand. Athos ging mit besorgter Miene nach draußen.

Auf dem Gang traf er Porthos. „Hey Mann, wir haben dich beim Abendessen vermisst, wo warst du denn?" „Wir hatten Probleme bei der Informationsbeschaffung. Wollte gerade den Captain einweihen, der hat mir hingegen gar nicht zugehört. Das habe ich noch nie erlebt."

Porthos zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist der Captain nur müde. Dieser Auftrag hier ist ein vierundzwanzig Stunden Job. Und er wird auch ein bisschen alt." Den letzten Satz sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Mhmm." Grummelte Athos nur, ein Mann weniger Worte, das wusste Porthos. Beide trennten sich wieder. Porthos lief zu einem der Wachen vor Louis' Zimmer um ihn abzulösen. Athos ging wieder zu Nathan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bevor Porthos bei Louis Zimmer ankam, traf er Marc und Henry im Fahrstuhl. „Na ihr beiden, ihr habt euch so schick gemacht." „Ja, wir haben heute frei." Verteidigte sich Marc sogleich. Henry blieb ruhiger. „Wir gehen ein bisschen in die Stadt, mal gucken ob Nizza mit Paris mithalten kann."

Porthos schlug Marc auf die Schulter. Durch die Wucht ging dieser ein bisschen in die Knie. „Mensch, da würde ich ja glatt mitkommen, habe aber Dienst." Im obersten Stockwerk angekommen, stieg Porthos aus und winkte den beiden noch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Was hat der Captain gemeint?" Nathan blickte zu Athos. „Mach einfach deine Arbeit." Nathan verdrehte nur die Augen, tat aber wie geheißen. Solche Antworten war er von Athos gewohnt, doch nie hatte der ältere so mit ihm gesprochen, nur immer mit anderen. Während er tippte, dachte er weiter über Treville und nun auch Athos nach. Treville hatte was zu verbergen, warum hatte er sich wohl mit Savoy getroffen? Seine Erklärung hätte genauso gut eine Lüge gewesen sein können. Und nun Athos Reaktion. Es steckte mehr dahinter.

„Sag mal." Athos blickte auf, als Nathan anfing zu sprechen. „Hast du auch ein schlechtes TV und Handy Signal in deinem Zimmer? Dort oben kann ich kaum mit dem Laptop arbeiten. Irgendwelche Störungen und Interferenzen sind dort." „Nein, ich schaue kein TV, habe keine Zeit." Meinte Athos nur. Wie bei dem Gespräch mit Treville, war er es nun, der nicht zuhörte. Er machte sie zur sehr Gedanken um seinen Captain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constance machte es sich auf dem Stuhl, in dem sonst Feron saß, bequem und sah sich erst alle Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch an. Es waren nicht gerade viele. Nur einzelne Einladungen zu Partys hier an der Cote D'Azur. Dann drehte sie sich um und öffnete den Aktenschrank, der schräg hinter ihr am Fenster stand.

In der ersten Schublade waren nur Büromaterialien, wie Füller, Locher, Tacker und Marker. In der zweiten lagen viele Flyer, Werbungen und Visitenkarten. In der dritten waren einzelne, aufgerissenen Briefe. Sie hoffte nun endlich etwas gefunden zu haben und holte sie heraus. D'artagnan nahm dies aus dem Augenwinkel wahr. „Hast du etwas?" fragte er.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht." D'artagnan hielt inne, während Constance schnell die Schriftstücke überflog. D'artagnan kam in der Zeit wieder etwas zu Atem. Das alles strengte ihn doch mehr an, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. „Nein, doch nicht. Es sind nur die Briefe zwischen Louis und Feron." „Sie schreiben sich noch Briefe?" D'artagnan war verwundert. „Tja, Männer alter Schule schätze ich." Sie suchten beide weiter. Da sie nun alle Schubladen durchwühlt hatte, richtete sie nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Laptop. „D'artagnan, kannst du bitte mal kommen. Er ist mit einem Passwort geschützt."

Ihr Freund, der sich eigentlich den Regalen und vor allem den darin befindlichen Büchern zuwenden wollte, kam zu ihr. „Lass mal sehen." Sofort erkannte er das Problem und griff zu der Tasche, die er bei sich trug. Er zog einen Stick heraus. „Hier, ich habe einen USB Stick für solche Fälle. Wenn der Laptop nur durch ein einfaches Passwort gesichert ist, sollten wir damit reinkommen." Er steckte den Stick ein und ein Programm lief auf dem Bildschirm. Wenige Sekunden vergingen und der Bildschirm zeigte nun die Benutzeroberfläche.

Constance nahm die Maus und klickte auf den Dateienordner. „Komisch, es gibt kaum Dateien, der Computer ist so gut wie leer." Bemerkte sie. „Wie kann das sein? Selbst ich habe unzählige Dateien auf meinem Computer und ich arbeite nicht mal daran." „Ich verstehe das nicht, alleine durch das Projekt müsste die Festplatte voll sein."

„Wir sollten die Dateien auf den Stick kopieren, wenigstens das, was vorhanden ist." Constance nickte. Sie wollte gerade die Dateien markieren und in den Stick-Ordner ziehen, als sie Geräusche aus dem unteren Raum hörten. Beide hielten inne und erstarrten. Constance wollte schon etwas sagen, aber D'artagnan hielt den Finger vor dem Mund und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie kein Geräusch machen sollte.

Wieder kamen Geräusche von unten. Sofort reagierte D'artagnan und zog den Stick wieder heraus. Schnell meldete sich Constance ab. Sie liefen auf die Tür zur Treppe zu. Doch die Schritte am Fußen deren, hinderten sie daran weiterzugehen. Der Fluchtweg war versperrt. Constance sah hilfesuchend zu ihrem Begleiter.

Er zog sie schnell von der Tür weg. Sie klammerte sich an seinen Arm. Er suchte wild mit den Augen den Raum ab. Es musste einen Ausweg für sie geben. Er ging die Wände ab, fand aber keinen zweiten Zugang und keine Tür. Die Schritte wurden lauter. Constance ging langsam rückwärts und stieß an den Schreibtisch. Ihr Blick war weiter auf die Tür gerichtet. Sie wartete nur darauf das jemand hereinkam und sie entdeckt wurden.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In Ferons Anwesen, im unteren Bereich, positionierte einer der Männer, wohl ihr Anführer, die restlichen Männer an den Ausgängen. „Lasst sie nicht entkommen, wir brauchen sie. Am besten ihr fotografiert sie auf frischer Tat. Und wir brauchen sie lebend, also wenn ihr Schießen müsst, dann nur in die Beine." Alle nickten und begaben sich auf die Posten. Der Anführer sowie weitere drei Männer durchsuchten alle Räumlichkeiten im unteren Bereich. Nach wenigen Minuten war klar, hier war niemand.

„Grimaud, niemand ist hier." Flüsterte einer seiner Lakaien. Er zeigte nach oben. Sofort gingen die drei auf Position an der Treppe. „Sie werden uns dort nicht entkommen, hier ist der einzige Zu und Ausgang." „Leise, sie hören noch alles und sind dann gewarnt." Mahnte Grimaud den Mann an. Dieser verstummte und wollten nach oben gehen.

„Wartet," flüsterte einer der Männer, der an einer der Terassentüren positioniert war. Einer von Grimaud's Männern kam angeschlichen. „Sir, ein Auto haben wir nicht gefunden, sie müssen wohl anders hierhergekommen sein." Grimaud nickte und nun gingen sie endlich hinauf.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„D'artgnan was sollen wir jetzt machen?" Constance war mehr als verzweifelt. Sie wusste nicht mehr weiter. D'artagnan machte sich nicht die Mühe darauf zu antworten, sondern suchte weiter. Es musste einen Ausweg geben. Er lief zu den Fenstern. Diese waren zum Glück weder gesichert noch verschlossen. Er schob die Vorhänge beiseite und öffnete das Fenster am Schreibtisch.

Er schaute hinunter. Es war nicht tief. Schließlich befanden sie sich nur in im ersten Stock eines Flachbaus. D'artagnan schätzte die Entfernung zum Boden ab. Es musste gehen. Er winkte Constance her. Sie kam sofort und stellte sich nun neben ihn. „Du willst darunter?" flüsterte sie. „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Komm, es ist nicht tief. Wir hangeln uns an dem Fensterbrett herunter. Wir landen dort und laufen weg." Er zeigte auf eine Stelle auf den Boden.

Als er das sagte, klang es so einfach. „Ich spring zuerst, dann kann ich dich unten auffangen." Er kletterte schon halb aus dem Fenster, als sie ihn zurückhielt. „Nein, bitte, deine Verletzung. Du schaffst das nicht." Sie war unglaublich besorgt. Doch darüber konnte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Er durfte nicht auf sich achten. Alleine Constance's guter Ruf und ihre Sicherheit waren seine einzige Sorge. „Mir passiert nichts, ist ein Kinderspiel." Er versuchte die Gefahr kleinzureden. Er kletterte weiter. Als beide Beine im Freien baumelten, stützte er sich ab und ließ sich leicht nach unten fallen, hielt sich aber immer noch am Fensterbrett fest.

Erst als er ausgestreckt da hing, lies er los. Der Fall war von kurzer Dauer und er kam am Boden auf. Ohne Verletzung, in Bestform, wäre das wirklich ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Aber in seinem Zustand war es riskant. Er kam auf den Boden auf und wollte sich, da er die Kraft doch unterschätzt hatte, noch abrollen. Jedoch misslang es ihm und er kam unsanft mit seiner Wunde auf dem Boden auf.

Von oben konnte Constance dies nicht gut erkennen. Sie sah nur, wie er für wenige Sekunden auf dem Boden lag. So war dies bestimmt nicht geplant gewesen. Ohne die Verletzung war ihr Liebster bestimmt galanter gelandet. Sie wollte herunterrufen, besann sich doch dann. Schließlich konnten es die anderen, die mittlerweile auf der Treppe waren, hören. D'artagnan atmete schnell ein und aus und drängte den Schmerz in den Hintergrund.

Er rappelte sich auf und blickte nach oben. Er zeigte ihr mit einem Lächeln, das er erzwang, das alles in Ordnung war, und winkte sie herunter. Constance hörte die Schritte nun immer näherkommen und verlor keine Zeit. Denn wenn alles was sie wusste, war, dass D'artagnan sie beschützen würde. Vor allem aber, dass er sie auffangen würde.

Sie kletterte also wie er es zuvorgetan hatte, über den Fensterrahmen und hangelte sich am Fensterbrett herunter. Er streckte ihr die Arme entgegen und sie ließ los. Sie kam weich in seinen Armen auf und er brachte sie sanft zu Boden. Er setzte dabei seine Maske auf, die er so nur im Krieg getragen hatte. Eine Maske, die verbarg, wie es wirklich um ihn bestellt war.

Der Sturz und nun die zusätzliche Anstrengung hatten seiner Wunde nicht gerade gutgetan und sie war wahrscheinlich wieder aufgegangen. Er spürte wie das Blut sich an dem T-Shirt, dass er unter seiner Sweat Jacke trug, ausbreitete. Bevor Constance etwas sagen konnte, griff er nach ihrer Hand und beide rannten auf die Straße.

Zum Glück hatte D'artagnan das Auto eine Straße weiter geparkt. Er machte das Auto schon auf, als sie noch gute zehn Meter entfernt waren. So konnten sie in Sekundenschnelle einsteigen. Er startete den Motor und legte den Gang ein.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grimaud und die anderen waren oben angelangt und öffneten die Tür. Sie stürmten alle in das Zimmer, doch dort war niemand. „Sie sind weg. Wie können sie weg sein?" einer seiner Männer musste das Offensichtliche zur Sprache bringen. Das Fenster am Schreibtisch war weit geöffnet, so hatte Grimaud es nicht zurückgelassen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er darauf zu.

Er schaute nach draußen und sah noch zwei dunkle Gestalten das Gelände verlassen. Er schlug mit der Faust auf das Fensterbrett und drehte sich in Rage um. „Ich will sie. Los, verfolgt sie, sie können nicht weit kommen. Na los!" Brüllte er alle an. Sofort setzten sie sich Bewegung und rannten die Treppe hinunter zu den Autos, die in der Einfahrt standen. Sie stiegen ein und fuhren los.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan fuhr schnell aus dem Wohngebiet. Er war so unter Adrenalin und Anspannung, dass seine Verletzung und die Schmerzen nach hinten gerückt waren. Er merkte auch nicht gleich, dass Constance neben ihm wie Espenlaub zitterte. Er schaute in den Rückspiegel und erhöhte das Fahrtempo. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich aus Saint Tropez.

„Constance, es ist alles gut, wir haben es geschafft. Bitte." Er machte sich wirklich sorgen. Er war das Adrenalin und solche Gefahren gewohnt. Im Krieg und in der Zeit danach gab es so viele davon. Er war teilweise süchtig danach. Doch für Constance war dies wahrscheinlich das erste Mal. Er griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie war eiskalt.

Sofort drehte er die Heizung höher. „Alles wird gut." Constance nickte nur und lehnte sich an seinen Arm. Sie wollte einen Arm um seinen Bauch legen um seine Wärme zu spüren. Doch anstatt dessen spürte sie eine ungewohnte Feuchte. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und erkannte an ihren Fingerspitzen Blut. „D'Artagnan du blutest. Oh Gott, du hast dich verletzt."

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Ich schau es mir im Hotelzimmer an." Er wollte sie nicht weiter beunruhigen, doch nun bestätigte sich seine Annahme, dass seine Nähte gerissen waren. „Nein." Sie griff nochmals dorthin, jedoch nun vorsichtiger und spürte, dass sich eine große Blutlache auf dem T-Shirt ausgebreitet hatte.

„D'artagnan, du musst anhalten, wir müssen die Blutung stoppen." Er blickte wieder in den Rückspiegel und tat so, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Nun sah er zwei Lichter, die immer näherkamen. Er fuhr schon weit über dem Limit. Ein Tourist, auch kein Einheimischer würde so schnell in der Dunkelheit fahren.

„D'artagnan!" Constance wurde nun lauter. Sie war zutiefst besorgt und drückte ihre Hand nun auf die Stelle, wo sie erfühlen konnte, wie das Blut herausquoll. „Constance, wir werden verfolgt. Ich kann nicht anhalten. Wir müssen sie abhängen und dann wieder in das Hotel zurückkehren."

Constance war hin und hergerissen. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie, dass D'artagnan verarztet wird. Auf der anderen Seite wollte sie aber nicht, dass sie geschnappt und in das Gefängnis kommen. Sie drückte nur auf seiner Wunde und versuchte so, ihm irgendwie zu helfen. D'artagnan nahm das als Bestätigung fortzufahren war und drückte auf das Gaspedal. Er versuchte den anderen Wagen durch einige Manöver im Wohngebiet abzuhängen können. Doch das misslang ihm. Die Verfolger waren wohl kundig im Ort.

So konnte er sie nicht loswerden. Er fuhr also aus dem Ort raus und nahm die Küstenstraße. Hier konnte er die Sportlimousine voll ausfahren und erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick in den Innenspiegel. Doch das andere Auto war immer noch hinter ihnen. Auch Constance war nun immer nervöser. Durch den Druck konnte sie die Blutung verlangsamen, aber selbst, wenn sie sie stoppte, er hatte schon genug Blut verloren und die Schmerzen müssen ihn wohl auch sehr schwächen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie endlich am Hotel ankamen.

D'artagnan fuhr die Kurven auf der Straße enger und konnte so den Abstand vergrößern. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, als er einige Sekunden aus dem Sichtfeld der Verfolger verschwunden war und lenkte den Wagen mit ausgeschalteten Licht an den Straßenrand. Dort war eine kleine Einfahrt, die durch dichtgewachsene Sträucher und Hecken ein gutes Versteck war. Die Äste und Dornen schabten an den Lack, doch das waren die geringsten Sorgen des Pärchens. Er hatte den Motor abgestellt, da fuhr auch schon in Windeseile zwei SUVs an ihnen vorbei.

* * *

Ich will unbedingt wissen, was ihr davon haltet, bitte lasst es mich wissen.


	8. Zusammenstoß

**Zusammenstoß**

Jetzt geht es spannend weiter. Ich hoffe ihr alle verfolgt die Story genauso wie ich. Die Outfits und Location Fotos findet ihr bei Tumblr und Pinterest. Ich freue mich über eure Kommentare :D

* * *

Zuvor: D'artagnan fuhr die Kurven auf der Straße enger und konnte so den Abstand vergrößern. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, als er einige Sekunden aus dem Sichtfeld der Verfolger verschwunden war und lenkte den Wagen mit ausgeschalteten Licht an den Straßenrand. Dort war eine kleine Einfahrt, die durch dichtgewachsene Sträucher und Hecken ein gutes Versteck war. Die Äste und Dornen schabten an den Lack, doch das waren die geringsten Sorgen des Pärchens. Er hatte den Motor abgestellt, da fuhr auch schon in Windeseile zwei SUVs an ihnen vorbei.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Beide atmeten erleichtert aus, als D'artagnan einige Sekunden später das Auto wieder anließ. Sie hatten sie erfolgreich abgehängt. Aber die Erleichterung hielt nur Sekunden an. Constance, die noch immer auf D'artagnans Wunde gedrückt hatte, spürte wie sich neues Blut an ihrer Handfläche staute. „D'artagnan, bitte, wir müssen ins Hotel."

Ihr Geliebter, der nun aschfahl war, nickte und legte den Gang ein. „Sollte ich nicht lieber fahren?" „Nein, das geht schon, wir sind gleich da." Brachte er nur zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Das Adrenalin, das ihm die letzten Minuten Kraft gegeben hatte, versiegte nun langsam. Er musste schnell ins Hotel.

An die Fahrt dorthin konnte er sich kaum erinnern. Er hatte das Tempo gedrosselt und sie fuhren gemächliche 80 km/h bis ins Hotel. Ab und an wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, aber er zwang sich wach zu bleiben. Constance hatte immer eine Hand auf dem Lenkrad gehabt und half ihm, sodass der Wagen fünfzehn Minuten später sicher vor dem Hotel stehen blieb.

Das Hotel sowie der Eingang waren leer. War aber auch kaum zu erwarten, dass um vier Uhr morgens ein Mensch sich in der Lobby aufhalten würde. Constance stieg aus und eilte zur Fahrertür. D'artagnan hatte diese mit Mühe geöffnet und versuchte auszusteigen. Constance half ihm und gestützt durch seine Liebste betraten er die Eingangshalle. Constance mied die Rezeption und sie gingen sofort zu den Fahrstühlen. Sie wählte den zweitobersten Stock und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung.

D'artagnan kippte immer wieder weg und sie hatte Mühe ihn aufrecht zu halten. Irgendwie hatte sie es dann vor ihre Zimmertür geschafft. Nach dem zweiten Mal konnte sie endlich diese öffnen. Ihre Junior Suite bestand aus einem großen Raum. Dort standen beige gelbe Möbel, ein Sofa und mehrere Sessel. Hinten an der Wand stand das große Bett, dass sie nun ansteuerten.

Sie zog ihn fast schon auf dem Boden entlang. Am Bett angekommen, drehte sie ihn so, dass sie ihn auf den Rücken liegend heben konnte. Er landete, durch ihre mangelnde Kraft, eher unsanft auf den Laken. Ein kurzes Aufstöhnen verursachte ihr Gänsehaut. „Entschuldige, D'artagnan. Gott, was soll ich machen? Ich werde den Arzt rufen." Sie lief zum Telefon auf dem Nachtisch, doch eher sie dies erreichte, murmelte D'artagnan etwas.

„Nein, hole Aramis. Hol Aramis." Constance schaute zwischen dem Telefon und dem Mann auf ihrem Bett hin und her. Sie würde lieber den Arzt rufen. Ein Arzt konnte ihm helfen. Eigentlich brauchte er eher einen Krankenwagen. Warum waren sie nicht gleich in ein Krankenhaus gefahren? Doch sie durfte jetzt nicht verzweifeln, sie musste ihm helfen.

Er wusste bestimmt, was er da tat und ein Arzt würde nur fragen, warum die Wunde wieder aufgegangen war und wieso er so komisch angezogen war. Das konnte sie nicht riskieren. Sie hatte ihn in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, sie würde ihn da auch wieder rausholen. Sie ging zur Tür. Die Türklinke in der Hand blickte sie noch einmal zurück.

Er lag da, halb auf dem Bett, die Beine baumelten über der Kante. Der eine Arm lag auf dem Bett, der Andere war in der Nähe der Wunde, so als würde er sie schützen wollen. Sie nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug und ging dann hinaus. Sie wusste durch die Planung und Buchungen der Zimmer, welche Zimmernummer Aramis hatte.

Schnell ging sie zu ihm. Sie verlor keine Zeit, ließ den Aufzug links liegen und nahm stattdessen die Treppe. Sie rannte fast den Gang entlang und kam zu der Tür. Doch nachdem niemand öffnete, obwohl sie schon fast auf die Tür hämmerte, gab sie auf. Aramis war wohl nicht in seinem Zimmer.

Hatte er Wachdienst? Das konnte sie ja nicht wissen, aber auch nicht so schnell herausbekommen. Sie kannte jedoch jemanden, der sicherlich wusste, wo Aramis steckte.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Es war eine gute Entscheidung nicht auf die Terrasse zu den anderen zu gehen, sondern hier drinnen den Zimmerservice zu genießen." Meinte Louis, als er den letzten Bissen des Sandwiches zu sich nahm. Milady, die ihm gegenüber auf dem Bett saß lächelte süffisant und nahm reizvoll eine Erdbeere zwischen die Lippen.

„Meine Geliebte, weißt du eigentlich wie sehr du meinen Schmerz gelindert hast." Er schaute sie mit so viel Liebe in seinen Augen an, dass es einer Frau das Herz gebrochen hätte. Doch Milady war nun mal eine Frau, die so etwas nicht aus der Bahn warf. Sie war es gewohnt, dass Männer ihr die Liebe schworen, es war ein Teil ihrer Aufträge. Er erwartete zum Glück keine Antwort noch eine Erwiderung seiner Gefühle.

 _/ Vor zwei Wochen/_

 _Es waren nur wenige Tage vergangen seit dem tragischen Vorfall mit Marmion. Die Polizei war da gewesen und hatte lästige Fragen gestellt. Treville hatte auf seinen Befehl hin die halbe Belegschaft entlassen. Er selber versteckte sich in seinem Zimmer. Wollte niemanden sehen oder hören. Nur ein, zwei seiner engsten Diener brachten ihm die täglichen Mahlzeiten vorbei. Diese rührte er aber kaum an, war ihm doch der Appetit vergangen. Die Tage nach dem Vorfall, er konnte es immer noch nicht beim Namen nennen, war er voller Wut._

 _Er war in Rage und seine Gedanken waren nur noch von Rache getrieben. Treville und seine Männer hatten diesen Mann entkommen lassen. Er wollte ihn in seinen Händen haben, seine Finger sollten seine Kehle umschlingen. Er konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie gerne er ihm das Leben genommen hätte. Doch dies wurde ihm durch die Unfähigkeit anderer verwehrt. Wann immer er einer der vier Männer, auch ihre Namen nahm er nicht mehr in den Mund, oder Treville sah, bewarf er sie mit einem Gegenstand, der in seiner Reichweite stand. Ihm war es dabei herzlich egal, welchen Schaden er anrichtete._

 _Eines Morgens kam Treville zu ihm. „Monsieur, ich wollte mit Ihnen die neuen Bewerbungen durchgehen." Treville war noch nicht einmal ganz durch die Tür gekommen, da duckte er sich schon unter einer Suppenterrine hinweg. „Verschwinde Treville, verschwinde!" Schrie in Louis an._

 _Der King, der einst machtvoll, stillvoll und voller Glanz und Glamour sich präsentiert hatte, war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. „Sire, bitte. Sie müssen etwas essen und zur Ruhe kommen. Soll ich den Arzt holen?" Treville sah seinen Arbeitgeber besorgt an. Louis stand in einem abgetragenen Pyjama vor ihm. Seine Haare waren zottelig lang und schon langer nicht mehr durchgekämmt geworden. Die Luft im Raum war abgestanden und auch der eigene Körpergeruch von Louis war mehr als unangenehm. Er hatte sich und die Hygiene stark vernachlässigt. Das konnte man deutlich sehen und riechen. In der Hand hielt er eine halbleere Whiskyflasche, sein ständiger Begleiter._

„ _Du? Den Arzt holen? Du hast alles hier angerichtet! Du warst für die Sicherheit verantwortlich. Du bist schuld, dass sie starben!" Schrie ihn Louis weiter an. Mit der Hand, die noch immer die Flasche hielt, holte er soweit aus, als wolle er auf alles zeigen, was Treville hätte beschützen müssen. Dabei schüttete er ein Teil der Flüssigkeit auf den Boden. Doch das kümmerte niemanden im Raum. Treville stand nur stocksteif da._

 _Diese Vorwürfe nun auch noch zuhören, das war zu viel für den sonst standfesten Mann. Treville hatte sich unzählige Male dafür gescholten. Was er nicht alles hätte ändern oder abwenden könne. Andere Protokolle, andere Sicherheitsrichtlinien, seine eigene Aufmerksamkeit. Es hätte keine Toten, noch nicht einmal diese Gefahr, gegeben. Er gab sich einen großen Teil der Schuld. Nacht für Nacht dachte er daran. Nun dies noch von Louis, dem King, zu hören, dass er die Schuld trüge, die alleinige wohlgemerkt. Es war wie ein Messer in eine frische Wunde zu bekommen. Der Schmerz war schon lange da, doch nun brannte es fürchterlich und es drohte ihn zu zerreißen._

 _Bevor er etwas zu seiner Verteidigung vorbringen konnte, wobei die Frage bestand ob sich verteidigen wollte, warf Louis die Flasche nach ihm. Durch den hohen Alkoholgehalt in seinem Blut hatte er ihn weit verfehlt und die Flasche zersprang an der Wand links neben der Tür. „Hinaus!" schrie er nun. Treville ging, in der Hand noch die Dokumente der potentiellen Neueinsteiger, diese waren aber nun vergessen._

 _Die Tage zogen sich hin. Treville war immer mehr abwesend und mied den direkten Kontakt mit Louis, wenn es etwas gab, dann schickte er Athos vorbei. Louis blieb weiterhin auf seinem Zimmer, vermied es zu duschen und zu essen. Trank nur noch. Eines Abends, Anne wollte von ihm einige Unterschriften haben, konnte sie dies nicht mehr länger mit ansehen. „Louis, ich bitte dich. Geh nach draußen. Wenn nicht nach Fontainbleau, dann bitte in den Garten. Etwas frische Luft wird dir guttun."_

 _Er tat so, als würde er sie nicht hören. Sie verließ das stickige Zimmer wieder. Am nächsten Morgen aber hatte er bessere Laune und befolgte den Rat seiner Cousine. Er richtete sich einigermaßen her und ging in den englischen Garten. Als er dort so lief sah er hinter einer Hecke einen Damenrock verschwinden. Louis verfolgte diesen, dachte er, er würde Anne treffen. Als er die hinter die Hecke schaute, erblickte er eine dunkelhaarige Frau. „Entschuldigen Sie Mademoiselle?" Louis sprach sie unverhohlen an._

„ _Es ist Milady, Milady de Winter." Die Dame drehte sich um und Louis war wie gebannt von ihrer Schönheit. „Ah, Milady, was machen Sie denn hier?" „Ich besuche den städtischen Garten." „Nun, da sind Sie wohl falsch informiert wurden. Dies hier gehört zu meinem Anwesen und ist der Englischen Garten des Chateau Fontainbleau." Sie machte große Augen und drehte sich im Kreis, so als würde sie alles auf einmal betrachten wollen. „Darf ich Ihnen eine Führung anbieten?" Er streckte seinen Arm ihr entgegen, den sie gerne annahm. Beide gingen durch die Gärten und die Laune von Louis verbesserte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde._

„Louis," Milady riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Hast du mir denn gar nicht zugehört?" sie tat leicht enttäuscht und wendete ihren Kopf ab. „Entschuldige mon Amour." Er schenkte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz ihr zu. „Ich sagte, ich würde gerne nach Monte Carlo. Etwas ins Casino und das Tennis Turnier findet doch dort auch statt. Alles was einen Namen hat wird dort sein. Ich darf es nicht verpassen." „Natürlich, ich werde es sofort in die Wege leiten. Ich bin selber von Nizza gelangweilt. Auf nach Monte Carlo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis und Anne saßen gemeinsam auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers. Er schenkte ihr gerade Rotwein nach, als Constance in das Zimmer stürmte. Aramis hatte schon gedacht, es sei eines der Zimmermädchen, oder schlimmer, der King und sprang auf. Als er aber sah, dass es nur die Assistentin von Anne war, setzte er sich wieder hin.

 _/Vor anderthalb Wochen/_

 _Constance kam gerade aus dem Krankenhaus und wollte Anne wecken. Sie hatten lange nicht mehr miteinander ausgiebig geredet. Wie auch. Constance war oft im Krankenhaus und Anne musste sich um die Geschäfte kümmern. Aber heute war Sonntag, heute konnte Anne ausschlafen und beide würden zusammen frühstücken. Dann konnten sie wieder einmal miteinander reden._

 _Sie öffnete leise die Tür. Im Wohn- und Schlafzimmer war es noch still. Anscheinend schlief Anne wirklich mal aus. Tat ihr bestimmt gut. Sie ging in das Schlafzimmer. Dort blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Anne lag seelenruhig im Bett. Um sie hatte Aramis seine beiden Arme geschlungen. Diese Szene war so ruhig und friedvoll, sie wollte die beiden nicht stören._

 _Langsam ging sie rückwärts. Dabei stolperte sie jedoch über einen Schuh und trampelte leicht herum, als sie das Gleichgewicht finden wollte. Aramis erwachte daraufhin. Als er merkte, dass jemand im Raum war, wurde er blitzschnell wach und richtete sich auf. Dadurch wurde auch Anne wach._

 _Sie blickte zu Constance und realisierte erst wenige Sekunden später, dass ihre beste Freundin im Raum stand. „Ich…Es tut mir leid… Ich wollte nicht stören." Constance geht schnell hinaus. Aramis wollte aufstehen, doch seine Rippenverletzung nahm ihm seine sonst so gewohnte Schnelligkeit. Anne war schneller aus dem Bett und eilte ihrer Freundin nach. Sie hielt sie im Wohnzimmer am Arm fest. „Nun kennst du alle meine Geheimnisse." Ab diesen Moment wusste Constance sicher, dass etwas zwischen Anne und Aramis lief. Sie wusste es davor zwar auch, aber nie mit so einer Sicherheit, noch wusste sie, dass beide zusammen schliefen._

Bevor einer der beiden auf dem Balkon sie fragen konnte, was sie wollte, fing sie schnell an zu reden. „Aramis, bitte komm schnell." Sie ließ ihm im Unklaren und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer. Anne und Aramis schauten sich verwirrt an, folgten ihr aber sogleich.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constance stürmte ins Zimmer, sie achtete noch nicht einmal auf ihre Begleiter und Aramis tat sich schwer, die Tür aufzuhalten, die Constance achtlos hatte fallen lassen. Seine schnellen Reflexe hatten ihn gerade noch davor bewahrt, dass die Tür in sein Gesicht fiel. Aber als er näher ans Bett kam, war dies sogleich vergessen.

D'artagnan, einer seiner besten Freunde, lag bewusstlos auf dem Bett seiner Freundin. Er ging sofort auf ihn zu und untersuchte ihn. Er erkannte, dass die Wunde aufgegangen war und D'Artagnan einiges an Blut verloren hatte. Das war nicht gut. Er schaute nicht einmal auf, als er die Anweisungen gab. „Ich brauche frische Handtücher und Nähzeug, es müsste etwas im Bad liegen. Es liegt immer so etwas in dem Bad." Constance nickte. Sie war nun nicht mehr hilflos wie einige Minuten zuvor. Nun hatte sie die Lage wieder unter Kontrolle und D'artagnan hatte jemanden der ihm half. Sie lief sofort los und holte die Handtücher und das Nähzeug.

Anne blieb am Bettrand stehen und beobachtete die groteske Szene vor ihr. Aramis kniete über seinem Kollegen und entblößte seine Brust. Dann nahm er den blutdurchtränkten Verband ab und schaute sich die Wunde genauer an. Constance kam wieder und legte die gewünschten Sachen neben Aramis. Dieser reinigte und nähte anschließend die Wunde.

Anne nahm Constance leicht zur Seite. „Constance, was ist passiert?" Constance schaute nun zum ersten Mal ihrer Freundin in die Augen. Anne erschrak leicht, so hatte sie sie wirklich noch nie gesehen. So hilflos und verzweifelt. „Wir waren bei Feron, wegen den Informationen. D'Artagnan hatte mir seine Hilfe angeboten. Er hatte vorgeschlagen, dass wir bei Feron direkt suchen sollten, dort finden wir eher etwas, meinte er"

„Wie direkt?" Anne verstand nicht ganz. „Naja, wir sind dort eingebrochen, Feron war außer Haus. Dachten wir zumindest. Alles war auch gut am Anfang, aber dann, als wir im Arbeitszimmer waren, kamen Leute herein. Und wir mussten fliehen." „Welche Leute?" „Keine Ahnung, wir haben nicht gewartet, dass sie sich vorstellen."

Constance wurde leicht bissig. „Entschuldige Anne. Naja, wir sind dann geflohen, wir mussten durch das Fenster. Da hat er sich glaub ich die Wunde aufgerissen. Naja, jedenfalls, sind wir dann zum Auto. Dort habe ich es dann auch gemerkt. Aber er bestand darauf sie zuerst abzuhängen."

„Wen denn abzuhängen?" „Na unsere Verfolger, Sie haben uns in einem Auto bis fast vor das Hotel verfolgt. D'artagnan konnte sie aber abschütteln. Dann sind wir mit Not hierhergekommen. Er wollte, dass ich Aramis hole und nun sind wir hier." Constance atmete aus. Sie war bei der ganzen Erzählung kaum zu Atem gekommen.

„Gott, Constance, dass wollte ich doch nicht." Constance schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es war nicht deine Schuld, du hast es nicht von uns verlangt. Ich hätte es D'Artagnan ausreden sollen." „Ja, das hättest du wirklich tun sollen." Mischte sich nun auch Aramis ein. Er war fertig und verband gerade noch die frisch genähte Wunde wieder. „Aramis, wie…?"

„Er wird es überstehen. Es war zwar einiges an Blut, das er verloren hat, aber deine schnelle Reaktion hat ihm wohl das Leben gerettet." Er wusch sich die Hände und kam dann wieder zu den beiden Damen und dem bewusstlosen Mann auf dem Bett zurück. „Constance, wie konnte das passieren?"

Aramis als wütend zu beschreiben war eine Untertreibung. „Er war immer noch verwundet und sollte es ruhig angehen lassen. Ich denke ein Einbruch zählt nicht unter ruhigen Aktivitäten, oder?" „Aramis, bitte, D'artagnan ist ein Erwachsener Mann und Constance nicht verantwortlich für ihn. Du musst es am besten wissen, dass man ihm schwer etwas ausreden kann, wenn er es sich erst einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hat." Anne verteidigte ihre Freundin und baute sich nun vor Aramis auf. Beide starrten sich einige Sekunden an und Constance dachte schon sie würden gleich beide in einen furchtbaren Streit verfallen. Aber Aramis senkte seinen Kopf und strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Du hast recht. Du hast recht. Es tut mir leid Constance. D'artagnan hat einen Dickkopf, wie wir alle. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen."

„Und?" Anne blieb beständig. „Und ich bin froh, dass du bei ihm warst, alleine hätte er es nicht geschafft. Danke." Anne war zufrieden. „Wenn du sauer sein willst, dann auf D'artagnan." Meinte sie noch „Oh, vertrau mir, dass werde ich auch sein. Wenn er wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt." Alle drei schwiegen danach und starrten nur D'artagnan an.

„Habt ihr denn etwas gefunden?" fragte nun Aramis und durchbrach die drückende Stille. Constance schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, da war gar nichts. War wirklich seltsam. Nur unbedeutende Rechnungen und der Briefwechsel mit deinem Cousin." Sie sah Anne an. „Auf seinem Laptop haben wir nur ein paar Dateien gefunden, sonst war dieser auch leer."

„Er war leer?" Constance nickte. „Und die Dateien? Habt ihr die?" Constance schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bevor wir sie kopieren konnten, kamen die Leute und wir mussten schnell gehen. Aber es waren nur unbedeutende Schriftdokumente." Aramis fasste sich ans Kinn. „Was ist Babe?" Anne kannte diesen Blick.

„Ein Mann wie Feron, der hat doch bestimmt ein paar Dokumente, die wenigstens ein bisschen interessant wären. Und auch sein Laptop, ich meine bei dir, du brauchst oft noch mehr Speicher, als üblich." Anne nickte. Sie dachten noch eine Weile nach. „Okay, Anne wir gehen wieder. D'artagnan ist stabil, ich denke, morgen wird er wieder etwas kräftiger sein. Bis dahin bleibt das unter uns. Mir ist das alles nicht geheuer." Meinte Aramis.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne und Aramis gingen den Gang entlang zu Annes Zimmer. Um die Ecke kam Porthos, schnell ließ Aramis Annes Hand los und brachte Abstand zwischen ihnen. „Porthos, was machst du denn hier?" „Meine Schicht ist fertig, wollte mich ein paar Stunden noch hinlegen. Was macht ihr denn hier noch?" Anne stammelte etwas, was beide Herren nicht verstehen konnten.

„Ich bringe Anne noch auf ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte sich in dem Hotel verlaufen." Es war nicht die beste von Aramis' Ausreden, aber immerhin. Porthos grinste nur und bohrte nicht weiter. „Na gut, und fang schon mal an zu packen." „Packen?" „Ja, Milady, will nach Monte Carlo. Und wir alle anderen müssen mal wieder mit. Sie hat den King wirklich um den Finger gewickelt."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Autos früh gepackt. Milady und der King waren schon aufgebrochen und ließen die Mitarbeiter von Louis und vom Hotel alleine mit dem Gepäck vor Ort. Treville und Porthos koordinierten alles und gaben Anweisungen, dann folgten sie dem frisch verliebten Paar.

Athos und die jungen Bodyguards mühten sich mit den Koffern der Damen ab. Vincent stand nur daneben und rauchte eine. Athos, der im Aufzug mit Milady gestanden hatte, war noch zur sehr mitgenommen von dieser Begegnung, als dass er ihn schellte. Er ließ den Frust an den Koffern aus.

Aramis, Constance und Anne kamen durch die Tür und standen nun vor der großen Eingangstür. Aramis hatte D'artagnan gestützt. Dieser war morgens zur Freude von Constance endlich erwacht und etwas zu Kräften gekommen. Den Weg zu den Autos konnte er jedoch nur mit Aramis' Hilfe bewältigen. Constance stand an seiner anderen Seite. Sie hatte sich für einen unkomplizierten Rock mit Boho Muster entschieden, darüber ein schwarzes Tanktop. Da sie doch Aramis half ihren Liebsten zu stützen trug sie flache Sandalen und eine braune Clutch, die sie zur Not auch umhängen konnte.

Anne hatte etwas Eleganteres aus dem Schrank geholt. Schwarze Pumps zu einer camelfarbenen Karottenhose. Dazu ein seidenes schwarzes Spagetti Top und einen schwarzen Blazer mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln. Ihre Clutch war schwarz-weiß gestreift. Aramis half D'artagnan ins Auto. Athos beobachtete die Szene, die sich ihm bot und runzelte mit der Stirn. Er sagte dazu nichts, dachte sich nur seinen Teil. Aramis war anscheinend eingeweiht und das reichte ihm. Einer für alle, alle für einen. Und manchmal war es nun mal Einer für Einen. Athos zog sich sein schwarzes Poloshirt, dass er zu der dunkelgrauen Jeans trug, zurecht und stieg als letzter in den hinteren Wagen ein. Dann fuhr der kleine Konvoi los.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos und Treville trafen kurz nach Louis und Milady ein. Das Hotel, Hermitage, hatte eine beeindruckende Fassade und konnte mit dem Hotel in Nizza locker mithalten. Es war ganz in gelb und schimmerte in der Sonne fast golden. Es war relativ flach und in einem Stil, der den Hotels in Bath ähnelte.

„Treville, kümmere dich ums Gepäck, wir machen uns frisch." Sagte Louis und verschwand mit seiner Geliebten im Hotel. Treville murmelte etwas von Pagen und folgte ihnen. Damit war die Gepäcksache wohl bei Porthos gelandet. Porthos lud die Koffer und die Taschen mit einigen Pagen auf die Wagen. Leider gab es nicht genug von ihnen und einen der Wagen musste er selber zu Louis Zimmer bringen.

Er hatte den schweren Wagen endlich aus dem Fahrstuhl bekommen und bugsierte ihn durch den Flur, als er an jemanden krachte und fasst hinfiel. Er konnte sich jedoch an der Wand abstützen. Die andere Person jedoch fiel unsanft zu Boden.


	9. Room Service

**Room Service**

Es wird spannender, meine Übersetzerin meinte, es sei ein Kinothriller. Was meint ihr? Wie findet ihr die bisherige Wendung der Story? Auf jeden Fall bricht die Spannung nicht ab. Die Outfits und die Bilder des Hotels und des Casinos findet ihr auf Tumblr und auf Pinterest. Schaut doch mal vorbei.

* * *

Nicollier verbrachte die Nacht im Hermitage. Er selber besaß eine Villa in Saint Tropez, aber dringende Geschäfte zwangen ihn zu einem längeren Aufenthalt in Monte Carlo. Das Pendeln zwischen den beiden Orten würde ihm nur unnötig Zeit rauben. Auch war das Tennis Turnier in wenigen Tagen, das seine Anwesenheit verlangte. Es klopfte an der Tür. Mit einer Zeitung in der Hand öffnete er die diese. Einer der Pagen streckte ihm ein silbernes Tablett entgegen, darauf lag ein gefaltetes Platt Papier. Nicollier nahm es und schloss wieder die Tür. Den Pagen ließ er ohne Trinkgeld stehen.

Der ältere Herr ging wieder in die Suite und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Louis ist im Hermitage und hat auf unbestimmte Zeit mehrere Zimmer gebucht Der Concierge brachte ihn wie immer auf den neusten Stand. Die Anwesenheit von Ferons Bruder war mehr als ärgerlich. Sofort nahm er sein Handy vom Beistelltisch und wählte Guise Nummer. Nicollier, was gibt es? „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Ich habe unerfreuliche Neuigkeiten. Louis hat Nizza verlassen und checkt gerade auf unbestimmte Zeit im Hermitage in Monte Carlo ein."

Am anderen Ende war es lange still. Dann sprach Guise mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die Gänsehaut verursachte. Aber keine Art der Gänsehaut, die angenehm war, eher eine, die man bei Horrorgeschichten bekam. Werden Sie ihn los. Er soll wieder nach Nizza. Überreden Sie Louis, dass Monte Carlo ein Tagesausflug ist. Er muss zurück nach Nizza. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten legte Guise auf.

Guise, der während des Anrufes in seinem Arbeitszimmer gewesen war, legte das Handy jedoch nicht weg, sondern wählte eine neue Nummer. Ohne auf die Begrüßung zu warten, fing er an. „Feron, dein Bruder ist wohl doch kein einfacher Mann, so wie du ihn beschrieben hast. Er ist nun in Monte Carlo bei Nicollier." Louis in Monte Carlo? Davon habe ich nichts gehört. „Es kümmert mich nicht, was du gehört oder nicht gehört hast. Hast ihn wohl doch nicht unter Kontrolle." Mit dieser Anschuldigung beendete er auch dieses Gespräch.

Feron hielt den Hörer noch einige Sekunden an sein Ohr, obwohl das andere Ende schon lang nicht mehr besetzt war. Grimaud kam herein. „Sir?" „Louis ist in Monte Carlo." Meinte dieser, als er den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel legte. „Ja, aber die Wanzen… Sie sind noch alle in Nizza." Feron starrte wieder in seine Papiere. „Kümmere dich drum." Sagte er trocken. Das Thema war für ihn abgehackt. Genau für diese Angelegenheiten hatte er Grimaud. Dieser ging sofort wieder nach draußen um den Auftrag schnellst möglichst zu erfüllen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos drehte sich schnell um und hielt dem Zimmermädchen, das er angerempelt hatte, die Hand hin. „Mademoiselle, es tut mir so leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Hätte ich hinten Augen…" er hielt inne, als er das Mädchen, oder besser gesagt, die Frau in Augenschein nahm. Eine junge Frau, blond, ein schmales Gesicht, eine dünne Nase und große Augen. Diese Augen schauten ihn an und nahm dankend seine Hand. Als sie versuchte aufzustehen, verstand er auch warum. Sie war hochschwanger.

Schnell verwarf er jeden weiteren Gedanken, der sich schon in seinem Kopf bilden wollte. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ja?" Er schaute verdutzt. Sie half ihm auf die Sprünge. „Wenn sie hinten Augen haben, dann?" Nun verstand er. „Dann hätte ich so eine schöne Dame natürlich sofort gesehen." Sie wurde leicht rot. „Nun, es ist ja nichts passiert. Monsieur. Ich hätte ja auch besser aufpassen können." Sie wollte weiterlaufen, doch er hielt sie noch kurz auf. „Sie sind hier Zimmermädchen?"

Auch wenn es unhöflich schien, er musste einfach fragen. „Ja, Monsieur, nicht jeder ist aus reichem Hause." „Bitte, nennt mich Porthos, Monsieur kann ich nicht hören, ich denke dann immer, ich sei vierzig und habe schon einen grauen Bart." Er lachte auf. Sie musste bei diesem Gedanken, dass der stattliche Mann vor ihr schon alt und grau sei, auch leicht grinsen. „Elodie." Stellte sie sich vor und ging dann ihrer Wege.

Beim Weglaufen drehte sie sich nochmals um. Er war wirklich gutaussehend. Er hatte ein dunkelrotes Poloshirt an, dazu eine schwarze Bermuda Short. Eine schwarze Cap schütze ihn, genau wie die Sonnenbrille, vor der Sonne. Passend zum Shirt trug er noch rote Sneaker. Das war wohl einer der angenehmeren Gäste, dachte sie. Eine Seltenheit bei dem Klientel in Monte Carlo. Dann ging sie aber wieder an die Arbeit.

Auch Porthos dachte noch an sie, als er das Gepäck in Louis' Suite stellte. Er wüsste gerne, warum eine Frau bei dem Sozialsystem in Frankreich trotz allem in dem Zustand noch arbeiten musste. Vielleicht müsste ich öfters mal den Room Service rufen, dachte er sich.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Als Louis schon längst mit Milady in der Suite und Treville in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, traf nun auch der Rest ein. Am Anfang der Fahrt hatte sich Anne schrecklich aufgeregt, dass Louis einfach so abgefahren sei und noch nicht einmal auf die anderen gewartet hatte, wurde dann aber schnell still, als sie sah, dass D'Artagnan und Constance auf den Rücksitzen schlief. Die Fahrt war doch relativ kurz. Aramis und Anne weckten das junge Paar. Aramis half seinem Freund aus dem Auto und alle betraten das Hermitage.

Als sie durch die große Tür kamen, lief ihnen Nicollier entgegen. „Ah, Anne, eine Freude, Sie ihn Monte Carlo zu begrüßen." Sein Ärger von heute Morgen war urplötzlich wie weggeblasen und er streckte Anne die Hände entgegen. „Monsieur Nicollier, ich dachte, Sie seien in Saint Tropez?" Sie schüttelte ihm die Hand, dabei blieb sie doch auf Abstand. Ein Küsschen links und rechts, dazu hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust. Nicollier verstand es schnell und ließ ihre Hand los.

„Geschäfte rufen mich. Die Spielbank von Monte Carlo ist einer meiner Investitionen. Auch verlangt das bevorstehende Tennis Turnier meine Aufmerksamkeit." Bei der Erwähnung der Spielbank machte nicht nur D'artagnan große Augen. „Ich beglückwünsche Sie zu dieser rentablen Investition. Die Spielbank ist einer der bekanntesten weltweit." Sagte Constance bewundernd. „Und einer der Vermögendsten." D'artagnan verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber Madame, was machen Sie denn hier? Ich dachte Sie bleiben an Nizza. Monte Carlo ist doch noch weiter von Saint Tropez weg, als Nizza." „Und dabei ist schon Nizza für die geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten sehr weit entfernt." Gab nun Aramis bissig zurück. Er wollte sehen, wie Nicollier sich verhielt. Aber dieser gab nichts Preis, er antwortete schlicht. „Aber dafür einer der schönsten Urlaubsregionen."

Anne ging darauf nicht weiter ein, sondern beantwortete die Frage. „Nun, Monsieur, wahrscheinlich sind wir genauso wie Sie wegen dem Casino und dem Turnier hier. Die Freundin meines Cousins hatte sich das gewünscht." Beim Wort Freundin musste sie doch scharf überlegen, wie sie Milady betitelte. Am Ende hatte sie sich für die freundliche Version entschieden, es sollte schließlich kein Außenstehender merken, was im inneren Kreis von Louis passierte. Nach dem üblichen Smalltalk verabschiedete sich Nicollier von der kleinen Gruppe.

Nicollier wünschte den neuen Gästen einen schönen Aufenthalt und ging nach draußen, die Damen erwiderten den Wunsch und gingen zur Rezeption. Die Herren schauten Nicollier noch skeptisch nach, folgten dann aber Anne und Constance. Am Tresen lehnte sich D'artagnan wartend an das Gepäck und ruhte sich so etwas aus. Athos stellte sich zu Aramis. „Ein großer Zufall, dass Nicollier hier ist." Aramis beobachtete die Lobby, antwortete aber seinem Freund. „Du weißt doch, was man über Zufälle sagt. Das Universum ist selten so faul."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis begleitete Anne auf ihr Zimmer. Er trug als Tarnung ihren Koffer, dabei lag das Offensichtliche auf der Hand. Athos war aber mit anderen, wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt, als dies mitzubekommen und D'artagnan sowie Constance störte dies nicht. Auf dem Zimmer angekommen, fing Anne an auszupacken. Aramis setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Er schnaufte laut. Anne wollte schon fragen was ihn bedrückte, da fing Aramis schon an.

„Ich bin wirklich sauer auf ihn. Weißt du wie riskant das war, Anne? Er war alleine dort. Ohne Backup, ohne einen von uns zu informieren. Mit einer Verletzung. Und nein, es ist nicht wie bei mir. Er ist viel eingeschränkter, kam er doch erst vor einigen Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus. Aber das ist ja noch nicht alles. Er hat Constance genauso in Gefahr gebracht und ich dachte, wenigstens bei ihr ist er vorsichtig." Aramis holte Luft.

Er hatte wirklich Lust seinen jungen Freund zu verprügeln. Vielleicht kommt so wieder ein bisschen Sinn und Verstand in seinen Kopf. „Geht nachts, alleine, in ein Haus, in ein fremdes Haus ohne vorher Aufklärung zu betreiben. Natürlich sind sie dann eingeschlossen. Wie kann man so naiv sein? Lernt man das in der Spezialeinheit? Ich glaube es ja nicht." Anne grinste nur, ließ ihn aber weiter reden. „Und dann findet er noch nicht einmal was. Alles für nichts."

Anne war fertig mit dem aufräumen und stellte die Taschen in die Ecke, dann setzte sie sich auf das Bett. „Ich finde es wirklich unglaublich sexy, wie sehr du besorgt bist." Aramis schnaubte nur leicht. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und strich seine muskulösen Oberarme hoch und runter. „Komm, zur Entspannung können wir doch heute Abend in den Jacuzzi gehen." Sie zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der Terrasse.

Er entkrampfte sich und legte nun seine Arme um ihre Hüften und drückte sie noch näher an sich. „Das ist wirklich eine wundervolle Idee." Er küsste sie. Sie genoss es und drückte ihn mit ihrem Gewicht nach hinten sodass er sich in die Laken fiel.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constance hatte D'artagnan geholfen ins Zimmer zu kommen. Er sah zwar heute schon besser aus, als die Nacht zuvor, aber er war doch immer noch leicht geschwächt. Er hatte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht. Seine Liebste hatte ihm noch die Kissen aufgeschüttelt und stellte ihm nun etwas zu trinken auf den Nachttisch. „Du musst viel trinken." D'artagnan war doch amüsiert über Constance Fürsorglichkeit.

„Nein, grinse nicht so, als wäre alles in Ordnung." „Aber es ist doch alles in Ordnung." Sagte D'artagnan und verstand nicht ganz, warum Constance sauer auf ihn war. „Oh, es ist also in Ordnung, wenn wir bei einem Einbruch, der übrigens illegal war, fast geschnappt werden, dann verfolgt werden und du bei der Verfolgung fast verblutest? Das ist also in Ordnung?" Beim letzten Satz schrie sie fast.

„Constance, soll das denn jeder mitbekommen." Sagte er und schaute sich um. Es war zwar sonst niemand im Zimmer, aber wer wusste wie dünn die Wände waren und wer überhaupt nebenan im Zimmer schlief. Sie schwieg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie war noch lange nicht fertig, er hatte aber recht, es sollte wirklich niemand mitbekommen. „Es hätte nie so weit kommen sollen." Meinte sie und ihre Wut ihm gegenüber verebbte. Vielmehr war sie auf sich selbst wütend, sie hatte es nur an ihm ausgelassen. Das merkte ihr Freund nun auch.

„Constance, ich bin ein großer Junge und treffe meine Entscheidungen eigenständig. Ja es war nicht alles in Ordnung und es ist viel falsch gelaufen. Aber an all dem hast du die geringste Schuld. Ich kenne meine Grenzen und ich wollte dir helfen. Ich bereue es nicht und ich würde es wieder so machen." Constance nickte, es überzeugte sie nur wenig. D'artagnan beließ es erstmal dabei, er konnte sie nicht dazu überreden, sie musste es von alleine verstehen.

Vielmehr dachte er über den Einbruch an sich nach. Erst der einfache Zugang, dann hatten sie rein gar nichts gefunden, und dann tauchten urplötzlich die Leute, von denen D'artagnan keine Gesichter gesehen hatte und daher ihre Identitäten nicht kannte, auf und ertappten sie beinahe. Bei den Verfolgern hatte er einen Verdacht, behielt diesen aber noch für sich.

„Was hast du denn Aramis erzählt, als du ihn geholt hast?" „Natürlich alles." D'artagnan verdrehte die Augen. „Ich dachte unsere Mission sei geheim." „Naja, als du so blutend auf meinem Bett lagst, dachte ich nicht groß an Geheimhaltung." Gab sie nur zurück. Eins musste er ihr lassen, sich wehren, dass konnte sie. Er konnte es ihr aber auch nicht verübeln. Schließlich hatte er sie ihn seinem Wahn gebeten, Aramis zu holen. Vielleicht war es auch nicht schlecht, dass nun einer der anderen Jungs eingeweiht war.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Louis war alleine in der Suite. Er vermied es alleine zu sein, denn dann bekam er immer wieder kleine Erinnerungsfetzen vom dem schrecklichen Tag. Er konnte immer und immer wieder die Schüsse hören, die nur wegen ihm abgefeuert wurden. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, er wollte das nicht hören. Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden.

Hier sollte doch Ablenkung sein, hier sollte Milady sein. Wo war sie? Sie hatte ihn alleine gelassen. Anscheinend um die Stadt zu erkundigen und etwas zu shoppen. Er lief blind im Zimmer herum und bekam fast einen Tobsuchtsanfall. Nie war irgendjemand für ihn da. Nie. Sie hatten ihn verlassen, alleingelassen. Da waren nur er und seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Louis versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Das half aber nicht wirklich. Dann ging er ins Bad und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

Das hatte er mal bei Treville gesehen. Er war noch sehr jung gewesen und stieg gerade in Paris auf, Fontainbleau war jedoch schon unter seiner Kontrolle. Als er sich aber Paris näherte, musste er sich wohl oder übel eine Security ins Haus holen. Dazu riet ihm jeder. Einer seiner engsten Mitarbeiter hatte ihm Treville empfohlen. Louis selbst hatte nur die Bewerbung und die Akte überflogen und ihn eingestellt.

Drei Wochen danach wurde der Konvoi angegriffen. Da hatte er noch kein so großes Aufgebot wie jetzt. Mit ihm und Treville waren nur zwei weitere Männer dabei. Treville und er entkamen nur knapp. In seiner Villa nahe Fontainbleau angekommen, auch das Chateau bewohnte er noch nicht, versteckten sich Treville und Louis ihm Sicherheitsraum bis Verstärkung eintraf. Treville stand unter hoher Anspannung und Louis hatte ihn bewundert, dass so etwas Einfaches wie sich Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen half.

Auch jetzt brachte es Louis etwas zur Ruhe. Er entschloss alleine loszuziehen, sollte doch Milady schauen wo sie blieb. Er lief wieder in den unteren Stock seiner Suite. Die Suite war wie eine Maisonette Wohnung aufgebaut. Es gab jeweils oben und unten ein Schlafzimmer. Unten gab es dann noch einen kleinen Wohnbereich sowie eine Kochecke. Alles in allem war dies mehr eine Suite nach seinem Geschmack.

Er setzte sich auf einen der Sessel und holte aus seiner Jackettasche eine Münze hervor.

 _/Vor einer Woche/_

 _Der Ballsaal wurde frisch renoviert. Die Arbeiten waren schon im Gange. Dennoch wagte sich Louis kaum dorthin. Milady hatte ihn zwar immer mal wieder dazu überreden wollen, genauso wie Anne. Doch keiner der Damen hatten Glück oder Erfolg gehabt. Eines Morgens, um elf Uhr, war das Bohren jedoch so laut, dass er noch im Pyjama gekleidet aufstand, sich den Morgenmantel überwarf und in den Gang schritt._

 _Es war kein Diener zu sehen, dem er hätte Anweisungen geben können. Also ging er dem Lärm nach, auch wenn er unterbewusst wusste, dass es von der Baustelle kam. Auf dem Weg dorthin lief ihm keiner der Diener entgegen. Später wusste er auch warum. Treville hatte auf sein Geheiß hin fast alle entlassen und keine neuen eingestellt._

 _An der Baustelle zögerte er keinen Moment, was wohl an seiner Wut über den Lärm und seiner Müdigkeit lag und trat auf die Baustelle. Es war nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte ja nicht ohne Grund den Raum gemieden. Doch keine Erinnerung kam zurück, er hatte keine toten Menschen vor Augen. Alles war gut. Er war wohl ohne Grund dem Raum ferngeblieben._

 _Der Saal, eingehüllt in Folie und vollgestellt mit allerhand Geräten, war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Er machte sich daher schnell auf die Suche nach dem Verantwortlichen. Auf dem Weg dahin, trat er jedoch auf etwas, das ihm, aufgrund seiner dünnen Pantoletten, doch einen stechenden Schmerz in der Fußsohle bescherte. Er zuckte zusammen, zog den Fuß weg und beugte sich herunter um den Übeltäter ausfindig machen zu können._

 _Es glänzte leicht. Es war rund und hatte ein Relief auf beiden Seiten. Als er es aufhob und näher betrachtete, erkannte er es sogleich. Er war auf die Münze von Marmion getreten. Dieser hatte sie wohl bei seiner Flucht fallen gelassen. Er strich mit seinem Daumen den Staub von beiden Seiten ab und drehte sie zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. Schlussendlich steckte er sie ein, erhob sich und suchte weiter den Vorarbeiter._

/Gegenwart/

Louis griff nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer. „Anne, wir gehen heute Abend ins Casino. Ich brauche dringend Ablenkung und dafür eine wunderschöne Begleitung. Wir machen zurzeit sehr wenig miteinander und es wäre doch schon etwas Zeit mit einander zu verbringen." Er hatte dabei natürlich nicht nur Hintergedanken. Er wollte natürlich Zeit mit Anne verbringen. Er schätzte sie sehr, als Mitarbeiterin, aber auch als Cousine.

Aber der eigentliche Grund des Anrufes und der Einladung war, er wollte nicht alleine ins Casino gehen. Anne war am Telefon mehr als überrascht. Hatte sie doch so eine Einladung nicht erwartet. Nach kurzem Zögern sagte sie zu. Louis legte auf, nachdem sie sich für abends in der Lobby verabredet hatten und ging ins Bad um sich für den Abend zu kleiden.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis, der neben ihr im Bett gelegen hatte, stand auf und knöpfte sich das Hemd zu. „Wir treffen uns später?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Er wollte es aber Anne überlassen. Diese nickte. „Natürlich. Bis dann." Er gab ihr schnell einen Kuss und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Sie seufzte noch einmal lauf, hatte sie sich doch auf einen ruhigen Abend gefreut und ging zum Kleiderschrank.

Für so einen Anlass hatte sie dank Constance etwas Passendes dabei. Sie zog es schnell aus dem Schrank und ging dann ins Bad. Dort duschte sie, danach cremte sie sich ein und trug noch dezentes Make-up auf. Dann zog sie das Kleid an und machte sich anschließend die Haare. Sie hatte ein fuchsiafarbenes langes Kleid aus Chiffon an. An ihren Schultern waren die dicken Träger gefaltet. Ihr Dekolletee wurde durch die Spitze gut in Szene gesetzt.

An der Taille verlief noch ein schmales Band, das einen Gürtel andeutete, davon abgehend fiel der Stoff leicht um ihre Beine. Die vordere Mitte war offen und der gemusterte Futterstoff kam so bestens zur Geltung. Dazu trug sie champagnerfarbene Stilettos, rubinrote Ohrringe und eine elegante Clutch, die zu den Schuhen passte.

Fertig für den Abend ging sie in die Lobby. Dort wartete schon Louis auf sie und zusammen fuhren sie zum Casino. Sie nahmen, da nun mal der King und der CFO unterwegs waren, einiges an Sicherheitsmänner mit. Sechs Wachen, sowie die vier Rekruten schlossen sich ihnen an. Treville und die anderen drei hatten an dem Abend frei.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis, der eigentlich Porthos oder Athos aufsuchen wollte, einer hatte bestimmt Lust mit ihm in die Bar zu gehen, entschied sich um und ging stattdessen zu Constance's Zimmer. Dort klopfte er und diese machte ihm sogleich auf. Als sie ihn sah, verstand sie sofort. Sie sagte, etwas lauter, sodass es auch D'Artagnan hören konnte. „Ah, ich muss etwas mit Concierge klären, bitte komm doch herein Aramis. Bin gleich wieder da."

Aramis betrat den Raum. Constance nahm nur ihr Handy und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Nun waren D'artagnan und Aramis alleine. Ersterer lag noch auf dem Bett, hatte aber wieder eine gesunde Hautfarbe und eine regelmäßige Atmung. Aramis kam auf ihn zu, blieb aber vor dem Bett stehen. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte er. Es klang aber nicht wirklich danach, als müsse er sich nach der Gesundheit erkundigen.

Er erkannte, dass D'artagnan noch leicht geschwächt, aber auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Daher antwortete ihm sein gegenüber auch nicht. Beide schwiegen und starrten sich an. D'artagnan wollte als erstes wieder etwas sagen und öffnete den Mund. Bevor aber auch nur ein Ton kam, sprach Aramis.

„Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein? Wir alle hätten dich für klüger gehalten. Herrje, selbst ich hatte das gedacht. In so einem Zustand, so eine Mission und dann mit unserer Zielperson. Ja ich weiß, sie ist auch deine Freundin. Aber selbst da hätte es dir doch nur bewusster werden sollen. Wie naiv kann man sein. Wenn Treville das erfährt, oder Athos. Überall anders wärst du gefeuert worden!"

Aramis brachte seine Wut und seinen Frust zum Ausdruck. „Wenigstens Bescheid hättest du geben können. Oder um Hilfe bitten. Aber nein, du musst ja alles alleine machen. Der liebe Herr kann ja alles besser. Ja, du kannst alles besser. Aber ich, ja ich habe dich wieder zusammenflicken müssen. Ich, nicht du. Soviel kannst du dann doch nicht."

Er starrte D'artagnan weiter an. Dieser wartete nur das Aramis fertig war. „Einer für alle." Meinte er dann nur. Aramis drehte sich kurz um und beendete damit den Blickkontakt, dann murmelte er resigniert. „Und alle für einen." Er setzte sich zu D'artagnan ans Bett. „Können wir uns jetzt dem Wichtigerem zuwenden?" Aramis bestätigte es mit einem kurzen Nicken.

„Constance hat dir ja schon alles erzählt. Wir haben nichts gefunden. Rein gar nichts." „Kam mir auch gleich spanisch vor. Irgendetwas hat doch jeder von uns in seiner Wohnung rumliegen. Klar, ein Brief, wo direkt geheim draufsteht, jetzt nicht, aber wenigstens eine Korrespondenz zum Projekt oder ähnliches." D'artagnan hatte die gleichen Gedanken wie Aramis.

„Und dann die wenigen Dateien." Warf Aramis ein. „Ja, schon merkwürdig. Wir konnten sie leider nicht kopieren. Haben auch nicht reingeschaut, aber alleine von der Größe der Ordner kann ich sagen, dass das keine komplexen Dokumente waren." Beide schwiegen und dachten nach. Dann schoss es D'artagnan in den Kopf. „Es war wie eine Alibiwohnung. Wie eine Scheinwohnung für die Außenwelt."

„War denn der Rest der Wohnung auch so?" „Nein, das sah wirklich so aus, als lebte dort jemand. Alles war benutzt gewesen, ordentlich, aber bewohnt." „Also schiedet Alibiwohnung aus. Außer er hat die Wohnung nur zum Wohnen genutzt und arbeitet noch woanders. In einem Büro oder so." D'artagnan zuckte mit den Schultern, den Fakt hatten sie natürlich nicht erst untersucht. Aramis hatte Recht, Recherchearbeit war vor einem Einbruch sehr wichtig. „Und was ist mit den Männern? Es kommen doch nicht einfach so Männer, ein ganzes Sicherheitsteam in deine Wohnung, wenn du dort nur wohnst."

„Zumal Feron nicht einmal anwesend war. Sie wären doch eher bei ihm gewesen." „Genau, und sie kamen auch sehr spät. Constance und ich waren gut zwei Stunden vor Ort und erst dann kamen sie, so als hätten sie es gewusst und nur eine geeignete Chance abgewartet."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos war schon auf seinem Zimmer und packte seine Sachen aus, als Treville klopfte. Er war doch mehr als überrascht seinen Boss bei sich anzutreffen und ließ ihn eintreten. „Treville, was gibt es? Ich habe heute meinen freien Abend." Treville ging darauf gar nicht ein. Er sagte nur mit einer desinteressierten und doch unhöflichen Stimme. „Ich brauche die Berichte der vergangenen Tage noch. Auch will ich einen Sicherheitscheck über das Hotel, die Angestellte und der Umgebung. Stell Monte Carlo auf den Kopf. Alles liegt bei mir bis morgen früh auf dem Schreibtisch"

Athos arbeitete gerne und hart. Vor allem für solche Leute wie Treville. Er war stets treu und loyal und hinterfragte selten einen Befehl des Captains. Aber das ging zu weit. „Treville, dazu fehlt die Zeit und mir die Männer. Louis ist in der Spielbank mit Anne. Sie haben die zweite Schicht mit. Die erste muss sich ausruhen. Wir haben einen kleinen und umfassenden Check gemacht, Bericht habe ich dir per Mail zugesendet, das muss reichen."

„Es muss reichen? Ich habe mich wohl verhört, ich entscheide, was reicht und was nicht. Eine kleine Kontrolle ist nicht zufriedenstellend. Mach das was ich will oder du wirst gefeuert." Athos wollte etwas erwidern, aber Porthos kam zur Tür herein. Sofort ging er auf die beiden zu und stellte sich gekonnt zwischen sie. Er hatte laute Stimmen auf dem Gang gehört und je näher er an Athos' Tür kam, desto klarer war es für ihn um was es ging.

Athos und Treville hatten sich nichts mehr zu sagen, jedenfalls nicht in Anwesenheit von einem Zeugen. Treville ging einfach ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes. Athos war weiterhin noch wütend und schmiss die restlichen Kleidungsstücke in den Schrank und schlug diesen mit Wut zu. „Irgendetwas ist da los!" „Ja, Treville hat den Verstand verloren." erwiderte Athos böse. „Nein, das meine ich nicht.." „Ich weiß, was du meinst." Lenkte Athos nun ein und fuhr fort. „Ich habe das schon etwas länger im Auge." „Dann sollten wir unbedingt herausfinden warum."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Die Spielbank von Monte Carlo war ein beeindruckender Bau. Auch innen war es doch eher schlicht und elegant gehalten. Anders als die Casinos in Las Vegas setzte es auf eine Spur Eleganz und Grazie. Das gefiel Anne sehr. Louis pokerte an einem der Tische und Anne war beim Roulette hängen geblieben. Sie hatte teilweise mal Glück und dann wiederrum verlor sie wieder ihren gesamten Gewinn. Aber so war nun mal das Spiel. Bei Louis sah es aber überhaupt nicht gut aus. Er verlor hohe Beträge und das Glück war ihm nicht hold.

Als sie sich umdrehte und auch die anderen Tische beobachtete fiel ihr auf, um welch hohe Summen es doch hier ging. Sie war auch andere Casinos in Las Vegas gewohnt, wo es genauso bedeutende und reiche Kunden gab. Doch die Geldmassen, die hier den Besitzer wechselten, dass kam ihr doch unnatürlich vor. Gerade beim Roulette wird hochgesetzt, aber so hoch war eigentlich nicht normal.

Auch verloren die meisten Kunden an einigen Tischen mehr als an anderen. Das hatte jedenfalls die Frau auf der Damentoilette behauptet. Anne konnte es so nicht bestätigen, doch merkte sie, wie an dem einen Tisch mehr als an dem anderen gejubelt wurde. Es gab selten Zufälle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nach dem Casinobesuch, es war doch schon spät, war der Jacuzzi schon an und Aramis und sie saßen im blubbernden Wasser und genossen die Ruhe. Beide tranken Champagner und schauten sich den Sternenhimmel an. Sie hatte sich eng an ihn gekuschelt und ihr Kopf lag auf seiner oberen Brust. Seine Arme lagen auf dem Beckenrand auf.

„Hast du mit D'artagnan geredet?" fragte se ihn, als sie das Glas auf das Holztablett am Rand abstellte. Aramis fragte erst gar nicht, woher sie das wissen konnte und nickte. „Ja, es ist wahrscheinlich größer als gedacht." „Wie meinst du das?" „D'artagnan und ich, wir haben mehrere Theorien und müssen alle überprüfen, aber ich denke, wir sind da auf etwas gestoßen. Dem müssen wir nachgehen."

„Gut, ich würde gerne helfen. Sag einfach was ihr benötigt." Aramis holte schon Luft, aber Anne legte ihren Zeigefinder auf seine Lippen. Sofort hielt er inne. „Nein, fang damit gar nicht erst an. Ich habe Constance den Auftrag erteilt und durch mich ist erst alles ins Rollen gekommen. Ich helfe mit, Ende der Diskussion." Als Zeichen seiner Kapitulation küsste er nur den Finger auf seinen Lippen.

Sie lächelte leicht wurde danach aber gleich wieder ernst. „Ich war doch heute mit Louis im Casino und mir sind da ein paar Dinge aufgefallen, vielleicht hängt das alles zusammen." Aramis schaute sie nun direkt an. „Die Summen, die dort gespielt werden, sind…."

* * *

Und wie findet ihr es? Habt ihr irgendwelche Kritik, Wünsche oder Anregungen. Lasst es mich wissen, gerne gehe ich auf alles ein und nehme, wenn es passt, es auch in die Story auf. Ich weiß einige sind vielleicht von Porthos Love Interest nicht so begeistert. Aber schreibt doch selber eure Meinung in die Kommentare. Es würde mich sehr freuen.


	10. Trübe Gewässer

**Trübe Gewässer**

Wuhu, etwas spät, aber immer noch, Kapitel 10 is da. Haut in die Tasten und sagt mir wie ihr es findet. Die Outfits und Bilder findet ihr wie gewohnt auf Tumblr und Pinterest.

* * *

„Die Summen, die dort gespielt werden, sind viel zu hoch. Die Beträge, die dort die Besitzer wechseln, das sieht man sonst nur an großen Eventabenden in Las Vegas. Auch wenn es eine der größten Spielbanken Europas ist, normal kann das nicht sein. Auf so etwas wird eigentlich die Glücksspielkommission aufmerksam, aber ich habe keine gesehen." Anne schaute in die Runde. Nachdem sie Aramis von ihren Beobachtungen erzählt hatte, war dieser doch sehr skeptisch gegenüber dem Casino. Er vertraute Anne und war von ihrer Erzählung besorgt. Am darauffolgenden Tag hatte er die anderen, Porthos, Athos und D'artagnan, sowie Constance informiert und sie alle hatten sich am Abend in der Crystal Bar des Hotels getroffen.

Die Bar war wegen den milden Temperaturen am Abend verlassen und bot so der kleinen Gruppe genügend Privatsphäre. Sie saßen in einer der Ecken auf zwei großen, gemütlichen Sofas. Anne, aber auch D'artagnan, waren erst gegen dieses Treffen, wollten sie doch nicht die anderen beunruhigen. Constance unterstützte den Vorschlag von Aramis und zeigte ihrer besten Freundin und ihrem Freund die Notwendigkeit auf, um Hilfe zu bitten. Zu Anfang berichtete D'artagnan missfällig über den kleinen Ausflug zu Feron's Anwesen. Das erzürnte Porthos aber auch Athos, die Kommentare beider blieben jedoch aus. Dann folgte Annes Erzählung. Neben den anderen waren D'artagnan und Constance sehr aufmerksam, da auch sie dies zum ersten Mal hörten.

Nachdem nun auch Anne fertig war, wurde es still. Niemand sagte ein Wort, alle mussten über die Geschehnisse nachdenken und die einzelnen Puzzlestücke zusammensetzen. Porthos war der Erste, der wieder das Wort ergriff. „Ich glaube kaum, dass dies merkwürdig ist. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass das Casino eines der größten in Europa ist. Natürlich geht hier viel Geld über die Tische. Auch wenn es dir seltsam erschien, viele reiche Leute sind hier und das Geld sitzt im Urlaub etwas lockerer." Athos wendete aber ein, „Das Constance und D'artagnan aber bei Feron nichts gefunden haben, das ist wiederrum eine andere Sache. Dem sollten wir nachgehen. Auch das ihr beinahe enttarnt worden seid. Wir müssen mögliche Spitzel ausschließen können."

„Denkst du es war ein Insiderjob?" fragte nun Constance. Die Geschehnisse von Marmion hatte noch niemand vergessen und alle waren vorsichtig zu behaupten, es gäbe in den eigenen Reihen noch illoyale Mitarbeiter oder sogar Spitzel. Treville hatte jeden Verdächtigen entlassen. „Das wissen wir erst, wenn wir die Sache verfolgen. Über den Einbruch reden wir aber noch einmal." Nun schaute Porthos D'artagnan böse an, die Sache war also doch noch nicht abgeschlossen. Dies mussten sie jedoch wann anders klären. „Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?" Anne stellte die entscheidende Frage.

Athos übernahm wieder das Kommando. „Wir werden uns ruhig und unauffällig verhalten. Niemand soll wissen, dass wir etwas vermuten. Wir werden so weiter machen, wie es geplant war." Alle waren der gleichen Meinung. „Wir könnten uns ja mal umhören. Vielleicht wissen die Urlauber oder auch die Einheimischen mehr. Wenn es wirklich nicht mit rechten Dingen im Casino zugeht, dann ist es bestimmt mehreren Leuten aufgefallen." „Sehr gute Idee. Das könnte klappen, so können wir auch Annes Theorie verifizieren. Nicht das ich dir nicht glaube, aber wir brauchen Beweise." Anne nickte, ihr war klar, dass das alles nur auf der Beobachtung einer Person baute. Sie brauchten noch mehr Hinweise und anhand dessen konnten sie dann besser das weitere Vorgehen planen.

„Wir können aber nicht einfach die Leute auf der Straße ansprechen." entgegnete Porthos. Die anderen dachten darüber nach. Constance kam schnell zu einer Lösung. „Wir können einen Ausflug in die Thermes Marines machen. Dort kommt man bestimmt schnell mit den Touristen, aber auch den Angestellten ins Gespräch und wir bekommen so vielleicht mehr Infos." Anne nickte. „Wir hatten es schon erwähnt, so fällt es auch nicht auf, dass wir es nun in die Tat umsetzen." „Wir brauchen noch einen Plan B" meinte nun D'artagnan. Er wollte nicht noch einmal unvorbereitet in eine Mission starten. Das war ihm eine Lehre gewesen.

„Wir sollten direkt beim Casino suchen. Dort müssten wir Spuren finden." Schlug Porthos vor. „Willst du da einfach reinmarschieren und eine Lupe auspacken, oder was?" gab nun D'artagnan zurück. Porthos wusste, dass sein Freund es nicht so gemeint hatte und ging nicht weiter auf die bissige Bemerkung ein. Kannte er doch das Gefühl nach einem Fehler in Missfallen geraten zu sein. „Nein, aber elektronisch gibt es bestimmt Hinweise. Wir sollten Nathan einweihen. Er soll sich mal dort reinhacken." Beschwichtigte ihn nun Porthos. D'artagnan brummte nun zustimmend. „Wir sollten Henry mitnehmen, der Junge hat sich im Aushorchen fremder Leute bewiesen" schlug Aramis noch vor. Athos nickte. „Porthos und ich geben den Beiden Bescheid."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Die Verschworenen trennten sich kurze Zeit später und gingen auf ihre Zimmer. Constance und D'artagnan gingen auf Constance's Zimmer. Beide zogen sich um und legten sich ins Bett, um Kraft für den bevorstehenden Tag zu sammeln. „Du weißt, dass ich dich in die Therme begleiten werde." Murmelte D'artagnan schon halb schlafend. Constance, nun wieder hell wach, drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu ihm herum und starrte ihn an. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie ihn nur schemenhaft ausmachen. „Oh nein, dieses Mal nicht. Du kannst nicht mit. Vor allem mit deiner Wunde geht das gar nicht." D'artagnan blieb weiterhin ruhig und hatte noch immer seine Augen geschlossen. „Ich komme mit. Die anderen sind doch dieses Mal auch dabei und können zur Not einspringen. Es wird auch nicht gefährlich." „Ja wenn es nicht gefährlich wird, dann kannst du doch auch dableiben, mir passiert schon nichts."

D'artagnan seufzte. Sie verstand es nicht. „Es ist nicht für mich gefährlich, aber es hat mir in Nizza das Herz zerrissen, dich alleine in die Stadt gehen zu lassen." Constance erkannte seine Situation und die Beweggründe, sie ließ dennoch nicht locker. „Ja, aber die Nähte, sie sind zu frisch oder muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass dich Aramis erst wieder zusammengeflickt hat?" „Nein, das weiß ich, ich werde das Wasser auch meiden. Zur Not mache ich eins von diesen wasserdichten Pflastern drauf. Aber ich komme mit, Athos und die anderen haben nichts dagegen gehabt. Es ist also schon beschlossene Sache." „Das muss ja noch lange nicht heißen, dass ich damit zufrieden bin." Er streckte seinen Arm nach ihr aus und zog sie an sich. „Ich weiß." Er küsste sie auf den Scheitel und fuhr fort." Dafür liebe ich dich, aber ich kann nun mal nicht aus meiner Haut."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Athos und Porthos wie besprochen nach dem Frühstück zu den Jüngeren. Diese saßen draußen auf der Terrasse und hatten auch gerade ihr Frühstück beendet. „Guten Morgen." Begrüßte sie Athos. Als sie Athos' Stimme wahrnahmen, er stand in ihrem Rücken, schreckten sie auf und setzten sich gerade hin. Porthos sah sich das mit einem Grinsen an. Sie murmelten ein Morgen zurück und schauten beide erwartungsvoll an. Vielleicht bekamen sie für heute eine spannende Aufgabe, der Urlaub gestaltete sich doch als sehr zäh, aus ihrer Sicht. Sie hatten nur vereinzelt Wachdienste abbekommen. Sie hatten auf mehr Aufgaben, mit mehr Verantwortung und Action gehofft.

„Ich muss mit Nathan alleine sprechen." Sagte Athos nun etwas bestimmter. Sofort erhoben sich Henry und Marc und gingen, davor nickten sie ihrem Freund nochmals aufmunternd zu. Porthos folgte ihnen, wollte er doch Henry abfangen. Athos setzte sich, als die anderen drei die Terrasse verlassen hatten, auf einen der freigewordenen Plätze und schaute Nathan an. Dieser, er war daran schon gewohnt, starrte wortlos zurück. Das mochte Athos an diesem Jungen. Er ließ sich nie aus der Ruhe bringen und blieb standhaft. Schließlich beendete Athos das kleine Spiel und begann. „Wir brauchen ein paar Infos über das Casino. Mitarbeiter, IT-Infrastruktur, geplante Projekte und die Finanzen."

Athos hatte extra ein paar mehr Dinge aufgezählt, die Finanzen waren für ihre Sache jedoch ausschlaggebend. „Das Casino? Warum?" Athos schwieg kurz. Sie hatten gestern noch beschlossen, dass die beiden Jüngeren erst einmal nicht eingeweiht werden, sie wollten sie heraushalten. „Anne und Louis wollen herausfinden, ob das Casino ein möglicher Partner für Geschäfte sein kann. Auch über eine Zweigstelle in Paris wird gemunkelt. Informationen sind dabei eine wertvolle Währung." Zum Teil sagte er sogar die Wahrheit. Sie brauchten dringend Informationen. Nathan nickte nur. Das erschien ihm alles etwas bei den Haaren herbeigezogen.

„Könnt ihr sie denn nicht einfach fragen? Am Ende des Tages ist hacken immer noch sträflich." Athos wollte schon mit den Augen rollen, konnte es sich aber noch verkneifen. „Ja, klar, wir können sie fragen, aber was genau die Wahrheit ist, das wissen wir auf die Weise schneller. Und ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass du in der Vergangenheit auch keine wirklichen Hemmungen hattest, etwas Verbotenes zu tun." Nathan schwieg nur, er wusste, etwas war faul an der Sache und man sagte ihm nur ein Drittel der Wahrheit, aber Athos blieb hart. Das erkannte er. Sie könnten nun noch weitere Minuten hier sitzen, etwas aus seinem Vorgesetzten herauszubekommen, erschien ihm aber gerade unmöglich. Daher nickte er nur und verabschiedete sich. „Gut, ich werde mich dransetzen. Schätze mal je früher, desto besser."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nathan ging auf sein Zimmer, um dort seinen Laptop zu holen. Er schloss die Tür auf und ging in den Raum. Dort saßen schon Henry und Marc auf seinem Bett. Er war erst erschrocken über den Besuch, schloss dann aber schnell die Tür. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte er. „Ich muss in die Therme." Henry ging gar nicht darauf ein, sondern platzte gleich heraus. „Hab auch einen Auftrag, muss Infos besorgen, vom Casino, aber ich soll mich darein hacken." Henry nickte. „Mein Auftrag ist auch nur die Hälfte beschützen, die andere Hälfte ist, dass ich Infos über das Casino von den Leuten in der Therme besorgen muss." „Was wollen sie denn vom Casino?" mischte sich nun auch Marc ein.

„Mir hat Athos gesagt, sie wollen das Casino als möglichen Partner überprüfen." Sagte Nathan. Henry nickte zustimmend. „Ja, so etwas hatte Porthos auch gesagt, aber geht man dann nicht anders vor?" „Da läuft etwas Großes, sie sagen uns nur nichts." Warf Nathan in den Raum. „Ich schlage vor, wir ermitteln auf eigene Faust." „Wie, alleine? Und was ist mit den Aufträgen?" Henry schaute Nathan doch nun verwirrt an. „Ja, die machen wir, aber wir versuchen für uns selbst auch einige Antworten zu finden." Marc gefiel der Vorschlag. „Ich kann mich mal bei den anderen umhören, ob die was wissen. Ihr seid ja außer Haus, dann haben wir hier etwas Ruhe."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am Mittag trafen sie sich alle in der Lobby und gingen in die Therme. Diese lag, praktischerweise, nahe beim Hotel und sie waren in drei Minuten schon an Ort und Stelle. Anne und Constance hatten sich ihre Bikinis schon im Hotel angezogen und mussten in der Umkleide nur noch ihre luftigen Sommerkleider ausziehen. Constance hatte sich für einen weißen Bikini entschieden. Er hatte eine hochgeschnittene Hose mit Cutouts an der oberen Hüfte. Das Oberteil wurde im Nacken durch geknotete Träger gehalten. An einzelnen Stellen hatte es einen blau schwarzen Blütendruck. Anne entschied sich auch für einen Neckholder. Ihr Oberteil war in einem Fuchsiaton. An der Brust hatte sie ihn noch umständlich um den Rücken gebunden, ähnlich einem Wickeloberteil. Die Hose hatte auch einen pinken grünen Blumendruck, der Grundton war weiß.

Sie zogen noch schnell den Bademantel an, den ihnen die nette Frau vom Empfang gegeben hatte, und dann gingen sie zu ihrer Beauty Behandlung. Sie hatten sich eine Ganzkörper Behandlung gebucht. Angefangen von einer Gesichtsmaske, danach folgte eine Massage an Händen und Füßen und zum Schluss ein reinigendes Peeling für den Körper. Die Maske wurde ihnen von professionellen Kosmetikerinnen aufgetragen und sie saßen mittlerweile auf bequemen Stühlen um dort die Hände und Füße massiert zu bekommen. Neben ihnen saßen noch zwei weitere Frauen, die wohl die gleiche Behandlung genommen hatten. Anne und Constance witterten eine Chance und redeten extra laut über Anne's Besuch im Casino.

„Und dann habe ich wirklich die Summe wiedergewonnen, die ich zuvor verloren hatte. Das war wirklich spannend. Ich wusste nicht, dass man beim Roulette so mitfiebern kann." Erzählte Anne überschwänglich. Constance nickte nur begeistert. „Und warst du nur beim Roulette?" fragte sie nun ihre Freundin. Anne nickte. „Das andere habe ich nicht wirklich verstanden." Nun mischte sich auch endlich die Frau ein, die neben Anne saß und neugierig zugehört hatte. „So erging es mir auch, gut, dass Sie dortgeblieben sind. Ich habe mein Glück beim Black Jack versucht. Habe nur verloren."

Die zweite Frau, wohl eine gute Bekannte, wendete sich ihnen zu. „Oh ja, beim Casino verliert man nur. Ich habe schon so viele Geschichten gehört." „Was denn für welche?" Constance fragte direkt nach. „Ich, zum Beispiel," Die Frau neben Anne sprach nun wieder. „Habe immer verloren, alles, und ich habe so oft gespielt. Da muss doch einmal das Glück auf meiner Seite gewesen sein, aber nein, alles verloren." Sie schaute nun betrübt. Sie tat Anne leid. „Und das alles beim Black Jack?" fragte Anne und hakte noch einmal nach. „Ja, ja. Man wollte immer, dass ich zum Roulette gehe, oder auch den Tisch wechsle, aber da war ich wohl zu faul. Ich blieb immer am gleichen Tisch." „Das tut mir wirklich leid für Sie." Meinte nun Constance. Die andere Frau winkte ab. „So ist das Leben in Monte Carlo nun mal. Im Casino kannst du alles verlieren oder aber alles gewinnen. Das weiß jeder."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis und Porthos gingen in das Fitness Center. Sie waren von der Anzahl und Vielseitigkeit der Geräte beeindruckt. Porthos probierte die Kraftgeräte aus, während Aramis seine Kondition auf dem Laufband verbesserte. Das Studio hatte viele Konditionsgeräte. Diese standen alle aufgereiht vor dem großen Panoramafenster. Dadurch konnten die Sportler direkt auf das Meer schauen. Eine schöne Aussicht, die kaum ein anderes Studio bot. Nach einer Stunde anstrengendem Trainings, wobei Porthos noch ausgeruhter war als Aramis, trafen sie sich bei der Getränkestation. An der südlichen Wand im Fitnessraum, war eine lange Zapfanlage, wo sich die Gäste die Getränke selber in die Flaschen füllen konnten.

Ein Mann kam zu ihnen, er war noch recht jung, Ende zwanzig und doch nicht mehr allzu gut in Form. Neben Porthos und Aramis sah er eher schmächtig aus. Porthos fing gleich ein Gespräch an, war er doch schon immer ein offener Mensch gewesen. „Entschuldige, weißt du, wo man hier mal Spaß haben kann?" Sofort war der Mann geschmeichelt, dass zwei solche Männer ihn um Rat fragten. „Na in Monte Carlo muss man ins Casino. Wenn man dort nicht war, war man auch nicht in Monte Carlo." Aramis brachte sich mit ein. „Ja im Casino wird man doch nur sein Geld los." Der Mann winkte ab und baute sich stolz vor ihm auf. „Den richtigen Tisch muss man schon auswählen, dann behält man auch sein Geld und bekommt sogar noch was dazu."

Porthos nutzte die Überheblichkeit aus und bohrte weiter. „Ja, aber das ist doch Glücksache. Dann würde doch jeder gewinnen." „Nein, nein. Du musst nur wissen wie man es macht." „Ah und wie macht man es denn am besten?" fragte nun wieder Aramis. „Tja." Der Mann tat sehr geheimnisvoll und wollte seinen Vorteil ausspielen. Doch er konnte nicht lange an sich halten und platzte heraus. „Ich selber kenne auch nicht jeden Tisch und meiner Meinung nach wechseln sie auch. Aber es gibt zwei Arten an Tischen in Monte Carlo. Dort wo man verliert und zwar immer. Und dort wo man gewinnt. Also wenn ihr immer wieder verliert, dann wechselt den Tisch und wenn ihr eine Glückssträhne habt, dann bleibt dort, denn dann hält die Strähne den gesamten Abend an." Er flüsterte fast und kam ihnen immer näher. Für Porthos und Aramis' Geschmack war das schon auffällig genug. Aber sie spielten mit und taten so, als wären sie ihm unendlich dankbar. Am Ende raunte er ihnen noch zu. „Behaltet es ja für euch, wenn es jeder weiß, dann klappt es nicht mehr."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danach wimmelten Aramis und Porthos den Mann wieder mit Müh und Not ab. Porthos wollte noch etwas trainieren und auch Aramis wagte sich in der zweiten Phase nun an die Kraftgeräte heran. Als das Fitnesscenter jedoch leerer wurde, schwanden auch ihre Chancen noch mit jemanden reden zu können. Daher trennten sich beide. Aramis wollte duschen und danach die anderen suchen. Porthos nahm noch ein Bad in dem großen Pool, schließlich waren sie in einer Therme. Das Wasser war wirklich angenehm warm, doch nicht allzu sehr, da es draußen auch an die dreißig Grad hatte. Sie hatten die Rollläden heruntergelassen und den Pool mit warmen Licht beleuchtet.

Er schwamm einige Runden und stellte sich dann an einer der kräftigen Strahlen. Er hatte gerade die Augen geschlossen, als er merkte wie das Wasser um ihn herum sich stark bewegte. Er machte ein Auge auf, um zu sehen ob ein potentieller Informant neben ihm war. Als er erkannte wer da neben ihm im Wasser war, machte er sogleich beide Augen auf. „Ah, Elodie. Endlich Feierabend?" Die Schwangere neben ihm verneinte. „Nein, ich muss noch, ich habe die Spätschicht, aber davor dachte ich, ein kleiner Ausflug in die Therme wird meinem Rücken helfen. Ich habe zum Glück vom Arzt einige Stunden in der Therme verschrieben bekommen, dann kann ich mich mal entspannen." Porthos nickte. Er wollte nicht mit ihr tauschen. „Eine ganz schöne Last trägst du da mit dir."

Elodie atmete laut aus, lächelte aber. „Ja, aber es wird bald soweit sein. Die längste Zeit ist vorbei. Und das Baby mag das Wasser auch. Und du entspannst hier?" „Ja, wir haben heute etwa frei und da wollte ich mal die Therme ausprobieren." „Ach, du arbeitest hier?" Porthos nickte. „Ja, ich arbeite für Louis. Er ist ein Geschäftsmann aus Fontainbleau. Ich gehöre zur Security von ihm. Er macht hier halb Urlaub, halb Geschäft und wir müssen dann immer mit." Elodie hörte interessiert zu. „Naja, heute habe ich mal frei. Alles in allem ist der Job um einiges ruhiger als mein früherer." „Oh, was hast du denn da gemacht?" „Ich war Soldat. Infanterie. Waren in Nordafrika stationiert für ein paar Jahre." Für Elodie war dies nichts Neues. „Mein Mann, er war auch Soldat. Er war in Afghanistan."

Porthos horchte auf. „Er war?" „Ja, er ist vor sechs Monaten gefallen, sein Leichnam wurde aber nie nach Hause gebracht, man hatte ihn einfach dort beerdigt. Seine Marke hatte man mir per Post überstellt." Sie klang nun sehr traurig, noch nicht einmal missmutig oder verärgert über die Armee. Nein, nur traurig, als hätte sie es schon aufgegeben dagegen zu kämpfen. Sie blickte traurig auf die Wasseroberfläche. „Das Baby kann sich glücklich schätzen eine so starke Frau als Mutter zu haben." Porthos wollte sie aufmuntern, hatte er doch das Thema aufgebracht. Es funktionierte und Elodie lächelte wieder leicht. Beide blieben noch einige Minuten zusammen im Wasser und redeten. Elodie wollte einiges über das Soldatenleben wissen, da ihr Mann doch sehr notdürftig davon erzählt hatte und nachdem Porthos sich anfänglich zurückgehalten hatte, merkte er, wie es Elodie half, wenn man mit ihr darüber sprach.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Während die anderen im Pool, oder auch Fitnesscenter waren, ruhten sich Henry und D'artagnan auf der Dachterrasse aus. So konnte D'artagnan seine Wunde schonen und auf der langen Terrasse einige Leute ansprechen. Sie kamen am Anfang nicht wirklich mit ihnen ins Gespräch. Einige wollten ihre Ruhe, andere waren nicht im Casino oder wollten noch dahin. Henry und er hatten ihre Aufgabe auf Eis gelegt, sie wollten nicht auffallen und lagen nun in der Sonne. Sie konnten direkt auf den Hafen schauen und beobachteten die Ankömmlinge und die Abreisenden bei ihren Arbeiten. Es war doch sehr interessant welche Arbeiten so ein Boot mit sich brachte.

Neben ihnen hatte sich dann nach einiger Zeit ein Pärchen hingelegt. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da waren sie auch schon in einem Gespräch mit ihnen verwickelt. Henry schwärmte von der Côte D'Azur und wollte so auf das Casino heraus. Doch das Pärchen war sehr sauer. „Wir werden morgen abreisen. Ohja, nie wieder werden wir an diese Cote D'Azur fahren." D'artagnan und Henry schauten sich kurz an, schenkten dann aber wieder dem Mann, der gerade gesprochen hatte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Oh, warum das denn? Ich meine, hier hat man doch alles, was man will. Schöne Frauen, gute Luft, das Meer, die Sonne." Henry warf ein, „Und das Casino."

„Das Casino, junger Mann. Bleiben sie dem fern." Sagte nun die Frau. „Rausgeworfen wurden wir. Rausgeworfen. Wir sind ehrliche Bürger. Ja, das sind wir. Ist ja nicht unser erstes Casino." „Warum wurden sie denn rausgeworfen?" „Wir haben mitbekommen wie das Casino seine Kunden betrügt." „Betrügt?" „Ja, wissen sie, mein Mann hier." Sie zeigte auf ihren Mann, der neben ihr lag. „Er arbeitet in einem Casino in Las Vegas, schon gute fünf Jahre." „Schatz es sind sieben Jahre." „Mir kommt es immer wie fünf vor, aber egal. Er arbeitet in einem Casino und kennt sich somit aus. Wir waren gestern Abend im Casino, wollten unser Glück testen, vielleicht hatten wir hier mehr als in den USA. Naja, und da sind wir nun mal an den Roulette Tisch gegangen. Da merkte er, dass die Kugeln gezinkt seien."

„Gezinkt, sagen sie?" Es wurde immer interessanter. Der Mann nickte. „Ja, wissen sie, man sieht es sofort. Ich habe bei meiner Arbeit so oft die Kugel rollen sehen und die hier in Monte Carlo, die rollte nicht so wie sie sollte. Ich wollte es beweisen." „Aber wie zinkt man denn Roulette." Henry konnte es sich nicht erklären. „Magneten, junger Mann. Magneten." Half ihm nun die Ehefrau. „Ich wollte es beweisen. Ich habe etwas Metallisches hineingeworfen. Es hat auch reagiert, aber bevor ich oder andere Leute etwas sagen konnten, da wurden wir von den Sicherheitsleuten grob hinausgebracht."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am Abend, alle waren von der Therme zurückgekehrt, trafen sie sich wieder in der Crystal Bar. „Was habt ihr?" Athos schaute in die Runde. Er selbst war nicht mitgegangen. Er hatte den Wachdienst von Porthos übernommen und die Stellung vor Ort gehalten. „Wir hatten eine Frau getroffen, die alles am Black Jack Tisch verloren hat. Sie meinte, sie hatte nie auch nur einmal gewonnen." Fing Anne an. Porthos wandte ein. „Ja, aber so ist doch das Glück nun mal, oder?" Constance schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, statistisch ist es gar nicht möglich nie zu gewinnen oder nur zu verlieren." „Das trifft sich gut mit unseren Informationen. Ein Mann im Fitness Center hat mit dem Geheimnis geprahlt, dass man an einigen Tischen des Casinos wohl nur gewinnt." Hakte nun Aramis ein.

Porthos nickte. „Ja, er meinte, wenn man nur verliert, wie anscheinend eure Frau, dann sollte man den Tisch wechseln. Und wenn man nur gewinnt, dann sollte man dortbleiben, denn dann gewinnt man den ganzen Abend hindurch." „Also ist es doch möglich nur zu verlieren." Constance schaute Porthos leicht säuerlich an. Porthos grinste nur. „Naja, ich wollte wissen, ob du auch ohne unsere Beweise eine Erklärung hast. Doppelte Verifizierung nennen wir das." Constance streckte ihm leicht die Zunge raus. „Wie du siehst, kann ich das. Könnte ich auch dreifach." Nun mussten alle lachen.

Als das Lachen wieder abebbte fuhr D'artagnan fort. „Wir haben erfahren, dass die Roulette Tische gezinkt sind. Wahrscheinlich haben sie ein System. Manche Tische sind positiv gezinkt, bedeutet man gewinnt immer und die anderen sind negativ gezinkt, man gewinnt nie." Das würde Sinn ergeben und die Aussagen aller stimmten fast überein. „Wie manipulieren sie denn das Roulette?" fragte nun Athos. „Magneten meinte der Mann." Athos war zufrieden, das reichte ihm schon mal. „Gut, ich werde mal morgen zu Nathan gehen. Mal gucken, was er rausbekommen hat." „Wir sollten aber diese Theorie unbedingt selber prüfen." Wandte dann Porthos ein. „Stimmt, vielleicht fällt uns sogar noch mehr auf. Am besten wir besprechen den morgigen Tag beim Frühstück." schlug Aramis vor. „Auch müssen wir uns noch um Feron und diese Wohnung kümmern." Gab nun wieder Porthos zu bedenken. Jeder war damit einverstanden und die Gruppe trennte sich wieder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elodie hatte die Spätschicht. Sie war gerade auf dem dritten Gang angekommen und war in einem der Zimmer um Handtücher zu wechseln. Das Zimmer war noch verlassen, was zu dieser Tageszeit doch ungewöhnlich war, aber so konnte Elodie schnell und ungesehen, die vergessene Arbeit ihrer Vorgängerin ausmerzen. Sie hatte gerade die Handtücher von ihrem Wagen geholt und ins Bad bringen wollen, als sie erst Geräusche vor dem Gang, dann an der Tür und schlussendlich im Zimmer vernahm. Sie ging schnell aus dem Bad heraus. Zwei Männer standen ihr gegenüber. Elodie wollte sich schon entschuldigen und sie über die frischen Handtücher informieren.

Dann merkte sie, das war nicht der Gast dieses Zimmer. Auf ihrem Belegungsplan, den sie vorher studiert hatte, war der Name des Gastes ihr bekannt und sie wusste genau in welchem Zimmer sie sich befand. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich muss Sie bitten, dieses Zimmer zu verlassen." Bat sie die Männer höflich, aber bestimmt. Sie baute sich vor ihnen auf, was ihr mit ihrem Bauch nicht schwerfiel. „Das ist mein Zimmer, ich darf hier sein." behauptete einer der Männer. Er wollte an ihr vorbei und drängte sie leicht beiseite. Sie blieb aber dort stehen. „Das ist nicht Ihr Zimmer. Ich kenne den Gast."

Der andere Mann, etwas schmächtiger beugte sich zu seinem Kollegen und flüsterte so, dass Elodie es nicht verstand. „Boss, wie sollen wir denn die Wanzen anbringen?" Der Angesprochene wurde langsam missmutiger. „Verschwinde oder kennst du mich nicht? Der Gast hat bestimmt Bescheid gegeben das ein Mann, Grimaud, das bin ich, hier sein darf." „Das glaube ich nicht." Gab Elodie wieder nur zurück. Grimaud reichte es nun. Er hob die Hand, kurz hatte er es sich überlegt, eine Schwangere zu schlagen. Aber wer nicht hören will, der muss eben ….."


	11. Spiel und Satz

**Spiel und Satz**

Es wird spannend. Unglaublich spannend. Also finde ich .. wie sieht ihr das. Alles wichtige, wie die Bilder der Örtlichkeiten und der Outfits findet ihr auf Tumblr und Pinterest. Schaut doch vorbei:D Ein ganz liebes Danke an die liebe Jeany. Süße, was wäre ich ohne dich.

* * *

Grimaud reichte es nun. Er hob die Hand, kurz hatte er sich überlegt, eine Schwangere zu schlagen. Dann holte aus. Doch als seine Hand wenige Zentimeter vor dem Gesicht von Elodie war, wurde sie urplötzlich gestoppt. Seitlich hinter ihm stand nun der Gast des Zimmers und hatte seine großen Pranken um den Arm von Grimaud geschlossen und so Elodie vor dem Schlag bewahrt. Diese erkannte sogleich ihren Retter und atmete erleichtert aus. Das hätte böse enden könne für sie.

„Was soll das?" fragte Porthos. Seine Stimme verriet, dass die Höflichkeit schon lange den Raum verlassen hatte. Er drängte sich zwischen den beiden Männern hindurch und stellte sich schützend, aber auch bedrohlich, vor Elodie, dabei konnte Grimaud seinen Arm aus dem eisernen Griff herauswinden. „Porthos, richtig? Ich sollte hier auf dich warten. Feron wollte etwas." Grimaud fand schnelle eine Ausrede. Diese war aber kaum glaubhaft, hätte er doch eher auf Athos oder Treville warten müssen, als auf Porthos und wenn, dann würde man doch in der Lobby oder vor dem Zimmer warten. Daher zog Porthos nur die Augenbraue hoch und gab zu verstehen, dass er ihm das nicht abnahm.

„Anscheinend haben wir hier eine Grenze überschritten, das tut uns natürlich sehr leid." Der Mann neben Grimaud wollte die Situation nun retten, Porthos machte ihm die Sache jedoch nicht einfach. „Die Grenze lag klar beim Betreten des Zimmers. Eine Schwangere zu schlagen liegt jenseits, weit jenseits dieser Grenze." Grimaud hatte kein Wort der Entschuldigung übrig, was Porthos nur noch mehr verärgerte. Doch auch Grimaud's Partner merkte, dass sie so nicht mehr weiterkamen. Beide zogen sich ohne einen weiteren Wortwechsel zurück und als die Tür in das Schloss fiel, entspannte sich Porthos.

Er sammelte sich kurz und drehte sich dann um zu Elodie. Diese sah, von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass sie von zwei Männern noch vor wenigen Sekunden bedroht wurden war, unbesorgt aus. „Alles ok?" fragte nun ihr Retter. Elodie nickte. „Ja, solche Leute schüchtern mich nicht so schnell ein. Aber vielen Dank. Ein Sturz wäre bestimmt nicht gut für mich und das Kind gewesen." „Möchtest du dich vielleicht kurz hinsetzen? Soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen?" Porthos deutete erst auf das Bett und wollte dann schon zur Minibar laufen.

Elodie hielt ihn zurück. „Bitte, keine Umstände, mir geht es gut. Danke. Alles in Ordnung." beschwichtigte sie ihn. Er sah sie direkt an. Sie war nicht besonders blass und zitterte auch nicht. Sie hatte Recht, sie war wohl doch hart im Nehmen. Porthos konzentrierte sich nun auf Grimaud's plötzliches Auftauchen. Er schaute sich im Zimmer um. „Was ist denn passiert? Also bevor ich aufgetaucht bin." Elodie, der der Rücken vom langen Stehen nun doch leicht schmerzte, setzte sich auf das Bett. „Ich habe die Handtücher ausgetauscht, da hörte ich erst Geräusche auf dem Gang und dann im Zimmer. Von dem Belegungsplan wusste ich, dass dies deins ist und dass die Männer hier drinnen nicht sein dürften. Ich bin sofort aus dem Badezimmer gegangen und habe sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht."

Porthos hörte ihr zu, während er das Zimmer weiter auf Veränderungen untersuchte. „Naja, sie behaupteten erst, es sei ihr Zimmer, dann merkten sie, dass ich dahinterkam, dass das eine Lüge war. Dann kamen sie mit der Ausrede, wie auch gerade eben, dass sie auf dich hier warten. Habe ich ihnen aber auch nicht geglaubt. Und als es dann eskaliert ist, kamst du ja schon. Sag mal was suchst du denn?" fragte sie am Ende ihrer Erzählung. „Ich will nur wissen, ob sie schon etwas gemacht haben, bevor du sie gestört hast." „Ach denkst du, sie wollten gar nichts klauen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie wollten. Das müssen wir herausfinden. Oder besser gesagt ich." Porthos war ratlos. Elodie erhob sich. „Nun, ich hoffe du hast Erfolg. Ich kann beim Rezeptionist Bescheid geben, dass diese Leute nicht mehr ins Hotel gelassen werden sollen." Schlug sie vor. „Nein, danke, wenn sie wiederkommen, erfahren wir vielleicht was sie hier machen möchten." Nun verstand sie. „Alles klar. Aber ich muss jetzt weiter machen. Ich denke, wir sehen uns bestimmt." Damit ging sie. Porthos brachte sie noch zur Tür und schloss hinter ihr gut ab. Auf eine weitere Überraschung am Abend konnte er getrost verzichten.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wenige Zimmer weiter bekam Athos von allem nichts mit. Er hatte es sich, nach einer erholsamen Dusche, auf dem Bett bequem gemacht und telefonierte gerade mit Jeany. Was gib es Neues? Was habt ihr alles so erlebt? „Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen. Wir sind mal an den Strand gegangen, mal wurde Sightseeing gemacht. Sind dann nach Monte Carlo umgezogen. Louis' Freundin hatte es sich gewünscht. Wann kommst du? Sind die Gespräche vorüber?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Er vermisste sie. Mit Milady im Nacken fand er es ganz praktisch, dass sie daheim geblieben war. Zuviel konnte seine Exfrau zerstören, aber mit der neuen Situation, Treville, der nicht auf seiner Höhe war und der Ungewissheit brauchte er Jeany mehr als ihm lieb war.

Noch ein paar Tage, dann kann ich schließen. Die Ferienzeit bringt viele asiatische Touristen in die Stadt, die sich für meine Fotografien interessieren. Das muss ich noch nutzen. „Natürlich, aber arbeite nicht zu viel, man muss sich auch erholen." Das sagt gerade der Richtige. Athos hörte Jeanys lautes Lachen. „Ich glaube Treville hatte nicht genug Erholung gehabt." Sie wurde nun wieder ernst. Jeany merkte, dass es Athos schwer viel, seine Bedenken zu äußern, ihr, einer Betriebsfremden. „Er übertreibt völlig, stellt unmögliche Aufgaben und fährt sofort aus der Haut. Ich kenne ihn nur als einen ausgeglichenen Mann, der wohlüberlegt und sich nicht wegen irgendwelche Sicherheitsprotokollen den Kopf zerbricht." Hast du mit ihm denn darüber geredet?" „Nein, gerade kann man mit ihm nicht mehr reden."

Was auch immer du machst, ich glaube an dich und du wirst die richtigen Entscheidungen für dich und das Team treffen, auch für Treville. „Danke das du das sagst." Natürlich aber erzähl mir noch ein bisschen von der Küste. bat sie ihn.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am nächsten Morgen, die Nacht war für Athos doch etwas kürzer als gedacht gewesen, machte er sich gleich zu Nathan auf. Nach zweimaligen Klopfen machte dieser verschlafen auf. „Athos, du schon wach?" „Du etwa noch nicht?" brummte dieser und ging herein, als Nathan ihm Platz machte. „Ich hoffe, du bist so müde, weil du gestern noch etwas gefunden hast." Athos schaute ihn fragend an. Nathan ging zu seinem Laptop. „Dafür, dass wir hier in Monte Carlo sind, macht das Casino wenig Gewinn. Die Geldsummen in den Büchern sind überschaubar." Das verwunderte Athos nun wirklich. „Hast du ein paar Beispiele? Anne hatte genau das Gegenteil berichtet."

Athos sah sich die Datenblätter näher an, die ihm Nathan auf dem Bildschirm zeigte. „Wie du weißt, stimmt Buch und Realität oft nicht überein, vor allem bei den Finanzen." Athos sah sich alles an. „Kannst du mir das bitte schicken. Anne und Constance können bestimmt mehr damit anfangen als ich." Nathan zog ihm alles auf den Stick und reichte ihn an Athos weiter. „Und warum wollt ihr das Casino als Partner? Ich meine die Zahlen sehen nicht wirklich vielversprechend aus. Das Personal ist auch sehr alt. Das einzige was wirklich schön ist, ist das Gebäude."

„Man muss alles in Betracht ziehen. Was meinst du mit dem Personal. Es ist alt?" „Die stellen nicht gerne neue Leute ein. Viele der Belegschaft sind schon seit fünf bis zehn Jahren dort." Athos nickte es nur ab. Vielleicht würde die Information für später noch relevant werden. Athos dankte ihm und ging. Nathan blieb mit vielen Fragen zurück.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Als Athos weg ging, wartete Nathan fünf Minuten, nahm den Laptop und ging zu Henry. Als dieser die Tür aufmachte ließ er ihn eintreten. Nathan sah Marc auf dem Bett sitzen. „Ah, da sind ja alle da. Gut, dann können wir ja anfangen." „Was hast du gefunden?" fragte ihn Marc. Nathan setzte sich neben ihn und klappte den Laptop auf. „Also, ich habe mir die Finanzen, das Personal und das Gebäude angeschaut. Das einzige was auffällt, sind die loyalen Mitarbeiter und die anscheinend zu kleinen Geldsummen, die nicht stimmen können." „Warum können die nicht stimmen?"

Henry setzte sich ihnen gegenüber auf den Stuhl. „Anscheinend hat Anne mehr gesehen, als in den Büchern steht. Finde selber das die Summen sehr klein sind, dafür, dass wir in Monte Carlo sind. Athos will das Anne zeigen." Marc nickte. „Ich habe mich umgehört. Die anderen wissen nichts vom Casino." „Na, das ist doch mal interessant. Also ist das ein Alleingang." Meinte nun Nathan. Henry wendete unterdes ein. „Die Mädels sind aber eingeweiht. Nur Treville, die restliche Security und Louis nicht." „Also praktisch alle." Fasst Marc zusammen.

„Wir haben in der Therme erfahren, dass die Roulette Tische gezinkt sind." Berichtete Henry. „Gezinkt? Okay, irgendetwas stimmt mit dem Casino nicht." Marc war besorgt. „Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Nathan. „Wir halten die Füße still. Beobachten." Antwortete Henry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos ging nach dem Treffen mit Nathan gleich in den Frühstücksaal. Da es schon sehr spät war, war der Saal sehr leer. Nur noch seine Freunde und die zwei Damen saßen an einem großen runden Tisch. Sie hatten schon bereits gefrühstückt oder aßen noch eine Kleinigkeit. Er setzte sich dazu, nachdem er jeden begrüßt hatte, holte er sich etwas vom Buffett. Es gab, trotz der späten Zeit, noch reichlich. Angefangen von Salat, Müsli, Bötchen, Wurst, Käse, Obst, Speck, Ei und Pfannkuchen. Er nahm sich von jedem ein bisschen und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Louis?" fragte Athos einsilbig. Den Namen seiner Exfrau ließ er bewusst weg.

„Louis und Milady sind auf einer Yacht, schon seit gestern. Er hatte mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wie nett." Meinte Anne und schaute missmutig in ihren Kaffee. „Hat er Wachen dabei?" fragte Aramis. Constance nickte. „Ja, ich glaube vier hat Treville gemeint. Wir haben ihn vorhin kurz im Fahrstuhl getroffen." Athos Stimmung war nun wirklich schlecht. Milady war nie ein gutes Thema für ihn. Anne und Constance merkten das und wollten schon fragen. Aramis hielt sie aber zurück und deutete ihnen mit einem eindringlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht an, dass Thema nun nicht weiter zu vertiefen. Zum Glück verstanden sie es und fragten nicht weiter nach.

„Wollen wir das weitere Vorgehen planen?" D'artagnan lenkte den Fokus auf das Wesentliche. „Heute ist das Tennis Turnier. Wir sind eingeladen. Also Louis und ich." Erwähnte Anne und setzte dabei die anderen ins Bild. „Und was machen wir mit dem Casino?" Porthos schaute in die Runde. „Wir könnten da mal einsteigen, schauen was wir vor Ort finden." Schlug D'Artagnan vor. „Ohja, weil das ja das letzte Mal auch wunderbar geklappt hat." Sagte Porthos zynisch. D'artagnan schmiss eine Traube nach ihm, Porthos duckte sich gekonnt weg. Trotz dem Ernst der Lage, hatten sie dennoch Spaß.

„D'artagnan hat recht. Vor Ort finden wir vielleicht endlich greifbare Beweise und eine Erklärung." Aramis unterstützte seinen Freund. „Gut, dann ist das beschlossene Sache. Aber dieses Mal," Athos schaute den Jüngsten an. „keine Alleingänge." „Sehr gut. Das Casino wird leer sein. Alle werden auf dem Turnier sein. Danach gibt es aber in der Spielbank eine große Feier für den Gewinner." Erzählte Anne. „Wir können euch dann Bescheid geben, wenn sich alle auf dem Weg machen, dann habt ihr noch genug Zeit." Sagte Constance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nach der Besprechung gingen alle ihre Wege. Constance und Anne wollten vor dem Turnier noch Shoppen gehen. Sie standen mit ihren Freunden im Fahrstuhl. „Kommt schon warum müssen wir denn damit?" fragte D'artagnan. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, stundenlang in einem Shopping-Center herumzulaufen oder vor Umkleiden zu stehen. „Naja, wenn du nicht willst. Aber uns könnte etwas passieren." Constance zog eine Schmollippe und schaute ihn von unten an.

Auch Anne stieg darauf ein. „Ja, genau. Man liest ja so viel. Und in einem so großen Gebäude sind so viele Leute. Da kann man kaum jemanden trauen." „Ja und es gibt auch viele dunkle Ecken." Meinte nun wieder Constance. „Okay, ist ja gut. Wir kommen mit." D'artagnan gab sich geschlagen. Auch Aramis gab nach. Gegen solche Frauen, welcher Mann konnte ihnen da etwas verweigern.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos suchte, während die anderen shoppen waren, die Ausrüstung zusammen. Das war gar nicht so einfach. Da sie von Nizza kurzfristig abreisen mussten, waren die Sachen auf viele Zimmer in unterschiedliche Taschen verteilt. Sie brauchten auf jeden Fall geeignetes Werkzeug, ein paar Walkie-Talkies und andere Sachen für den Einbruch, das Übliche. Immer wieder ging er in die einzelnen Zimmer der anderen Kollegen, er hatte ihre Erlaubnis, und suchte die Sachen. Als er gerade mit einer Kiste aus dem Zimmer kam, sah er Elodie mit dem Wäschewagen den Gang entlangfahren.

„Oh, Hallo." Begrüßte er sie. „Hallo, na schon auf?" „Natürlich, die Arbeit ruft. Wie geht es dir?" Es war wirklich nett wie bemüht er um sie war, immer kümmerte er sich um ihr Wohlergehen, dass war sie so nicht gewohnt. „Danke, er macht es mir langsam schwer. Aber er kommt ja auch bald. Hoffe ich zumindest." „Er? Ein Junge?" Porthos war begeistert. „Naja, glaube ich zumindest. Ich fühle es. Aber sicher wissen tu ich es nicht. Ich habe dem Arzt gesagt, ich will eine Überraschung."

„Klar, ich denke, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen. Man liebt sein Kind, nicht wahr?" „Das stimmt. Sag mal, was ist denn in der Kiste drin?" Sie deutete auf die große Pappbox, die er noch immer in den Händen hielt. „Naja, da sind so Sachen drin, so Sicherheitsdinger. Ich…." Porthos druckste herum. „Ist schon gut. Musst mir nichts erklären. Ich verstehe schon." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Danke." Porthos war ihr wirklich dankbar. Nicht jede war so verständnisvoll und war zufrieden, mit dem was er ihr sagen konnte. Die bisherigen Frauen, die er so kennen gelernt hatte, wollten alle Einzelheiten seines Berufes und haben am Ende nie verstanden, warum er ihnen nicht alles sagen konnte. Umso schöner, dass Elodie nicht eine von ihnen war.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Die Shoppingtour war recht kurz, da sie am Mittag noch zum Grand Prix mussten. Daher besuchten sie nur einige wenige Geschäfte und besorgten sich dort Outfits für das Turnier. Sie waren natürlich im beliebten Métropole Shopping Monte-Carlo. Es hatte drei Etagen. Oben an den Decken hingen riesige Kristallleuchter. Überall war brauner und weißer Marmor verbaut und die Atmosphäre war mehr wie in einer großen Villa, als in einem Shoppingtempel. Zuerst waren sie zusammen im Tommy Hilfiger.

Dort fanden Constance aber nichts. Danach wollte sie noch zu Hugo Boss. Anne brauchte dringend etwas beim Body Shop. Daher trennten sich die vier und verabredeten sich in einer Stunde bei Swarovski. Anne und Aramis gingen zum Body Shop. Dort war Aramis doch leicht überwältigt, wie viele unterschiedliche Cremes und Düfte es für die Körperteile gab. Man konnte praktisch alles reinigen, peelen und wieder eincremen. Anne lachte nur über ihren Freund. Am Ende kaufte sie eine Creme, die nach Rosen duftete, die Aramis sehr gefiel. Auch für Constance nahm sie eine Kleinigkeit mit. Danach gingen sie noch in ein Café und holten sich etwas zu trinken. Die ganze Zeit hinweg hielten sie Händchen und waren froh, ihre Beziehung in der Öffentlichkeit ausleben zu können ohne Konsequenzen zu fürchten.

Währenddessen suchten D'artagnan, oder besser gesagt Constance, verzweifelt ein Kleid. Sie war in der Umkleide verschwunden und D'artagnan verschnaufte auf dem Sessel. „Kannst du mir mal bitte den Reißverschluss zu machen?" kam es von der Kabine. D'artagnan erhob sich und schob leicht den Vorhang zur Seite. Was er da sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Constance stand fast nackt vor ihm. Von einem Reißverschluss, den er zu machen sollte, war keine Spur. Sie lachte nur leicht und zog ihn an seinem Shirt zu ihr du schloss den Vorhang. „Was soll das?" jedoch klang es nicht so, als hätte er etwas davon einzuwenden. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er erwiderten en Kuss selbstverständlich und schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper. Er drängte sie gegen die Wand. Und küsste ihren Hals.

Eine Stunde später, Constance hatte dann tatsächlich noch ein Kleid gefunden, trafen sie die anderen beiden wie verabredet im Swarovski Shop. D'artagnan und Aramis blieben draußen stehen, da der Laden doch sehr klein war. „Denkst du Nicollier ist darin verwickelt?" fragte Anne. „Meinst du mit dem Casino? Ja klar, ich meine es gehört ihm, es ist seine Investition. Du würdest doch auch wissen, wenn so etwas bei Louis' Gebäuden und Geschäften passiert?" „Du hast recht. Wir sollten mal bei Nicollier nachhaken, er ist ja auch bei dem Event."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos kam gerade wütend aus Treville's Zimmer und wäre mit Porthos zusammengestoßen, wäre dieser nicht rechtzeitig ausgewichen. „Wow, Mann, das kommt jetzt doch häufiger vor, als mir lieb wäre. Was ist es denn dieses Mal?" Athos schnaubte. „Wie immer Treville lässt nicht mit sich reden und hört nicht zu. Will dreifache Security bei Louis. Völlig übertrieben." Porthos überlegte kurz. „Warte, ich lenke ihn mal ab. Wir müssen für ihn ein neues Feindbild aufbauen." Porthos ließ Athos im Gang stehen. „Welches Feindbild?" fragte Athos.

Doch Porthos war schon bei Treville verschwunden. „Treville, wir müssen dableiben." „Was, warum?" Treville, der etwas in den Unterlagen suchte, schaute nicht mal auf. Er war immer noch mürrisch. „Ich habe Grimaud erwischt, wie er in meinem Zimmer etwas machen wollte. Keine Ahnung was. Aber wir sollten dem nachgehen." Treville unterbrach seine Suche und schaute nun einem seiner Schützlinge in die Augen. „Wirklich suspekt. Beobachte das. Auch die anderen Zimmer." Porthos nickte.

Athos, der es von der Tür gehört hatte, schaute nur verwundert. Als beide Trevilles Büro verließen, fragte er seinen Freund gleich. „Grimaud war in deinem Zimmer?" „Ja, ich habe ihn überrascht und ich glaube er konnte nicht das tun, für das er gekommen war. Ist aber nur eine Vermutung." „Denkst du er hat das auch in Nizza gemacht?" „Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten das Überprüfen." „Bei den ganzen Aufgaben, ich dachte wir sind hier im Urlaub." Gab Athos von sich. Porthos legte spaßig einen Arm und seinen Freund. „Komm, wenn wir nichts zu tun hätten, dann wäre uns langweilig und wir würden uns eigene Probleme machen."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am Mittag trafen sich Louis und Milady mit Anne und Constance in der Lobby. Dieses Mal war das frischverliebte Paar zuerst da und musste dieses Mal warten. Milady zupfte an ihrem schwarzen Lederkleid herum. Es lag wirklich sehr eng an ihrem Körper und zeigte wunderbar ihre weiblichen Rundungen. Dazu trug sie schwarze Boots. Der Schmuck war dezent, ebenfalls in schwarz. Das Kleid, dass unterhalb ihres Pos endete wurde so perfekt in Szene gesetzt.

Wenige Minuten später kamen Anne und Constance herunter und die kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus Anne, Louis, Constance, Milady, Vincent, Henry, Marc und weiteren sechs Wachen machten sich auf zum Grand Prix Event. Constance hatte ein apricotfarbenes Kleid gefunden. Es war bis zur Taille sehr eng und hatte dann einen luftigen Rock. Dazu trug sie türkisene Accessoires und High Heels. Anne setzte auf Elfenbein. Sie hatte eine lange Marlene Hose an, dazu ein kurzes Top bestehend aus Spitze und Chemise. Dazu beigefarbene Sandaletten, eine Clutch und passenden Schmuck.

Sie waren schon relativ schnell am Event Ort und kamen dank VIP-Karten schnell durch die Sicherheitsschleusen. Sie waren noch im VIP-Bereich, als eine Stimme von hinten zu ihnen drang. „Anne, Louis, wie schön, dass ihr hier seid. Wie geht es euch?" Nicollier kam auf sie zu. „Nicollier, ein wunderbarer Tag für ein Tennisturnier. Mein Freund, ich hoffe Sie sitzen neben uns?" Louis begrüßte ihn wirklich freudig. Milady stand nur daneben und lächelte. „Aber selbstverständlich. Bitte begleitet mich." Nicollier macht eine einladende Geste und ging mit Louis voran. Milady folge ihnen.

„Komm schon wir müssen ihn ausquetschen." Meinte Constance und zog Anne mehr zu Nicollier. „Monsieur Nicollier wir waren in Ihrem Casino, ein wunderbarer Ort." Anne versuchte ein Gespräch aufzubauen. „Ah, ja stimmt. Wirklich tolles Geschäft, was Sie da aufgebaut haben. Wir haben uns wunderbar amüsiert. Ich habe zwar eine Menge Geld verloren, aber der Spaß war es wert." Erzählte Louis und musste lachen. „Achja, das war komisch, denn ich habe an dem Abend nur gewonnen." Behauptete nun Anne. Das das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, wusste Anne sowie Constance. Constance wollte schon etwas einwenden, merkte dann aber, wie Anne Nicollier testen wollte. Schließlich hatten sie ja die Info, dass man an manchen Tischen immer gewann und an anderen immer verlor. „Nun, so ist das Glücksspiel nun mal. Aber heute, das kann ich uns allen versprechen wird einer verlieren und einer gewinnen."

Mit diesem Schlusswort, das keinen Raum für weitere Worte ließ, setzten sich alle auf die Plätze. Das Spiel würde bald anfangen. Es war wirklich eine traumhafte Kulisse. Das Feld, das direkt für das Turnier aufgebaut wurden ist, lag direkt am Meer und die Zuschauer konnten sich so zwischen der fabelhaften Aussicht auf das Wasser und dem spannenden Spiel entscheiden. Vor der Küste lagen ein zwei Kreuzfahrtschiffe und mehrere Yachten. Das Tennis Match zog wirklich alle an. Das merkte man auch, da jeder Platz ausverkauft war.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos, D'artagnan, Aramis und Porthos bereiten sich in Porthos' Zimmer vor, da dort die gesammelte Ausrüstung lag. Sie hatten unauffällige Kleidung hat und steckten sich die jeweiligen Werkzeuge in die Rücksäcke. Während dem Packen hatte Porthos von Grimaud's Auftauchen in seinem Zimmer erzählt. „Ich habe eine Wanze in meiner Lampe gefunden." Meinte nun Athos und es wurde still im Zimmer. Das war wirklich nicht gut. „Mist, noch eine Baustelle. Würde vielleicht auch die Sache mit Ferons Wohnung erklären. Was sollen wir machen?" „Eins nach dem anderen. Porthos Zimmer ist frei von Wanzen. Aber ihr solltet auch mal bei euch nachschauen und am besten auch bei Anne und Constance. Nur das wir auf Nummer sicher gehen." Alle nickten. Sie nahmen die Rucksäcke, verließen das Hotel und machten sich zum Casino auf. Dort angekommen, war es wirklich menschenleer.

Keine Sportwagen vor der Tür, keine betrunkenen und verzweifelten Gäste. Es war fast gespenstisch. Einige der Räume waren dunkel. Wegen der Party am Abend nach dem Spiel waren diese schon geschmückt. Porthos schaute sich hinter dem Gebäude um. Dort waren nur noch die Wagen und das Personal der Küche und einzelne Arbeiter, die noch letzte Dekorationen aufbauten. Wenn sie aufpassen würden, blieben sie unentdeckt. Er kam wieder an den Vordereingang, wo die anderen auf ihn warteten. „Alles ruhig, wir können rein."

In der Empfangshalle trennten sie sich. D'artagnan und Porthos gingen nach rechts. Dort war laut Annes Erzählung der Raum mit den Roulette Tischen. Aramis und Athos gingen nach links. Dort gingen sie zuerst durch das kleine Restaurant, das auch als Bar fungierte. Es gab einen langen Tresen, und vereinzelt kleine Tischgruppen. An den Wänden standen gemütliche Sessel und Sofas. Danach schauten sie sich noch die Küche an. Diese mieden sie aber schnell, als sie merkten, dass sich dort die Bediensteten aufhielten und das Essen vorbereiteten.

Dann gingen sie weiter und fanden den Personal- und Lagerraum. D'artagnan und porthos schauten sich derweil die Roulette Kessel an. Die Magneten hatte sie nach einiger Zeit gefunden. Dafür mussten sie aber den Kessel ausbauen und einige Tests durchführen. Sie waren gut verbaut und man konnte sie kaum unterscheiden. Die Magneten waren elektronisch. Sie reagierten auf Druckplatten, die unten am Tisch unter den Zahlen montiert waren. Die Kugel landete so immer auf der Zahl, auf der am meisten Chips lagen. „Ziemlich clever." Bemerkte D'artagnan. „Und ziemlich aufwendig. Da muss jemand viel Geld investiert haben." Meinte nun Porthos. „Stimmt, aber ich denke, dass hat man schon locker wieder drinnen. Komm, wir haben Fotos." Sie machten Beweisfotos und bauten wieder alles zusammen, sodass kein Verdacht aufkam.

Aramis, der in den Lagerraum gegangen war, schaute sich die Mischmaschinen an. Er hatte die Abdeckung abmontiert und erkannte, dass einige Modifizierungen an dem Original gemacht wurden waren. Er machte, wie die anderen beiden auch, Fotos und baute das Gerät wieder zusammen. Gerade wollte er die Abdeckung draufstecken, da hörte er Geräusche. Da er nicht sicher war, ob es Athos war oder doch jemand anders, versteckte sich Aramis hinter einem der Regale. Es war einer der Köche. Er sah die offene Mischmaschine und schaute sich noch intensiver im Raum um. Er sah aber niemanden mehr, traute sich wohl nicht tiefer in den dunklen Lagerraum rein. Daher steckte er die Verdeckung wieder an Ort und Stelle und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Aramis atmete beruhigt aus. Dann hörte er jedoch wie sich der Schlüssel und im Schloss umdrehte und merkte, dass der Mann ihn eingeschlossen hatte.

Zehn Minuten später bekam D'artagnan einen Anruf. „Ja." „Das Turnier wurde beendet, war wohl ein einfaches Spiel. Der eine war wohl in Topform und der andere nicht. So hat man es mir erklärt. Egal, wir kommen auf jeden Fall alle ins Casino. Verschwindet da." Sofort legte er auf und ging zu Athos. Porthos winkte er zu. Dieser schaute nochmal zurück, um zu überprüfen, ob irgendwas so aussah, als wären sie hier gewesen. Dann folgte er D'artagnan. „Athos, wir müssen gehen. Das Turnier war kurz und alle sind auf dem Weg hierher." „Wir müssen zu Aramis. Er ist im Lagerraum." Meinte Athos nur kurz angebunden. Er kam gerade aus dem Personalraum, hatte dort aber nichts Wichtiges gefunden.

Sie liefen eine Tür weiter und Porthos drückte die Klinke herunter. „Abgeschlossen, Mist." Meinte dieser. „Lass mich, mal." D'artagnan drängte sich vorbei und kniete sich vor das Schloss. Er holte Dietriche heraus. Aber wie er feststellen musste, war es kein einfaches Schloss, was sehr unüblich für einen Lagerraum war. Es dauerte an die Viertelstunde bis er es aufbekam und Aramis endlich aus dem Raum befreit wurde. Sie wollten gerade zur Vordertür herausgehen, die Hintertür wurde nun von sehr viel Personal belagert, als sie plötzlich stoppten. Die Gäste kamen schon. „Scheiße, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte D'artagnan.

* * *

Schreibt doch, wie ihr die Wendung fandet? Würde mich wirklich interessieren.


	12. Wunder

**Wunder**

Es geht spannend weiter. Ein Bild des Cafés und der Outfits findet ihr auf Tumblr und Pinterest.

* * *

Was bisher geschah:

 _Zehn Minuten später bekam D'artagnan einen Anruf. „Das Turnier wurde beendet, wir kommen alle ins Casino. Verschwindet da." D'artagnan ging zu den anderen „Athos, wir müssen gehen. Das Turnier ist zu Ende und alle sind auf dem Weg hierher." „Wir müssen zu Aramis. Er ist im Lagerraum." Meinte Athos. Aramis war eingeschlossen. D'artagnan bekam das Schloss in einer Viertelstunde auf und Aramis wurde endlich aus dem Raum befreit. Sie wollten gerade zur Vordertür herausgehen, die Hintertür wurde nun von sehr viel Personal belagert, als sie plötzlich stoppten. Die Gäste kamen schon. „Scheiße, was machen wir jetzt?" fragte D'artagnan._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alle schauten wild umher, was sollten sie jetzt tun? Athos hatte eine Blitzidee. „Kommt!" er winkte sie hinter sich her. Sie folgten ihm zum Personalraum. Dieser war leer, da sich das Personal nun um die ankommenden Gäste kümmerten. „Nehmt euch eine Uniform." Sagte er schlicht und griff sich schon eine. Der Personalraum war groß und rechteckig. Im hinteren Teil gab es eine kleine Küchenzeile mit Kaffeemaschine und einer Mikrowelle sowie einem Kühlschrank und einer Spüle. Daneben standen einige Tische und Stühle. Im vorderen Bereich gab es die gewöhnlichen Spinte und Bänke.

Auf eben diesen langen nun noch einige Uniformen von dem Casino. Sie bestanden aus roten Jacketts, weißen Hemden und schwarzen Hosen. Athos hatte sich schon seiner Hose und seinem Shirt entledigt und schlüpfte nun in die fremde Kleidung. Die anderen taten es ihm nach.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Wie gefiel dir das Spiel?" Louis schaute Anne fragend an. „Unglaublich gut. Ich bin kein wirklicher Fan von Tennis und die Regeln kenne ich auch nicht wirklich. Aber ich muss sagen, am Ende habe ich wirklich mitgefiebert." Antwortete Anne. Louis stimme ihr mit einem Nicken zu. „Kein wirklich spannendes Spiel aber man war doch gefangen." „Nun, die Wettquoten waren dementsprechend auch nicht wirklich gut." Wendete Nicollier ein. „Ach, haben Sie gewettet?" fragte Constance neugierig.

„Nein, nein. Ich habe das nur von den anderen Besuchern mitbekommen. Mein Glück werde ich heute wohl im Casino suchen. Darf ich Sie dort dann auch begrüßen?" er schaute in die Runde. „Natürlich unbedingt, vielleicht habe ich dieses Mal mehr Erfolg." Sagte Louis. Damit verabschiedete sich Nicollier von ihnen. Auch Constance entschuldigte sich kurz und ging zu den Toiletten. Anne wusste jedoch das sie einen wichtigen Anruf tätigte.

Als Constance wiederkam, gingen alle zu den Autos. Im Auto, sie wollten gerade losfahren, vibrierte ihr Handy. Constance schaute schnell auf und ihre Miene verdunkelte sich. „Sie sind noch nicht draußen." „Mist, was jetzt? Wir können doch nicht alle aufhalten." Constance wusste sich aber auch keinen Rat. Sie fuhren zum Glück voraus und Anne bat den Fahrer extra langsam zu fahren. Als Ausrede half, dass man die wunderschöne Aussicht genießen wollte.

Sie konnten den Jungs aber nur fünf Minuten geben. Als sie am Casino ankamen, parkten schon die ersten Gäste vor den Türen und das Personal eilte heraus um die Herrschaften mit Sekt zu begrüßen und die Autos zu parken. Sie gingen vorsichtig herein. Die Stimmung der noch wenigen Gäste war in den Räumen ausgelassen und es erweckte nicht den Anschein, dass man vier Männer unerlaubter Weise in den Räumen gefunden hatte. Das beruhigte Anne und Constance doch sehr, die waren dennoch besorgt und hofften bald etwas von ihren Mitverschwören zu hören.

„Madame, ein Sekt?" Ein Kellner hielt Constance ein Tablett mit vollen Gläsern hin. „Nein, danke." Sagte sie bestimmend. „Aber ich denke, Sie wollen einen. Sie sehen sehr angespannt aus." Erwiedert der Kellner. „Also was erlauben Sie sich denn?" meinte Constance daraufhin entrüstet. Sie blickte ihn nun direkt an und erkannte wer da vor ihr stand. „D'artagnan, aber wieSie blickte an ihm herunter. Er hatte die Uniform eines Dienstpersonals an. Er ging näher an sie heran und flüsterte. „Wir hatten Schwierigkeiten und konnten nicht unbemerkt verschwinden. Daher mussten wir in der Masse untertauchen."

Constance nahm nun doch ein Glas und trank erst mal. Sie wusste nun, dass keine Gefahr bestand, sie mussten nur noch Louis ausweichen und vom Gelände verschwinden. „Wir sehen uns im Hotel?" Es war mehr eine rhetorische Frage von D'artagnan. Er küsste noch einmal schnell auf die Wange und verschwand dann. Constance lief zu Anne. „Ich weiß, Aramis hatte mir gerade Canapé angeboten." Anne musste leicht grinsen. „Bei mir war es Sekt." Auch Constance konnte es sich nicht weiter verkneifen. „Dann hast du eindeutig die bessere Wahl getroffen." Nun mussten beide doch wirklich lachen. Einige der Gäste drehten sich nach ihnen um und fragten sich, was wohl so lustig sei.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _/Während des Turniers/_

 _Anne und Constance verfolgten das Match, wobei letztere immer wieder auf ihr Handy schaute und auf eine Nachricht wartete. „Louis, es ist doch sehr fade. Ich glaube, ich werde zurück ins Hotel fahren und mich dort an den Pool legen." sagte Milady zu Louis. „Jaja, geh nur. Ich werde noch bleiben." Louis war nicht wirklich an Milady's Anwesenheit interessiert, in diesem Moment. Er beobachtete nur den Ballwechsel, der sich unten auf dem Spielfeld abspielte. Milady verdrehte wegen der mangelnden Anteilnahme nur die Augen und ging einfach ohne weiteren Gruß an Anne oder Constance._

 _Milady ging zu den Autos wo einer der Fahrer schon wartete. „Mialdy, man sagte mir, Sie wollen ins Hotel zurück?" Einer der Bodyguards hatte wohl die Szene zwischen ihr und Louis mitbekommen und Meldung gemacht. Wie nervig engagiert sie auch waren, dachte sie sich. Sie ging näher auf ihn zu und schaute sich derweil unauffällig um. Sie hatte aber Glück, keiner der anderen Fahrer achtete gerade darauf und alle waren mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt._

„ _Jaja, aber ich muss davor noch wo anders hin. Eine Überraschung, wenn Sie so wollen." Der Fahrer öffnete ihr die hintere Tür. „Gut, sagen Sie mir nur, wo hin ich muss." „Ja, genau das ist das Problem." „Wie das Problem?" Doch bevor er die Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, hatte sie ihn schon mit der Hand niedergeschlagen und er fiel, wie geplant in den hinteren Bereich des Autos. Den Rest schob sie einfach herein, schloss die Tür und setzte sich nun auf den Fahrersitz._

 _Sie fuhr jedoch nicht in die Stadt oder in das Hotel, nein sie schlug den Weg zum Casino ein. Dort parkte sie etwas versteckt hinter einem der Gastronomie LKWs und stieg aus. Sie nahm sicherheitshalber den Schlüssel mit und verschloss das Auto. Der Fahrer würde wohl noch etwas schlafen und ihr die nötige Zeit geben._

 _Sie ging gekonnt durch eines der Fenster im Erdgeschoss, was sich mit dem Kleid doch als sehr schwierig zeigte und wich dem Personal aus, das gerade die letzten Sachen des Buffetts aufbauten. Sie lief gezielt zu den hinteren Räumen, dort wo sie das Büro vermutete. Sie lag wie immer richtig und war schon in wenigen Sekunden später im Büro von Nicollier. So stand es jedenfalls am Schild, dass links neben der Tür an der Wand hing._

 _Die Tür war zwar abgeschlossen, aber ihre Haarklammern halfen ihr, das Schloss in wenigen Sekunden zu knacken. Sie steckte gerade die Nadeln wieder in ihr Haar, da fasste sie jemand an der Schulter an. Sie wollte schon den Arm greifen und ihn vornüber werfen, da sprach der Mann hinter ihr leise. „Was machst du hier?"_

 _Diese Stimme hatte sie überall erkannt. Sie träumte von dieser Stimme, diese Stimme würde sie überall hin verfolgen. Es war die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr sagte, dass die Sachen, die sie machte falsch sei. Es war die Stimme, in die sie sich vor all den Jahren verliebt hatte und die sie verraten hatte._

„ _Ich habe dich gesucht. Du warst ja nicht auf dem Turnier. Und das, wo du doch Tennis so magst." „Das ist nicht der Grund. Ich frage dich noch einmal, was machst du hier?" Sie drehte sich nun um und blickte in seine Augen. In die Augen, die früher nur Liebe für sie übrighatten. Heute waren diese Augen aber voller Misstrauen und Hass. „Tja, wenn ich etwas brauche, ich es aber nicht bekomme, dann hole ich es mir eben." Sagte sie geheimnisvoll und strich ihm dabei mit dem Zeigefinger langsam die obere Brust hoch und runter. „Ich glaube kaum, dass es etwas gibt, das du brauchst aus dem Büro des Casinobesitzers." Flüsterte ihr Athos zu, ließ sie aber weiter mit dem Finger gewähren. Ob es ihm gefiel oder er es gar nicht wahrnahm, dass konnte Milady nur nicht sagen._

„ _Athos, eine lange Zeit ist inzwischen vergangen. Ich denke, du bist nicht mehr in der Position, zu beurteilen, was ich brauche und nicht brauche." Plötzlich griff er nach ihrem Finger und sie musste in der Bewegung innehalten. Sein Griff war unangenehm fest. „Du solltest verschwinden, bevor man dich hier entdeckt. Es kommt bestimmt nicht gut, dass man die Freundin von Louis im Büro von Nicollier findet." „Aber es kommt besser, wenn man euch dort findet?" gab sie frech zurück._

 _Sein Walkie-Talkie gab seltsame Geräusche von sich und er bleib ihr eine Antwort schuldig. „Verrate mich ja nicht." Flüstere sie ihm schnell ins Ohr. Danach verschwand sie in den Raum. Er dachte kurz darüber nach ihr zu folgen und herauszufinden, was sie dort suchte, aber er war selber auf einer Mission. Auf sich selber aufpassen konnte sie ja, dass wusste er. Daher beschloss er kurzerhand, zu den anderen zurück zu gehen._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan, Athos, Porthos und Aramis konnten mit Hilfe der Uniformen unbemerkt das Gebäude durch den Personaleingang verlassen. Sie liefen schnell zu dem etwas entfernt geparkten Auto und fuhren los. Auf dem Weg zum Hotel parkten sie in einer abgelegenen Gasse und zogen sich im Auto nochmals um. Zum Glück hatten sie an Wechselsachen gedacht. Im Hotel würde es bestimmt auffallen, wenn sie mit den Uniformen dort auftauchten. Als sie dann endlich im Fahrstuhl waren und auf die Etage fuhren, wo ihre Zimmer waren, klatschen sie sich ab.

Sie waren froh, dass doch noch alles so geklappt hatte und niemand den kleinen Einbruch bemerkte hatte. „Gute Arbeit." Lobte sie auch Athos. Auch D'artagnan erkannte, dass es doch besser war, wenn sie zu viert solche Aktionen unternahmen. Zusammen waren sie nun doch stärker. Sie gingen alle zusammen auf Porthos' Zimmer, da sie dort wussten, dass es keine Wanzen gab. Porthos verstaute die Ausrüstung unter dem Bett und alle werteten die Bilder, die gemacht wurden, auf den Laptops aus.

Nach einiger Zeit, sie hatten sich Bild für Bild intensiv angeschaut und alle analysiert, meinte Aramis. „Das muss von langer Hand geplant wurden sein. Alleine die Technik kostet ein Vermögen und man muss die richtigen Techniker engagieren." Porthos stimmte ihm zu. „Wenn, dann wusste es Nicollier und hat es in Auftrag gegeben. So dumm kann keiner sein." Bevor die anderen sich noch zu Wort melden konnten, klopfte es an die Tür. Es hämmerte schon fast. Porthos schaute die anderen fragend an.

Sie schlossen nur sicherheitshalber die Laptops, sollte doch niemand sehen, an was sie arbeiteten und Porthos ging an die Tür. „Ich weiß, was los ist." Nathan stand davor und schaue ihn nun recht ernst an. Porthos wusste nicht recht was er damit anfangen sollte, doch bevor er auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte sich der Rekrut an ihm vorbeigedrängelt. „Sie waschen Geld." „Wer wäscht was?" fragte D'artagnan. Athos stand auf und wollte Nathan nach draußen begleiten, Nathan lies aber nicht locker. „Das Casino wäscht Geld. Ich habe es erst nicht gesehen. Aber die Buchungen sind falsch. Und die Banknoten, die Zahlen, stimmt alles nicht miteinander überein. Das habe ich schon einmal gesehen. Im Darknet, war ein Beitrag zur Geldwäsche und was man vermeiden sollte." Athos blickt ihn nun fragend an.

Nathan redete ohne Punkt und Komma weiter. „Ist auch egal. Ich habe das Muster wiedererkannt. Das Casino wäscht Geld, daher die verschiedenen Nummern und die kleinen Beträge, so fällt es niemanden auf und man macht keine Untersuchungen." „Würde viel erklären." Aramis lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Ja, auch warum manche gewinnen und die anderen verlieren, so schleusen sie das richtige Geld raus, durch die Verluste und das falsche Geld rein, durch die Gewinne." Porthos kam nun auch wieder dazu, nachdem er die Tür zugemacht hatte.

„Sehr gut, Nathan. Danke. Kannst du das bitte Anne melden? Warte, ich gebe dir eine Nachricht für sie mit." Meinte Athos und griff nach Stift und Papier. Dort schrieb er schnell auf, auch das Nathan nicht voll eingeweiht war und gab den Zettel Nathan. Dieser nahm ihn sofort und war froh, nun doch voll im Bilde zu sein. So glaubte er zumindest. Dass die anderen aber ins Casino eingestiegen waren und das Nicollier mit verantwortlich war, dass wurde ihm aber immer noch verschwiegen.

Mit der wichtigen Aufgabe verabschiedete sich Nathan schnell und die anderen vier waren wieder unter sich. „Geldwäsche also, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Macht aber nun mehr Sinn." Sagte D'artagnan und fuhr fort. „Wir sollten uns aber nun Grimaud zuwenden." „Wir schauen in den Zimmern und den anderen Räumen, die wir häufig besuchen nach. Vielleicht finden wir auch noch was in Nizza." Schlug Porthos vor. „Gut, wir suchen hier, du schaust mit Treville in Nizza." Gab Athos die Anweisung.

„Mit Treville?" flehend schaute in Porthos an. „Ja, ich denke, es tut ihm ganz gut. Er grübelt immer nur nach und macht sich Vorwürfe. Wir binden ihn ein. Dann kommt er auch raus und kann sich auf was anderes konzentrieren." Erklärte ihm Athos. „Gut, aber auf deine Verantwortung hin." Porthos gab sich geschlagen und ging aus dem Zimmer um Treville Bescheid zu geben.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nachdem Nathan die Nachricht Anne gegeben hatte, verschwand dieser, da er sich noch mit Henry und Marc treffen und ihnen berichten wollte. Anne ging wieder in das Zimmer, wo schon Constance wartete. Sie lasen zusammen, was Athos in der Eile auf den Zettel gekritzelt hatte. „Also dient das Casino als Geldwäsche. Wie konnte das niemand bemerken?" Anne war völlig entrüstet. Es klopfte wieder an die Tür. Dieses Mal machte Constance auf und kam Sekunden später mit Aramis und D'artagnan rein. „Habt ihr sie bekommen?" Die Frauen nickten. „Ja, wir können es noch nicht fassen. Und fast hätten wir mit diesem Mann zusammengearbeitet. Was wäre bloß passiert, wenn er entlarvt worden wäre? Dann hingen wir mit drin." Anne schaute beide besorgt an.

„Alles nur, weil dir das erst bei dem Besuch aufgefallen ist. Du musst es sofort Louis sagen." Sagte Aramis. „Ja, wir müssen auch die anderen warnen." sprach Constance nun. D'artagnan schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Was ist, wenn sie darin mit verwickelt sind? Schließlich arbeiten sie mit Nicollier schon lange zusammen, so wie ich es mitbekommen habe." „Gut, dann warnen wir sie nicht. Aber wir sollten Louis sagen, dass Nicollier nicht mehr der Mann vor Ort für Finanzen sein kann." Gab Constance nach. „Ja, nur wie bekommen wir ihn los?" fragte sich Aramis. „Naja, die einfachste Art wäre, zu ihm hingehen, die Tatsachen auf den Tisch legen und ihn dann raten, die Geschäftsbeziehung zu verlassen." Schlug Anne vor.

„So kenne ich dich gar nicht. So skrupellos." Aramis war wirklich teils beeindruckt und teils geschockt von dem Vorschlag. „aber gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Idee. Aber ihr solltet es machen. Wir können gerne als Backup zur Verfügung stehen." „Wollt ihr denn nicht mit?" Constance schaute ihn an. „Nein, es ist besser, wenn er nicht weiß, dass wir mit in die Sache verwickelt sind. Wir müssen da noch was anderes klären und vielleicht hängen die Dinge zusammen." Sagte D'artagnan und schaute Aramis wissend an. „Welche Sachen?" fragte Anne.

„Wir haben herausgefunden, dass einige der Zimmer mit Wanzen bestückt waren und …" bevor Aramis zu Ende sprechen konnte, äußerten sich schon die Damen. „Wie bitte Wanzen?" „Also ich glaub es ja nicht." „Oh mein Gott, was haben die nur alles gehört?" Sie waren völlig bestürzt. „Das werden wir herausfinden und auch wer uns da abhört. Aber es ist besser, wenn wir unter dem Radar bleiben."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos und Treville fuhren am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück los. Die Fahrt war ungewöhnlich still. Sonst hatten beide immer viel miteinander zu reden. Porthos oder Treville erzählten von ihrem Leben. Oder sie redeten über die neuen Rekruten. Es gab immer was. Ahos war ja der Schweigsame im Team, auf Porthos traf dies aber nicht zu.

„Die Cote D'Azur bringt doch mehr Arbeit als uns lieb war oder?" Porthos versuchte ihn jetzt in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. „Ja." „Und wie gefällt es Euch hier?" „Ja doch, mal gut aus dem Schloss herauszukommen." „Finde ich auch, es ist wirklich gut. Und bis wir wiederkommen, ist auch der Ballsaal fertig." Porthos merkte, wie sich die Stimmung im Auto änderte, als er denn Ballsaal ansprach.

„Es ist nicht Eure Schuld. Niemand hätte das kommen sehen. Wir alle haben uns die Profile der Bediensteten angeschaut, da deutete nichts daraufhin, dass sie den King verraten und Marmion, Louis hat ihn selber eingeladen. Wenn überhaupt habt Ihr den King vor einem Attentat geschützt, oder denkt ihr es sei uns allen entgangen, dass ihr Louis vor den Schüssen geschützt habt?"

Treville blickte weiter aus dem Fenster, doch nun rückte er mit der Sprache raus. „Nein, aber ich bin für die Sicherheit im Schloss zuständig. Ich hätte Marmions Sachen überprüfen lassen sollen, wenn einer von euch einen Fehler macht, dann fällt es auf mich zurück." „Aber niemand macht euch einen Vorwurf." „Louis." Sagte Treville schlicht.

Daraufhin schwieg Porthos. Was konnte er schon dagegen sagen. Wenigstens wussten sie nun, dass das Problem zwischen Louis und Treville bestand, damit konnte man arbeiten. Und vielleicht hatte Athos Recht und diese kleine Mission würde Treville helfen und ihn ablenken. Es würde ihn vor allem zeigen, wie sehr er hier gebraucht wird. Das war Porthos wichtig. Er schätzte und respektierte den Captain sehr.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde kamen sie am Hotel an. Sie parkten auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und gingen in die Lobby und gleich zur Rezeption. „Bonjour, Treville mein Name, wir hatten vor drei Tagen hier einige Zimmer gemietet und würden diese gerne fotografieren. Wäre dies möglich unser Chef, Louis, bat uns drum." Treville hatte keine wirklich gute Ausrede gefunden, warum sie nochmal auf die Zimmer wollten. Sie hofften nur das die Rezeptionistin gnädig war.

Doch anscheinend war das Glück ihnen nicht hold. „Nein, das kann ich leider nicht. Wir dürfen keine Zimmerschlüssel rausgeben. Vor allem von den Suiten ist dich nicht erlaubt. Die anderen Zimmer sind so gut wie belegt." Sagte die Rezeptionistin und tippte wieder auf der Tastatur herum. Porthos und Athos setzten sich in die Lobby und überlegten wie sie an die Schlüssel kommen würden.

„Eine letzte Idee habe ich noch." Rettete sie Porthos. Er holte sein Handy heraus und wählte schnell die gewollte Nummer. Ja hallo? „Hallo Elodie, Porthos hier, entschuldige das ich anrufe, aber ich brauche wirklich deine Hilfe und würde nicht anrufen, wenn ich einen anderen Weg wüsste." Natürlich wie kann ich helfen. Er lächelte leicht. Auf sie war wirklich Verlass. „Kennst du Zimmermädchen vom Boscolo in Nizza?" Treville fragte sich mit wem er da wohl telefonierte.

Mhm, da müsse ich in meinem Adressbruch kramen, warum, von welchem Stock braucht ihr denn ein Zimmermädchen? „Naja, wir bräuchten die Schlüssel für unsere alten Zimmer. Wir müssen da was suchen." Verstehe wartet da, ich schaue mal was ich machen kann. sagte sie und legte auf.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Schon am Vormittag wollten sich Anne und Nicollier in einem Café unweit des Hotels treffe. Es hieß Le Loga. Anne trug, da sie mehr in ihrer Position als CFO da war, ein orangenes enges Cocktailkleid, mit One Shoulder. Dazu orangene Pumps und eine goldene Clutch sowie Ohrringe, ein Ring und ein Armband. Über das Kleid, damit es nicht so freizügig wirkte, hatte sie einen weißen Blazer an, der mal etwas anders geschnitten war.

Constance hatte einen weiten Midirock an, der ein Schuppenmuster hatte, dazu ein Shirt mit Fledermaus Ärmeln. Dazu braune Riemchensandalen und eine braune Birkin Bag. Nicollier begrüßte sie wie immer höflich. „Mesdames, wunderschön. Es freut mich, dass ihr um ein Treffen gebeten habt. Mit was darf ich dienen? Ich meine wir werden bestimmt enger zusammenarbeiten, sie als CFO und ich als ortsansässiger Finanzexperte."

„Aber natürlich, wobei es mir doch komisch vorkommt, dass man Sie uns als Finanzexperte vorgeschlagen hat." Anne kam gleich zur Sache. „Wie meinen?" „Wir haben Beweise, dass Sie in ihrem Casino tricksen und nicht das Geld was Sie einnehmen, sondern Falschgeld ausgeben." Während Anne mit der Wahrheit herausrückte und so Nicollier in Bedrängnis brachte, legte Constance ihm die Fotos, die die Männer gemacht hatten, vor.

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen, das sind ganz klar Fälschungen." Er zeigte auf die Fotos. „So etwas würde ich nicht machen, das ist verboten. Wie kommen sie eigentlich zu den Bildern?" Er war mehr als entsetzt und wurde nun ziemlich wütend. „Das tut nichts zur Sache. Nur als CFO und als Stellvertreterin meines Cousins muss ich mich um die Sicherheit und die Wahrung unserer Geschäfte kümmern. Eine Verbindung mit Ihnen wird mehr als schädlich für uns sein."

Nicollier schwieg, er wusste, dass er nun in der Falle saß. Er erkannte natürlich, dass die Bilder der Wahrheit entsprachen und konnte Anne und Constance nun nicht mehr täuschen. Anne und Constance sahen ihn eindringlich ein. Er gab nach. „Was wollt ihr?" Constance wusste, dass sie ihn nun hatten. „Wir werden Ihnen die Fotos und die Negative geben und uns nie wieder dazu äußern, dafür ziehen Sie sich aus den Geschäften zurück. Sagen Sie, dass es Ihnen zu viel ist, was auch immer."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos und Treville warteten nur fünfzehn Minuten, dann kam auch schon Elodie an den Tisch. „Elodie, du hättest doch nicht extra kommen müssen." Porthos stand sofort auf und bat ihr den Platz an. Sie nahm ihn dankend an. Er merkte sofort wie blass sie war. „Entschuldige, ich muss kurz zu Luft kommen." „Was machst du denn hier?" „Ich wollte das gleich direkt lösen und war in der Gegend. Hier war ein Flohmarkt für Babykleidung. Da habe ich das gleich verbunden."

Treville stand auf. „Nun, wissen Sie wie wir auf die Zimmer kommen?" Anscheinend hatte er es mehr als eilig. Porthos wollte schon erwidern, dass Elodie schwanger sei und sich ausruhen musste, doch sie stoppte ihn. „Nein, nein, ist in Ordnung. Ich hole schnell die Schlüssel. Wartet hier." Sie stand wieder sehr schwerfällig auf. Porthos half ihr sogar. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Sie war trotz Bauch immer noch sehr beweglich und agil.

Sie lief kurz zu den Personalräumen und kam wenige Minuten später mit einer Karte wieder. „Das ist eine Generalkarte, somit kommen wir überall rein." Porthos lächelte und wollte sie nehmen. „Nein, ich komme mit, schließlich bürge ich dafür." Sie fuhren in die dritte Etage. Die Fahrstuhlfahrt war kurz und dann waren sie auch schon auf dem Gang. Treville ging in sein Zimmer, nachdem Elodie sie ihn aufgeschlossen hatte, dann gingen Elodie und Porthos in sein Zimmer.

Porthos suchte wirklich alles ab, das Badezimmer, die Lampen die Schränke. „Ich finde nichts." Er wollte schon aufgeben, da hatte er noch eine letzte Idee. Er schaute unter die Regale und siehe da, es hing dort etwas, festgemacht mit einem guten Klebeband. Porthos wollte es schon abziehen da beugte sich Elodie verkrampft nach unten.

„Ahhhh." Sie versuchte leise zu sein, aber Porthos ließ sofort alles stehen und liegen und war an ihrer Seite. „Kommt es?" Sie nickte nur zu mehr war sie gerade nicht fähig. „Ja, oh Gott, wie das wehtut." „Komm, setz dich erstmal." Er half ihr auf das Bett und streichelte ihren Rücken. Dabei drückte er immer wieder gegen ihr Becken. Sie hatte schon Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und atmete schnell ein und aus.

Immer wieder hatte sie starken Wehen. „Gut, die Zeit verkürzt sich, es wird wohl gleich soweit sein. Wenn dir also nach Pressen ist, dann musst du Pressen." Sie schüttelten den Kopf und griff schmerzvoll nach seiner Hand. „Ich kann nicht, ich habe Angst." „He." Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich habe dich als eine starke, unabhängige Frau kennen gelernt. Es gibt nichts was du nicht kannst. Ich werde bei dir sein." Zur Bestätigung drückte er ihre Hand.

Sie war immer noch nicht überzeugt, aber er gab ihr Kraft und auch wenn es doch sehr seltsam war, dass ein Fremder, denn sie nur wenige Tage kannte, so eine Zuversicht gab, so war es ihr doch in diesem Moment egal. „Bist du ein Experte von Geburten?" Elodie wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. „Ich bin in einem Sozialbau groß geworden. Die Nachbarin hat sieben Kinder bekommen. Also ja ich kenne mich da etwas aus."

Nach einer halben Stunde gab Porthos ihr ein kleines Bündel. Elodie streckte die Arme entgegen und bewunderte ihr kleines Mädchen. Sie war wirklich perfekt. Porthos hatte einfach ein paar Handtücher genommen und das Baby von der Schmiere provisorisch befreit. Nun saß er bei der Mutter und dem Kind auf dem Bett. Es klopfte. Kurz zuckten beide zusammen, waren denn die Gäste wieder da, wie sollte man das erklären?

Porthos ging hin und war gleich wieder entspannt, Treville war an der Tür. Er kam mit ihm herien. „Aber was…?" Er sah verwirrt erst Elodie an und dann auf das kleine Baby in ihren Armen. „Es kam urplötzlich." Meinte Elodie überglücklich. Treville klopfte Porthos anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Wir sollten aber hier nun doch verschwinden." Meinte nun der Captain und wurde ernst. Porthos nickte, Elodie wollte aufstehen. „Nein, lass mal." Porthos hob sie kurzerhand hoch und trug sie nach draußen.

Sie hatten Glück, der Gang war leer. Schnell gingen sie in das Treppenhaus und durch die Hintertür, die ihnen Elodie zeigte nach draußen. Im Zimmer hatten sie natürlich ein großes Trinkgeld hinterlassen und Treville rief etwas später im Hotel an und meinte, dass das besagte Zimmer eine Reinigung nötig hatte.

* * *

Wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? Schreibt mir es doch bitte. Ich warte gespannt auf eure Bewertung.


	13. Gewonnene Schlachten

**Gewonnene Schlachten**

Einen Sieg, noch drei stehen aus. Endlich geht es mal zur Sache, oder wie seht ihr das? Die Bilder der Outfits und der Locations, die in diesem Kapitel angesprochen werden, findet ihr auf Tumblr und Pinterest.

* * *

Nach dem Gespräch mit Nicollier wollte Anne noch mit Feron reden. Sie hatte dies mit Constance besprochen. Ihre Freundin gefiel die Idee. Jedoch bestand sie darauf mitzukommen. Daher gingen sie noch vor dem Gespräch mit Louis zu Feron. Sie mussten noch nicht einmal die Reise zu seiner Villa antreten, denn er kam zu ihnen.

„Anne, gut das ich dich antreffe, einige Dokumente bedürfen deiner Unterschrift. Staatliche Dokumente für die Geschäfte vor Ort." Er gab ihr eine Mappe, diese beinhaltete jedoch kaum Papiere, die nicht wirklich die lange Anreise rechtfertigten. „Ich wollte, oder besser gesagt wir wollten sowieso mit dir reden." Meinte Anne, nahm die Mappe, legte sie aber neben sich und schenkte ihr keine weitere Beachtung. Sie konzentrierte sich mehr auf das kommende Gespräch.

Anne und Constance saßen in der Crystal Bar draußen auf der Terrasse. „Oh, was gibt es?" Feron war neugierig, nahm sich ein Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Nun, Nicollier ist der Besitzer des Casinos." Begann Anne. „Ja, das weiß ich. Der Mann weiß wie man gut mit Geld umgeht." Meinte Feron und lachte.

Constance verschluckte sich an ihrem Getränk. „Etwas zu gut oder nicht?" Nun schaute Feron sie verwirrt an. „Wir haben herausgefunden, dass Nicollier in seinem Casino Geldwäsche betreibt." Platzte Anne mit der Wahrheit heraus. Feron tat sehr übertrieben überrascht und schlug die Hand vor dem Mund.

Constance verdrehte die Augen als sie das Schauspiel sah. „Um Gottes Willen. Wie habt Ihr das herausgefunden? Wir müssen sofort die Polizei einschalten und unsere geschäftlichen Beziehungen zu ihm abbrechen. Was würde das wohl für uns bedeuten?" „Ich habe es mit ihm geregelt. Wir werden die Polizei nicht mit einbeziehen, aber jegliche Geschäfte mit ihm sofort einstellen. Er wird sich dementsprechend zurückziehen." Erklärte nun Anne

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, ich hätte niemals die Bekanntschaft zu Louis aufgebaut. Ich wusste von all dem nichts." Feron beteuerte weiterhin seine Unwissenheit. Anne und Constance nahmen ihm dies nicht wirklich ab. Es war aber auch nur ihr Bauchgefühl, dass ihnen sagte, dass er doch mehr wusste, als er zugab.

„Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt." Anne und Constance, die ihre Gläser geleert hatten, erhoben sich und wollten gehen. „Ich denke, wir bleiben in Kontakt. Einen schönen Abend noch." Beide verließen die Bar. Feron blieb weiter sitzen. Die Dokumente neben ihm lagen noch unberührt da. Er starrte an die Ferne und man konnte seine Miene nicht wirklich lesen. Die Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf umherschossen blieben jedem Fremden unzugänglich.

Anne und Constance gingen zum Fahrstuhl. „Ich glaube ihm nicht wirklich." Sprach Constance ihre Gedanken aus. Auch Anne nickte. „Wir sollten ihm im Auge behalten. Am besten wir fragen Aramis und D'artagnan noch einmal, ob und wie sie etwas wegen Ferons Wohnung machen werden." „Sehr gut."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nachdem Gespräch mit Feron ging Constance auf das Zimmer. Anne wollte noch zu Louis. Sie traf ihn in seiner Suite an. „Anne, wie geht es dir? Ihr wart so schnell verschwunden. Ich war doch noch am Pokertisch." „Ja, tut mir leid, wir saßen so lange in der Sonne, da hatte ich leicht Migräne bekommen." Log Anne. Louis verstand das natürlich und hakte nicht weiter nach. Er bot ihr einen Stuhl an und Anne kam zur Sache.

„Wir müssen leider Nicollier aus der Gleichung entfernen. Er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er sich zurückziehen wird. Familiäre Gründe, er will sich nur auf sein eigenes Geschäft konzentrieren. Eine Erweiterung und Vergrößerung wegen unseren Plänen, dass sei ihm zu viel Arbeit, meinte er." Anne log absichtlich. Sie hatte mit den Bodyguards und Constance besprochen, dass Louis die wahren Gründe erstmal nicht erfahren soll. Wer weiß wusste wie groß die ganze Sache noch werden würde.

„Also wirklich. Da lädt man ihn ein, weiht ihn in alles ein, erzählt alles, macht Pläne zusammen und dann das. Was ist das denn für ein Partner, was ist das für ein Kaufmann? Ich kann das nicht fassen. Wissen es die anderen schon. Feron? Die anderen Partner?" Louis war völlig aufgebracht und schenkte sich erstmal einen Wein ein. „Feron hat es schon erfahren, er weiß Bescheid. Den anderen werde ich es natürlich sofort mitteilen."

„Ach Anne, wenn ich dich nicht hätte. Wir müssen…" Milady kam herein und unterbrach Louis. „Liebling, das Wasser in der Bucht war so klar, schade das du nicht da warst. Oh Anne, ich hatte dich gar nicht gesehen." Louis begrüßte seine Liebste mit einem Kuss. Das Gespräch mit Anne war bei dem Anblick von Milady in einem Bikini längst vergessen.

„Mon Amour, Nicollier hat unsere Partnerschaft einfach so verlassen. Er wolle sich nicht mehr Arbeit aufhalsen. Kannst du das glauben?" Anne fand es gar nicht gut, dass Louis sie in solch wichtige Informationen einweihte, dagegen konnte sie aber schlecht etwas sagen. „Ach wirklich, dass tut mir leid Liebling. Wirklich mysteriös sich nun einfach so zurückzuziehen." Gab Milady als Kommentar. Sie sagte das aber mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen beiden in dem Raum.

Louis nickte nur und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Wein. „Anne, wir sollten bereden, wie es weiter geht." Louis setzte sich nun wieder zu seiner Cousine. Milady erkannte eine Gelegenheit. „Mach das mein Liebling, ich werde mich kurz duschen, das Salz abwaschen." Sagte sie, gab ihm einen letzten Kuss und verschwand in das Bad.

Im Bad angekommen, ließ sie die Dusche links liegen. Sie drehte das Wasser am Waschbecken auf und setzte sich dann auf den geschlossenen Klodeckel. Das Wegwerfhandy hatte sie zuvor aus der Tasche genommen und wählte nun die Nummer. „Nicollier ist aus dem Rennen. Ich glaube die vier Bodyguards haben etwas damit zu tun. Louis weiß kaum etwas." Dann legte sie sofort auf.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos verließ mit Elodie und Treville das Hotel. Sie fuhren als aller erstes das Krankenhaus an. Natürlich mussten Mutter und Kind untersucht werden. Elodie beteuerte zwar, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Aber Porthos sowie Treville bestanden darauf. Im Krankenhaus begleitete Porthos Elodie bis in den Untersuchungsraum. Dort wartete er aber anstandsmäßig vor der Tür. Treville fuhr weiter zum Hotel.

Nach der Untersuchung wurden Elodie und das Baby auf die Station gebracht. Porthos begleitete sie selbstverständlich und leistete ihnen noch etwas Gesellschaft. Sie redeten noch sehr viel und betrachteten immer mal wieder das kleine süße Baby. „Hast du schon einen Namen?" fragte er sie. „Nein, mein Mann wollte sich unbedingt einen Namen aussuchen und dann nach seinem Tod, konnte ich keinen finden." „Das hat ja noch Zeit." Elodie nickte und war in ihre Gedanken vertieft.

„Und wie wird es jetzt weiter gehen? Hast du jemanden, der dir hilft?" fragte er sie. „Ja, ich habe zwei Freundinnen, die mit mir zusammenleben. Die werden mich unterstützen. Irgendwie bekommen wir das hin." Meinte sie und klang dabei sehr überzeugt. Er schaut sie bewundernd an. Sie war eine sehr starke Frau, das schätzte er selbst. „Ich würde.." setzte er an. Dann wusste er aber selber nicht mehr weiter. Er wollte ihr helfen. Aber er war auch wie er war. Daran konnte er nichts ändern.

„Ich verstehe das." Elodie griff mit ihrer freien Hand nach seinem Arm. In dem anderen lag das kleine Mädchen und schlief friedlich. „Ich bin Soldat und kann nicht aus meiner Haut. Auch wenn ich in meinem jetzigen Job nicht mehr an der Front bin, so fühle ich mich immer noch als Soldat." Elodie hatte für ihn Verständnis. „Natürlich." Beide lächelten sich an.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nach dem Gespräch mit Louis ging Anne zu Constance. Diese war gerade auf dem Balkon und betrachtete das Treiben auf der Straße. „Hey du. Wie war das Gespräch mit Louis?" fragte Constance sie. „Er hat es noch ganz gut aufgenommen und keine weiteren Fragen gestellt. Milady kam dann noch, sie hat sich dann aber schnell zurückgezogen. Diese Schlacht haben wir also gewonnen." Berichtete Anne. Constance musste zwar die Augenbrauen leicht hochziehen, als Anne das Wort Schlacht verwendete, wandte jedoch nichts ein. Anne fragte dann, „Und was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Tag?"

„Nun, es ist gerade Mittag, wir könnten uns noch Monte Carlo anschauen, ich meine, wir haben noch kaum etwas gesehen." Schlug Constance vor. „Sehr gute Idee. Treffen wir uns unten?" antwortete Anne. Constance nickte „Ja, ich sage Athos Bescheid, wir brauchen bestimmt unseren Personenschutz." Beide mussten lachten. Langsam gewöhnten sie sich daran, dass sie nicht alleine auf die Straße konnten.

Eine Viertelstunde später trafen sich die zwei Damen mit Marc, Henry, Aramis und D'artagnan in der Lobby. Anne trug einen engen Maxirock, der an der rechten Seite einen weiten Schlitz hatte. Oben hatte sie ein schwarzes Top mit Neckholder an. Der Übergang von Rock und Top wurde von einem breiten braunen Gürtel überdeckt. Dieses Mal hatte sie flache schwarze Sandalen an. Dazu Gold schwarzen Schmuck, eine große Sonnenbrille und eine braun schwarze Korbtasche.

Constance trug ein hellblaues kurzes Kleid. Es hatte am Kragen eine Knopfleiste, war ärmellos und in der Taille wurde es frech mit einem gleichfarbigen Gürtel gebunden. Dazu hatte sei braune Römersandaletten an, braune Armreifen und eine gemusterte Tasche. Sie fuhren zuerst in die Innenstadt, die auch Monaco-Ville genannt wird. Sie hatten zwei Wagen dabei. Henry und Marc waren das Backup und fuhren im Zweiten, D'artagnan, Aramis, Constance und Anne im Ersten.

„Es ist einer der ältesten Stadtbezirke der Stadt." Las Constance aus dem Stadtführerbuch vor. Anne hörte ihr interessiert zu. „Hier sind der Fürstenpalast und ein Museum anzutreffen. Oh, schau mal, das ozeanografische Museum. Da müssen wir hin." Constance zeigte Anne einige Bilder. Aramis hörte es mit und gab das Museum in das Navigationsgerät ein und wenige Minuten später hatten sie sich vor dem Eingang eingefunden.

Alle stiegen aus. „Ach schaut mal, das ist ja wunderbar." Constance las die Infotafel vor dem Eingang durch. Dort war beschrieben, was sie in dem Museum alles sehen konnten. D'artagnan war von seiner Freundin ganz hingerissen und stimmte ihr nur zu. Aramis wollte zwar nicht wirklich mit in das Museum und auch Anne wollte das schöne Wetter genießen, aber sie konnten schlecht Constance den Wunsch abschlagen, vor allem, da Anne wusste, wie sehr ihre Freundin Meerestiere liebte. Auch Henry schien begeistert zu sein und bot sich freiwillig an, mitzugehen. Daher verließen sie sich auf Marc, dass er sich um die Sicherheit der Autos kümmerte und zu fünft gingen sie in das Museum.

Das Museum war riesig. Es gab drei große Bereiche. Zuerst gingen sie an einem riesigen Walskelett vorbei. Dieses wurde durch eine beeindruckende Licht und Klangshow in Szene gesetzt. Sie hockten sich auf dem Boden, dort waren Sitzkissen verteilt und lauschten den Klängen und der Stimme, die einige Fakten über Wale den Besuchern vermittelte. Danach gingen sie weiter in die Shark Lagoon.

In dem Haibecken befanden sich einige Leopardenhaie. Constance entdeckte es als erste und ging schnellen Schrittes dorthin, sodass D'artagnan Mühe hatte mitzuhalten. „Schau mal die Leute halten da ihre Hand rein." Constance schaute interessiert zu wie ein Hai zu den Händen im Wasser schwamm und die Besucher die Haut des Hais spüren konnten. „Ja, aber nicht das du jetzt ein deine Hand da.." bevor D'artagnan es auch nur aussprechen konnte, waren auch schon die Hände von Constance im Wasser. D'artagnan verdrehte nur die Augen, betrachtete aber die Situation skeptisch.

Er stellte sich extra näher an sie um in einem kritischen Moment ihre Hände aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Constance war das schlichtweg egal. Sie freute sich wie ein kleines Kind ein Leopardenhai zu streicheln. Auch Anne stellte sich an das Becken, doch zur Freude von Aramis streckte sie ihren Arm nicht in an das Becken. „Wunderschöne Tiere, oder?" fragte Henry Constance. Sie nickte nur begeistert. „Henry, solltest du nicht den hinteren Bereich im Auge behalten?" fragte ihn D'artagnan vorwurfsvoll und Henry verzog sich wieder nach hinten. Seine Augen hatten dabei einen traurigen Ausdruck.

Nachdem sie endlich Constance von dem Becken weggelockt hatten, gingen sie weiter zum Bereich der tropischen Meere. Dort gab es ein riesiges Becken mit einem Korallen Riff. Dort schwammen die buntesten Fische. Immer wieder tauchten neue Arten an der Plexiglasscheibe auf. Dieses Mal standen auch Aramis und D'artagnan bei Anne und Constance. Alle starrten nur auf die blaue Tiefe und konnten nur immer wieder aufs Neue staunen. Danach gingen sie noch in den letzten Bereich, dem mediterranen Meer. Auch dort gab es über hundert Arten, die man begutachten konnte.

Sie kamen dann mit vielen neuen Eindrücken wieder zurück zu den Autos, wo sie auf einen gelangweilten Marc trafen. Aramis und D'artagnan waren ziemlich sauer, als sie sahen, dass er nur müde in einem der Autos saß und ein Spiel auf dem Handy zockte. Das hatten sie sich nicht vorgestellt, als sie ihm die Aufgabe gaben, die Autos zu bewachen. Als Rekrut musste man schließlich auch diese Jobs machen, sie mussten auch dadurch.

Anne und Constance konnten ihn aber vor einer Standpauke bewahren, sie wollten unbedingt noch den Fürstenpalast besuchen. Am Fürstenpalast angekommen holten Aramis und D'artagnan die Tickets. Henry und Marc wartete mit den Damen auf sie. Dabei mussten die Mädels ihre Männer bewundern. Sie sahen auch wieder mal gut aus. Aramis trug eine beige farbene kurze Hose und dazu ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt. Er hatte schlichte naturfarbene Sneaker an und eine schwarze Cap. D'artagnan hatte eine dunkle kurze Hose an. Dazu ein hellblaues Hemd, hellblaue Sneaker und eine Cap.

Sie kamen relativ schnell wieder und die Damen mussten aufhören zu schmachten. Sie konnten leider nur die Staatsgemächer bestaunen, doch das musste reichen. Zuerst gingen sie durch die Hercule Galerie in den Hof. Dort gab es eine Treppe, die der Treppe in Fontainbleau glich. „Da fühlt man sich doch gleich wie zu Hause." Witzelte Aramis und Anne lachte. Die Galerie beherbergte einige Gemälde aus dem 16. und 17. Jahrhundert.

Dieses Mal war Marc mit dabei und Henry passte auf die Autos auf. Marc interessierte sich aber nicht wirklich für den Besuch, aber so konnte er sich auch besser auf die Umgebung konzentrieren. Nach der Galerie gingen sie in die Kapelle und zündeten für die Verstorbenen eine Kerze an. Sie schwiegen noch und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken und Gebeten nach. Anne dachte vor allem an Louis' Schicksal, Constance dankte dem Herrn, dass D'artagnan es doch so gut überstanden hatte.

Danach gingen sie in die Spiegelgalerie. „Monaco hat aber auch überall abgeschaut. Erst Fontainbleau, dann noch Versailles." D'artagnan war nicht wirklich begeistert von dem Palast. Constance zog ihn einfach mit. Da musste er wohl nun durch. Die nächsten Räume waren nun auch nicht wirklich interessanter für D'artagnan und Aramis. Erst den Roten Raum, der wie der Name schon verriet, ganz in rot gehalten war. Danach folgte das Büro Zimmer, ein Raum, wo noch heute die geschäftlichen Handlung vollzogen wurden und der blaue Raum.

In diesem Raum wurden all früheren Herrscher der Familie Grimaldi abgebildet. Einige erkannte man sofort, bei anderen hatten die vier doch Probleme. Am Schluss gingen sie noch in den Thronraum. Anne wollte sich unbedingt auf den Stuhl setzen, durfte jedoch leider nicht. Auch nachdem Aramis mit dem Sicherheitsbeamten im Raum diskutiert hatte. Sie durfte sich nicht auf den Thron setzen.

Etwas enttäuscht, aber froh sich den Palast angeschaut zu haben, gingen sie zu den Autos. Anne und Constance dachten, dass sie nun wieder zum Hotel fuhren. D'artagnan und Aramis hatten aber noch eine Überraschung für sie. Die beiden Damen merkten gar nicht, dass sie einen anderen Weg als den zum Hotel einschlugen. Erst auf dem Parkplatz erkannten sie, dass sie noch nicht fertig mit der Sightseeing-Tour waren.

Dieses Mal blieben Marc und Henry bei den Autos. Aramis und D'artagnan suchten eine Ausrede. „Ihr beide bleibt bei den Autos. Ziemlich öffentlich hier, wir wollen, dass beide Autos gleich startbereit sind. Klar?" Marc und Henry nahmen das Aramis zwar nicht ganz ab, wussten es aber besser und wiedersprachen ihm nicht. Dann gingen die vier los.

„Wo sind wir denn hier?" fragte Anne. „Im japanischen Garten. Ein kleiner Spaziergang wird uns bestimmt guttun." Meinte Aramis und nahm ihre Hand. D'artagnan verstand sofort und zog Constance in eine andere Richtung, so waren die zwei Paare unter sich. Aramis und Anne gingen über eine kleine rote Brücke und setzten sich dann unter einem großen Baldachin auf eine Bank. Dort konnten sie, eng aneinander gekuschelt die wunderschöne Natur vor ihnen begutachten. Sie waren so vertieft, dass sie oder besser gesagt Aramis gar nicht mehr auf die Umgebung achtete.

Anne hatte ihre Beine auf seine gelegt und ihren Kopf war auf seine Schulter gestützt. Aramis hatte ihr den Arm auf die Schulter gelegt und strich ihr langsam immer wieder den Rücken hoch und runter. Er war so auf die Frau in seinem Arm fokussiert, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie ein Mann nicht unweit Fotos von dieser Szene machte. Der Mann konnte dank dem großen Teleobjektiv genaue und detaillierte Bilder machen.

D'artagnan und Constance hatten wiederrum keine Beobachter dafür redeten sie mehr miteinander. Sie sprachen über die Geschehnisse von dem Marmion Vorfall und D'artagnan's Vergangenheit. Constance fragte ihn ziemlich viele Sachen, was er da so gemacht hat, mit wem er so zusammengearbeitet hat, wo er überall stationiert gewesen war. Doch manche Sachen konnte D'artagnan ihr nicht beantworten. Constance dacht erst er wolle nicht. Sie schaute traurig auf den Boden.

„Hey, ich würde es dir erzählen, aber ich darf nicht, es unterliegt der Geheimhaltung und ich würde dich in Gefahr bringen und das ist das letzte was ich will." Er drückte mit seinem Finger ihr Kinn nach oben und küsste sie innig. Sie grinste nachdem sie ihn leicht von sich gedrückt hatte. „D'artagnan, wir sind hier an einem öffentlichen Ort." „Soll doch jeder sehen, wie glücklich ich bin." Sie grinste nur überglücklich, zog ihn aber dann mit sich. Sie wollten schließlich sich mit Anne und Aramis wieder treffen und zurück gehen. Mittlerweile war der Abend auch angebrochen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos hatte das Krankenhaus verlassen, nachdem er sicherstellt hatte, dass Elodie und das Baby die beste Behandlung bekamen. Er traf sich mit Athos in der Bar. Athos hatte schon zu Abend gegessen und wollte sich noch einen Whiskey gönnen. Porthos kam zu ihm und legte eine Wanze auf den Tisch als er sich in den Stuhl Athos gegenüber setzte. „Wo war die?" Athso nahm das elektronische Gerät in die Hand. „In einem der Zimmer, Treville hatte ähnliche gefunden." Athos nickte.

„Am besten wir überprüfen die Seriennummer." Schlug Porthos weiter vor. Athos nickte. „Und das hat so lange gedauert? Ihr seid doch schon so früh los." Porthos grinste. „Elodie hat ihr Baby bekommen. Da musste ich helfen. Und ich hatte sie noch ins Krankenhaus gebracht." Athos nickte. So war Porthos. Er half immer allen. Das war seine Art und diese schätzte er sehr an seinem Freund.

Athos erhob sich. „Was, du willst nicht mit mir einen trinken? Ich habe mich doch gerade hingesetzt," Athos schüttelte den Kopf. Ich bringe das gleich zu Nathan." Porthos grinste nur, wann schaltete dieser Mann nur ab. „Gut, dann weihe ihn doch gleich ein." Athos sah ihn fragend an. „Er findet es so oder so heraus." Athos verdrehte daraufhin die Augen, nickte dann aber schlussendlich.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nicollier stand nervös vor der Tür. Die Hauswirtschafterin machte diese auf und ließ ihn eintreten. Sie zeigte nur auf das Büro und ging wieder. Nicollier ging langsam in den Raum. Er war kein Mann, der Angst hatte. Aber vor Guise sollte man großen Respekt haben. Und den hatte er auf jeden Fall. Er klopfte an der Tür und wartete. Von innen hörte man ein genervtes Herein. Nicollier atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus und betrat schließlich das Büro von Guise.

„Nicollier, ist es wichtig? Ich habe gleich eine Telefonkonferenz mit Spanien." Meinte Guise und blickte noch nicht einmal von seinem Computer auf. „Ja, ich wollte Ihnen melden, dass ich mich leider zurückziehen muss." Nicollier trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Bei dem Wort zurückziehen hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit von Guise. „Wie meinen Sie?" „Man hat mir nahe gelegt ich solle mich aus den Geschäften mit Louis zurückziehen. Ich habe eingewilligt." „Wer hat Ihnen das nahe gelegt und vor allem warum hatten Sie dies einfach so beschlossen ohne mich zu konsultieren?" Guise war doch leicht außer sich und erhob sich nun von seinem Stuhl und blickte Nicollier nun direkt in die Augen.

„Ich…. Ich weiß auch nicht wie sie das herausgefunden haben. Aber sie hatten Beweise und ich konnte nicht anders. Sie hätten mich sonst ruiniert." Guise wurde langsam ungeduldig, war er doch sonst für seine Ruhe und Besonnenheit bekannt. „Ich frage sie ein letztes Mal. Wer und welche beweise?" „Anne, die Cousine von Louis und ihre Assistentin. Sie hatten Beweise, dass ich mit dem Casino das Falschgeld wasche."

Guise war lange Zeit still. Plötzlich dann hämmerte er mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. Nicollier zuckte zusammen. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin und nahm einen Stift in die Hand. „Wie?" fragte er nur. Nicollier erholte sich schnell von dem Schreck. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie müssen wohl ins Casino eingestiegen sein. Sie hatten Fotos." Guise nickte.

„Verschwinde, du bist für uns nutzlos. Da hinten ist die Tür." Er entließ Nicollier unfreundlich und tippte wieder etwas in seinen Computer. Nicollier stand noch einige Sekunden da. Er hatte gehofft, das Guise scherzte. Doch dieser Mann war nicht für Scherze berühmt. Er ging also langsam nach draußen. Als sich die Tür schloss, kam jemand von hinten, von der dunkleren Hälfte des Raumes zu Guise Schreibtisch.

„Nicollier sit also aus dem Rennen." Sagte die Gestalt, die sich als Guise Sohn, Michele, herausstellte. „Er war schon immer eine Schwachstelle. Jetzt ist diese Stelle gestopft." Michele nickte, da hatte sein Vater nicht unrecht. „Ich würde gerne heruasfinden, wie zwei unscheinbare Damen, die ein bisschen rechnen können, die Geldwäsche heruasgefunden haben. Ich meine, in so kurzer Zeit." Schlug Michele vor.

Guise blickte ihn prüfend an. „Du musst aber vorsichtig vorgehen. Nichts darf auf uns zurückführen. Sie dürfen nicht auf uns aufmerksam gemacht werden." Warnte er ihn. Michele verstand. „Ich werde mit Bedacht vorgehen. Vertrau mir." Guise nickte und entließ ihn mit einer Handbewegung. Michele war froh eine so wichtige Aufgabe übertragen zu bekommen und machte schon jetzt Pläne für ein nächstes Vorgehen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Louis ging auf und ab. Er war noch immer getroffen von Nicollier und war zutiefst enttäuscht. Milady saß auf dem Bett und blätterte lustlos eine Modezeitschrift durch. Dann griff Louis zum Telefon. „Treville? Wir reisen morgen ab. Wir werden dieses schändliche Örtchen verlassen. Ich will nach Grasse. Machen sie es möglich." Noch bevor Treville auch nur antworten oder fragen konnte, legte Louis wieder auf.

„Louis? Wir gehen nach Grasse? Aber große Preis von Monaco wird doch am Wochenende hier stattfinden. Ich will nicht hier weg." Quengelte Milady. Louis wischte die Bemerkung mit einer Handbewegung weg. „Nein, wir werden nicht hierbleiben. Ich will hier weg. Sofort und du kommst mit. Keine Wiederrede mehr." Louis ließ nicht mehr mit sich reden. Er ging zur Bar und schenkte sich etwas ein.

Milady betrachtete das alles sehr besorgt. Er entglitt ihr. Sie musste etwas dagegen tun. Aber wenn sie hier wegwollten, so konnte sie nicht mehr weiter gegen Nicollier ermitteln und auch nicht herausfinden, warum sich Nicollier auf einmal aus den Geschäften herauszog. Milady seufzte laut. Der Job würde doch schwerer werden, als gedacht.

* * *

So, wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? Freut ihr euch schon auf Grasse? So, noch eine kleine Antwort. Die liebe Jeany fragte, ob wir alle noch die Geschichte hinter Athos und Milady kennen lernen werden?... Ohja natürlich, aber ich bitte noch an Geduld. Muss es ja an der richtigen Stelle einbauen. Ich freue mich schon auf eure Kommentare:D


	14. Die Welt der Bücher

**Die Welt der Bücher**

Die Verspätung tut mir sehr leid, ich war leider gestern gesundheitlich net auf der Höhe, hoffe auf euer Verständnis, dafür hier, ein frisches Kapitel. Ganz lieben dank an die Luthien17, die mir das in der Eile noch gegengelesen hat. Die Bilder findet ihr wie gewohnt auf Tumblr und Pinterest

* * *

Der nächste Morgen brach an und die Abreise war seit Sonnenaufgang im Gange. Vereinzelt räumten Pagen in den Mercedes Benz Sprinter die Koffer ein. Die Bodyguards machten die Fahrzeuge abfahrbereit und kontrollierten die Gepäckstücke. Vincent schmiss gerade eine Reisetasche in den Kofferraum eines SUVs. „Es nervt!" meinte er trotzig und stapfte zum Gepäckwagen um den nächsten Koffer zu holen. „Dauernd wechseln wir die Hotels, dauernd packen wir alles ein und aus. Langsam reicht es." Er verhielt sich wie ein kleines Kind, das fanden auch Porthos und Athos, die sichtlich genervt von dem Verhalten des Rekruten waren. Porthos verdrehte nur die Augen, er war von diesem jungen Mann schon vom Training einiges gewohnt gewesen. Athos konnte die Jammerei langsam nicht mehr hören. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schwieg Vincent und verdoppelte sein Tempo.

Athos blickte sich um, wer oder was wohl seinen Sinneswandel bewirkt hat. Treville kam gerade die kleine Treppe am Eingang des Hotels hinunter und begutachtete wie weit man schon war. Da war Athos alles klar. Der kleine Vincent wollte sich vor Treville beweisen. Dieser jedoch beachtete den Jungen gar nicht. Er blickte nur kurz über die arbeitenden Pagen hinweg zu den Autos. „Ah, guten Morgen Monsieur Treville." Begrüßte ihn Vincent überschwänglich. Treville nickte ihm nur kurz zu und ging auf Athos zu. Porthos der gerade bei dem Rekruten stand, schlug ihm auf die Schulter und lachte kurz herzhaft auf. „Da siehst du, man muss hart arbeiten und oft bekommt man auch dafür nicht die Anerkennung und den Lohn. So ist das Geschäft nun mal."

Vincent grummelte nur vor sich hin. Er wollte endlich Beachtung bekommen, schließlich war er der beste unter den Rekruten, so dachte er zumindest. Er war so von sich eingenommen, dass er sogar einmal vor den anderen behauptet hatte, dass er locker die Stelle von D'artagnan übernehmen könnte. Porthos hingegen sah einiges Potential in dem Mann, jedoch musste er noch vieles lernen. Treville unterdessen sprach mit Athos. „Ich würde gerne vorab das Hotel mir anschauen, die Lage sichten. Wir wollen nicht noch einmal von Grimaud überrascht werden. Ich denke, Porthos bekommt das hier allein gut hin, schließlich sind Aramis und D'artagnan noch da." Athos nickte und holte eine Jacke, die er vor dem Einladen vorsichtshalber aufgehängt hatte. Treville ging schon einmal zu dem Wagen, der ganz vorne stand und stieg ein. Athos lief an Porthos vorbei und gab ihm Bescheid. „Na, da ist ja unser Captain wieder auf dem alten Damm." Meinte dieser nur zum Abschied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne und Constance waren derweil in Anne's Suite zusammen und packten noch schnell den Rest zusammen. Der Page an der Tür wartete schon ungeduldig. „Also der bekommt von mir kein Trinkgeld." Meinte Constance und war wirklich empört von der Ungeduld des Angestellten. Auch Anne schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei den häufigen Umzügen müsste man meinen, dass wir im Packen besser werden." Constance winkte ab. „Ach keine Spur, von Mal zu Mal werden die Sachen mehr. Ich denke, wir müssen uns noch ein paar Taschen und besser weitere Koffer kaufen." „Ja, oder wir lassen etwas ins Chateau schicken, das geht bestimmt." „Gute Idee, ich werde das mal mit Treville bereden."

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten waren sie endlich fertig und konnten die Koffer unter Müh und Not schließen und dem Pagen übergeben. Dann gingen sie nach unten. Dort warteten schon die anderen. Mit anderen waren Aramis, Henry, Nathan, Marc und D'artagnan gemeint. Constance stellte sich gleich mit D'artagnan etwas abseits von der Gruppe. „Und freust du dich auf Grasse?" fragte er sie. „Weiß nicht. Kenne die Stadt gar nicht. Warst du schon mal da?" „Nein, aber ich habe gehört, dass die Stadt für ihr Parfüm berühmt sein." „Oh, vielleicht kann ich da ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Anne kaufen." D'artagnan nickte geistesabwesend. „Ich fand übrigens die Nacht sehr schön." Das brachte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er beugte sich näher zu ihr hin. „Mhmm, ich hoffe auf einige Wiederholungen in Grasse. So langweilig wie die Stadt ein soll, können wir uns bestimmt wegstehlen." Grinste er sie an. Constance wurde leicht rot.

„Hey, ihr beiden, wir wollen fahren. Kommt ihr?" Rief Aramis und ging mit Anne schon einmal zu den Autos. D'artagnan und Constance schreckten leicht auseinander und liefen den anderen beiden dann nach. Die Fahrt dauerte eine Stunde und leider verließen sie die Küstenstraße ziemlich schnell, sodass sie sich von der Meersicht verabschieden mussten. Die Damen nutzten die Zeit und holten etwas Schlaf nach, vor allem Constance. Als Aramis, der das Auto, in dem auch Anne, Constance und Porthos saßen, fuhr, in die steinige Auffahrt bog, wachten alle wieder auf. Das Hotel lag abseits der Stadt, dadurch war es sehr ruhig und die Landschaft um das große Anwesen schien endlos. Das Haupthaus, auf das sie zufuhren, war dreistöckig. Man blickte auf ein helles Backsteingebäude, das gut renoviert war und doch schon einige Jahre hier stand. Vor der Fassade sah man einen kleinen Garten mit einem kleinen, überdachten Weg. Alles war sehr liebevoll gestaltet. Constance und Ann staunten nicht schlecht, auch Aramis und Porthos waren von dem Kontrast, der sich ihnen hier bot, sprachlos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos und Treville kamen weit früher als die anderen an. „Ganz anders als in den Städten oder?" Bemerkte der Captain als beide aussteigen. Athos stimmte ihm zu. Sie gingen durch die Eingangstür hinein. In dem kleinen Empfangsbereich wartete eine jüngere Dame auf sie und begrüßte die Ankömmlinge. „Bonjour, wie schön, dass Sie den Weg hierher gefunden haben. Ich hatte jedoch gedacht, dass Sie viel mehr sein würden." „Ja, Madame, unsere Gruppe wird in ungefähr ein bis zwei Stunden hier eintreffen. Wir wollten vorab uns ein Bild von der Sicherheit des Hauses machen. Monsieur Treville. Wir hatten telefoniert." Treville hielt ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Ah, Monsieur Treville, Sie hatten da etwas erwähnt, ich gebe Ihnen die gewünschten Zimmerschlüssel." Sie lief zum Tresen, holte aus dem Safe die Schlüssel hervor und überreichte diese Athos. Er nahm sie dankend entgegen und lief sogleich zur Treppe. Treville folgte ihm, nachdem er der Empfangsdame versprach umgehend die Schlüssel dann wiederzugeben. Zuerst inspizierten sie die Igor und Coco Suite. Diese war für Milady und den King vorgesehen. Sie war in gelben und blauen Tönen gehalten. Sie hatten die Fenster zum Garten hinaus. Die Suite war im Vergleich zum Hermitage doch gewöhnlich und klein, würde für den Aufenthalt aber völlig reichen. Danach folgte die Cole Porter Suite, dort sollte Anne nächtigen. Diese hatte an der Wand, wo das Bett stand eine unverputzte Steinmauer. Dies machte das Zimmer gemütlicher und urig. Alles war in einem braunen Ton gehalten und einige farbliche Akzente lockerten die Stimmung auf.

Ein Stock höher war Constance's Zimmer, genannt Berties Zimmer. Es hatte ein großes Himmelbett, das fast den ganzen Raum einnahm. Überall waren kleine Muster in die Stoffe gewebt worden. Durch die Holzbalken an der Decke wurde der Stil des französischen Landhauses noch mehr hervorgehoben. Treville's eigenes Zimmer war eines der kleinsten. Er hatte ein schmales Doppelbett und wenig Mobiliar. Für seine Ansprüche reichte ihm dies aber völlig aus. Am Fuß des Bettes gab es sogar ein paar gemütliche Stühle und einen Couchtisch. So konnte er auch in seinem Zimmer einige Besprechungen durchführen.

Athos und Treville teilten sich die Zimmer auf. Als sie fertig waren, trafen sie sich im obersten Stockwerk auf dem Gang. „Und?" Treville sah ihn fragend an. „Bei mir war nichts. Keine Wanzen, keine Kameras. Alles war sauber." „Sehr gut, bei mir auch. Und so soll es auch bleiben. Ich habe mit der Chefin des Hotels geredet. Wir sind die einzigen Gäste. Das Hotel wurde nur für uns gebucht. Am besten ist, wenn wir das Hotel abriegeln und niemand ohne unser Wissen hierherkommt." „Gut, ich werde an der Rezeption die Bilder von Grimaud zeigen, sie sollen auch ein Auge darauf haben, wie ich gesehen habe, gibt es keinen anderen Zugang zu den Zimmern als der, den wir genommen haben." „Gut, mach das und schicke das Bild gleich an alle. Vielleicht braucht jemand noch eine extra Erinnerung." „Wenn wir das Hotel bewachen lassen und noch die Familie sowie den King auf Ausflüge begleiten sollen, bedeutet das für alle Doppelschichten." Warnte ihn Athos.

„Dann ist es so. Jeder wusste, dass die Reise für uns kein Urlaub wird. Wer Erholung braucht, meldet sich bei mir, dann werde ich Kräfte aus dem Chateau kommen lassen." „Gut, ich werde bei den Männern Meldung machen." Bevor Treville fortfahren konnte, kam die Empfangsdame von unten hoch. „Monsieur, der King ist gerade eingetroffen." „Danke, wir kommen sofort." Sie folgten der Dame hinunter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nach einem Begrüßungscocktail am Pool, gingen Louis und Milady auf ihr Zimmer. Die Suite war wirklich sehr romantisch. Louis packte gerade seinen Laptop aus. Milady lag auf dem Bett und schmollte. Sie war nicht wirklich von dem Arrangement begeistert. „Weißt du. Hier sollen auch Coco und Igor gewohnt haben, so ein bisschen wie du und ich. Du wunderschön, wie Coco. Und ich… naja staatlich und männlich wie Igor. Wahrlich eine romantische Suite, die sie uns da gegeben haben." Schwärmte Louis. Ihm gefiel das, wie er sich ausdrückte, einfache Leben, die Provinz. Gerade das ländliche war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem Stadttrubel, den sie die letzten Wochen hatten.

„Louis, es ist nicht romantisch nur provinziell. Schon fast bäuerlich. Hier gibt es kaum etwas, was sollen wir denn den ganzen Tag machen?" Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. Louis ging aber gar nicht auf die Frage ein, sondern summte weiter vor sich hin und packte seine Sachen aus. Milady holte ihr Handy heraus und hielt es in die Luft. „Na super, jetzt gibt es noch nicht einmal Netz hier." Sie ließ das Telefon auf das Bett fallen. Dieses hüpfte wieder in die Höhe und fiel dann krachend auf dem Boden. Doch bevor Louis ihr sagen konnte, wie viel so ein Handy kostete, klopfte es an der Tür.

Feron steckte seinen Kopf herein. „Ah Louis, hier bist du also." Er trat ganz hinein und schloss wieder die Tür, alles ohne die Zustimmung der beiden Gäste. „Eine wirklich gottverlassene Gegend hier." Milady warf Louis einen Blick zu, nach dem Motto, * siehst du, dass sehe ich nicht nur allein so*. Dann nahm sie eine Zeitschrift aus der Tasche und blätterte gelangweilt in dieser. Louis ging darauf auch nicht ein, sondern setzte sich mit Feron auf die Sessel, der kleinen Sitzgruppe in der Mitte des Raums.

„Warum seid Ihr denn nicht zurück nach Nizza gekommen? Eure Zimmer sind dort immer noch frei." Meinte sein Bruder dann. „Ja, in Monte Carlo war ich nicht wirklich zufrieden, musste diese gottlose Stadt verlassen. Aber Nizza erschien mir auch kein passender Ort um Erholung zu finden und ich wollte schon immer mal hierher. Also warum nicht." Erklärte sich Louis. „Oh, warum will man denn hierher?" hakte Feron nach. „Geschäftliche Interessen, mein Lieber. Ich habe da einiges in Aussicht."

Feron beugte sich vor. „Und welche Interessen gibt es hier? Es sind hier doch nur ein paar Dörfer und die Landwirtschaft angesiedelt. Mehr nicht." Auch Milady hörte auf zu blättern und lauschte nun dem Gespräch angestrengt. Louis lehnte sich nach hinten und grinste genüsslich. „Du wirst sehen." Er ließ keine weiteren Fragen mehr zu, dass wusste Feron. Wenn er wollte, konnte Louis hart bleiben. Da kann ich doch gleich mit der Cousine sprechen, vielleicht verrät die mir mehr, dachte sich Feron. Nach dem weniger interessanten Smalltalk erhob sich Feron und wollte gehen. „Louis, bevor ich es vergesse," Feron stand schon halb im Türrahmen. „Treffe dich doch mit Soulier, er wohnt hier in der Gegend. Natürlich nur wenn deine Geschäfte es zulassen." Louis nickte begeistert. „Ja, nun wo wir Nicollier für unsere Sache verloren haben, müssen wir die anderen Beziehungen stärken."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nachdem sich jeder eingerichtet hatte, kamen die vier Bodyguards in Treville's Zimmer und sie besprachen die nächsten Schritte. „Wir haben alle Zimmer weitestgehend geprüft und nichts gefunden. Das Hotel ist sauber." Berichtete ihnen Treville. Vor allem Porthos freute das sehr. „Wir müssen uns nochmal Feron und vor allem diese Alibiwohnung anschauen." Meinte D'artagnan. Es wurmte ihn noch immer, dass er dort nichts gefunden hatte, trotz der Gefahr, die er sich ausgesetzt hatte.

„Warum Feron und vor allem welche Alibiwohnung?" Treville schaute ihn die Runde. D'artagnan schaute beschämend in die Runde und fasste schnell die Ereignisse zusammen, als er geendet hatte, war es still. Doch dann sprang Treville auf. „Wie konntest du das tun? Du mit deinen Verletzungen? Welche Gefahren das bedeuten, das hattest du nicht mit einbezogen. Und dass, obwohl du bei der Spezialeinheit warst. D'artagnan, ich bin mehr als enttäuscht von dir. Und dann ziehst du noch Constance mit rein. Athos, wusstest du davon?" Er blickte seinen Stellvertreter an.

„Nein, sonst hätte ich ihn davon abgehalten. Er kam erst damit raus, als er sich schon längst wieder davon erholt hatte." Treville schnaufte, setzte sich dann aber wieder hin und kam zur Ruhe. Doch D'artagnan war noch lange nicht davongekommen. „Da du anscheinend etwas Abenteuer und Action brauchst, kannst du dich für die Bewachung des Hotels einteilen." Bestrafte Treville ihn. An so etwas hatte er schon gedacht und nahm die Strafe wortlos hin. Der Captain sah die Reue in den Augen des Jüngsten und wurde wieder etwas milder. „Gut, aber ihr habt Recht. Diese Wohnung müssen wir uns anschauen, aber dieses Mal machen wir es auf unsere Weise. Athos, Aramis. Ihr seid dran." Beide nickten. Sie hatten wenig Hoffnung etwas zu finden. „Am besten ist es, wenn man Nathan mitnimmt, vielleicht findet er etwas auf den Geräten. Irgendwelche Schattendateien." Schlug D'artagnan vor.

„Ich denke, diese Angelegenheit sollten wir für uns behalten. Je mehr wir da hineinziehen, desto eher dringt etwas nach außen." Argumentierter Athos. „Schon, aber der Junge ist gescheit und hat sich bewiesen. Und ihr werdet auch nichts finden, wenn D'artagnan nichts gesehen hatte." Überzeugt war Athos zwar nicht, aber er sah die Notwendigkeit ein. Somit war die Sache beschlossen. „Welche Bewachung haben Sie eigentlich gemeint?" D'artagnan sprach von seiner Strafe. „Wir werden das Hotel bewachen, sodass es nicht erneut zu einer Bewachung von uns kommt." „Gut, ich würde dann die Einteilung der Männer übernehmen." Schlug Porthos vor. Treville hielt dies für eine gute Idee. Porthos konnte immer gut mit jedem aus der Mannschaft. Er kannte die Stärken und Schwächen und würde diese gezielt nutzen.

„Was werden wir wegen Grimaud unternehmen?" Aramis lenkte das Thema wieder auf denjenigen, der die Wanzen in Monte Carlo bei ihnen verstecken wollte. „Wir sollten ihn erstmal beobachten, schauen was er macht, mit wem er sich trifft." Befahl Treville. „Wäre eine gute Aufgabe für Vincent." Schlug Porthos vor. „Denkst du er bekommt das hin? Er ist doch sehr von sich eingenommen und könnte so auffallen." Warnte ihn D'artagnan. „Nein, ich finde das auch eine gute Idee. Wir müssen den Rekruten auch etwas zutrauen. Porthos, deine Verantwortung."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Das sind wirklich schöne Zimmer und ein wunderbares Hotel. Etwas abgelegen, aber so bekommen wir alle mal etwas Ruhe." Meinte Anne. Constance nickte. „Ja, nur wir müssen wieder auspacken." „Warte, ich helfe dir." Anne kam zu ihr und gemeinsam hatten sie die Koffer ausgepackt und verstaut. Sie waren beide in Constance's Zimmer und wollten den angebrochenen Tag noch sinnvoll nutzen. „Wir können uns noch das Hotel anschauen?" schlug Anne vor und beide gingen auf Erkundung.

Sie liefen erst die Gänge ab. Auf dem ersten Stock befanden sich noch eine Bibliothek, sowie ein Raucherraum und ein kleines Spielzimmer mit Billiardtisch und einige Brettspielen. Unten waren der Speiseraum und die Terrasse. Anne trug eine kurze Short mit einem wilden Muster. Der Stoff war ein Baumwollmischung mit Leinen. Etwas Luftiges für die Hitze. Darüber trug sie ein einfaches Top in Naturfarben und dazu leichte Sandaletten. Constance hatte ein Carmentop in weiß an. Dazu eine kurze Jeansshort und ebenfalls braune Sandaletten. Als sie das Haus soweit angeschaut hatten, gingen sie nach draußen.

Das Gelände des Hotels war wirklich groß. Ein Tennisplatz, der Pool, sowie ein großer Garten gehörten dazu. Am Pool sahen sie Milady auf der Liege. Constance stupste Anne an, als sie sie erblickte. „Schau mal dort drüben." „Oh, Milady ganz allein. Sie sieht aber sehr traurig aus oder?" „Ja, wahrscheinlich ist ihr ein Nagel abgebrochen." Meinte Constance nur und wollte schon in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gehen, doch Anne hielt sie auf. „Warte, komm lass uns mal zu ihr gehen." „Wie, du willst zu ihr? Wo sie doch immer so herablassend zu uns war." Anne nickte nur und zog Constance mit sich.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nach der Besprechung trennten sich alle wieder. D'artagnan wollte Constance suchen, Aramis und Athos wollten heute schon einsteigen und bereiteten sich dementsprechend vor und Porthos wollte zu den anderen Männern und sie informieren. Er fand alle in dem kleinen Raucherraum, der auch als Salon diente. Er schickte Henry los um die anderen, die fehlten noch zu holen. „Mensch Porthos was ist los?" fragte einer der Männer. „Nichts, nur Informationen für die weiteren Tage. Das ist alles." Die Männer brummten nur und Porthos merkte wie angespannt die Stimmung war. Henry brachte noch die restlichen Männer der Wachmannschaft dazu und Porthos fing an.

„So, wir sind hier in einem kleinen Hotel, es ist nur für uns gebucht, dementsprechend können wir auch kontrollieren, wer ein und ausgeht. Daher müssen wir die Wachen nun einteilen." Bevor er fortfahren konnte, meldete sich einer der Männer zu Wort. „Wie? Noch mehr Arbeit?! Das kann doch nicht sein." Andere stimmten ihm zu. Porthos versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Wir sind doch Männer, wir sind Soldaten. Man sagt uns doch nicht ihr müsst. Nein, wir fragen, wo sollen wir hin? Oder sehe ich das falsch. Wir sind stolze Soldaten des Kings und wir werden ihn beschützen. Haben wir unserem Captain das nicht geschworen?"

Er drückte hier sehr auf die Tränendrüse, dass wusste er, aber er wusste auch, dass es diese Art von Männern ansprach. Sie alle waren loyale Mitarbeiter. Sie beschützen den King. Sie mussten nur daran erinnert werden. Und siehe da, einige der Männer diskutierten miteinander. „Gut Porthos, aber wir sind Soldaten keine Wachmänner in einem Museum. Gib uns etwas?" Porthos wusste nun woher der Wind wehte. „Ihr wollt anspruchsvolle Aufgaben. Er warf die Fotos von Grimaud auf den Tisch. „Hier, das ist unser aktueller Feind. Er hat uns abgehört und er bedroht die Sicherheit. Wir müssen uns vor ihm schützen. Aber wir werden noch nicht angreifen. Erst werden wir alle Informationen sammeln und dann zurückschlagen." Alle stürzten sich auf die Fotos und sie waren nun wieder Feuer und Flamme.

Porthos hatte es mal wieder geschafft. Er konnte die Männer ihren Gesprächen überlassen und ging zu Vincent. Dieser stand abseits und war nicht wirklich motiviert von dieser Ansprache. „Vincent, ein Spezialauftrag von Treville für dich." Da wurden seine Augen schon größer, als Porthos ihn ansprach. Sofort richtete er sich gerade auf und starrte ihn an. „Oh, wirklich was gibt es, soll ich meine Waffe holen?" „Nein, nein, nicht so ein Auftrag. DU musst diesen Grimaud beobachten. Du sammelst uns die Informationen, alles klar? Ich will alle fünf Stunden einen Bericht von dir, verstanden?" Vincent nickte begeistert. Er lief sofort zu den anderen Rekruten. Wohl um anzugeben, dachte sich Porthos, beließ es aber heute dabei. Er sollte sich nicht immer da einmischen, sollen sie doch selbst lernen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am Abend machten sich Aramis und Athos bereit. Aramis hatte zuvor Anne Bescheid gegeben, dass er nicht im Hotel sein würde und sie sich keine Sorgen machen solle. Das half bei ihr aber kaum. Er konnte ihr nicht alles erzählen, meinte nur, dass sie am nächsten Morgen mehr wissen würden. Anne vertraute ihm soweit und ließ ihn nach einem innigen Kuss gehen. „Was hat denn Nathan gefunden?"

 _/Vor 3 Stunden/_

 _Athos fand Nathan im Spielzimmer. „Hier ist das beste Wlan Signal." Meinte dieser, noch bevor Athos auch nur fragen konnte. Er setzte sich Nathan gegenüber in einen der gemütlichen und alten Sessel. „Hast du etwas von der Seriennummer herausbekommen?" Nathan nickte und drehte seinen Laptop so, dass Athos auf den Bildschirm sehen konnte. „Ja, das Gerät wurde in Saint Tropez gekauft. Von wem weiß ich nicht, die Rechnung wurde bar beglichen." Athos nickte und schob den Computer wieder zu Nathan. „Dort gibt es viele verdächtige, Feron, Grimaud, diese Familie Guise…." Er redete mehr mit sich selbst als mit Nathan. „Kannst du es denn eingrenzen?" „Nein, nur das Geschäft, aber es gibt keine Kameras dort, nichts. Man könnte dem Mann im Geschäft nur mal die Bilder von den Leuten, die du aufgezählt hast, zeigen."_

 _Nathan hatte gar keine so schlechte Idee, fand Athos. „Gut, machen wir. Achso, heute Abend 22 Uhr, mach dich fertig. Du gehst mit uns mit." „Kann nicht, habe Wachdienst." „Bist befreit." Meinte Athos schlicht und ging wieder. Nathan blieb zurück und war ein bisschen nervös. Sein erster Außeneinsatz, wie das wohl sein würde, müsste er jemanden töten, war er vielleicht in Gefahr? Was wollten sie eigentlich machen? War das legal, was sie machen würden? Diese und andere Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum._

 _/Gegenwart/_

Nathan stand schon fertig und abfahrbereit an den Autos. Er war wirklich übermotiviert, was Aramis an sich selbst in dem Alter erinnerte. Alle steigen ein und verließen Grasse. Für die Sache hatten sich alle für dunkle, bequeme und unauffällige Kleidung entschieden. Aramis trug ein schwarzes Sweatshirt, eine schwarze Lederjacke und eine Schwarze Jeans. Dazu gleichfarbige Sneaker. Athos eine dunkelgraue Jeans mit einigen Fetzen, dazu ein dunkles Sportshirt und eine schwarze Cap mit dunklen Sneakern. Nathan trug eine etwas hellere Jeans, darüber aber ein schwarzes Shirt und einen Hoodie. Auch er trug schwarze Sneaker.

Auf der Fahrt war jeder still. Nathan versuchte sich an das Training in Fontainbleau gemeinsam mit Porthos und D'artagnan zu erinnern und Athos und Aramis hingen beide den eigenen Gedanken nach. An der Villa angekommen parkten sie, wie auch D'artagnan das Auto etwas entfernt. Es war dieses Mal eine regnerische Nacht und sie kamen leicht durchnässt an das Garagentor. Auch ihnen gelang es relativ schnell in die Wohnung zu kommen. Bevor sie mit der Durchsuchung begannen installierten Athos und Aramis schnell an den strategisch günstigsten Punkten, wie Vorder- und Hintertür kleine Sensoren, die sie über ihre Smartwatch warnten, wenn jemand das Haus betrat.

Im Erdgeschoss angelangt untersuchten sie dieses nur grob und nur halb so gründlich wie damals D'artagnan und Constance. Ihr ziel war vielmehr das Büro. Also verschwendeten sie kaum Zeit und gingen dann nach oben. Dort setzte sich Nathan gleich an den Schreibtisch und schloss seinen Laptop an den von Feron. Aramis und Athos hielten dabei abwechselnd Wache. Sie untersuchten auch den weiteren Raum. Aramis war gerade an dem Bücherregal angekommen und zog ein Buch heraus, dass er kannte. Es war ein Werk von Niccolò Machiavelli, der Fürst.

Als er es anheben wollte, gab es einen kleinen Luftzug und das Bücherregal ploppte nah vorne. Aramis hielt weiter das Buch in der Hand und war doch mehr als verdutzt. Auch Athos hielt inne und sah seinen Freund an. „Was hast du gemacht?" fragte er ihn vorwurfsvoll. „Nun, entweder hat da jemand das Regal ganz schlecht an die Wand montiert oder aber wir haben hier noch einen zweiten Raum." Gab Aramis zurück. „Wie cool, wie bei so einem James Bond Film." Sagte nun Nathan und klappte seinen Laptop wieder zu. Das vor ihm war viel interessanter. Athos ging zu Aramis, der gerade wieder das Buch an Ort und Stelle zurückstellte. Dann zog er gemeinsam mit Athos an der freigewordenen Regalwand und es offenbarte sich wirklich ein weiterer Raum hinter dem Möbelstück. „Wollen wir?" fragte Aramis und ging voran.

* * *

Na wie fandet ihr es? Lasst es mich wissen.


	15. Gerüche

**Gerüche**

Guten Morgen zusammen, hier das Kapitel 15. Es wird spannend. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch so wie mir. Achso und die Bilder der Outfits und der Locations findet ihr auf Tumblr und Pinterest.

* * *

 _Was bisher geschah:_ _Als Aramis das Buch anheben wollte, gab es einen kleinen Luftzug und das Bücherregal ploppte nah vorne. Dann zog er gemeinsam mit Athos an der freigewordenen Regalwand und es offenbarte sich wirklich ein weiterer Raum hinter dem Möbelstück. „Wollen wir?" fragte Aramis und ging voran._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sie gingen alle in den Raum, Aramis voran. Der Raum wurde, sobald sie die Schwelle betraten, hell erleuchtet. Als das Licht anging, hielten sie alle kurz inne und hielten die Luft an. Da der Raum fensterlos war atmeten sie sofort wieder aus. Niemand könnte so bemerken, wie sie den Raum betraten, jedenfalls nicht von außen. Athos drehte sich noch einmal um und schaute in den Vorraum, das Scheinbüro. „Sind wir uns ganz sicher das Feron heute nicht mehr kommt?" Aramis nickte nur und ging weiter. „Ja, er wird über Nacht in Nizza bleiben, das Hotel war auf Kreditkarte gebucht und die nette Rezeptionistin meinte auch, dass er schon eingecheckt hat und das Hotel nicht mehr verlassen wird. Wenn doch, gibt sie mir sofort Bescheid, dann haben wir immer noch über eine Stunde Zeit zu verschwinden."

Das beruhigte Athos und er folgte Aramis, genau wie Nathan. Vor ihnen zeigte sich ein zweiter Raum. Er war wie ein Büro eingerichtet nur ohne die Fenster. An der Decke waren kleine Lampen eingelassen, die nun helles Licht strahlten. Gegenüber der Geheimtür stand ein Schreibtisch, dort war ein Desktop PC installiert. Sofort, als er diesen erblickte, nahm sich Nathan sein Equipment und setzte sich dort hin. Aramis und Athos untersuchten derweil den Raum auf weiteren Spuren. Sie verstanden sich dabei wie immer blind und wussten genau welche Aufgaben sie zu erledigen hatten. Athos untersuchte die Wände, die Ecken sowie den Boden auf eine Alarmanlage, Sensoren oder andere technische Dingen, die bezeugen konnten, dass sie eingebrochen waren.

Aramis schaute sich die Regale an der Wand an, sowie die Dokumente, die in dem Aktenschrank, der neben dem Tisch stand, einsortiert waren. Dieses Mal wurden sie fündig und Aramis scannte mit seinem Handy jedes Blatt, sodass sich sofort eine PDF Kopie auf dem Speicher befand. Nachdem Athos nichts gefunden hatte, half er Aramis, da es doch eine große Menge an Dokumenten war. Nathan hatte es sich auf den großen Ledersessel mit Rollen bequem gemacht und kopierte bereits die gesamte Festplatte auf eine Externe, die er mitgebracht hatte. Dies dauerte natürlich eine Weile und er schaute sich das Büro genauer an.

Er selbst saß in der Mitte des Raumes an dem großen Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz. Dahinter waren ein kleiner Schrank und der Aktenschrank. Links von ihm war ein kleines Sofa mit Beistelltisch und einem Hocker. Auch diese Möbelstücke waren dunkel gehalten. Nur der Tisch war durch die Glasplatte etwas heller. Der Sitzgruppe gegenüber an der anderen Wand stand ein kleines Bücherregal. Der Raum an sich war sehr klein gehalten und durch die fehlenden Fenster wirkte er auch drückend. Er selbst würde hier drinnen nicht arbeiten wollen. Aber für Feron passte dies schon sehr gut. Er kannte ihn zwar nicht sonderlich gut, schätzte ihn als einen geheimnisvollen, düsteren Mann ein. Wer sonst hatte ein Büro, hinter einem Büro? Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Nathan war gerade fertig mit dem Kopiervorgang als die Smartwatch an Athos und Aramis Handgelenken stark vibrierte. „Die Sensoren." Sagte Aramis nur. Sofort packte Athos wieder alles zurück in den Aktenschrank. Aramis wies Nathan mit einer Handbewegung an zusammenzupacken. Nathan befolgte sofort die Anweisung und schmiss einfach alles in die Tasche. „Wir verschwinden durch die Hintertür und den Garten." Befahl Athos und ließ die anderen aus dem Raum. Er selbst ging als Letzter und schob die Regalwand mit den Büchern wieder sorgsam zu, sodass es schien, als wären sie nie dagewesen. Aramis und Nathan gingen sofort im Erdgeschoss zur Hintertür, Athos folgte ihnen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Während seine zwei Freunde einbrachen, musste Porthos in Grasse bleiben. Er hatte gerade seinen Wachdienst beendet und begab sich auf sein Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin klingelte sein Handy. Auf dem Display erschien der Name des Anrufers. „Elodie". Sofort ging er ran. „Bonsoir, Elodie. Ist etwas passiert?" Was? Oh nein, nein. Alles gut. Warum sollte denn etwas passiert sein? „Ich dachte nur, weil du um diese Uhrzeit anrufst. Es ist mitten in der Nacht." Stellte Porthos fest.

Das tut mir leid. Du hast Recht. Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht geweckt. Nur seit das Baby auf der Welt ist, habe ich kein Zeitgefühl mehr. „Hält es dich wach?" Nein, nicht wirklich. Es hat nur einen anderen Rhythmus glaub ich. Ich bekomme genug Schlaf, nur eben am Tag. Es ist nicht alles so einfach. „Wann ist es je einfach?" Porthos schloss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Wie geht es dir denn? Du klingst wirklich müde? „Ich hatte nur gerade Wachdienst in dem neuen Hotel von uns, das ist alles." Ich habe schon gemerkt, dass ihr so schnell abgereist seid. Ist denn alles in Ordnung? Elodie klang besorgt. „Ja, es war mal wieder eine der Launen von Louis. Nichts Besonderes also."

Mhmm, ok. Sehr schade, so sehen wir uns kaum. Aber ich wusste ja, dass du Louis und deiner Arbeit folgen musst. Porthos schwieg, wie sollte er darauf antworten. Diese junge Frau war so viel stärker als er selbst. Sie hatte ein Kind bekommen, fernab von einem Krankenhaus und nun zog sie dieses auch noch allein auf. Er, der in zwei Kriegen gekämpft und etliche Missionen durchgezogen hatte, er war immer wieder von dieser Hingabe und Stärke der Frau beeindruckt. Er selbst wollte bei ihr bleiben, hatte sogar daran gedacht, sich in Monte Carlo eine neue Arbeit zu suchen. Aber wie sollte er für Elodie und das Baby sorgen. Nicht viele Firmen würden ihn als neuen Mitarbeiter einstellen. Er war Soldat und nur das konnte er. Aber in Monte Carlo gab es dafür kaum Verwendung. Und eine Stelle als Bodyguard würde wieder das Reisen beinhalten. Und dann könnte er auch bei Louis bleiben. Und all das akzeptierte Elodie. Und sie machte ihm noch nicht einmal Vorwürfe.

Nun, ich kann dich ja mal besuchen, wenn du wieder in Fontainbleau bist? schlug sie vor und durchbrach damit die Stille. „Ja, dann nehme ich mir frei und zeige dir Fontainbleau und vielleicht Paris." Das klingt schön. Wieder Stille. Kannst du noch etwas mit mir reden? Ich bin manchmal wirklich etwas allein und wenn ich weiter mit dem Baby rede, denke ich, dass ich verrückt werde. bat sie ihn. Natürlich konnte er das machen. Wer war er, wenn er ihr diesen Wunsch abschlagen würde? Was für ein Mann wäre er. Das war das Mindeste was er machen konnte.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich alle im Garten und frühstückten gemeinsam. Der Tisch war reichhaltig gedeckt mit Speisen aus der Region und selbstgemachten Gerichten. Anne merkte gleich wie müde Aramis war. „Du hättest doch nicht extra kommen müssen." Sagte Anne und schaute ihn mitleidig an. „Ach was, geht schon. Und wir wollten nicht durch Abwesenheit glänzen. Es sollte schließlich kaum jemand wissen, dass wir bei Feron eingestiegen sind." Flüsterte ihr Aramis zu. „Hat es denn etwas gebracht?" „Ja, oh ja, das hat es. Feron hat wirklich etwas zu verstecken gehabt. Wir haben viele Infos und Papiere gesammelt. Aber ich erzähle dir später mehr, wenn wir allein sind."

Er sah schon wie Milady das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Anne gespannt verfolgte. Sie saß zwar zu weit weg um irgendetwas hören zu können. Aber er war sich nicht sicher wie viel sie von den Lippen ablesen konnte." „Gut, ich bin nur froh, dass ihr, dass du wohlbehalten zurück seid." Meinte sie lächelnd und legte unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel. Er ergriff diese und drückte sie leicht. Sofort ließ er sie aber wieder los, als er sah, dass Louis von der anderen Seite auf Anne zuging.

„Anne, guten Morgen. Wir werden heute eine Fabrik besuchen. Sie stellt noch Parfüm her. Ein wirklich großartiges Unternehmen. Wir fahren in einer Stunde los." Mehr sagte er nicht. Ohne auf Anne's Zustimmung zu warten ging er wieder zu Milady. „Er hätte dich aber auch fragen können." Aramis fand das Verhalten von Louis Anne gegenüber noch nie gut und würde gerne mal etwas zu ihm sagen. Doch seine Loyalität und Ehrgefühl hinderten ihn daran. „Naja, dann kann ich die Sachen erst später anschauen. Legst du sie mir in mein Zimmer?" fragte ihn Anne. „Natürlich." Er sah sie wieder an und sie mussten sich zusammenreißen sich nicht stundenlang in die Augen zu sehen. Schließlich waren noch alle anderen am Tisch und man würde dies wohl oder übel bemerken.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Zu der ihr gesagten Zeit stand Anne pünktlich unten und wartete auf die anderen. Auch Constance, sowie Porthos und D'artagnan kamen mit. Louis kam gerade aus dem Hotel, jedoch ohne Milady an seiner Seite. „Oh Louis, kommt denn Milady nicht mit?" fragte sie ihn. „Nein und wir fahren jetzt." Er war wirklich sauer und die Erwähnung von Milady tat seiner Laune nicht wirklich gut. Er setzte sich sofort in den bereitgestellten SUV. Ein wirklich schönes Auto fand Porthos. Es war ein grüner Bentley. Innen hatte er helle Ledersitze und eine hochwertige Ausstattung. Durch den SUV Charakter hatte er große Reifen, war relativ hoch und langezogen, sodass die hinteren Passagiere genügend Platz hatten. Porthos durfte das Auto fahren, neben ihm stieg noch eine weitere Wache ein.

Drei zusätzliche Wachen fuhren in einem unscheinbaren Fahrzeug hinterher. Den Schluss bildeten D'artagnan und Constance. Sie fuhren ein BMW Cabrio. Eigentlich war dieses Fahrzeug für Louis und Milady gedacht gewesen, da Louis nun aber in den Bentley gestiegen war und man ihn lieber nicht mehr ansprechen wollte, nutze D'artagnan die Gelegenheit und machte Constance die Tür auf. „Madame?" er bat sie sich hineinzusetzen. „Dürfen wir das denn?" fragte sie zurückhaltend.

„Pff, wenn juckt es. Louis bestimmt nicht. Und wer sagt denn, dass wir keinen Spaß haben dürfen." Constance tat nur wie ihr befohlen wurde. Er hatte Recht, ein bisschen Spaß sollte wohl für sie drin sein. Nachdem er die Tür zugemacht hatte, setzte er sich auf den Fahrersitz und folgte den beiden Autos. Die Freude von dem Cabrio hielt jedoch nicht lange. Die Strecke zu der Parfümfabrik war nicht weit und dauerte nur acht Minuten. Alle parkten auf dem großen Platz vor dem Haupteingang.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nathan, Henry und Marc bleiben wie Athos und Aramis im Hotel. Henry und Marc hatten am Nachmittag Wachdienst und Nathan durfte sich von den nächtlichen Aktivitäten ausruhen. Das hinderte seine Freunde aber nicht daran ihn auszuquetschen. „Und wie war es?" fing Henry an. „Mensch du allein auf einer wichtigen Mission mit Aramis und Athos. Das sollte mir mal passieren." Marc war ganz neidisch. Nathan grinste nur und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Alle drei waren in seinem Zimmer. Nathan wollte sich erst ins Bett legen wurde aber dann durch die beiden gestört.

„Ja war echt klasse." Mehr sagte Nathan nicht. „Mensch und was habt ihr gemacht, wo wart ihr? Wir wissen nur dass du auf Mission warst. Aber was und wie und wo wollte man uns nicht verraten." Beschwerte sich wieder Henry. „Was ist denn auch sonst dran an der Geheimhaltung. Nur eingeweihte dürfen das wissen." Gab Nathan an. „He, man hält nichts vor seinen Freunden geheim. Komm schon, sag wenigstens was ihr da gemacht habt." Bat ihn Marc. „Mhmmm, gut. Aber ihr müsst versprechen es für euch zu behalten." Beide nickten.

„Also wir sind in ein Haus eingebrochen und haben dort Informationen gesammelt." Marc unterbrach ihn. „In ein Haus eingebrochen, aber das ist doch illegal." „Wenn kümmert das, wir arbeiten doch für Louis und ich schätzte die andere Person hat das auch verdient." Henry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber das krasse war, hinter einem Bücherregal in dem Büro von dem Mann…" „Welchem Mann?" fragte wieder Marc. „Ja, wo wir eingebrochen sind. Hinter dem Regal gab es ein zweites Büro versteckt." Beide machten großen Augen und starrten Nathan an. Jetzt bereuten sie es noch mehr nicht dabei gewesen zu sein.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Der Chef der Parfümerie kam schon fast herausgestürmt. „Ah, Monsieur, Sie sind da, wie wunderbar. Willkommen, Willkommen." Begrüßte er Louis überschwänglich, als dieser aus dem Auto stieg. „Ich bin Monsieur Richard. Der Chef dieser wunderbaren Fabrik und des Museums. Bitte folgen Sie mir." Er schüttelte Louis die Hand und winkte ihn dann zum Eingang. Dort warteten schon zwei adrett gekleidete Damen um die Gäste mit einigen Getränken zu empfangen. Als jeder sich ein Glas genommen hatte, für die Leibwächter natürlich nur ein Orangensaft, gingen sie hinein.

Währenddessen erzählte Richard von seiner Fabrik. „Die Fabrik Fragonard gibt es seit 1782. Es ist zwar nicht mehr im Familienbesitz, dennoch schreiben wir die Werte von damals immer noch groß. Es ist uns wichtig das wir einzigartige Produkte leisten können." Schwärmte er von der Firma. Louis hörte interessant zu. Anne fand es immer komischer, dass sie hier waren. Louis sah es gar nicht ähnlich. Er hasste Museen und solche Besichtigungen. Es musste also mehr dahinterstecken.

„Am besten ist es, wenn wir eine kleine Rundführung durch das Museum machen und anschließend zeige ich Ihnen, wie wir noch heute die teuersten Parfüms herstellen." Louis nickte nur. Die Führung durch das Museum, dass nahe am Eingang des Hauses lag, zeigte ihnen die Entstehung der Düfte und erklärte den Beruf der „Nasen". „Ah ich verstehe, diese Mitarbeiter riechen also an den Düften und erfinden so immer neue." Schloss Louis daraus. Richard nickte begeistert. „Ah, Monsieur, sie sind unsere wichtigsten Mitarbeiter und werden aufs schärfste trainiert. Ihre Nase ist ihr Kapitel."

Sie gingen weiter. In einem angrenzenden Raum erklärte man ihnen den Herstellungsprozess der Düfte, also den Destilationsprozess. Dabei wurden auch die unterschiedlichen Komponenten aufgeführt. Am Ende durften sie mit einigen Mitarbeitern sogar etwas eigenes zusammenmischen. Dies roch aber nur halb so gut, wie sie es sich erdacht hatten. „Man überlässt es dann doch lieber den Profis." Meinte nur Louis und ging sofort. Richard eilte ihm hinterher.

„Nun, Monsieur, ein bisschen Übung und Ihr wärt ein hervorragender Parfüm Kreateur. Aber bitte, folgt mir doch in die Fabrik." Er zeigte Louis den Weg. Constance, Anne, Porthos und D'artagnan, sowie zwei Leibwächter folgten ihnen. „Weiß du was das hier soll? Louis begeistert sich doch nicht wirklich für Parfüm?" fragte Constance ihre Freundin. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, keine Ahnung. Irgendetwas muss da faul sein. Ich habe auf der kurzen Fahrt leider nichts herausbekommen."

„Nun, Monsieur, wir produzieren noch selbst hier. Die weniger hochpreisigen Düfte lagern wir aus. Aber unsere wertvollsten werden noch von Hand gemacht und haben dadurch eine einzigartige Note. Sehen Sie dort." Er zeigte auf einen Arbeitsschritt. Anne und Constance mussten bei der schlechten Luft, die in dem Raum herrschte die Hand vor dem Mund halten. Louis und Richard gingen weiter. Anne und Constance blieben nahe einem Fenster stehen.

„Entschuldigen Sie Monsieur, aber darf ich das Fenster aufmachen. Mann kann kaum atmen?" fragte Anne einen der Mitarbeiter. Dieser verneinte aber. Auch eine Erklärung blieb er ihr schuldig. Sie wollte schon nachhaken, da kam Richard auf sie zu. Sofort stellten sich D'artagnan und Porthos näher zu Anne. Richard kam mit so einer Eile auf sie zu, dass sie einen Angriff fürchten mussten.

„Ah Madame, bitte. Die Fabrikarbeiter verstehen kein Französisch. Sie sind aus fremden Ländern. Alle Spezialisten auf ihrem Gebiet. Bitte folgen sie mir." Er wollte unbedingt, dass sie zu Louis aufschloss, der sich schon so gut wie am anderen Ende der Fabrik aufhielt. Anne folgte ihm, schaute aber noch einmal zurück auf den Arbeiter. Für sie sah es so aus als hätte er sie ganz genau verstanden.

Auch Porthos war es suspekt. Er lief mit D'artagnan etwas weiter hinten. „Als ob diese Menschen aus fremden Ländern sind und alle Spezialisten sind. Schau sie dir doch mal an. Sie kommen gerade aus irgendeinem Container von Schleppern. Flüchtlinge sind das." D'artagnan nickte. Sie schauten beide die Fabrikarbeiter mitleidig an. Das waren wirklich keine schönen Arbeitsbedingungen. Mindestens acht Stunden in diesem Gebäude, ohne frische Luft und immer dieser Krach der Maschinen im Hintergrund.

Porthos versuchte es noch einmal. „Monsieur Richard, aber ein Fenster können wir doch wenigstens aufmachen?" „Oh nein, das dürfen wir nicht. Sonst würden wir die geheimen Düfte den Konkurrenten frei Haus liefern. Nein, die Abluftanlage wird schon ihren Beitrag leisten." „Einen wohl sehr kleinen Beitrag. Ich höre nämlich keine solch Anlage." Murmelte D'artagnan zu Porthos. Dieser nickte nur grimmig.

Am Ende des Rundgangs standen sie wieder auf dem großen Platz an den Autos. „Vielen Dank Richard für die Führung. Ich denke wir konnten uns einen guten Eindruck machen über die Fabrik und die Arbeitsweise." Louis war höflich und gab ihm die Hand. Richard schüttelte diese wieder kräftig. „Eine Ehre." „Ich würde Sie als Dank für die Zeit gerne heute Abend auf unser kleines Bankett einladen. Nur für uns, einige Angestellte und natürlich Sie." Lud ihn Louis ein. „Oh mit Freuden nehme ich die Einladung an."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

„Und was war da so? hast du viel Parfüm gekauft?" fragte Aramis Anne. Sie waren auf Anne's Zimmer. Er kam sofort zu ihr, als er von den anderen gehört hatte, dass alle wieder vom Ausflug zurück seien. „Naja, nur ein Museum und die Fabrik. Er hat uns ziemlich viel über die Herstellung erzählt und so. Aber was wirklich grausam war, dort müssen Menschen unter wirklich schlechten Bedingungen arbeiten. Kaum frische Luft und dann der Geruch und immer wieder diese Geräusche. Das sollte man einer Behörde melden."

Anne machte sich wirklich Sorgen, dass merkte auch Aramis. Er zog sie zu sich und umarmte sie. „Meine Liebe, dein Mitgefühl in aller Ehre, aber eine Behörde stattet dem Chef bestimmt regelmäßig einen Besuch ab. Wir sind hier in Frankreich. Ein modernes Land mit guten Gesetzen." Sie nickte nur. So wirklich überzeugt hatte sie das nicht. Ihn auch nicht, wenn er gesehen hätte, was dort für Zustände waren.

Irgendwann mussten sie aber runter zum Essen. Also strichen sie ihre Kleidung glatt und gingen dann in den Garten. Aramis trug ein kurzärmeliges graues Hemd mit schwarzen Applikationen. Dazu eine schwarze Hose und graue Sneaker. Über dem Hemd hatte er der Festivitäten entsprechend ein dunkelgraues Sakko an. Anne trug ein dünnes Hängerchen in Eierschalenfarbe. Dazu hohe High Heels und wenig Schmuck.

Unten waren alle schon versammelt Einige saßen schon an der gedeckten Tafel. Der Garten wurde romantisch von dem Personal hergerichtet. Sie saßen unter einem Dach aus Blättern und Ästen. An den Stäben, die diese hielten, hingen Kugeln und Kelche mit Kerzen herunter. Der Tisch war langgezogen und mit goldenen Platztellern und Weingläsern sowie Besteck gedeckt. In der Mitte lag über die gesamte Länge ein Geflecht aus Blättern. In diesem steckten auch wieder Kerzen.

Anne setzte sich noch nicht hing, sondern ging zu Constance. Diese sah wirklich gut aus in ihrem coralfarbenen Kleid. Es war ärmellos und hatte am Oberteil einige Falten. An der Taille gab es noch einen goldenen Gürtel. Dazu trug sie beigene High Heels und einen weißen Blazer. „Du siehst wirklich unglaublich aus." Meinte Anne. „Oh danke, aber das kann ich nur zurückgeben."

Bevor Anne wieder sprechen konnte, kam Louis mit Milady herunter und setzte sich an den Tisch. Damit war das Bankett eröffnet. Louis und Milady sowie der geladene Gast Richard saßen an dem oberen Ende und unterhielten sich. „Wissen Sie, Monsieur. Wir haben einige Pläne. Ich hoffe Sie haben noch freie Kapazitäten. Wenn ich investiere, dann muss es doch auch laufen." Richard nickte nur. „Gut, einige Pläne haben sie mir schon zukommen lassen, aber ich muss noch mehr wissen. Aber das alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich habe noch einige andere Verpflichtungen. Muss mich noch mit Soulier treffen."

„Oh sie treffen sich mit Soulier? Ein wahrer Bürger von Grasse." Meinte Richard. „Sie kennen Soulier? Was für ein Zufall." „Ja, er hilft mir gelegentlich. Bei den ganzen Experten im Betrieb aus verschiedenen Ländern dauert so eine Arbeitserlaubnis schon mal etwas länger. Er klärt das für mich immer sehr schnell." Sagte Richard. „Oh, das passt ja dann wirklich gut."

Constance die alles mitangehört hat konnte nur die Nase rümpfen. Der Mann bekommt also von diesem Soulier Arbeitspapiere für die Arbeiter. So kann man auch Flüchtlinge ins Land schleusen und dann für ein Hungerlohn arbeiten lassen. Ein wahrer Ganove. Auch Athos und Porthos verfolgten das Gespräch kritisch. „Was für Experten?" Fragte Athos Porthos. „Heute in der Fabrik, dort arbeiten Männer und Frauen unter extremen Bedingungen. Kaum zu glauben. Richard, der Chef der Anlage, meint es seien alles Experten aus fremden Ländern. Man sieht aber sofort, dass es nur einfache Fabrikarbeiter sind, womöglich Flüchtlinge."

Porthos beschrieb noch die Fabrikzustände und hielt sich dabei nicht zurück. Athos wusste, dass dieses Thema Porthos sehr nahe ging. Also ließ er ihn erzählen, auch wenn er das alles heute schon von D'artagnan gehört hatte. Immer mal wieder schaute er zu Milady herüber. Sie hatte heute ein besonders enges rotes Kleid an. Es hatte einen Herzausschnitt, der für das Land hier viel zu freizügig war. Dazu hatte sie goldene High Heels an. Ein wirklich unpassendes Outfit für solch ein Essen.

„Ah, Madame, können Sie bitte kurz an die Rezeption kommen, dort ist ein Gast für Sie." Die Rezeptionistin stand bei Anne. „Aber wie, alle sind doch hier?" Anne blickte den Tisch hoch und runter, konnte aber nicht erkennen, wer da wohl fehlte und auf sie in der Lobby wartete. Zur Sicherheit begleitete sie Aramis nach drinnen…..

* * *

So, wieder mal ein spannendes Ende, wer da bloß wartet…. Nun ja zum Abschluss ein dickes Danke an Mubaerin für ihre Kommentare. Oh und am Ende noch eine kleine Bitte. Ich konnte nicht finden, ob die noch wirklich in Grasse produzieren oder ob das ein Museum ist und hatte Arbeitsbedingt kaum zeit mich in die Recherche zu werfen. Aber da die Geschichte eine Fiction ist, darf ich als Autor auch bestimmen wo was produziert wird :D …. Ach ich liebe das Schreiben. Da kann man immer so schön Gott spielen. Nun gut, lasst mich in den Kommentaren wissen, wie ihr es fandet.


	16. Die Stadt des Parfüms

**Die Stadt des Parfüms**

Hallöchen an alle, wie geht es euch? Ich hatte einen ganz entspannten Sonntag und ihr? Ich bin gespannt wie ihr es findet. Die Bilder findet ihr wie gewohnt auf Tumblr and Pinterest.

* * *

Anne ging in die Lobby dicht gefolgt von Aramis. Als sie sah, wer da auf sie wartete lief sie etwas schneller. „Jeany, oh wie schön dich zu sehen." Sie umarmte ihre Freundin herzlich. „Hallo Anne, endlich habe ich euch gefunden." „Willkommen in Grasse. Abe warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Wir hätten dich abholen können." Jeany winkte ab. „Es sollte doch eine Überraschung werden." „Soll ich Athos kurz holen, ich glaube er ist schon fertig mit dem Essen." Fragte Aramis nachdem auch er Jeany begrüßt hatte, jedoch etwas zurückhaltender als Anne. Diese ließ sich gerade von der Rezeptionistin den Schlüssel für Jeanys Zimmer geben. „Nein, nein, ich will erst ankommen und schon einmal auspacken." Sagte Jeany.

„Natürlich, komm ich zeige dir dein Zimmer. Es ist auf der gleichen Etage, wie das von Constance." Anne ging voran und zog Jeany zur Treppe. Aramis nahm das Gepäck und trottete ihnen hinterher. „So, das ist es. Ein etwas kleineres Zimmer." Meinte Anne als alle drei das Gästezimmer betraten. „Nein, das reicht mir völlig. Es sieht wunderschön aus." Sagte Jeany als sie sich es genau ansah. Aramis stellte die Koffer in das Zimmer und zog sich wieder zurück. Jetzt mit Jeany noch hier, wird das bestimmt noch interessant mit Milady und Athos. Ein wahres Dreieck, dachte Aramis, als er wieder nach unten zu den anderen ging.

Anne blieb noch bei Jeany und half ihr beim Auspacken. „Und wie hast du uns eigentlich gefunden?" fragte Anne. „Das war gar nicht so einfach. Ich wusste von Athos, dass ihr in Monte Carlo wart, im Hermitage. Da bin ich zuerst hingegangen. Doch die Empfangsdame meinte, ihr seid schon abgereist. Mit einigem Drängen hatte sie mir verraten, dass ihr nach Grasse weitergezogen seid. Naja und da Grasse sehr klein war, habe ich schnell das Hotel hier gefunden. Es war das einzige, was zu Louis' Standard passte. Daher habe ich mein Glück hier zuerst versucht."

„Eine wahre Odyssee." Meinte Anne beeindruckt. Jeany hatte sich da einiges aufgehalst nur um sie zu finden. „Aber warum seid ihr denn alle nun in Grasse?" „Oh, dass ist eine lange Geschichte." Jeany sah sich das Gepäck an, was sie noch in die Schränke räumen musste und sagte nur. „Du, wir haben Zeit." „Gut, also zuerst waren wir in Nizza. Dort haben wir Feron getroffen." „Ah, Louis' Cousin?" „Nein, sein Bruder. Er ist für die Geschäfte und den Aufbau einer Zweigstelle hier verantwortlich. Abends hatte er dann eine Begrüßungsparty für uns organisiert."

„Oh, das ist aber aufmerksam." „Naja, es war mehr für ihn als für uns. Nur Prestige. Wir haben viele Bekanntschaften gemacht. Die Guise Familie, die anscheinend eine der mächtigsten an der Küste ist." „Mächtiger als eure Familie?" Anne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Und selbst wenn. Wir wollen uns ja hier nicht niederlassen. Ich denke hier ist Platz genug. Naja, und dann haben wir noch Mourlon getroffen. Der Mann für Immobilien. Soulier, ein Politiker oder der Beziehungen zur Politik hat, so genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Oh und Nicollier."

„Ja aber wie seid ihr in Grasse gelandet?" Jeany wurde ungeduldig, verfolgte Annes Geschichte aber sehr gespannt. „Ja, warte, ich sagte doch, dass es eine lange Geschichte wird. Also in Nizza haben wir ein paar Tage verbracht, waren in der Stadt und am Strand. Wir haben die Zeit genossen. Aber dann meinte Milady sie will unbedingt nach Monte Carlo. Da mussten wir alle folgen, weil Louis einfach nicht nein zur ihr sagen kann." „Wer ist denn Milady?" „Sie ist die neue Freundin meines Cousins. Hat ihn um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Etwas komisch und geheimnisvoll, kann sie schlecht einschätzen. Auf jeden Fall waren wir dann in Monte Carlo im Hermitage. Ein beeindruckendes Hotel. Dort haben wir dann Nicollier wieder getroffen."

„Und der war noch einmal?" „Auch ein Freund und Geschäftspartner von Feron. Er kümmert sich um die Finanzen hier an der Küste, unter anderem gehört ihm die Spielbank in Monte Carlo. Die wir auch besucht hatten, als wir uns die Stadt näher angeschaut haben. Aber du glaubst es nicht. Wir haben, also ich, Constance und die Männer, wir haben herausgefunden, dass Nicollier Geld wäscht und das im Casino." Jeany machte große Augen, sie hatte wohl eine Menge verpasst. „Wir haben ihn natürlich damit konfrontiert, schließlich muss ich Louis schützen. Wir dürfen mit so jemanden keine Geschäfte machen." Jeany nickte.

„Wir haben ihn dazu bewegt, sich aus den Geschäften und der Partnerschaft mit Louis zurückzuziehen." „Sehr gut. „Ja, aber Louis weiß nur, dass Nicollier von sich aus gegangen ist. Das hat ihn so wütend gemacht, dass wir überstürzt abreisen mussten. Und so sind wir in Grasse gelandet." Endete Anne ihre Erzählung. „Aber warum denn Grasse? Ist nicht wirklich eine Metropole wo ich Louis sehe." „Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Hat mich auch sehr überrascht. Heute haben wir eine der Parfümfabriken besucht. Anscheinend hat er irgendwelche Pläne damit. Auch der Chef der Fabrik war heute bei dem Abendessen."

„Klingt alles wirklich mysteriös. Aber wenn ihr mich für irgendetwas braucht, ich stehe zur Verfügung." Bat Jeany an. „Vielen Dank. Aber du musst erst mal ankommen und dann deinen Urlaub genießen. Du hast die letzten Wochen genug gearbeitet. Hat jedenfalls Athos erzählt." „Oh, er hat von mir geredet?" „Ja, ich habe nach dir gefragt und da hatte er kaum aufgehört. Er mag dich wirklich." Jeany lächelte vor sich hin. Sie war zwar mit ihm zusammen und sie war auch glücklich mit ihm, aber dass er so von ihr redete und es auch anderen auffiel, das hatte sie so in Fontainbleau nie gemerkt. Umso mehr freute sie sich, dass er das nun jetzt machte.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Constance erhob sich leicht und wollte schauen wie viel Uhr es war. Durch den Schlitz am Vorhang sah sie wie am Horizont langsam die Morgensonne aufging. Sie konnte also noch ein paar Minuten länger liegen bleiben. Ein Arm, der sie fest umschlungen hielt, drückte sie wieder fest an den Körper von dem Mann, der neben ihr im Bett lag. D'artagnan grummelte. „Bleib noch liegen. Es ist noch viel zu früh." „Ich weiß, ich wollte nur schauen, wie spät es ist." „Es ist noch genug Zeit. Schlaf noch etwas." Constance kuschelte sich wieder an D'artagnan kam aber nicht wirklich zum Schlafen.

D'artagnan hingegen genoss es noch etwas im Bett mit Constance zu bleiben. Beide hatten immer irgendwelche Termine oder mussten früh aufstehen. Sie hatten wenig Zeit für einander. Auch wenn ihre Beziehung nun offiziell war, so durfte Treville für ihn keine Ausnahme machen. Das wollte D'artagnan auch gar nicht. Dennoch vermisste er Constance oft und genoss die Momente, in denen sie zusammen waren. Er strich mit seinem Daumen ihre Schulter auf und ab und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheiteln. Sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn, wenn das noch möglich war.

„Ich muss immer noch an die armen Arbeiter in dieser Fabrik denken." Constance sprach ihre Gedanken laut aus. Es half ihr mit D'artagnan über so etwas zu reden. Er musste nicht immer etwas dazu sagen oder ihr gute Ratschläge geben. Nein, einfach ihm ihre Sorgen zu erzählen und mit ihm ihre Gedanken zu teilen, das reichte oft aus. Am Anfang hatte er das nie verstanden und versuchte immer eine Lösung zu finden. Doch später wusste er, dass Constance allein in der Lage war eine Lösung zu finden, aber sie brauchte ihn an ihrer Seite.

„Ich weiß. Porthos ging es ähnlich." Meinte er halb schlafend. Constance richtete sich auf und entzog sich so seinem eisernen Griff. Er schlug die Augen auf durch die Bewegung. „Wie meinst du das, Porthos? Warum ihm denn?" D'artagnan dachte einen kurzen Moment nach. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe ihr dies zu erzählen, war es doch eine Sache zwischen Porthos und seinen Freunden. Aber Constance konnte er vertrauen, er wusste, dass sie verschwiegen war.

„Porthos kommt ursprünglich nicht aus Paris. Er kam in jungen Jahren mit seiner Familie hierher. Er kann sich kaum daran erinnern. Manchmal sagt er, er wäre ganz froh. Auf der Flucht sind viele seine Verwandten gestorben. Auch als sie hier waren, in Paris, war es keine leichte Zeit für ihn. Allein mit seiner Mutter in dem fremden Land. Erst als er dann Soldat wurde, fühlte er sich zugehörig. Daher ist ihm dieses Leben, dieser Beruf auch so wichtig."

Constance nickte und schmiegte sich wieder an D'artagnan. Dieser schwieg wieder und machte seine Augen zu. Jetzt verstand sie Porthos ein bisschen besser. Doch sie konnte sich ihn kaum als verängstigen Flüchtling vorstellen, machte er auf sie doch immer einen so selbstsicheren und beständigen Eindruck.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am späten Vormittag trafen sich D'artagnan, Aramis, Porthos und Aramis. Vor allem D'artagnan und Athos sah man den fehlenden Schlaf an. Sie hatten Augenringe und gähnten ab und zu. Aramis und Porthos konnten nur darüber grinsten. Freuten sie sich vor allem für Athos, dass Jeany zu ihnen gestoßen war. Vor Aramis, Porthos und Athos lagen die ausgedruckten Scans der Dokumente, die sie bei Ferons Büro gefunden hatten. Nathan hatte ihnen noch am Abend die Dateien auf einen Stick gezogen, der gerade von D'artagnan durchsuchte wurde.

Sie saßen alle zusammen in Porthos' Zimmer und wollten die Sachen aus Ferons Wohnung durchgehen. Treville wollten sie erst einmal nicht einbinden und ihn erst mit den gefundenen Sachen konfrontieren. Danach konnte er dann handeln. Hierbei würde er ihnen kaum eine große Hilfe sein. Der Captain hatte schon genug damit zu tun, für Louis Sicherheit zu sorgen, dass verstanden sie. Athos selbst war nur froh, dass sich anscheinend Treville wieder etwas gefangen hat.

Immer wieder hörte man Blättergeraschel und ein lautes Gähnen. Doch nach gut einer Stunde gab Aramis auf. „Das schaffen wir doch nicht allein. Weder ich noch ihr habt eine Ahnung davon. Wir sollten die Experten darüber schauen lassen." „Nein, das ist unsere Aufgabe. Wir sollten keine weiteren Leute hineinziehen." Beschloss Athos, aber Porthos erwiderte. „Sind denn Constance und Anne nicht schon voll dabei? Was macht es jetzt noch für einen Unterschied?" Bei diesem Argument musste sich Athos geschlagen geben und nickte nur noch resigniert.

Aramis stand sofort auf und ging zu Anne und Constance, diese saßen wahrscheinlich zu der Tageszeit im Garten und entspannten. Während die anderen auf ihn warteten wollten Porthos und D'artagnan Athos etwas ausquetschen. „Und? Es ist wohl ziemlich lange gestern geworden." „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." Athos tat unschuldig. „Na so wie du gähnst." „Kann schon sein." „Mensch lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen." Mischte sich nun D'artagnan ein. Doch Athos blieb ganz Gentleman und verriet nix er lächelte nur verliebt in sich hinein.

 _/Am vorherigen Abend/_

 _Athos hatte bevor er zu seinem Zimmer gehen wollte noch von Aramis erfahren, dass Jeany angekommen sei. Sofort ging er zu ihrem Zimmer, doch davor machte er Aramis noch dumm an, dass er ihm das nicht eher erzählt hatte. Dieser konnte sich jedoch kaum verteidigen, so schnell war Athos schon im Haus verschwunden. Er klopfte an die Tür und hörte nur ein Rumpeln im Zimmer. Dann Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet und bevor er sie wirklich sehen konnte, hatte er sich schon fest umarmt._

„ _Hey." Hauchte sie völlig überwältigt von dieser Begrüßung. Er vergrub nur seinen Kopf in ihren Nacken und sog ihren wunderbaren Duft ein. Wie hatte er das vermisst. Dann drückte er sie leicht von sich, nur um im nächsten Moment sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Sie war erst überrascht von der Leidenschaft, doch die Beziehung mit ihm, war nun mal so. Voller Liebe und Leidenschaft, die ihr Herz immer wieder höherschlagen ließ. Während des Kusses drängte er sie immer näher an das Bett._

„ _Ich habe dich vermisst" hauchte er als er sich von ihren Lippen trennte nur um dann ihren Hals mit Küssen zu übersehen. „Ich auch, daher habe ich meine Sachen gepackt und bin zu dir." Meinte sie und hörte wie er sie schon völlig außer Atem gebracht hatte. „Du kommst ganz schön spät dafür." Beschwerte er sich und zog ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf._

 _/Gegenwart/_

Aramis kam mit Anne und Constance wieder. „Ihr braucht unsere Hilfe?" fragte Constance in die Runde und zwinkerte D'artagnan verstohlen zu. Dieser streckte ihr nur kurz die Zunge entgegen. „Ja unbedingt, vielen Dank. Wir haben hier alle Scans aus Ferons Wohnung doch schlau werden wir nicht daraus." Erklärte Porthos und zeigte auf die Ausdrucke. Sofort machten sich Anne und Constance ans Werk. Sie gingen dabei wesentlich organsierter und strukturierter vor wie zuvor die Männer.

Ab und zu erklärten sie einige Sachen und vor allem Aramis hörte aufmerksam zu. Porthos verstand davon so wenig wie Physik. Sein Spezialgebiet waren nun mal mehr die Strategie zur Bekämpfung von Feinden und nicht irgendwelche Wertpapiere und Bankauszüge. Nach einiger stellte Constance eine Vermutung in den Raum. „Ich denke Feron hat regelmäßig Guise eine Zahlung überwiesen. Einen Grund oder die genaue Höhe kann ich jedoch noch nicht sagen." Anne nickte, so etwas Ähnliches las sie auch auf ihren Blättern.

„Gut wir markieren erst einmal alles was komisch vorkommt oder was nicht passt." Sie reichte jedem einen Textmarke und sie machten sich ans Werk. Am Mittag kam Jeany ins Zimmer. Sofort blickte Athos auf. „Oh, entschuldigt, ich will euch nicht stören. Kann ich euch denn helfen?" fragte sie. Anne schmiss die Blätter lieblos auf den Tisch. „Nein, ich glaube uns ist nicht mehr zu helfen. Es wird doch etwas schwieriger die Dokumente alle durchzugehen und daraus schlau zu werden. Ich denke wir sollten erst einmal eine Pause machen."

„Eine gute Idee. Wir alle sollten mal den Kopf frei bekommen." Constance bekräftigte die Idee ihrer Freundin. „Wir könnten uns ja die Stadt anschauen." Schlug D'artagnan vor und legte den Laptop beiseite. Auch er war bei den Computerdateien nicht wirklich weitergekommen. Das frustrierte ihn sehr.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eine halbe Stunde traf sich die kleine Gruppe auf dem kleinen Platz vor dem Hotel, wo auch die Autos abfahrbereit auf sie warteten. Jeany trug ein schwarzes Tanktop. Dazu einen cremefarbenen Rock. Sie hatte schwarze Sandaletten an und ein bisschen Schmuck. Athos trug eine schwarze Jeans, darüber ein graues Shirt, eine graue Cap und graue Sneakers.

Constance hatte dem Wetter entsprechend etwas Luftiges an. Ein A-Linien Maxikleid auch in Creme. Dazu braune Zeh Sandaletten und eine braune Tasche. Anne trug ein gemustertes schwarzes Crop-Top. Dazu einen pistazienfarbenen Maxirock aus Tüll. Spitze Ballerinas rundeten das Outfit ab. Dazu noch eine Clutch, in der gleichen Farbe wie der Rock. Die anderen Accessoires waren in Gold gehalten. D'artagnan trug eine hellbraune Bermuda, ein weißes T-Shirt und eine hellbraune Cap. Dazu noch schwarze Converse Schuhe.

Zuerst gingen sie in die Altstadt von Grasse. Das Dorf war zwar nicht wirklich sehr groß, aber sie genossen die Ruhe, die sie doch alle in Nizza und Monte Carlo vermisst hatten. Das kleine Städtchen war malerisch in der Landschaft eingeordnet und die kleinen Gassen erzeugten eine romantische Stimmung. Die Häuser waren alle aus einem hellbraunen Stein gebaut, sodass es ein einheitliches Stadtbild gab. Die Kirche war der höchste Punkt der Stadt und stand auch auf dem höchsten Platz.

Das Hotel hatte ihnen eine Stadtführerin besorgt, die ihnen alle wichtigen Hot Spots der Stadt zeigte und einiges über die Geschichte erzählte. Danach wurden sie zu den Gärten gefahren. Sie nannten sich Jardins de la Princesse Pauline. Durch die Mittagssonne konnten sie die Zeit in den Gärten besonders gut nutzen und wanderten unter den Bäumen hindurch. Teilweise machten Anne und Constance von einigen Stellen Fotos, da sie diese unbedingt in den Gärten von Chateau Fontainbleau übernehmen wollten.

Doch nach einer Stunde war es den Herren schon zu heiß. Die Damen gaben nach und alle fuhren wieder gemeinsam zurück in die Stadt. Dort nahmen sie dann auf dem Place aux Aires im Rendez-Vous ein sehr spätes Mittagessen zu sich. Der Platz war trotz der hohen Temperaturen gut besucht. Die Einheimischen, aber auch Touristen aßen hier in den verschiedenen Restaurants, die sich um den Platz herum angesiedelt hatten. Am späteren Nachmittag besuchten sie noch die Notre Dame de Puy. Eine beeindruckende Kirche im Gotik Stil. Sie hatte ein langgezogenes Kirchenschiff und anders als die Kapellen in Fontainbleau waren die Wände unverputzt und aus grobem Stein.

Am Abend mussten sie unbedingt noch das Jasmin Fest besuchen. Es war ein Muss. Dies wurde zu Ehre der Jasminblüte gefeiert. Diese war ein wichtiger Bestandteil vieler Parfüms. Daher wurde sie hier so hochgepriesen. Der Höhepunkt des Festes war ein riesiger Umzug in der Innenstadt, den sich die sieben nicht entgehen lassen wollten. Sie staunten nicht schlecht, als sie sich an die Absperrgitter stellten. Der Umzug war zu Vergleichen mit dem aus Rio De Janeiro. Es gab verschiedene Wagen die unterschiedlich mit wunderschönen Blumen geschmückt waren. Zwischen diesen Wagen liefen vereinzelt Musikgruppen mit, die ihre eigenen Lieder spielten. Die Krönung war der Wagen der Miss Parfüm. Dort stand die Gewinnerin, sowie ihre zwei Mitkonkurrentinnen die der jubelten Menge zuwinkten.

Als der Umzug vorbei war, wurde die Straße wieder freigegeben und die Besucher stellten sich an einzelne Buden um einen kleinen Snack zu sich zu nehmen oder etwas Alkoholisches zu trinken. Anne und Constance wollten unbedingt noch etwas bleiben. Auch wenn Aramis, D'artagnan, aber auch Athos und Porthos in höchster Allarmbereitschaft sein mussten. Gerade auf so Großevents war die Sicherheit der Zielpersonen immer besonders gefährdet. Sie standen an einem der Stehtische. Anne und Constance hatten sich einen Sekt mit Jasminblüte geholt und tranken ihn genüsslich. „Schau mal, ist das nicht einer der Arbeiter aus der Fabrik?" Constance zeigte unauffällig auf einen Mann, nahe ihrem Tisch. Anne nickte. „Komm wir sagen mal hallo."

Constance war etwas verdutzt folgte aber Anne. Sie würde bestimmt ihre Gründe haben. „Bonsoir Monsieur, ich glaube wir wurden uns nicht vorgestellt. Wir haben gestern ihre Fabrik besucht." Begrüßte Anne den Mann. Der war zu Anfang ganz überrascht dass eine Fremde und dazu noch gutaussehende Frau ihn als erstes begrüßt hatte, als sie dann aber die Fabrik erwähnt hatte, wich er etwas zurück und blickte zu Boden. Constance versuchte es auch einmal. „Nutzen sie in der Fabrik auch die Jasminblüte?" fragte sie. Der Mann schwieg erst, doch als sie Athos und Aramis um ihn herumstellten und ihn so den Fluchtweg versperrten, merkte er, dass er wohl oder übel den Damen reden musste. „No, Madame, ich weiß es nicht. Bin ein einfacher Arbeiter."

„Aber sie arbeiten doch tagtäglich mit den feinsten Stoffen und Substanzen. Da haben sie doch bestimmt einmal den Geruch eingeatmet." Constance versuchte es weiter. „Wir dürfen nicht die Düfte einatmen. Wir haben einen Schutz in der Nase, der das verhindert." Das fand Anne und auch Constance mehr als bedenklich. In dieser Umgebung dann auch nur durch den Mund atmen zu können. Anne versuchte es auf einem anderen Weg. „Kommen sie den ursprünglich aus Grasse?" Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf, blieb ihr aber eine Antwort schuldig. „Und wohnen Sie jetzt hier?" mischte sich nun Jeany ein.

„Ja, dort hinten. Es ist ein kleines Haus für die Mitarbeiter von Fragonard." Er zeigte auf den hinteren Teil der Stadt. „Dann werden wir sie dorthin begleiten." Meinte Anne. Der Mann ihr gegenüber blickte erschrocken auf und sah ihr zum ersten Mal in die Augen. „Nein, Madame, das dürfen Sie nicht. Es sieht nicht ordentlich aus." „Ah, unsere Zimmer sind auch oft nicht aufgeräumt, das macht doch nichts." Wollte Constance den armen Mann beruhigen. „Nein, Sie verstehen nicht, wir wohnen zu viert in einem Zimmer und haben kaum Platz für uns und das Bad müssen wir alle zusammen nutzen. Da wir oft lange Arbeitszeiten haben, können wir nicht putzen. Es wäre beschämend für uns wenn Sie das sehen."

„Haben Sie schon mit dem Chef der Fabrik geredet? Vielleicht kann er Ihnen eine Putzhilfe an die Seite stellen, wenn Sie schon so lange für ihn arbeiten." Schlug D'artagnan vor. Der Mann schüttelte nur wieder mit dem Kopf und drängte sich dann zwischen Athos und Aramis und rannte weg. „Was war das denn?" fragte Constance. Auch Anne blickte dem Mann fragend hinterher. „Ich glaube das ist mehr faul, als wir es erst dachten." Sagten D'artagnan. „Wenn Louis mit ihm Geschäfte machen will, sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass die Mitarbeiter eine gute und sichere Arbeitsatmosphäre und auch Wohnsituation haben." Meinte Anne.

„Dann werden wir uns darum kümmern, Madame." Sagte nun Porthos. Dies handelte ihm einen kritischen Blick von Athos ein. Sie sollten sich eigentlich nicht einmischen. Doch er sagte nichts. „Vielen Dank Porthos. Constance, wir sollten uns mal mit Soulier unterhalten. Vielleicht weiß er ja mehr." Constance nickte. Damit verließ auch die kleine Gruppe wieder das Städtchen und kehrte zurück zum Hotel.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Michele, der Sohn von Guise stand in dem Büro seines Vaters. Dieser war gerade auf einem Auswärtstermin und hatte dementsprechend die Räumlichkeiten seinem Sohn zur Verfügung gestellt. Michele hatte die fähigsten Mitarbeiter seines Vaters einberufen und gab ihnen nun die Anweisungen weiter. „Ich will über Aramis Bescheid wissen, was haben wir schon herausgefunden? Das Dossier sollte am Ende der Sitzung auf meinem Tisch liegen." Befahl er. In Härte und Unnachgiebigkeit stand er seinem Vater in nichts nach. Oft munkelte man unter den Bediensteten, dass der Sohn noch um vielfaches schlimmer als der Vater sei.

Michele genoss Respekt, sowohl vor der Bediensteten aber auch vor dem Personal seines Vaters in geschäftlichen Dingen. Sofort wurde in den jeweiligen Aktentaschen nach dem Bericht gekramt. Michele fuhr dennoch fort. „Ich möchte, dass Louis wieder an die Hand genommen wird. Egal wie. Schaltet Soulier und Mourlon wenn nötig ein. Louis und seine Begleiter müssen wieder nach Nizza kommen. Dort haben wir sie am besten unter Kontrolle und können den Informationsfluss steuern."

Viele der Anwesenden nickten. „Ich will noch heute zu Feron, macht es möglich. Er muss seinen Bruder in den Griff bekommen oder wir werden jegliche Geschäfte mit ihm einstellen. Das wars." Alle waren entlassen. Sie gingen schnell, aber nicht ohne ihm noch den Bericht vorzulegen. Michele setzte sich an den Schreibtisch seines Vaters und las sich das Dossier mit den gesammelten Fotos durch. „Interessant Aramis, du hast also eine Liebschaft. Diese Anne. Da wollen wir doch mal tiefer bohren." Sagte er zu sich selbst.


	17. Verachtung

**Verachtung**

Sooo, viele von euch haben sich sicherlich schon gefragt, wenn denn ein neues Kapitel kommt. Nunja, ich muss etwas gestehen. Es werden ein paar Anpassungen vorgenommen bzw. es sind schon welche gemacht wurden. Ich kann leider nur jeden Sonntag ein Kapitel liefern. Zeitlich schaffe ich es nicht mehr euch allen Kapitel zu liefern und das jeden dritten Tag. Mit meinen Qualitätsansprüchen, die ich an mir selber und an meiner Arbeit habe, möchte ich euch etwas gutes zu lesen geben. Und das kann ich leider nicht mehr sicherstellen. Min eigener Beruf, den ich nun nach dem dualen Studium ausübe, nimmt mich sehr ein, darüber hinaus schreibe ich auch an meinem ersten Buch. Und dieses Prohejt lag durch Küste der Träume gerade brach. Das soll natürlich nicht so sein. Darüber hinaus möchte Frau ja auhc am Ende des Tages etwas Freizeit. Daher diese radikale Änderung. Nun wird jetzt nur noch jeden Sonntag ein neues Kapitel kommen. Damit kann ich die ganze Woche daran arbeiten. Ich hoffe auf euer Verständnis.

Nun aber wie gehabt. Sagt mir wie ihr das nachfolgende Kapitel findet und wie gewohnt gibt es die Bilder der Outfits und der Barracken auf Tumblr und Pinterest.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag um die Mittagszeit wollten sich Anne und Constance mit Soulier treffen. Aramis und D'artagnan wollten sie begleiten. Soulier schlug am Telefon, als Constance den Termin mit ihm ausmachte, ein Café in der Stadt vor. Die Damen stimmten zu. Pünktlich zum vereinbarten Termin waren alle beteiligten Personen im Café. „Ah Madame Anne, wie schön dass es geklappt hatte. Ich freue mich sehr." Soulier gab erst Anne und dann Constance die Hand. Dann sah er, dass beide in Begleitung kamen. „Ich hoffe sie fühlen sich nicht bedroht?" Soulier sah Anne vorsichtig an. Anne sah erst verwirrt Soulier an und blickte dann hinter sich. Dort hatte sich Aramis bedrohlich aufgebaut. Aramis war nicht wirklich ein Mann der einem Angst machte. Das war mehr Athos' und Porthos' Aufgabe. Aber bei Anne machte er eine Ausnahme.

„Ach nein, das sind die Sicherheitsvorschriften. Anne darf nie ohne Bodyguards raus gehen." Erklärte Constance ihm. Soulier zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Er deutete auf den Tisch und die beiden Damen nahmen Platz. „Madame, Sie wollten sich mit mir treffen? Wo ist denn ihr lieber Herr Cousin?" „Die Sachen, die wir mit ihnen besprechen müssen, betreffen Louis nur peripher. Daher ist er erstmal nicht dabei. Er ist schließlich ein vielbeschäftigter Mann." Soulier nickte, war jedoch nicht begeistert, wie Anne die Sache anging. Sie war, so seine Meinung, die wohl schwierigere Partie.

„Kennen Sie einen Monsieur Delcroix?" „Ah Monsieur Delcroix, der Vorstand der Parfümerie Fragonard. Natürlich ein guter Freund und ebenso ein wichtiger Partner im Business." „Nun, von diesem Business haben wir so einiges gesehen." Meinte Constance und klang dabei nicht wirklich erfreut. „Sie haben die Fabrik besucht, wie schön. Ich habe schon gehört, dass wir nun enger noch zusammenarbeiten können." Soulier rief den Kellner und wollte zur Feier Sekt bestellen, doch Anne hielt ihn ab. „Ich denke wir werden uns die Zusammenarbeit noch einmal gründlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

Soulier hielt in der Bewegung inne. „Pardon?" „Wir haben die Fabrik besichtigt und dort wirklich keine guten Zustände vorgefunden." Versuchte Constance ihm zu erklären. „Ich verstehe nicht Mesdames. Die Anlage ist auf dem neusten Stand. Wir haben die neusten Geräte. Von welchen Zuständen reden Sie?" „Nun, wir haben uns nur teilweise für die Produktion interessiert, aber viel wichtiger waren auch die Arbeitsbedingungen der Mitarbeiter." Meinte nun Anne und man merkte, wie nah ihr das Thema ging. „Sie sind selbst eine Frau im Handel, in der Wirtschaft, Sie wissen wie es geht. Wir werden zuerst die Produktionen verbessern, damit wir mehr Gewinn erzielen können und auch die Bedingungen der Arbeiter steigern können." Erklärte er ihn und lehnte sich zufrieden nach hinten auf seinem Stuhl.

„Und was sagen Sie zu den Wohnungen? Oder sollten wir eher Baracken sagen. Das hat nichts mehr mit Wirtschaftlichkeit zu tun. Daran muss man was ändern." Meinte Anne bestimmend und lehnte sich nun auch nach hinten, verschränkte dabei die Arme und schaute ihn streng an. Aramis und D'artagnan waren wirklich stolz auf ihre Damen, sie hatten sie selten in solchen Gesprächen beobachten können und doch wussten sie, dass ihre Damen auch ganz anders können.

 _/Flashback/_

 _Anne und Constance besuchten gemeinsam mit den Bodyguards die Baracken der Fabrikarbeiter. Sie wollten sich selber ein Bild über die Lage vor machen. Diese lagen außerhalb von Grasse und je näher sie den Gebäuden kamen, desto mehr wussten sie auch warum. Die Gebäude erinnerten an Sozialwohnungen aus den fünfziger Jahren. Es waren ungefähr vier Gebäude, die in einer Reihe aufgestellt waren, jeweils mit drei Etagen. An den Außenwänden bröckelte der Putz schon ab und auch die Geländer in den oberen Etagen dienten wohl mehr der Schau als dem Schutz. Der kleine Grünstreifen vor den Häusern war kaum gepflegt und die Bäume waren auch schon welk. Das Holz der Fensterrahmen war schon morsch und teilweise zersetzt._

 _Anne und Constance waren mehr als entsetzt und auch den Herren ging es nicht anders. Sie gingen weiter. Auf dem Weg zu dem ersten großen Haus erkannten sie einige der Arbeiter aus der Fabrik wieder und sprachen sie an. „Bonjour Monsieur, wir wollten uns mal ein Bild über ihre Wohnverhältnisse machen." Begrüßte ihn Constance liebenswürdig. Der Mann ging sofort darauf ein und konnte ihrem Charme nicht widerstehen. „Mesdames, sie sind die neuen Anteilseigner?" Anne schaute erst verwirrt, stieg aber dann darauf ein. Bestimmt eine Ausrede die der Chef erfunden hatte, „Das wissen wir noch nicht, aber wir sind auch bei unseren anderen Firmen darauf bedacht gute Bedingungen für Mitarbeiter zu schaffen und uns ist es wichtig mit jedem Glied der Kette zu reden." Der Mann nickte._

„ _Nun, dann schauen Sie sich alles an. Ich kann sie gerne herumführen." Bot er an. „Oh das wäre sehr schön. Wenn Sie die Zeit haben." Meinte Constance. Der Mann nickte nur und ging voraus in das Haus. Dort begrüßte er gleich ein paar Männer die an dem Eingang standen. Diese blickten misstrauisch zu den Fremden, vor allem zu den Männern, aber sie ließen sie kommentarlos hineingehen. „Wissen Sie Madame, wir haben hier einige Kranke." Begann der Mann zu erzählen, als sie die Gänge entlangliefen. „Das haben wir schon gehört, sind sie den nicht in ärztlicher Behandlung?" Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Arzt hier ist sehr schlecht. Wir haben nicht die notwendigen Medikamente bekommen." Anne nickte nur und warf Constance einen vielsagenden Blick zu._

 _Der Mann zeigte ihnen auch einige Wohnungen. Und wie der Mann von dem Jasminfest ihnen schon erzählt hatte, sahen diese wirklich nicht gut aus. Dort waren nur einzelne Liegen aufgestellt. Die kleinen Räume wurden dazu noch mit einigen Regalen bestückt, damit die Arbeiter dort ihre Sachen verstauen konnten. Nur leider hatte die Hälfte Platz, die Andere lag ordentlich auf dem Boden, aber dennoch machte dies natürlich keinen guten Eindruck Auch die Küche war wirklich kaum vorhanden. Sie hatten nur ein zwei kleine Kochstellen und einen Hochschrank, und das für sechs Personen. Wie sollte man da eine anständige Mahlzeit kochen, dachte Constance._

 _/Flashback Ende /_

„Wie sie sehen haben wir uns ein vollständiges Bild über die Lage gemacht." Gerade wurde den anwesenden der Kaffee serviert, den sie anstelle des Sekts bestellt hatten. Soulier tat langsam den Zucker und dann die Milch in das Getränk und rührte um. „Die Wohnbedingungen sind nicht wirklich mein Metier, Mesdames, da müssen sie sich wohl an Delcroix wenden. Aber ich denke, dass man da etwas verhandeln kann." Meinte er dann nur. Eine nicht wirklich zufriedenstellende Aussage für Anne und Constance. Das reichte Aramis nun wirklich und stellte sich nun dichter hinter der sitzenden Anne. Soulier hatte ihn sofort im Blick und rückte doch nun etwas im Sitz zurück. Aramis war nicht die Person, mit der er sich anlegen wollte.

„Madame, ich denke, wir haben genug darüber gesprochen, wenn Sie nicht weiteres mit mir als Person besprechen müssen, würde ich nun gehen. Ich habe weitere wichtige Termine." Damit ging er einfach, jedoch warf er noch einmal einen Blick zurück auf Aramis und nun auch D'artagnan. „Was war das denn?" fragte Constance und war mehr als sauer auf Soulier. Wie konnte er sie dort einfach sitzen lassen. „Wir können ihn zurückholen." Schlug D'artagnan vor. „Nein, lasst ihn. Wir haben schon unsere Antwort." Meinte Anne und trank ihre Kaffeetasse aus. „So, haben wir das?" Aramis wusste nun wirklich nicht, was sie damit erreicht haben. Sie hatten Soulier nur damit gewarnt.

„Er weiß viel mehr, als er zugibt und er steckt in dieser Sache tiefer drin, als ihm gerade lieb ist. Wir müssen ihn beobachten, aber Delcroix ist nur ein Mittel zum Zweck." Erklärte Anne und schaute die Männer direkt an. D'artagnan nickte und rief Porthos und Athos an. Diese kamen zwei Minuten später in das Café. Sie hatten zwei Querstraßen weiter auf Abruf gewartet. „Wir sollten Soulier bewachen." Athos nickte. Sie hatten auch das gesamte Gespräch mitangehört. Porthos wollte gerade wieder losgehen, als Aramis ihn zurückhielt. „Wir machen das schon, bringt ihr die Damen zurück." Aramis nickte Athos und D'Artagnan zu und ging dann mit Letzterem. Es war besser Porthos da rauszuhalten, er war durch seine Vergangenheit emotional verbunden und das konnte nie gut gehen. Tief in ihm drinnen verstand das auch Porthos und folgte einfach dem Befehl.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Vincent war noch immer hinter Grimaud her. Es brauchte wirklich lange, bis er ihn fand. Er konnte ihn erst durch die Videokameraortung, die ihm mal Nathan erklärt hatte, finden. Eine Handyortung hatte nichts ergeben und er war fast verzweifelt. War es doch ein wichtiger Auftrag und diesen musste er gut lösen um in die nächste Stufe zu kommen. Gerade war Grimaud vor eine Villa gefahren, Vincent parkte eine Seitenstraße weiter. In dieser hatte er einen wunderbaren Blick auf den Eingang des Anwesens und konnte so gleich sehen, wenn Grimaud wieder ging. Jedoch blieb wohl Grimaud etwas länger dort und so konnte Vincent nachschauen, wem das Anwesen gehörte. Er staunte nicht schlecht. Es war Guise. Ein Mann, der, wie er wusste, auf der Party von Feron gewesen war. Er schrieb sich alles auf, für den späteren Bericht an Porthos und schaltete dann das Mikrofon ein, dass er zuvor an Grimauds Jacke unbemerkt befestigt hatte.

„Nun, was hast du heute für mich?" fragte eine fremde Stimme. Guise, vermutete Vincent. „Feron will sich mit Mourlon treffen und er traf einige Partner in Paris, mit denen Anne die Geschäftsbeziehungen abgebrochen hatte." Berichtete Grimaud. Woher wusste er das, fragt sich Vincent. Das waren geheime Informationen und nur für die Mitarbeiter der Firma von Louis bestimmt. Grimaud sprach weiter, aber das Intercom hatte eine Interferenz und konnte so das Gespräch nicht weiter verfolgen. Er hörte nur Störgeräusche und einzelne Wortfetzen. Aramis Namen hörte er auch mehrmals. Alles was er wahrnehmen und verstehen konnte schrieb er auf. Vielleicht half das ja.

Nach gut zwei Stunden verließ Grimaud wieder das Haus und fuhr zur Villa von Feron. Dort blieb er den ganzen Tag über und für Vincent gab es weiter nichts zu tun, als das Haus von Feron zu beobachten und Grimaud abzuhören. Doch leider betrank sich dieser nur und zockte mit einigen Angestellten im Haus Poker. Interessanter wurde es nicht mehr. Vincent hatte dadurch die Gelegenheit die notierten Wortfetzen zusammenzusetzen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jeany war den Vormittag alleine. Sie wollte nicht unbedingt mit zu dem Treffen. Sie blieb lieber im Hotel und genoss die Ruhe. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie viel in der Galerie zu tun gehabt und hatte kaum eine Minute um durchzuatmen. Sie hatte sich für eine kurze Jeanshose, ein dunkelblaues Top und blaue Wedges entschieden. Da sie an den Pool ging, trug sie darunter ein blau weißen Bikini. Dazu noch einen hellbraunen Sonnenhut und eine hellbraune Pilotenbrille.

Sie ging nach draußen auf das große Gelände. Am Pool lag schon eine ihr fremde Frau. Das musste wohl die Freundin von Louis sein, mutmaßte Jeany. Sie wollte gleich freundlich sein, schließlich war sie hier nur Gast. „Guten Morgen, ich bin Jeany. Du musst bestimmt die Freundin von Louis sein." Stellte sie sich vor. Milady schaute über die Ränder ihrer Sonnenbrille und musterte die schlanke Frau vor ihr. „Man nennt mich Milady. Und geh bitte aus der Sonne, ich muss etwas Farbe bekommen." Sie wedelte Jeany unwirsch mit der Hand weg.

Jeany fand das mehr als unhöflich und ging einfach weg. Sie legte sich auf eine Liege sehr weit weg von dieser Person und holte ihren EBook Reader aus der Tasche. Dabei kam sie aber nicht umhin und musste Milady doch noch einmal genauer betrachten. Milady war schlank, nicht sonderlich groß, vielleicht ihre Größe und hatte braune Locken, die sie heute unter einem Hut versteckte. Sie hatte einen weißen Badeanzug an, der einen großen Ausschnitt hatte. Dazu einen grünen Pareo.

Ein Hotelangestellter kam vorbei. „Monsieur." Milady winkte diesen sofort her. „Mein Mann, ist er schon angekommen?" „Oh, sie meinen Monsieur Louis? Nein er wollte Golfen, 18 Loch meine ich gehört zu haben." Der Angestellte wollte sich wieder abwenden, doch Milady widersprach ihm. „Nein, Louis ist nicht mein Mann. Ich meine Athos." Jeany ließ vor Schreck fast ihren Reader fallen. Athos? Ihr Mann? Hatte sie da etwas nicht mitbekommen?

„Nein, Madame, er ist vorhin weggefahren." Meinte der Angestellte nur und ging dann wieder seines Weges. Milady drehte sich nun zu Jeany und nahm sogar ihre Sonnenbrille kurz ab. „Ja, meine liebe, Sie haben richtig gehört, Athos ist mein Mann. Alles andere ist nur eine Ablenkung." Dann wendete sie sich wieder ihrer Modezeitschrift zu. Jeany, die nun mehr und mehr sich verraten fühlte, blinzelte Tränen weg, packte alles wieder in ihre Tasche und lief in das Hotel zurück. Milady hatte, als sie oben eine Zimmertür zuschlagen hörte, ein Grinsen auf ihrem Mund.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos und Athos fuhren mit den beiden Damen heim. Diese besprachen gerade Möglichkeiten den Arbeitern zu helfen und hatten den Laptop zwischen sich aufgebreitet. Athos fuhr und schaute immer mal wieder zu Porthos hinüber. Dieser hatte immer noch ein angespanntes Gesicht und schaute stur durch die Windschutzscheibe. „Wir werden unser bestmöglichstes Versuchen. Du siehst doch, Anne und Constance werden sich darum kümmern." Porthos nickte nur. Athos merkte aber schnell dass all die Wörter und Versprechungen nichts halfen. Porthos wollte den Menschen helfen, nur war er in seinen Möglichkeiten beschränkt. Athos versuchte es auf eine andere Weise. „Eine vorschnelle Aktion wird niemandem helfen. Wir müssen ruhig und besonnen vorgehen."

Sie fuhren die Hoteleinfahrt hinauf und Porthos wollte sich auf andere Gedanken bringen. „Wie willst du das eigentlich mit Jeany und Milady machen?" fragte er Athos nun direkt. Gestern, als sie Jeany getroffen hatten, hing diese Frage in der Luft. Jedenfalls bei den vier Freunden. Sie wussten alle um Miladys und Athos Vergangenheit und schätzten Jeany sehr. Sie wollten ihr unnötiges Leid ersparen. Sie wussten, dass Athos ein Mann von Ehre war und nicht nur mit Jeany spielte. Aber Milady war noch einmal eine Liga für sich. Athos sagte zu dem Thema nichts. Er wusste es selber nicht, hatte doch das Auftauchen seiner Exfrau alles komplizierter gemacht.

Als sie am Hotel ankamen, gingen alle auf ihre Zimmer. Anne und Constance wollten sich vor dem Abendessen noch ausruhen und Porthos und Athos hatten heute Nacht Wachdienst im Hotel und mussten ihre Kräfte schonen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nach einer wohltuenden Dusche nahm Porthos das Handy und drückte auf Wahlwiederholung. Ja? „Bonjour Elodie? Wie geht es dir? Schläft die Kleine schon?" Porthos, wie schön deine Stimme zu hören. Ja sie ist gerade eingeschlafen. Endlich. Aber was ist mit dir? Du klingst so bedrückt? Es war schon wirklich bemerkenswert wie gut sie ihn jetzt schon kannte. „Wir waren doch in dieser Fabrik und bei den Arbeitern zu Hause. Anne und Constance wollten sich ein Bild über die Wohnungszustände machen. Die waren, wie schon angedeutet, mehr als katastrophal. Heute hatten sie den Mann, der diesen Menschen die Arbeitserlaubnis gibt, zur Rede gestellt. Und dieser hat es nur wirtschaftlich betrachtet. Als einen Kostenpunkt. Mehr nicht."

Elodie wusste um was es geht. Porthos, du kannst nicht jeden retten. „Nein, aber ich kann bei so etwas nicht einfach meine Augen verschließen. Ich selber weiß, wie schwer man es hat. Wie unmöglich es einem erscheint, dort herauszukommen. Ich selber war in der gleichen Position." Und du hast es geschafft. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du Anne bittest, wird sie dir helfen, den Menschen dass Leben zu verbessern. Du musst nur um Hilfe bitten. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Ich war nur so wütend auf Soulier." Gab Porthos zu. Auf wen? „Ach er Mann, der die Leute hierher holt und die Erlaubnis erteilt, dass sie Arbeiten dürfen." Achso, aber ich denke, den anderen ist es genauso ergangen.

„Das stimmt vielleicht. Ich bin einfach zu sehr involviert. Anne und Constance haben sich schon gleich nach dem Gespräch zusammengesetzt und wollen eine Lösung finden. Nur das geht einfach alles zu langsam." Er schwieg eine ganze Weile, auch Elodie war still. „Hast du denn schon einen Namen?" Nein, ich habe ein paar zur Auswahl, aber sie wollen alle nicht recht zur ihr passen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athos hatte erst aus dem Fenster auf dem Pool geschaut. Jeany meinte morgens, sie wollte sich etwas sonnen und ein Buch lesen, aber dort konnte er sie nirgend erblicken. Nur Milady lag dort und blätterte in irgendeiner Zeitschrift. „Vielleicht wollte sie sich noch einmal hinlegen und sie ist wieder ins Zimmer gegangen." Murmelte er zu sich selbst und ging zum Zimmer von Jeany. Dort klopfte er kurz und drückte die Türklinke herunter. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen und er konnte den Raum betreten.

Sofort musste er sich ducken. Jeany hatte ihn natürlich gehört und warf nun wahllos Kleidungsstücke nach ihm. „Du Idiot. Du Lügner. Wie konnte ich auf so jemanden wie dich hereinfallen. Wie konntest du nur." Schrie sie und warf alles nach ihm, was in ihrer Nähe war. Er duckte sich gekonnt und entging den Gegenständen. Als er nahe an ihr war, griff er nach ihren beiden Händen. „Was soll das?" fragte er nur in einen ruhigen Ton. Ihre Hände hielt er immer noch kräftig, aber für sie nicht schmerzvoll fest. Jeany wollte sich natürlich ihm entreißen, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

Sie erkannte die Aussichtslosigkeit der Lage und sackte in sich zusammen und weinte. Athos verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Was war in den paar Stunden vorgefallen. „Jeany, bitte rede mit mir." Bat er sie und ließ nun ihre Hände vorsichtig los, jedoch immer noch bereit, diese wieder zu ergreifen, sobald sie wieder etwas nach ihm werfen sollte. „Du bist verheiratet. Du hast eine andere Frau. Nein, du hast eine Frau, ich bin die Andere." Meinte sie und sank langsam zu Boden.

Sofort kniete sich Athos zu ihr, vermied es aber sie in den Arm zunehmen. Auch wenn er es bei ihrem Anblick mehr als alles andere wollte. Er konnte es nicht mit ansehen, dass Jeany wegen ihm weinte. „Wie ich bin verheiratet, wer sagt denn so etwas. Es gibt nur dich." Versuchte er ihr zu erklären. „Ach und Milady ist nicht deine Frau." Gab sie nun bissig zurück.

Nun wusste er woher der Wind wehte. Milady. Natürlich. Es ist also eingetroffen, was er tunlichst hatte vermeiden wollte. Er blickte auf das Bett, dort lag ein halb gepackter Koffer. Hatte sie ihn noch nicht ausgepackt oder wollte sie diesen wieder packen? Er musste wohl oder übel Jeany alles erzählen oder sie verließ ihn, dass wurde ihm mit dem Koffer auf dem Bett bewusst.

„Ich war verheiratet, mit Milady. Aber das ist lange her. Wir sind getrennt und haben uns scheiden lassen. Sie ist also meine Exfrau." Meinte Athos leise und setzte sich nun zu ihr auf den Boden und lehnte sich an das Bett. Jeany blickte ihn nun direkt an. „Und warum hast du mir nie davon erzählt?" fragte sie ihn. „Es hat sich nie die Gelegenheit ergeben. Wie soll man auch so etwas erzählen. Wir haben uns nicht im Guten getrennt und ich bin froh, dass alles ein Ende hatte. Ich denke nicht gerne an die Vergangenheit. Nur an die Zukunft und ich weiß dass du die Zukunft bist." Sagte er und zum Ende hin griff er wieder in ihre Hände um sie Sekunden später an seine Lippen zu führen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aramis und D'artagnan folgten Soulier in ein anderes Café. Dort traf er sich mit Delcroix. Dieser begrüßte Soulier freudig, doch Soulier schüttelte ihn gleich ab. Aramis machte Fotos mit einem großen Objektiv. „Wir brauchen ein Mikro." D'artagnan kramte in einer der Taschen auf dem Rücksitz herum und fand ein kleines Richtmikrofon. Er hielt es Aramis hin. „Sehr gut und wie sollen wir das dort platzieren, Frischling?" „Ich bin schon lange kein Frischling mehr und ich habe schon eine Idee."

D'artagnan stieg aus dem Auto aus und ging auf einen der Jungs, die gerade auf der anderen Straßenseite etwas spielten. Er gab einem er Jungen das Mikrofon und kam wieder zu Aramis zurück. „Was sollte das nun?" fragte der ältere. „Wirst du schon sehen." Meinte D'artagnan nur und blickte wieder zu Soulier und Delcroix.

Der Junge, den zuvor D'artagnan angesprochen hatte ging auch in das Café und legte auf einem der naheliegenden Tische unscheinbar das Mikrofon ab. Das Mikrofon war sehr klein und man konnte es leicht mit einem schwarzen Fleck auf der Tischdecke verwechseln. Wenn man es nicht gewusst hätte, würde man es gar nicht bemerken. So konnten nun die beiden das Gespräch mit anhören.

„Ich bin aufgeflogen. Wir müssen etwas an der Wohnsituation und den Arbeitsbedingungen ändern. Sonst steigen sie nicht ein. Diese Anne hakt zu sehr nach und einer meiner Spione bei den Wohnsiedlungen meinte, sie waren sogar schon dort." „Wir können nichts verbessern. Das wäre unser Ruin." Meinte nun Delcroix. „Wir müssen es so behalten und auf die Investition von Louis warten. Dann nehmen wir das Geld." „Ich weiß, das war der Plan, aber den können wir vergessen. Wir müssen nun an einer Front kämpfen, gemeinsam. Nur so können wir noch auf das Geld hoffen." Versuchte ihn nun Soulier zu überzeugen.

„Ach und wie stellst du dir das vor?" „Wir werden Anne alles versprechen und zeitweise die Arbeitsbedingungen verbessern. Keine Ahnung, geb ihnen Urlaub oder kürze die Schichten…" „Die Schichten kürzen, weißt du wie viel das uns an Gewinn kosten wird?" „Nein, nur für ihren Aufenthalt hier und bis Louis den Vertrag unterschrieben hat." „Ja was kümmert uns dann diese Anne, wenn Louis sowieso den Vertrag unterschreibt." „Anne ist Louis engste Beraterin, wenn sie nein sagt, hört er auf sie." Gab Soulier zu bedenken.

D'artagnan und Aramis hatten genug gehört. Sie speicherten die Tonaufnahme ab, packten die Kamera und den Laptop sowie die Kopfhörer ein und verschwanden, so leise wie sie gekommen waren. Sie mussten dies unbedingt berichten. Auf direktem Weg fuhren sie zurück in das Hotel.


	18. Der Ruf des Meeres

**Der Ruf des Meeres**

Uiiii, langsam geht es voran mit der Geschichte. Die Outfits und die Örtlichkeiten, wie das Hotel, findet ihr auf Pinterest und Tumblr. Schaut dich mal vorbei.

* * *

Nach dem doch ereignisreichen Tag saßen Anne und Constance unten im Garten. Sie konnten beide noch nicht schlafen und dachten ein Glas Wein in der doch so wunderschönen Umgebung würde helfen. „Was sollen wir tun, Constance? Wir müssen diesen Menschen helfen." Anne blickte ratlos der untergehenden Sonne zu. Sie wollte unbedingt helfen. Constance konnte das gut nachvollziehen. Schon in Madrid war Anne in mehreren sozialen Hilfsgruppen engagiert. Sie half mehrmals in der Woche in der Suppenküche aus und war eine zuverlässige Ansprechpartnerin gewesen, wenn es um den Almosenflohmarkt ging.

„Wir müssen an die Ursache. Warum möchte Louis in dieses Geschäft einsteigen? War eure Firma schon einmal in der Parfümerie tätig oder verfolgt er ein persönliches Interesse?" Constance ging theoretisch an die Sache. Während Anne überlegte nahm Constance ein Schluck. Sie hatten sich für einen Rotwein entschieden. Die Trauben wurden hier in der Nähe angebaut. Bevor Anne antworten konnte, setzte sich Milady ohne eine Aufforderung an den Tisch. „Bekommt man hier auch etwas zu trinken?" fragte sie, mehr zu sich als die anderen beiden und schaute sich um.

„Wenn Sie etwas netter wären, würde einer der Kellner kommen und ihre Bestellung aufnehmen." Sagte Constance. Ihre Stimme zeigte deutlich was sie von der Anwesenheit der älteren Frau hielt. „Nun, es wird schon jemand kommen." Milady ging nicht auf den Kommentar ein. „Ich habe etwas mitgehört…" „Sie meinen, Sie haben uns belauscht." Unterbrach sie wieder Constance. „Nein, so etwas gehört sich für eine Dame. Ich habe viel mehr im Vorbeigehen die Parfümerie gehört und da wurden meine Ohren etwas größer." Constance schüttelte nur den Kopf und trank noch einen Schluck.

„Wollt ihr nun wissen, was ich weiß, oder wollen wir hier noch weiter streiten?" fragte Milady dann. Es wurde ihr zu bunt. Schließich bot sie hier ihre Hilfe an. Wenn auch nicht ganz uneigennützig. Constance lehnte sich nur zurück und zeigte somit, dass sie sich zurückhalten würde. „Bitte fahrt fort." Anne versuchte es wieder auf die höfliche Weise. Vielleicht konnte sie noch ganz nützlich sein. „Die Parfümerie und die damit verbundene Investition war Ferons Idee gewesen. Er hatte Louis davon überzeugt und deswegen sind wir auch in Monte Carlo abgereist und in diese abgelegene Stadt gefahren."

Milady schaute sich noch einmal um, wo blieb nur der verdammte Kellner. „Es war Ferons Idee gewesen?" Milady nickte. Sprach aber nicht weiter. Constance verstand und winkte einen der Kellner, die in der Ecke standen her. Milady konnte sie von ihrem Sitzplatz nicht sehen, wohl doch Anne und Constance. „Bringen sie der Milady bitte ein Glas dieses wunderbaren Weins." Bat Anne ihn höflich. Der Kellner nickte nur und eilte davon um die Bestellung vorzubereiten.

Als Milady dann endlich ihr Glas vor sich stehen hatte, erzählte sie weiter. „Feron musste Louis überreden, Louis hatte nicht wirklich Marge und Gewinn in dieser Sache gesehen. Er war nicht überzeugt irgendeine Rendite zu bekommen. Feron hat wirklich lange mit ihm geredet. Er wollte auch dass wir nach Nizza zurückkehren. Alles besser als dieser kleine Ort. Aber zurück zur Sache. Louis wollte sich ein Bild vor Ort machen. Daher die Abreise hierher und das Treffen in der Fabrik."

Anne und Constance staunten nicht schlecht. Das brachte alles in ein ganz neues Licht. „Und warum erzählt Ihr uns das?" fragte Anne misstrauisch. Es gab sicherlich einen Haken. „Ich möchte nur hier weg. Alles ist eintönig und es gibt noch nicht einmal einen Strand. Ich meine wir sind hier auf dem Land. Da ist ja Fontainbleau noch mehr eine Stadt als das hier." Sagte Milady schlicht. „Erklärt immer noch nicht, dass Sie sich zu uns setzten." Constance ließ nicht locker. „Sie wollen anscheinend etwas gegen das Geschäft tun, ich helfe nur." „Ja, aber aus anderen Beweggründen." Erkannte wieder Constance.

„Unser Ziel ist das gleiche, sind da nicht die Gründe nebensächlich?" Milady stellte eine wichtige Frage. Anne versuchte daher einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen. „Wie kamt Ihr zu den Infos?" Sie musste sicherstellen, dass Milady sie nicht reinlegte. „Ich habe ein Telefonat in Monte Carlo zwischen Louis und Feron mitangehört und danach sind wir sofort abgereist."

„Ja, aber das sieht Feron so gar nicht ähnlich. Mit diesem Geschäft würde er nicht nur uns schädigen, nein, ihn trifft es genauso. Er ist im gleichen Unternehmen wie wir tätig." Constance sah keinerlei Verbindung und Nutzen für Feron. „Feron selbst klang auch nicht überzeugt. Es war mehr als würde man ihn zwingen Louis zu dieser Handlung zu überreden. Kam mir alles seltsam vor." Constance zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Milady verdrehte nur die Augen. „Louis hatte das Telefonat auf Lautsprecher, ich konnte beide Seiten hören."

Anne wollte noch was erwidern, aber Mialdy erhob sich, griff nach dem Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Nicht sehr damenhaft, dachte sich Constance, verbiss sich aber einen Einwand. „Ich denke, ich habe Ihnen genug geholfen." Ohne einen weiteren Gruß ging sie wieder so wie sie gekommen war. Anne und Constance blickten ihr noch hinterher. „Wenn man Louis überzeugen konnte, den Deal einzugehen, dann wird das bestimmt auch möglich sein, ihn zu überzeugen, diesen Deal nicht einzugehen." Meinte Anne.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Noch am gleichen Abend organisierten Anne und Constance eine weitere Fahrt zu den Baracken der Arbeiter, aber dieses Mal mit Louis. Am Morgen trafen sie sich. Louis war nicht wirklich begeistert, zu Sozialwohnungen von Fabrikarbeitern zu fahren, aber Anne zuliebe tat er es. Er sah nicht wirklich die Notwendigkeit, wusste aber dass Anne seine Zeit nicht grundlos verschwendete. Zumindest hoffte er es. Nach wenigen Minuten Fahrtzeit kamen sie an. Was Louis sah schockierte ihn fast genauso, wie zuvor Anne und Constance.

Anne holte einen der Arbeiter, der geübt in der französischen Sprache war, zu ihnen. „Monsieur würden Sie vielleicht etwas zu ihrer Wohnsituation meinem Cousin erzählen. Aber nur wenn Sie wollen." Bat ihn Anne. Er gab offen Preis, wie sie hier wohnten. Louis wurde immer blasser. Der Mann bat Louis und die anderen in seine Wohnung, als Louis aber vor der Haustüre stand und sah, das da kaum einer geschweige denn alle Platz haben würden, meinte er nur, dass er das nicht verlangen konnte.

Er selbst ekelte sich schon. Wie konnte man nur seine eigenen Arbeiter hier wohnen lassen. Er selbst als Geschäftsmann schaute auch immer zuerst auf den Gewinn und die Kosten. Vor allem wo er letztere sparen konnte, aber dennoch sollte es niemandem seiner Angestellten schlecht ergehen. Zufriedene Mitarbeiter sind loyale Mitarbeiter, dass hatte auch immer sein Vater zu ihm gesagt. Daran hielt sich Louis. Bis jetzt. Anne war froh, dass Louis diese Eindrücke nicht kalt ließen. Sie hoffte, ihm würde nun klar werden, in welcher Situation ihm die Geschäfte fast gebracht hätten.

Nachdem der nette Arbeiter den Rundgang beendet hatte und Louis noch weitere Menschen, die in den Baracken leben mussten, kennengelernt hatte, waren sie wieder bei den Autos. Louis musste handeln. Er war wirklich sauer. Anne wusste nur nicht auf wen. Auf sich, auf sie, auf Gott, auf die Situation? Doch schnell wurde es ihr klar. „Wie konnte er das denn tun? Wusste er selbst nichts davon? Feron, mein eigener Bruder." Milady hatte also recht, dass überraschte nicht nur Anne, sondern auch Constance. Ihr Bild über diese Person änderte sie aber dennoch nicht.

Nachdem sich Louis von dem „Verrat", so sah er es, erholt hatte, wandte er sich an Treville, der natürlich nicht von der Seite des Kings gewichen war. „Ruft sofort Soulier und Delcroix ein." Sagte er nur kurz und setzte sich ins Auto. Treville seufzte und zückte dann sein Handy. Einige seiner Leute warne im Hotel geblieben, neben den aufgestellten Wachen, diese konnten Soulier, sowie den Chef der Parfümerie vorbeibringen. Dennoch mussten sie doch recht lange warten, es war doch nicht so einfach wie gedacht.

Als zwei Wagen vorfuhren stieg Louis wieder aus und blieb mit gerader Statur und hocherhobenen Kopf vor dem Auto stehen. Anne hatte sich neben ihn gestellt, auf der anderen Seite stand Treville. Damit bildeten sie eine Front. Eine, die den aussteigenden Männern Angst machen konnte. Doch Soulier war zu lange im Geschäft, als davon beeindruckt zu sein. Sein Partner Delcroix hingegen hatte schon ein zwei kleine Schweißperlen auf dem Gesicht. Als sich auch noch die ganzen Bodyguards um Louis positioniert hatten, schluckte der Fabrikchef mehrmals. Man hatte ihm doch keine Probleme versprochen.

„Louis was wollen wir hier?" fragte Soulier und breitete die Arme aus um auf alles zu zeigen. Anstelle von Louis begann Anne zu sprechen. „Die Wohnsituation der Arbeiter entspricht nicht dem Stand von unseren Geschäften. Louis wollte sich selbst ein Bild machen." „Nun, das sehe ich, aber warum braucht man uns dafür. Man hat mich vom Frühstück weggezogen, ist das ein Umgang, den ich verdient habe?" Soulier provozierte nun direkt. Delcroix hielt sich weiterhin im Hintergrund.

„Diese Menschen essen Haferbrei zum Frühstück. Sie essen Haferbrei zum Abendessen, über einen passenden Umgang sollten wir uns wirklich unterhalten. Sie haben kaum Wasser und wenn, dann nur kaltes." Louis hatte, zu Annes Überraschung, bei dem Rundgang wirklich aufgepasst und sich die Beschwerden der Arbeiter angehört und anscheinend gemerkt. Er wollte mit seiner Aufzählung weiter machen, doch Delcroix, nun mutig genug, unterbrach ihn. „Bei diesen Temperaturen ist kaltes Wasser angenehm." Louis strafte ihn für die Unterbrechung mit einem bösen Blick. „Nun, im Winter ist es womöglich nicht mehr so angenehm. Und das Essen? Der fehlende Platz? Die fehlenden Sanitären Einrichtungen? Sie haben kein Eigentum, kein Internet, kein TV."

Soulier erkannte die Richtung, die das Gespräch einschlug und wollte das Ruder noch herumreißen und damit den Vertragsabschluss retten, der auf heute Nachmittag angesetzt war. „Wir können gerne alles in den Vertrag aufnehmen. Ihre Cousine, wohl sehr engagiert, kann sich als Personalmanagerin im Betrieb von Monsieur Delcroix einbringen. Eine Lösung gibt es immer." Constance machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Anne als eine einfachere Personalmanagerin, sie als CFO. Doch Anne hielt sie zurück. Soulier wollte sie nur aus der Deckung bringen.

„Eine Lösung gibt es in der Tat. Der Vertrag zwischen den beiden Firmen kommt nicht zustande. Wir werden jegliche Gespräche sofort beenden. Anne hat mir vorhin einige Pläne vorgestellt, mit der wir die Situation der Arbeiter verbessern können." Louis wendete sich nun an die Arbeiter. Diese hatten sich, als sie die beiden anderen Autos sahen, aus den Barracken getraut und standen nun in direkter Hörreichweite. Sie hielten, da ihr Chef mit von der Partie war, gebührenden Abstand, dennoch wollten sie dieses Spektakel sich nicht entgehen lassen.

„Wir brauchen in Fontainbleau so tüchtige Arbeiter wie euch. Das wird nicht die gleiche Arbeit sein, wie hier, doch können wir euch ein warmes Zimmer, fließendes Wasser und eine warme Mahlzeit, sowie zwei kalte Mahlzeiten versprechen. Der Lohn wird sich am Mindestlohn ausrichten. Wer möchte soll sich bitte bei meiner Cousine melden." Damit war für Louis die Sache beendigt.

Die Arbeiter, die alles mitangehört hatten, konnten es nicht fassen. Der fremde Mann, der noch fast ein Investor der Fabrik wurde, bat ihnen nun Jobs mit besseren Konditionen an. Constance konnte bei einigen in strahlende Augen schauen. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wann genau Anne Louis die Idee unterbreitet hatte, aber Louis hatte recht. Durch Trevilles Entlassungen, die ja durch Louis Befahl geschahen, hatten sie einige Stellen, die besetzt werden mussten. Und die Arbeit im Schloss war nur halb so anstrengend wie in der Fabrik. Das nötige Know How konnte man auch schnell erlangen.

Louis wollte in den Wagen steigen, doch Delcroix griff nach seinem Arm. Bevor er ihn auch nur am Stoff fassen konnte, wehrte Treville leichtfertig den von ihm gesehenen Angriff ab. „Sie können mir nicht diese Arbeiter wegnehmen. Ich brauche sie. Soulier kann mir so schnell keine neuen besorgen. Meine Fabrik wird untergehen." Delcroix sank langsam auf die Knie und flehte Louis an. Soulier verdrehte bei dieser peinlichen und fremdschämenden Aktion nur die Augen. So tief würde er nicht sinken. Er selbst wollte sich schon längst aus den Geschäften mit Delcroix zurückziehen und nun musste er es auch machen. Sie konnten schließlich nicht beide Bankrott gehen.

Was Soulier mehr wurmte, war der gescheiterte Versuch Louis in eine brisante Situation zu bringen. Guise's Plan ging wieder einmal schief. Das hörte der Boss bestimmt nicht gerne.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Louis, der mit Hilfe von Treville Delcroix abwimmeln konnte, fuhr als erster zurück ins Hotel. Anne und Constance folgten ihm wenig später. Sie wollten den Arbeitern noch die zugesicherten Jobs erklären und Kontaktdaten austauschen. Hofften sie doch, dass bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Fontainbleau einige schon da waren und sich einlebten. Dann brachen auch sie wieder auf.

Als Louis zurückkam, ging er sofort in sein Zimmer. Dort wartete schon Milady auf ihn. „Mon Amour, wo warst du denn so lange?" Sie spielte wie immer die Unschuldige. „Ich musste die Gespräche mit Delcroix und Soulier abbrechen. Sie wollten mich in Sachen verwickeln, die mir noch sehr viel Schaden zugefügt hätten." Erklärte er ihr kurzangebunden. Mialdy war gespeilt schockiert und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund. „Schaden, an meinen Liebsten. Um Gottes Willen. Ein Glück hast du ihn durschaut." Sie krabbelte auf dem Bett, auf dem sie bis vor kurzen noch ein Buch gelesen hatte, herum, bis sie zu ihm kam.

„Wenn es keine weiteren Gespräche mehr gibt, dann können wir doch weiter ziehen oder?" fragte sie unschuldig und blickte ihn mit einer Schmolllippe an. „Findest du denn das Hotel nicht schön? Es ist nur für uns und wir sind ganz alleine auf dem Land." Louis zog sie auf seinen Schoß und liebkoste ihren Hals. „Ja, aber überleg nur mal, was sie sonst noch erleben könnten. Und wir müssen doch bald nach Cannes. Ein paar Tage mehr dort, würden uns bestimmt nicht schaden." Versuchte sie ihn zu überzeugen und strich immer wieder seinen Rücken hoch und runter.

„Was immer du willst." Louis war schon wider ganz eingenommen von ihr. In diesem Zustand konnte sie wirklich alles von ihm verlangen und das gefiel ihr so an ihm. Nicht nur das er sehr wohlhabend, einflussreich und mächtig war, nein, er war ihr auch noch ganz verfallen und machte alles was sie wollte, nur einmal mit den Wimpern klimpern und dort ein paar Dessous und schon stand ihr die Welt offen.

Durch einen Diener ließ er Treville und Anne ausrichten, dass sie noch am gleichen Tag nach Cannes aufbrechen sollten. Constance nahm die Nachricht mit Missfallen wahr. Ihr gefiel diese ländliche Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit. Nun wieder in die Stadt der Schönen und Reichen aufzubrechen, das war nicht ihr Fall. Anne und Constance begannen zu packen. Auch Treville bereitete alles vor. Die Abreise war wie immer kurzfristig, aber nichts, was sie nicht schaffen konnten. Das Hotel in Cannes hatten sie glücklicherweise schon inspiziert. Es war zwar erst etwas später auf der Agenda gewesen, aber sie hatten zum Glück schon vorgearbeitet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sie waren noch nicht ganz fertig bei Anne gewesen, als Jeany zu ihnen kam. „Kann ich euch helfen, ich hatte nicht viel zu packen." Bot sie an. „Oh, das ist sehr lieb. Vielleicht kannst du uns helfen, wir bekommen den Koffer nicht zu." Bat sie Anne. Jeany kam herüber und zu dritt hatten sie es dann endlich geschafft. Dann tratschten alle zusammen noch, schließlich war Jeany neugierig, was mit Soulier und Delcroix passiert war. Die Idee mit den neuen Jobs war wirklich toll. Sie konnte auch zwei kräftige Arbeiter im Lager gebrauchen, Anne wollte dies gerne weiterleiten.

„Aber warum warst du denn so schnell mit packen?" fragte Constance. Jeany hatte es bestimmt später als sie und Anne erfahren. „Ich hatte schon halb gepackt." Gab Jeany zu. „Wie, wolltest du wieder abreisen?" Constance verstand nicht wirklich. „Nein, und Ja. Ich hatte einen Streit mit Athos. Am Pool habe ich Milady getroffen und die hat mir unter der Nase gerieben, dass sie Athos Frau, Ex-Frau ist." Anne und Constance waren beide sehr schockiert.

„Seine Ex-Frau?" Jeany nickte. „Ja, ich wollte danach eigentlich nur abreisen. Athos kam ins Zimmer und ich habe ihn zur Rede gestellt. Dann hat sich aber herausgestellt, dass sie schon ewig keinen Kontakt mehr haben und Milady mich wohl nur provozieren wollte." Diese Nachricht schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Anne hatte schon eine Verbindung zwischen Athos und Milady gespürt, hatte jedoch nie gedacht, dass sie beide verheiratet waren. Constance war mehr als sauer auf Athos. Wie konnte er das denn Jeany antun. Wenigstens vorwarnen hätte er sie können.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Die drei Damen trennten sich wieder. Constance ging auf ihr Zimmer um noch mal zu kontrollieren, dass sie auch wirklich alles eingepackt hatten. Doch dort wartete schon D'artagnan auf sie. „Na, wie ich sehe hast du alles gepackt. Ich kann dir gerne die Koffer nach unten tragen." Constance beachtete ihn nicht. „Hallo, Constance." D'artagnan versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Das stimmte ihn langsam wütend. Was hatte er denn verbrochen. Sie war doch sonst nicht so zu ihm.

„Constance!" rief er nun etwas lauter. Diese drehte sich nun erschrocken um. Hatte sie nicht mit so einer Lautstärke gerechnet. Sie fing sich aber wieder schnell. „Ja, was denn verdammt?" „Was denn? Du ignorierst mich, redest nicht mit mir, was ist denn los?" er wurde etwas sanfter und ging auf sie zu. Sie wich ihm aber aus und stellte sich etwas entfernt von ihm an die Wand. „Was los ist? Sag du es mir doch. Ich meine, du sagst mir doch alles oder?"

D'artagnan erkannte eine Fangfrage, ging aber darauf ein. „Natürlich, alles was ich dir erzählen kann. Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor dir." „Ach, aber das Athos seine Exfrau hier hat, das verschweigst du mir?" Nun wusste er woher der Wind wehte. „Athos hat nicht seine Exfrau hier. Es war zufällig das die neue Geliebte des Kings seine Exfrau ist." Er versuchte seinen Waffenbruder in Schutz zu nehmen. Nicht so einfach bei Constance Zorn.

„Oh, alles ganz zufällig. Okay. Das nehme ich dir mal ab. Aber als ihr alle es herausgefunden habt und daran wie du antwortest, weiß ich, dass du es wusstest. Du hättest es mir sagen sollen. Schon am Anfang. Weißt du wie sich Jeany gefühlt hat, als sie von Milady erfahren hat." Nun wurde D'artagnan wütend. Sie stritten sich hier über eine Sache, die sie gar nichts anging. „Es ist nicht meine Sache es dir zu erzählen. Athos hat es uns im Vertrauen erzählt. Und es ist auch nicht deine Aufgabe, Jeany es zu sagen. Ist dir etwa deren Beziehung wichtiger als unsere?"

Das machte sie nun nur noch wütender. „Nein, aber sie ist meine Freundin." „Ja und Athos ist mein Freund." D'artagnan gab ihr Konter. „Bitte, dann wäre das ja geklärt." Meinte Constance und verschwand mit ihrer Handtasche aus dem Zimmer. Der Streit jedoch war noch lange nicht geklärt, dass wussten beide. Unten warteten schon alle, einige packten das Gepäck ein, Anne saß schon im Wagen und Louis sowie Milady waren wohl wie immer schon vorausgefahren.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Das Hotel in Cannes war das wohl imposanteste bis jetzt. Sie fuhren auf einer langen Einfahrt genau auf den Eingang des Majestic Barriére. Es hatte sechs Stockwerke und eine Art U Form als Gebäude. Vor dem Eingang warteten schon Pagen, die das Gepäck auf die Zimmer brachten und die Autos wegfuhren. Die Außenfassade war strahlend Weiß und schimmerte in der untergehenden Sonne. Nach hinten raus hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick auf das Meer, sowie auf einen Teil der Poolanlage. Einzelne Paare nahmen auf der Terrasse schon einen Abendcocktail ein und genossen den Sonnenuntergang.

Anne bezog ihre Suite. Ein wirklich beachtliches Hotelzimmer. In der Mitte war ein kleines Wohnzimmer mit Sitzgelegenheiten und an der Wand blickte man durch ein halbrundes Fenster direkt auf das weite Meer. Das Schlafzimmer war etwas kleiner als sonst, bot dennoch genug Platz für Anne und war durch eine Flügeltür vom Wohnzimmer erreichbar. Im hinteren Bereich gegenüberliegend dem Schlafzimmer war eine kleine Ecke für ein Office eingerichtet. Mehrere Stühle sowie ein großer Tisch ermöglichten so das Arbeiten.

Auch hier half Constance Anne beim Auspacken. Aber so wie ihre Freundin die Sachen in den Schrank warf, erkannte Anne, dass etwas passiert sein musste. „Ist etwas vorgefallen?" fragte sie sie vorsichtig. „Ich hatte nur Streit mit D'artagnan." „Oh, warum denn das? Findet er du hast zu wenig Zeit für ihn? Ich sage dir doch immer, du sollst dir auch mal ein bisschen Zeit für dich nehmen." „Nein, das ist es nicht. Es geht um die Sache mit Jeany, Mialdy und Athos. Er tat so, als wäre es nicht seine Aufgabe gewesen, es mir zu sagen und er versteht auch nicht warum ich so wütend bin. Bist du denn nicht wütend? Ich meine man hätte es uns sagen können."

Constance steigerte sich wieder hinein, das merkte Anne. „Klar, man hätte es uns sagen können, aber ich verstehe D'artagnan. Man hat es ihm bestimmt Vertrauen gesagt und er kann es nicht einfach so erzählen. Es geht schließlich nur die drei etwas an. Nicht uns. Auch wenn mir Jeany leidtut. Wir unterstützen sie klar. Aber sie muss damit allein oder zumindest mit Athos Hilfe durch." „Ja, aber er erzählt es ja nicht jedem. Ich bin schließlich seine Freundin und er hätte mich einbeziehen sollen, das, macht man doch in einer Beziehung." Constance hatte schon längst aufgehört Anne zu helfen und hockte nun tatenlos auf dem Bett. Anne verstand Constance's Punkt.

„Er muss sich bestimmt daran gewöhnen, er ist das noch nicht gewöhnt, könnte ich mir vorstellen. Gib ihm Zeit." Bevor Constance etwas erwidern konnte, kam Porthos nach einem kurzen Klopfen herein. „Entschuldigt die Störung, aber ich soll ausrichten, dass heute Abend alle auf einer Yachtparty eingeladen sind. Louis hat anscheinend eine Einladung bekommen, noch in letzter Sekunde. Um acht geht es los." Dann verschwand er auch wieder. „Langsam gewöhnt man sich an dieses spontane Handeln von Louis." Meinte Anne und lachte. Auch Constance musste mit einstimmen. Das hob wenigstens für einige Sekunden ihre Stimmung.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurz vor acht waren die Jungs unten in der Lobby versammelt. Man merkte deutlich, dass nicht nur Athos sondern dieses Mal auch D'artagnan schlechte Laune hatte. „Na, nicht mehr alles so glücklich im Paradies. Sind die Flitterwochen schon vorbei?" zog ihn Aramis auf. Doch der Jüngste ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Aramis blickte zu Porthos, doch der zuckte nur unwissend die Schultern. Athos hielt sich heraus. Er war von der Schönheit auf der Treppe abgelenkt. Jeany hatte natürlich auch die Nachricht von Porthos bekommen und trug ein kurzes puderrosanes Kleid, das über ihren Knien endete. Alles war in Falten gelegt und war ärmellos. Ihr Dekolleté schmückte eine goldene Herzkette, ein Geschenk von Athos vor seiner Abreise. Dazu eine beigene Clutch und einen Highheel mit einer kleinen rosanen Schleife.

Auch Anne trug etwas rosanes, doch sie hatte sich für ein längeres Kleid entschieden. Auch die Farbe war mehr in der Richtung Baby rosa einzuordnen. Das Kleid war hochgeschlossen, daher verzichtete Anne auf eine Kette. Es hatte nur kleine dünne Träger. Das Armloch war weit ausgeschnitten und das Oberteil war sehr enganliegend. Aber der Taille abwärts fiel es in lockeren Falten glockig und endete an ihren Waden. Dazu hatte sie eine schwarze Clutch und schwarzer Riemchen Sandalen.

Constance hatte ein schlichtes schwarzes Oberteil, das auch ärmellos und hochgeschlossen war. Der Rock hingegen war glockenförmig in Gold. An ihrer linken Seite war eine große flache Schleife angebracht. Dazu trug sie schwarze Schuhe mit goldener Sohle und eine schwarze Clutch. An ihrem Hals hängte noch eine goldene Kette. Auch wenn sie immer noch Streit hatten, D'artagnan konnte kaum seine Augen von ihr lösen. Warum musste es auch so kompliziert sein.

Milady, die gleich zu Louis ging, hatte einen engen schwarzen Rock an. Dazu puderrosane Lack Pumps und eine beigefarbene Clutch. Ihr Oberteil war, so fand Jeany, mehr als unpassend für eine Yachtparty. Es war eine Art BH mit einem Korsett. Alles in schwarz mit puderfarbenen Akzenten. An ihren Ohren hingen dazu noch große Diamantbesetze Ohrringe.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schiff, wo die Party stattfinden sollte. Es war ein riesiges Boot, das auch vielen Personen Platz bot. Das war von Nöten, denn anscheinend waren sie nicht die einzigen Gäste. Die Yacht lag am Hafen und war hell erleuchtet. Man sah auf den verschiedenen Decks wie die Gäste vom Champagner nippten und ab und zu ein Häppchen von den Tabletts der Kellner nahmen.

„Louis, wie kommen wie eigentlich zu der Einladung." Fragte ihn Anne. „Ein alter Schulfreund, ich habe ihn in der Lobby getroffen, veranstaltet diese Party und hat mich eingeladen. Ich komme doch nicht alleine hierher." Meinte er nur und verschwand dann mit Milady am Arm an die Bar. Wohl um den Gastgeber zu begrüßen.

Die Bodyguards versuchten einen guten Überblick zu behalten, was in der Masse nicht so einfach war. Zum Glück passten sie sich der Gesellschaft modetechnisch an und konnten gut untertauchen. Athos trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit einem schwarzen enganliegenden Hemd. Dazu eine schlichte schmale Krawatte und schwarze leicht gemusterte Schuhe. Aramis war doch etwas wagemutiger gewesen und trug eine edle Bluejeans. Darüber ein blaues Hemd und ein kariertes Sakko. Schuhe in einem ausgewaschenen Blau rundeten das Outfit ab.

D'artagnan trug ebenfalls eine Jeans, jedoch war sie etwas dunklere als die von Aramis. Dazu ein weißes Hemd mit schwarzen Belegen. Darüber ein sportliches Jackett und schwarze glänzende Schuhe. Trotz dem Mond am Horizont, hatte er eine Sonnenbrille im Haar. Angeber, dachte Constance nur, musste sich aber zusammenreisen um ihren Freund nicht immerzu anstarren zu müssen. Die Bodyguards blieben an der Seite der Damen, man konnte sich schnell in diesem Getümmel verlieren.

Schon bald waren sie in einige Gespräche verwickelt und amüsierten sich wirklich besser als gedacht. Dann fuhren alle zusammen, als man einen spitzen Schrei hörte…

* * *

Gegen Ende ein ganz liebes Danke an Jeany für ihr Verständnis.


	19. Die Suite

**Die Suite**

Puh, heute mal etwas ruhiger und besonnener ohne viele Wechsel und Szenen, dafür mit Gefühl und Geschichte. Ich hoffe es macht euch trotzdem Spaß es zu lesen. Oh und wer mal Guise Villa sehe will, einfach auf Pinterest gehen.

* * *

Die Sonne ging gerade unter. Die große Villa wurde in ein wunderschönes orangegelb getaucht. Die Gärtner räumten gerade ihre Geräte wieder in den Pickup und wollten schnell das Grundstück verlassen. Der Diener, der stets an der Seite des Hausherrn vorzufinden war, stand nun an der Tür und wartete auf die Gäste, die doch bald eintreffen sollten. Der Hausherr selbst saß in seinem Wohnzimmer und trank nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen mit seinen Kindern ein Brandy. Nach und nach fuhren schwarze Limousinen vor und Männer in Anzügen stiegen aus. Der Diener wies ihnen den Weg in das Wohnzimmer.

„Guise, Sie haben uns alle hier einbestellt, ich hatte wichtige Verpflichtungen." Beschwerte sich einer der Ankömmlinge, als sie alle im Zimmer versammelt waren. Guise saß immer noch im Sessel und hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht seine Gäste zu begrüßen. Er schaute nur in das Feuer im Kamin und überlegte sich seinen nächsten Zug. Auch sein Sohn kam extra zu dieser Versammlung. „Nicollier, was haben Sie noch zu tun? Sie müssen schauen, dass nicht alles den Bach runter geht, dort drüben in Monaco." Antwortete Michele für seinen Vater.

Nicollier wollte seine Empörung Luft machen, als sich Guise erhob und in sein leeres Glas weiteren Brandy goss. „Genug, wir haben wichtigeres zu besprechen. Nicollier, vielleicht kannst du uns noch eine Hilfe sein. Soulier, berichtet was ihr mir erzählt habt." Er wandte sich nun an den Genannten. Dieser stand kleinlaut in der hintersten Ecke des Wohnzimmers, bekam nun jedoch die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem im Raum geschenkt. „Ich bitte Euch mein Freund, Ihr könnt euch mit Nicollier über eure Schmach austauschen. Nicht so schüchtern." Guise streute noch Salz in die Wunde.

„Wir ihr wisst, sollte Feron Louis ein Geschäft mit der Parfümerie in Grasse ihm schmackhaft machen. Ich selbst bin mit einer hohen Investitionssumme involviert. Dem Unternehmen jedoch geht es nicht mehr sehr gut und wir konnten es nur noch mit billigen Arbeitskräften aus Dritte Welt Ländern über Wasser halten. Ich habe meine Investition mit Rendite schon aus dem Firmenkapital wiedergeholt. Damit wir Louis jedoch schwächen können, dachten wir eine Investition von seiner Seite aus, wäre ein gelungener Zug."

„Lasst mich raten, das gelang euch nicht?" Nicollier schnitt ihm das Wort ab und wusste schon wie die Geschichte verlaufen würde. Soulier nickte nur und schaute beschämend zu Boden. „Ja, er hat alles, nicht alles, aber so viel herausgefunden, dass es uns unmöglich erschien, weiter mit ihm arbeiten zu können. Die Arbeitskräfte wurden uns genommen und die Firma wird nicht weiter fortbestehen können." Soulier endete mit seiner Erzählung. Mourlon und Nicollier hörten das alles zum ersten Mal, auch Michele kannte nicht die Einzelheiten. Einzig allein Guise wusste bereits davon und hatte entsprechende Maßnahmen getroffen. Dieses Treffen diente nur dazu Soulier vor den Anderen vorzuführen.

„Louis ist ein besserer Geschäftsmann, als wir dachten Vater." Sagte Michele. Soulier wandte ein. „Ich denke, Anne, seine Cousine ist eine weitaus größere Gefahr als wir gedacht hatten. Sie hatte mit ihrer Assistentin unsere Arbeitsweise enttarnt und auf Gutmensch getan. Die Arbeiter taten ihr wohl leid. Am Ende hatte sie Louis nur ihr Ergebnis präsentiert und er hat sich von ihr beeinflussen lassen. Wenn sie nicht wäre, dann hätte die Sache in Monte Carlo," er schaute Nicollier an. „funktioniert und er wäre auch in das Geschäft in Grasse eingestiegen." Guise schwenkte den Alkohol in seinem Glas hin und her und dachte über das Gesagte nach. Es war einige Zeit lang ganz still im Wohnzimmer. Der Diener kam herein und stellte Gebäck auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen den Sessel dann ging er wieder.

Als sich die Tür schloss begann Guise endlich seine Gedanken mit den anderen zu teilen. „Anne haben wir unterschätzt, das werden wir nun in Zukunft nicht mehr machen." Dabei sah er jeden tadelnd an. Sie nickten. „Aber Louis ist auch noch eine Bedrohung. Er ist nicht ganz so leicht zu beeinflussen, wie wir alle es dachten. Wie Feron es uns versprochen hatte." „Wir müssen mit Feron reden und ihn daran erinnern, wer das sagen hat." Meinte Michele hitzköpfig. Sein Vater hielt nicht viel von einer übereilen Aktion doch dieses Mal stimmte er seinem Sohn zu. „Du wirst mit Feron reden und ihm zu verstehen geben, was genau seine Mission ist und was passieren wird, wenn er diese nicht erfüllen kann." Gab er Michele als Auftrag. Dieser nickte und war froh, voll in das Familiengeschäft integriert zu werden.

„Sind sie immer noch in Grasse?" fragte Nicollier. „Ich denke ja, ich habe nichts von einer Abreise gehört, als ich sofort hierher aufgebrochen war." Meldete Soulier. „Wir sollten ihnen Angst machen. Sie schaden uns nur noch mehr hier an der Küste." Mourlon mischte sich nun in das Gespräch ein. Bis jetz saß er still auf einem der Sessel und verfolgte die Unterhaltung. „Wir haben sie extra aus Paris gelockt um unseren Plan dort umsetzen zu können." Wandte Michele ein. „Ja, Sohn, aber du siehst auch, wie Mourlon es treffend formuliert hat, dass es nicht funktioniert. Sie sollen zurück nach Paris. Mourlon, kümmere du dich darum." Guise sprach ein Machtwort. Mourlon nickte nur. Endlich würde er am Zuge sein.

„Und Paris?" fragte nun Michele. Er allein traute sich noch etwas zu fragen. Guise nickte. „Ich werde mit unserem Kompagnon vor Ort reden müssen." Damit war das Treffen für beendet. Guise zog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Auch Michele fuhr in sein eigenes Haus um ein Treffen mit Feron vorzubereiten. Soulier musste den Scherbenhaufen in Grasse aufräumen und Nicollier wollte die Geschäfte in Monte Carlo am Laufen halten. Nur Mourlon stieg mit einem Lächeln in sein Auto. Nun war seine Chance gekommen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ein Schrei ertönte auf der Yacht. Sofort waren Porthos und Treville beim King und schützen ihn. Porthos hatte seine Hand auf der Waffe im Halfter und Treville scannte die Umgebung. D'artagnan, Aramis und Athos stellten sich in einem Kreis auf, sodass die Frauen in der Mitte dieses standen und sie so alle Seiten perfekt abdecken konnten. Die Lage beruhigte sich jedoch gleich. Man hörte ein Lachen und die Musik spielte weiter. Langsam entspannten auch die Bodyguards. Anne und Jeany blickten sich fragend um. D'artagnan klärte sie auf. „Dort oben, auf dem oberen Deck." Er zeigte auf das Deck über ihnen. „Jemand hat einer Frau die Champagnerflasche übergegossen, daher der Schrei." Nun entspannten sich auch die Damen. Die anderen Gäste, die genauso erschrocken waren, kehrten wieder zu ihrer gelösten Stimmung zurück, tranken einen Schluck hochprozentigen auf den Schreck und feierten weiter.

Anne und Constance gingen an die Reling, dich gefolgt von Aramis und D'artagnan. Athos nutzte die Gelegenheit und bat Jeany um einen Tanz. Diese zögerte erst, nahm dann seine Hand und er führte sie zur Tanzfläche. „Ich habe solche Abende wirklich vermisst." Meinte sie leise, als sie engumschlungen zu einem langsamen Lied tanzten. „Das jemand schreit und wir alle zusammenfahren?" Athos schaute sie kritisch an. „Nein, das nicht. Aber die Zeit mit dir, mit den Mädels. Ohne euch war es doch recht einsam in Fontainbleau. Auch wenn ich auf deine Frau verzichten könnte." Meinte Jeany und blickte zur Seite, wo Milady mit Louis stand. Athos sah ihren Blick und seufzte. „Exfrau. Ich hoffe das hat bald ein Ende. Aber sie wird dich nicht mehr belästigen, das verspreche ich." Schwor Athos. Damit war für ihn das Thema beendet. Jeany hingegen hatte viele Fragen, wusste aber auch, dass dies nicht der Moment war. Sie genossen die Zweisamkeit.

Anne und Aramis hatten Constance und D'artagnan einen Moment Ruhe gegönnt und ließen beide am Bug der Yacht allein. Anne wollte sich etwas zu trinken holen. Aramis stand leicht entfernt und beobachtete die Menge. Im Dienst konnte er schlecht etwas trinken. Anne wollte ihm gerade einen Orangensaft bestellen, da legte ein Mann schamlos eine Hand auf ihren unteren Rücken, verdächtig Nahe an ihren Po. Sie wollte die Hand schon wegschlagen, als sie sah, dass es ein Geschäftsmann aus Madrid war, mit dem sie zur Uni gegangen war. „Ah, Pablo, wie schön dich zu sehen." Begrüßte sie ihn charmant, auch wenn ihr ganz anders zumute war.

„Anne, eine Schönheit noch heute." Er lächelte süffisant. Ein Lächeln, dass sie schon früher gehasst hatte. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte er sie und versuchte ihr so ein Gespräch aufzudrängen. Anne wartete noch ungeduldiger auf die Getränke, die sehr langsam vom Barkeeper zubereitet wurden. „Gut, ich arbeite für meinen Cousin als CFO. Eine Firma in Paris mit Geschäften in Europa." Meinte sie knapp und versuchte sich seiner Hand zu entziehen. Er merkte das sogleich und zog sie nur ncoh näher an sich. Sie konnte schon seinen ekligen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren, als sie überraschend von dem eisernen Griff befreit wurde und an eine warme Brust gedrückt wurde.

„Entschuldigen sie Monsieur, ich muss sie bitten die Madame nicht weiter zu belästigen." Hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme sprechen. Sie blickte nach oben und sah Aramis. Sein sonst so liebevolles Gesicht war nun so einer Maske von Angst gewandelt. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nie etwas antun würde, sie war sich aber nicht sicher, ob Pablo unbeschadet aus der Situation entkommen würde. Pablo erkannte Gefahr jedoch nicht und provozierte Aramis weiter. „Sie missverstehen, ich hatte gerade ein angeregtes Gespräch mit der Mademoiselle." Meinte er und griff nach ihrem Arm. Aramis schlug in Sekundenschnelle den Arm mit so einer Wucht weg, dass Pablo vor Schmerz quietschte und den Arm so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückzog und ihn an seiner Brust hielt.

„Sie missverstehen, die Madame möchte das nicht und es wäre besser, wenn sie die Yacht nun verlassen würden." Meinte Aramis mit zusammengebissen Zähnen. Auch wenn Anne sich sicher fühlte, bei Aramis, so wusste sie, dass Pablo einem Mann gegenüberstand, der ihn töten könnte und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Aramis ihm nur drohte. Auch Pablo verstand nun, wen er vor sich hatte und erkannte das er die Schlacht verloren hatte. Er drängte sich zwischen den Menschen hindurch und verließ die Yacht so schnell er konnte. Anne war zwar schön und begehrenswert, jedoch wollte er sich nicht mit so jemandem anlegen.

Als Aramis erkannte, dass keine Gefahr mehr bestand, löste er sich leicht von Anne. Diese vermisste sogleich die Wärme und schaute ihn fragend an. Dann erkannte sie jedoch, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit befanden und sie solche Zärtlichkeiten hier lieber nicht austauschen sollten. „Danke." Meinte sie schlicht. Aramis grinste sie nur an. Nun war sein Gesicht wieder das, das Anne kannte und liebte. Die Maske, die er noch vor wenigen Sekunden trug, war wie ausgelöscht und ein Teil in ihr fragte sich, ob das der Soldat in ihm war.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am nächsten Morgen, alle waren wohlbehalten, dennoch bei einigen nicht ohne Kater, von der Feier zurück ins Hotel gekommen, wurden sie alle von lauten Stimmen auf dem Gang geweckt. Aramis, der die Nacht bei Anne verbracht hatte, stand sofort auf und schaute nach dem rechten. Davor zog er sich jedoch noch eine Hose an und warf sich sein Hemd notdürftig über. Auf dem Gang begegnete er D'artagnan und Athos. Athso runzelte nur die Stirn, als er sah, aus wessen Zimmer er in dem Zustand kam, behielt aber den Kommentar für sich. „Was ist denn hier los?" fragte D'Artagnan. Neben ihnen waren zwei Polizisten, der Concierge und Bedienstete auf dem Gang. Auch Porthos kam dazu. Er hatte wohl Wachdienst vor Louis' Suite gehabt, die nicht unweit von den Zimmern der anderen entfernt war.

Porthos ging zu einem der Zimmermädchen. „Bonjour, was ist denn hier los?" fragte er sie. „Ach so schrecklich." In der Suite lag ein Mann." Sie zitterte. „Ein Mann?" Porthos wunderte sich, was daran so erschaudernd war. Die Polizisten würden doch nicht kommen. Oder war es ein Einbruch? Bevor er fragen konnte, kamen zwei Männer mit einer Trage und einem schwarzen Sack den Gang entlang und verschwanden im besagten Zimmer. Nun war es Porthos, aber auch den zwei drei anderen klar, was passiert war. Sie nickten sich zu und ohne eine weitere Frage an das Zimmermädchen verschwand Porthos zu Louis. Aramis ging wie D'artagnan in das Zimmer zurück. Jeany ging an die Tür, in der noch immer Athos stand und gab ihm seine Waffe sowie das Jackett. Sie wusste, dass er arbeiten musste. Er küsste sie zum Abschied innig und verschwand dann. Jeany verschloss die Tür.

Athos lief gleich zu Treville und klopfte gegen die Tür. Es dauerte noch etwas länger als üblich. Treville hatte zwar seinen freien Morgen, aber eine Notsituation änderte die Lage. „Athos? Ist etwas passiert?" Treville machte die Tür auf und rieb sich leicht die Augen. Sein Stellvertreter nickte und Treville ließ ihn eintreten. „Es ist ein Mord passiert, auf der Etage wo Anne und Louis schlafen. Sie transportieren gerade die Leiche ab. Der Fund ist noch nicht allzu lange her." Treville stöhnte auf, dass hatte ihnen noch gefehlt. Doch lange klagen konnte er nicht, jetzt mussten sie schnell und professionell agieren.

„Ein Hotelwechsel bekommen wir so schnell nicht hin. Wir müssen alle in Alarmbereitschaft setzen. Doppelte Wachen für Anne und Louis. Der Gang wird abgesperrt. Ich will nur das die Gäste, die dort ihre Zimmer beziehen Zugang haben. Ihr kontrolliert die Bediensteten, die in die Nähe von Louis kommen." Treville war nun gänzlich erwacht und verschwand ins Bad um sich fertig anzuziehen. Dabei unterbrach er aber nicht seine Anweisungen. „Ich werde mit Anne reden und wir müssen Louis informieren. Am besten wechseln wir das Hotel noch heute Abend. Es ist ein zu großes Risiko." Treville kam aus dem Bad heraus. Athos nickte.

Schnell informierte Athos die anderen. Porthos würde die Wachen einteilen und D'artagnan, sowie Aramis würden sich um den Schutz und den bevorstehenden Wechsel kümmern. Treville wollte schnellstmöglich Louis informieren. Ein Mord in der Nähe des Kings wäre nicht möglich gewesen. Nicht bei der Sicherheitslage. Es war zu gefährlich hier zu bleiben. Das musste er ihm klar machen. Athos kam, nachdem er alle informiert hatte, als Unterstützung dazu.

„Sire…." Setze Treville an, wurde aber von Louis unterbrochen. „Treville, was war das für ein Lärm draußen, ich konnte kaum schlafen." „Pardon, ich muss leider berichten, dass ein Mord in der Suite, drei Zimmer weiter passiert ist. Die Polizei war da und hat Spuren gesammelt." „Ein Mord?" Louis war ganz entsetzt. „In welcher Suite?" fragte er. Treville verstand die Frage nicht. „Sire?" „Die Suite?" Welche, Treville, antwortet mir." Louis war nun ganz außer sich. Hatte er sich doch erst vor Schreck gesetzt, so sprang er nun auf und lief wild im Zimmer herum.

Athos antwortete für ihn. „Es war die Dior Suite, Monsieur." Treville verstand immer noch nicht, was so wichtig an dem Fakt war, in welcher Suite, der Mord passiert war. Louis wurde nun ungehalten und warf ein Glas nach Treville. Dieser konnte sich jedoch dank der schnellen Reflexe wegducken. „Treville, es war die Dior Suite." Er atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Wir hatten die Dior Suite gebucht. Doch Milady und ich fanden sie zu klein, also hatten wir noch einmal die Suite gewechselt. Porthos war so nett und hat das für uns eingerichtet, dass wir nun in der Rivera Suite schlafen."

Nun verstand Treville was Louis so aufgebracht hatte und nickte Athos zu. Auch er erkannte die Sorge. „Wir werden uns darum kümmern. Ich habe schon alles für ein Wechsel in ein anderes Hotel arrangieren lassen, Sire." Versuchte Treville ihn zu beruhigen. Louis jedoch ging in das Nebenzimmer, wohl um sich zu fassen. Athos und Treville gaben ihm einige Minuten. In diesen öffnete sich die Tür und Feron kam herein. „Louis?" rief er. „Hier Feron, hier." Meinte Louis schwach. Sofort ging Feron zu seinem Bruder. „Ich habe dich überall gesucht. Man sagte mir, du seiest noch in Grasse. Dann habe ich von dem Hotel dort erfahren, dass ihr weiter nach Cannes gezogen seid."

Louis nickte nur. Feron setzte sich zu Louis und Treville, sowie Athos konnten das Gespräch nur mühevoll verfolgen, da Feron die Tür leicht angelehnt hatte. Sie standen noch immer in dem Vorzimmer. Louis und Feron hatten sich in das angrenzte Wohnzimmer in die Sessel gesetzt. „Dann bekomme ich mit, wie ein Mord passiert ist. Hier, heute Nacht. Ich hatte in der Lobby das schlimmste befürchtet." Louis nickte nur. „Wir hatten umgebucht. Wir sollten eigentlich in der Suite schlafen, sind dann aber in diese hier gewechselt." Erklärte er seinem Bruder. „Um Gottes Willen, du glaubst doch nicht, dass man ein Attentat auf dich verübt haben könnte und es nur scheiterte, weil du doch nicht dort warst?"

Dies kam Louis gar nicht in den Sinn. Erst als es Feron so detailliert beschrieben hatte, klang es für Louis mehr als einleuchtend. Athos und Treville hingegen, hatten einen Gedanken in die Richtung gehabt, wollten sich aber erst einmal auf die Sicherheit konzentrieren. Die Bedrohung würden sie erst dann ausschalten. So war zumindest ihr Plan gewesen. „Du meinst, ich war das Ziel?" fragte Louis noch einmal nach. Treville wollte sich einmischen, doch er besann sich eines Besseren und hörte nur zu. „Ganz ohne Zweifel. So wie du mir es erzählst, wärst du doch in dem Bett gewesen, wo nun der Tote lag." Louis nickte nur. „Du warst das Ziel." „Wir sollten sofort abreisen, wir werden das Filmfest absagen müssen." Louis wollte nur noch weg.

Feron war jedoch dagegen. „Louis, wir müssen Kern der Ursache finden. Deine Sicherheit ist gefährdet. Also brauchst du eine bessere." Athos gefiel es gar nicht in welche Richtung das Gespräch abdriftete. „Du hast recht. Eine Security hätte das verhindern können." Sagte Louis und trat wieder in den Vorraum zu Treville und Athos. Louis blickte in die Augen von Treville. Dieser bleib standhaft und erwiderte den Blick. „Treville, wie konnte das passieren?" „Sire, ihr wart zu jeder Sekunde geschützt. Zwei Wachen waren vor den Türen platziert. Durch die Fenster oder über die Außenfassade vermag es keiner ungesehen einzubrechen. Ihr wart sicher." Versuchte Treville Louis zu versichern und ihn so zu beruhigen.

Louis war jedoch schon so mit Ferons Worten vergiftet, dass er den Fakten seines Sicherheitschefs keinen Glauben mehr schenkte. „Treville, ich wäre es. Ich kann mich nicht auf dich verlassen. Erst das mit Marmion, nun der Mord hier. Nein. Ich brauche dich nicht." Athos war geschockt, konnte es aber noch gut verbergen. Auch Treville stand nur so da, versuchte sich zu verteidigen. „Sire, Marmion ist entkommen, er stellt aber keine Bedrohung für euch dar."

„Das wisst ihr nicht, niemand weiß das. Nein, Ihr hattet eure Chancen." Damit war das Gespräch für Louis beendet. Treville merkte, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde und gab sich geschlagen. „Sire, ich werde ncoh heute abreisen. Wenn Ihr erlaubt, werde ich Athos in die Notwendigen Dinge einbeziehen und nach Fontainbleau zurückkehren." Louis nickte nur. Doch Feron spielte das nicht gerade in die Karten. „Wenn du erlaubst, werter Bruder. Ich würde dir gerne meinen Sicherheitschef an die Seite stellen. Er hat mich nicht verraten und stets für meinen Schutz gesorgt. Ich mache mir doch sehr viele Sorgen um dich und weiß dich in seinen Händen am sichersten." Versuchte er Louis zu überreden.

„Das ist sehr nett, ich schätzte dein Angebot sehr. Aber ich denke Athos wird seine Sache gut meistern und es stimmt. Noch war ich sicher und das dank meiner Bodyguards. Wir nennen sie in Fontainbleau und Paris ja Musketiere." Berichtete Louis stolz. Feron blieb davon unbeeindruckt. „Nun, es sind doch Musketiere" er sprach das Wort mit Spott aus. „die von Treville trainiert worden sind. Ihr könnt ihnen nicht weit trauen." Louis blickte Athos an. Athos erwiderte, wie zuvor sein Captain den Blick. Doch Louis überzeugte das nicht.

„Ihr habt recht, vielleicht könnte meine Sicherheitsgruppe mit deinem Sicherheitschef zusammenarbeiten." Das war immerhin ein halber Sieg für Feron. Er ging sofort darauf ein. „Sehr gerne, eine weise Entscheidung. Ich werde ihn sofort nach Cannes rufen." Louis nickte und ging wieder in das Wohnzimmer. Feron, wohl einen Anruf tätigend, lief nach draußen und stieß dabei doch recht unsanft an Treville Schulter. Nun waren Treville und Athos allein.

„Ihr könnt nicht einfach gehen. Ihr wisst genau wen uns Feron schicken wird." Athso versuchte Treville aufzuhalten. „Der King hat das Vertrauen in mich verloren, dass muss ich akzeptieren. In euch alle hat er das aber noch nicht. Nutzt das aus, ich bitte euch. Seid nicht gegen Grimaud, arbeitet nur gegen Grimaud. Athos ich habe in euch vollstes Vertrauen, aber ich stehe euch nur im Weg. Ich werde mich zurückziehen und vertraue auf euch, dass ihr die Situation bald wieder in den Griff bekommt."

Athso war davon wenig überzeugt. „Und ihr? Werdet ihr wirklich zurück nach Fontainbleau reisen?" fragte er seinen Captain. Er nickte. „Ja, ich denke dort, nütze ich euch mehr, als hier." Damit war das Gespräch beendet und beide verließen die Suite von Louis. Auf dem Gang draußen fanden sie Feron vor. „Ja Grimaud, ihr werdet euch nun um die Sicherheit meines Bruders kümmern. Noch werdet ihr mit Athos und den anderen zusammenarbeiten." Hörten sie ihm am Telefon sagen. Das Aber konnten sie deutlich heraushören, auch zwischen den Zeilen. Es war also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie auch den Rest des Sicherheitsteams aus Louis Einfluss ziehen wollten.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Treville verließ das Hotel eine Stunde später. Er hatte Athos die wichtigsten Informationen und Dokumente, sowie Vollmachten überlassen und zog sich wie gewünscht zurück nach Paris. Bevor Athos es in der großen Runde verkünden würde und damit auch Unmut und Unruhe in die Reihe brachte, informierte er seine engsten Freunde und Kollegen. D'artagnan, Porthos und Aramis trafen sich mit Athos in dessen Zimmer. „Was ist los?" fragte ein ungeduldiger D'artagnan.

„Wir haben Louis über den Mord berichtet. Dieser reagierte jedoch so gestresst darauf. Er meinte, dass der Mord in der Dior Suite stattgefunden hatte, der Suite, in der er eigentlich hätte nächtigen sollen." „Das stimmt, ich selbst habe mit dem Concierge geredet und für ihn und Mialdy die Rivera Suite arrangiert. Aber was hat ihn so aufgeregt, es war doch nicht seine Suite?" Meinte Porthos. „Ja, aber so kann man auch darauf schließen, dass er das Ziel sein könnte." Aramis verstand wieder einmal als erster die Situation. Athos nickte. „Das hatte Louis so erzürnt. Es fehlte nicht viel." „Zu was fehlte nicht viel?" fragte Porthos. „Feron hat ihm ein Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Treville sei schuld daran gewesen und kann nicht mehr für seine Sicherheit sorgen. Louis hat das geglaubt und ihn daraufhin gefeuert. Er ist vorhin nach Paris aufgebrochen."

Keiner sagte mehr etwas. Für sie alle war Treville mehr als nur ihr Chef. Er war ihr Captain. Selbst in rauer, stürmiger See war er stets an ihrer Seite, rief Befehle und sie umschifften die Gefahren. Er hatte sie alle selbst rekrutiert und eine Zeit vor ihm auf dem Schloss kannten sie nicht. Sie waren nun in ungewissen Gewässern und das machte ihnen mehr Angst als sie zugeben wollten. Athos, dem es genauso erging, machte ihn dennoch Mut. „Ich wollte ihn aufhalten, aber überzeugte mich, dass seine Anwesenheit nur noch weitere Probleme machen würde. Und damit hat er recht. Louis' Vertrauen in uns ist immer noch vorhanden und wir sollten alles tun, damit das auch so bleibt."

Alle nickten. Sie waren noch immer Louis verpflichtet und würden ihn schützen. „Wir sollten als erstes den Mord untersuchen." Meinte D'artagnan. „Wir sind hier nicht in Fontainbleau, das macht für gewöhnlich die Polizei." Meinte Porthos. „Ich weiß, aber nur so bekommen wir heraus, ob wirklich eine Gefahr besteht und er das Ziel war. Ich weiß es ist der King, aber hier in Cannes sind neben ihm auch andere lukrative Ziele versammelt." D'artagnan hatte nicht unrecht. Das Filmfestival in zwei Tagen lockte jeden an.

„Gut, wir werden den Mord unter dem Radar untersuchen, wir helfen der örtlichen Polizei, natürlich ohne ihr Wissen." Fasste Athos zusammen. Porthos rieb sich die Hände. Endlich ein Auftrag nach seinem Geschmack. „Was werden wir wegen Treville unternehmen? Seine Kündigung können wir nicht einfach so hinnehmen." Wandte Aramis ein. „Nein, er zieht sich nur zurück, können wir beweisen, dass Louis nicht das Ziel war, so wird der seine Meinung gegenüber dem Captain ändern." Meinte Athos. „Und wenn nicht?" hakte D'artagnan nach.

„Darum kümmern wir uns, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist." Athos selbst hatte darauf noch keine Antwort, wusste aber das wilde Spekulationen und tausend Pläne ihnen jetzt nicht helfen würden. Die anderen erhoben sich bereits und wollten sich an die Arbeit machen. „Und eins noch." Sprach Athos. Sie blieben stehen. „Grimaud kommt, er soll uns unterstützen und ist nun auch für den Schutz des Kings verantwortlich."


	20. Das Revier

**Das Revier**

Hallöchen, frisch zurück von der Buchmesse lade ich noch ein neues Kapitel hoch. Bin gespannt wie ihr es findet, so wie immer. Dieses Mal habe ich mich an sie Polizei gewagt…. Den Lageplan habe ich selbst gezeichnet, bitte seit nachsichtig mit mir. Alle Bilder, Outfits und den Grundriss findet ihr auf Tumblr und Pinterest.

* * *

Anne ging den langen Gang zu Louis' Suite entlang. Sie hatte sich von dem morgendlichen Schreck erholt, mit Constance gefrühstückt und wollte nun zu Louis. Vor der Tür strich sie noch einmal ihren Rock glatt. Sie hatte sich für einfache Pumps entschieden. Dazu trug sie einen eisblauen Rock aus Seide. Er schimmerte leicht braun-gräulich. Darüber trug sie ein schlichtes Oberteil mit einer leichten Prägung. Der Stoff war beigefarben. Zwischen Rock und Shirt war eine Band locker zur Schleife gebunden. An ihrem rechten Arm war ein Armreif, der wie eine Ranke aussah.

Sie klopfte zweimal und trat ein, nachdem sie etwas gewartet hatte. Louis befand sich im Wohnzimmer. Sie musste ihn kurz suchen, hatte sie doch erwartet, dass er sie an der Tür begrüßte. „Da bist du." Begrüßte sie ihn, merkte doch aber gleich wie gedrückt die Stimmung war. Er saß da und rührte in seinem Kaffee. Er beachtete sie nicht wirklich. „Louis?" versuchte sie es erneut. Nun hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. „Ah, Anne. Schön, dass du da bist." Meinte er nur und rührte weiter. Sie setzte sich einfach zu ihm und goss sich unaufgefordert selbst eine Tasse des dunklen Gebräues ein.

Nachdem sie einen wohltuenden Schluck genommen hatte, schaute sie sich fragend um. Milady war offenbar nicht in der Nähe, dass drückte vermutlich Louis Stimmung. Louis merkte, dass Anne etwas oder besser gesagt jemand suchte. „Sie ist am Meer, etwas baden." Anne nickte. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?" fragte sie nun vorsichtig. Louis sah sie entsetzt an. „Nein, warum sollte ich mit ihr streiten? Sie liebt mich." Er wusste nicht, auf was Anne hinaus wollte.

Doch bevor Anne weiter spekulieren konnte, fragte Louis. „Hast du von dem Mord gehört?" Anne nickte. „Ja, wir wurden davon geweckt. Auf dem Gang war ein ziemlicher Tumult. Das hat wohl alle beunruhigt." Louis seufzte. „Ich war das Ziel." Das kam unerwartet. „Warum warst du denn das Ziel? Louis, wir sind hier nicht mehr in Paris oder Fontainbleau. Es gibt weitaus bessere Ziele." Louis fühlte sich in seiner Ehre verletzt und blickte sie herausfordernd an. „Ich bin ein wichtiger Geschäftsmann und mir gehört Paris, nein mir gehört der Norden und bald auch der Süden Frankreichs, natürlich bin ich hier das größte Ziel."

Anne versuchte es auf einem anderen Weg. „Und warum warst du das Ziel? Schließlich passierte der Mord in einer anderen Suite. Nur weil wir alle auf dem gleichen Gang schlafen? Es hätte genauso gut ich sein können." Louis wurde ungeduldig, warum verstand sie es bloß nicht. „Nein, ich war das Ziel. Versteh doch, ich wäre in der Suite gewesen. Wir hatten kurzfristig am Abend eine andere Suite bezogen. Daher hatten sie mich verfehlt." Versuchte er ihr zu erklären.

Das klang wiederrum logisch für Anne, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich glauben konnte, dass Louis immer im Mittelpunkt stand. Das Hotel beherbergte schließlich viele noble, reiche und berühmte Gäste, gerade zu der Zeit des Filmfestivals. „Louis, selbst wenn du das Ziel warst. So haben wir doch eine Security, die dich vor Unheil schützen wird. Eine Wache steht jede Nacht vor der Tür und wir werden auf Schritt und Tritt bewacht. Treville wird für deine Sicherheit sorgen." Versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nein, Treville ist nicht mehr für diese Aufgabe zuständig. Ich habe ihn entlassen und er ist bereits nach Fontainbleau unterwegs." Meinte Louis schlicht. „Aber wie?" „Ich muss nicht meine Entscheidungen mit dir erörtern. Du bist für die Finanzen zuständig." Louis sprach ein Machtwort. Dabei hatte er so eine gefühllose Stimme benutzt, dass Anne doch etwas gekränkt von dieser Anmaßung war. Hatte sie Louis doch in den letzten Tagen vor Geldwäsche und Menschenhandel, sowie sklavenähnliche Arbeitsweise geschützt. Doch so war nun mal die Arbeit mit Louis.

Das er nun aber Treville entlassen hatte das konnte sie nicht verstehen. Treville war ein wichtiges Mitglied von Louis Stab und jemand, dem sie persönlich vertraute. Auch wusste sie von Aramis, dass Treville die Security eisern in der Hand hatte. „Louis, das verstehe ich und die endgültige Entscheidung liegt noch immer bei dir, aber…" sie versuchte es erneut. Er unterbrach sie sogleich. „Nein, danke Anne, das reicht für heute. Ich möchte nicht mehr davon reden müssen. Wir sollten beide heute einen ruhigen Tag verleben. Das Festival in zwei Tagen wird uns genug abverlangen. Keine Geschäfte mehr heute." Bat er sie und stand auf um sich zurück zu ziehen.

Anne ließ er enttäuscht zurück. Wollte sie doch wirklich ein paar wichtige Sachen für die Firma besprechen, schließlich machte die Börse und vor allem die Konkurrenz nicht einfach so blau. Sie stand wieder auf und ging wieder aus der Suite. Kurz dachte sie nach, in ihre eigene Suite zu gehen, entschied sich aber dagegen und klopfte stattdessen an einer anderen Tür. Schnell wurde diese aufgemacht und sie sah in ein liebevolles Gesicht. „Anne? Ist etwas passiert?" fragte sie Aramis. Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei und war nun in der sicheren Umgebung seines Zimmers. Schnell schaute Aramis auf dem Gang nach, ob sie jemand beobachtete, als er dies aber ausschließen konnte, verschloss er die Tür und wandte sich Anne zu.

„Nein, ich musste dich einfach sehen." Entschuldigte sie sich und ging zu ihm, um ihn zu umarmen und seine Wärme zu spüren. Er erwiderte natürlich die Umarmung und drückte sie fest an seine Brust. „Louis hat Treville entlassen." Flüsterte sie. Durch die Umarmung war ihre Stimme gedämpft und Aramis hatte Schwierigkeiten sie zu verstehen. „Ich weiß, er ist schon abgereist und hat Athos das Kommando übergeben." Ihr Liebster merkte wie sehr Anne die Entlassung belastete und behielt lieber für sich, dass nun Grimaud mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten würde. Sie war so schon sehr getrübt und er wollte sie nicht noch mehr verunsichern. Vor allem, da er selbst nicht wusste, was das für sie alle bedeuten würde.

„Das ist nicht fair. Treville und ihr, wir haben alles gerettet. Erst in Monte Carlo, dann in Grasse. Und nun das, wegen einem lächerlichen Mord. Das ist grotesk. Und Louis weiß noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er wirklich das Ziel war." Anne verstand es einfach nicht. Aramis, der das Leben als Soldat zu lange gelebt hatte, war sich seiner Machtlosigkeit in dieser Situation bewusst und nahm es einfach hin. Er selbst wollte natürlich auch wieder Treville zurück, wusste aber, dass sie es nicht gleich von hier auf jetzt ändern konnten. Anne hingegen kannte so eine Situation nicht und fühlte sich unsicher. Aramis gab ihr Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Genau das was sie brauchte.

„Wir werden ihn zurückholen." Meinte sie und klang nun schon entschlossener. In Aramis' Armen fühlte sie sich selbstsicher und wusste, dass alles möglich war. Aramis sagte nichts. Er wollte ihr keine Hoffnung machen, wusste er und die anderen Jungs doch noch nicht, was da auf sie zukommen würde. Bereit waren sie auf jeden Fall. So hoffte er jedenfalls.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos wollte die Angestellten des Hotels fragen. Vielleicht wussten sie etwas oder hatten einen Hinweis für ihn. Er musste es probieren. Zuerst hatte er auf dem Gang gewartet und immer, wenn ein Zimmermädchen oder ein Kellner, der den Zimmerservice austeilte, vorbeikam, sprach er diese an. Da sie aber so mit Arbeit beschäftigt waren und unter Zeitdruck standen, konnte er ihnen nichts entlocken. Jemand der dort Dienst hatte, musste doch etwas gesehen haben, was mit dem Mord zu tun hatte. Aber nein, so kam er nicht an Informationen. Er musste seine Strategie ändern. In der Lobby sitzend trank er erst einmal zur Stärkung einen Kaffee.

Mit diesem konnte er besser einen Alternativplan machen. Eigentlich waren die anderen immer dafür zuständig. Er konnte nur das taktische Vorgehen während einer Mission planen. Aber die Informationsbeschaffung, das waren Aufgaben von Aramis und D'artagnan. Treville wusste das und hätte ganz anders eingeteilt. Aber ohne Treville waren Kräfte nun nicht mehr gebündelt. Athos füllte zwar die Lücke und er tat alles was in seiner Macht stand, aber Treville konnte niemand ersetzten. Das wusste auch sein Freund. Er nahm noch einmal einen kräftigen Schluck und seufzte tief. Als er sah, wer da durch die Eingangstür kam, schöpfte er neue Hoffnung.

Nein, sein Herz wurde leichter, als er sah, dass Elodie in das Hotel trat. Sofort stand er auf und ging zu ihr. „Elodie?" fragte er und umarmte sie fest. Sie genoss die Umarmung und drückte sich leicht an seine Brust. „Hallo." Begrüßte sie ihn. „Was machst du hier? Ist etwas mit dem Baby?" Er sah sie besorgt an. Elodie trug ein leichtes Jersey Kleid, dass dunkelblau geringelt war. Darüber eine leicht verwaschene Jeansjacke. Dazu einen dunkelblauen Schopper und weiße Sneaker. „Nein, nein. Sie ist bei einer Freundin. Ich habe hier ein Vorstellungsgespräch und sie passt auf die Kleine auf." Erklärte sie ihm. „Ein Vorstellungsgespräch? Ich hoffe doch, du schaust dich nach einer anderen Stelle um und wurdest nicht entlassen." „Ja, ich habe gehört die bezahlen hier besser, obwohl die Arbeitszeiten für das Baby immer noch nicht optimal sind." Porthos nickte und geleitete sie zur Bar, wo er gerade den Kaffee getrunken hatte. „Und du bist nun in Cannes?" Porthos nickte. „Ja, Louis ist ein Vagabund. Ich kann nur folgen." Er sah unglücklich in die Tasse und vergaß ganz ihr auch etwas zu bestellen. Elodie merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie ohne um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Er blickte sie an. Sie konnte ihn wirklich wie ein Buch lesen und kam im rechten Moment. „Ich weiß, ich verlange viel, aber ich brauche wirklich deine Hilfe und es ermöglicht dir vielleicht auch, deine Kollegen besser kennen zu lernen." Porthos hatte sofort eine Idee. „Wie meine Kollegen und was möchtest du von mir verlangen?" Er sprach für sie in Rätseln. „Entschuldige. Ich habe dich gar nicht auf den neusten Stand gebracht. Ein Mord ist hier geschehen." „Ein Mord?" Sie sah ihn schockiert an. „Ja, in der gleichen Etage, wie wir schlafen. Die Polizei kümmert sich schon darum, aber…." Er sprach nicht weiter.

„Aber ihr würdet euch gerne der Sache annehmen, weil ihr wissen wollt, wie ein Mord unter euere Nase passieren kann." Elodie verstand mal wieder mehr als er ihr zugetraut hatte. Er sollte ihr wirklich mehr vertrauen und ihr alles erzählen. Porthos nickte. „Ja, ich hatte gehofft, dass einer der Kellner oder ein Zimmermädchen vielleicht etwas weiß und uns so weiterhelfen kann. Du weißt doch, man erzählt der Polizei nicht alles." Elodie nickte. Ja, lieber nichts sagen, als später beschuldigt werden. „Und hast du schon etwas herausbekommen?" fragte sie ihn.

„Nein, leider nicht, sie hatten nie Zeit und ich konnte nie mit jemanden ungestört reden." Gestand er ihr. „Wo hast du es den versucht?" „Ich dachte auf dem Gang, wo auch der Mord passierte erwische ich am ehesten die Leute, die dort arbeiten und eingeteilt worden sind." Elodie nickte, das war kein schlechtes Vorgehen. Aber oft hatte man als Angestellter dort kaum Zeit zu reden und war auch nicht wirklich gesprächig. „Hast du es in den Pausenräumen versucht?" Porthos sah sie grinsend an. Elodie erkannte nun, warum sie ihm helfen sollte. „Du willst, dass ich dort nachhake und vielleicht auch so meine Kollegen, wenn ich natürlich den Job annehme, besser kennen lerne." Sie überlegte kritisch.

„Ich verstehe, wenn du nein sagst und ich will dich nicht irgendwo mit reinziehen…" begann Porthos. Es war eine dumme Idee, das verstand er jetzt auch. „Nein, nein. Ich mach es. Warte einfach hier. Ist eh besser, wenn ich mich etwas erkundige und ich habe noch Zeit vor dem Gespräch." Ohne das Porthos noch etwas einwenden konnte, verschwand sie direkt. Porthos fragte sich, woher sie wusste, wo die Pausenräume waren. Aber wahrscheinlich war jedes Hotel gleich aufgebaut. Er wandte sich also der Bar wieder zu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D'artagnan fuhr zusammen mit Nathan und Henry zur Polizei. Athos informierte währenddessen die anderen Sicherheitsmänner über Trevilles Rückzug. Keine einfache Aufgabe, aber die drei in dem Auto hatten auch nicht gerade eine einfache Aufgabe vor sich. Sie wollten sich bei der örtlichen Polizei in Cannes Informationen beschaffen. D'artagnan hatte sich daher noch Hilfe geholt. Er hatte Henry als körperliche Unterstützung genommen, Nathan sollte sich um die Technik kümmern. Nicht seine Traumbesetzung, aber die anderen hatten schließlich auch ihre Last zu tragen. Sie alle mussten nun, da Treville wieder zurück in Fontainbleau war, mit anpacken.

Henry schaute sich pflichtbewusst die Baupläne an, die ihm Nathan auf seinem Laptop aufgerufen hatte. D'artagnan fuhr derweil das Auto zu besagter Station. Während der Fahrt musste er an Treville denken und was er ihm alles zu verdanken hatte. Er hatte ihn aus der Spezialeinheit geholt, nachdem er bei einem schlimmen Einsatz verwundet wurden war. Er konnte sich so erholen und neuen Mut und neue Kraft sammeln. Treville hatte ihn durch eine schlimme Phase hinweggeholfen. Auch bei der Sache mit Constance war er ruhig und sachlich geblieben.

 _/Vergangenheit/_

 _Constance war noch immer bei D'artagnan am Krankenhausbett. D'artagnans Gesundheit verbesserte sich von Tag zu Tag. Treville wollte seinen jüngsten Schützling besuchen und trat in das Krankenzimmer. Constance und D'artagnan, die gerade in einem Kuss vertieft waren, schreckten auseinander. Treville sagte jedoch nichts, seine Miene blieb neutral. Constance erkannte, dass Treville gerne allein mit ihrem Liebsten sein würde und zog sich zurück. Als Constance die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zog Treville einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben D'artagnan. Dieser richtete sich, so gut es mit seinen Verletzungen ging, auf und lehnte sich in den Kissen zurück. So konnten sich beide in die Augen sehen._

„ _Ich hatte schon seit etwas längerem da etwas im Verdacht. Als du in den Krankenwagen geschoben worden bist, war es mir dann klar." Begann sein Captain. „Ich wollte es Ihnen sagen. Ich weiß, dass es mir nicht zusteht…." Versuchte D'artagnan die Situation zu erklären. „Was steht dir nicht zu? Deinem Herzen zu folgen?" Treville schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann nicht wirklich billigen, was ihr macht, aber ich kann auch nicht eure Gefühle ändern. Und solange es ihren Beruf und vor allem deinen Beruf nicht stört oder euch an der Pflicht nicht hindert, kann ich dagegen nichts einwenden." D'artagnan war mehr als überrascht von dieser Entwicklung, das merkte auch Treville._

„ _Es war nicht richtig, es vor mir geheim zu halten und ich dachte wir hätten eine Basis des Vertrauens aufgebaut." „Das haben wir auch." Unterbrach er seinen Boss. „Ich kann aber auch verstehen, dass du es erst einmal nicht herausposaunen wolltest und respektiere es. Aber ich erwarte von dir eine Offenlegung. Ihr könnt gerne eure Beziehung öffentlich machen, ich denke nicht, dass es den King stören, wenn gar interessieren wird. Anne wird denke ich auch nichts dagegen haben, jedoch muss ich darauf beharren, dass du deine Pflichten der Familie und des Kings gegenüber sorgfältig und mit der gleichen Hingabe ausfüllen wirst, wie zuvor." Treville sah ihn prüfend an._

 _D'artagnan nickte und sagte dann mit einer festen Stimme. „Natürlich Captain, es wird mein Urteilsvermögen nicht drüben und mich nur noch weiter dazu ermutigen, im Dienste der Familie des Kings stehen zu dürfen." „Nichts anderes habe ich von dir erwartet."_

/Gegenwart/

Er hatte ihn seither bewundert. Treville war ein außergewöhnlicher Kommandant. Er hatte sie stets mit Weisheit und Stärke geleitet. Er vermisste ihn und seinen Rat, auch wenn er gerade erst abgereist war. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie es mit Grimaud werden sollte. Umso wichtiger, dass sie nun die Informationen um den Mord beschaffen würden. D'Artagnan hielt in der Nähe des Polizeireviers und parkte den Wagen auf einen der freien Parkplätze. Dann drehte er sich zu Henry und Nathan. „Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt? Gehen wir es noch einmal durch." D'artagnan wollte nichts dem Zufall überlassen.

Sie sprachen nochmal die Details durch. D'artagnan begann. „Nathan hat uns den Lageplan heruntergeladen." Nathan machte die gewünschte Datei auf und alle blickten auf den Grundriss. „Der Eingang vorne besteht aus einem langen Tresen. Dort sitzt die Empfangspolizistin, die alle Streifen einteilt und die Ankömmlinge begrüßt sowie an die weiteren Stellen verteilt. Rechts die Tür führt zur Annahme. Dort nehmen die Polizisten die Beschwerden, die Anzeigen und Aussagen auf. Dahinter ist der Zugang zu den Zellen und den Verhörräumen. Links vom Eingang kommen wir zu einem großen Bereich, wo Zivilisten sich einfach bewegen können ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Dort warten Opfer von Gewalt, sowie Zeugen und andere Personen. Snackautomaten, Sitzgelegenheiten und Getränkespender stehen da. Neben der Tür, die wieder zurück zum Eingang führt, gibt es eine weitere Tür. Diese verschafft uns Zutritt zum Kriminallabor. Links von diesem sind die Büros der Kommissare und höheren Polizisten. Nur durch diesen Raum haben wir einen Zutritt zum Büro des Direktors." D'artagnan hatte ihnen einen umfassenden Überblick über das Gebäude gegeben. Jeder wusste was er zu tun hatte. Nathan richtete schnell eine Endlosschleife für die Kameras ein. So konnten sie unbemerkt und verdeckt handeln.

Die drei nahmen dann ihre Sachen und stiegen aus. Auf dem Weg zum Revier trennten sie sich, sodass man nicht erkannte, dass sie zusammenkamen. D'artagnan, der sich für ein lockeres Outfit entschieden hatte, ging zuerst rein. Er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt. Dazu khakifarbene Bermudas, Schuhe, Kappe und die Uhr hatten die gleiche Farbe. Die schwarze Pilotenbrille hatte er sich locker in den Ausschnitt gesteckt. D'artagnan ging zum Empfang und lenkte dort die Polizistin am Tresen ab. Sein Charme wirkte dort Wunder und sie war gänzlich hingerissen.

Henry kam wenige Minuten später rein und ging rechts an ihr vorbei, ohne dass sie ihn wirklich bemerkte, und trat in den Aufnahmeraum. Dort wurden die Aussagen, Beschwerden und Anzeigen der Bewohner von Cannes und Umgebung von den verschiedenen Polizisten aufgenommen. Er stand etwas führungslos herum, bis ein jüngerer Polizist kam. „Monsieur, kann ich Ihnen helfen?" „Ah, ja danke, die nette Frau vom Empfang hat mich hier hergeleitet. Ich wollte eine Anzeige gegen einen Fahrer aufgeben." „Haben sie das Formular dabei, dass sie vom Empfang bekommen haben?" fragte er ihn und begleitete Henry zu einem Tisch, anscheinend war dies der Arbeitsplatz des jungen Polizisten.

„Nein, sie war wohl in Eile, hat nur auf die Tür gezeigt und meinte ich solle mal rein. Mir wird dort schon geholfen." Behalf er sich einer Ausrede. „Typisch Michelle. So ist sie. Nun gut, dann gehen wir nun den kleinen Dienstweg. Schildern Sie mir doch kurz den Vorfall und dann können wir alle Angaben aufnehmen." Bat er Polizist ihn freundlich. Henry nickte und war insgeheim froh das es funktionierte. Der Polizist setzte sich an den Tisch, Henry daneben und der nette Mann begann auf seinem Computer zu tippen, während Henry die Blackbox aus seiner Tasche nahm und sie unscheinbar unter den Schreibtisch hielt. Die Blackbox wurde von Nathan so konzipiert, dass sie Daten von einem nahen gelegenen Datenträger, beispielsweise einem Computer einfach aufsog. Dabei musste dieses Gerät nur eingeschaltet und entsperrt sein.

Der Polizist musste für die Aufnahme seinen PC benutzen, die optimale Gelegenheit für Henry, die Daten auf die Blackbox zu übertragen. Während Henry das Gespräch mit dem Polizisten hatte und D'artagnan immer noch den Empfang freihielt, schlich sich Nathan durch die linke Tür in den öffentlichen Bereich. Dies war vor allem möglich, da allein im Vorraum, dort wo D'artagnan stand, reger Betrieb war und Henry und Nathan nicht wirklich auffielen. Nathan hielt sich, anders als Henry, bedeckt. Er holte sich etwas am Getränkeautomaten und setzte sich auf eine Sitzgelegenheit. Dann schaltete er seinen Laptop, den er natürlich wie immer dabeihatte, an und hackte sich in den Wlan Zugang der Polizei.

„Es sollte verboten sein, dass sie so wenig Sicherheit für das Wlan hatten." Murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. Der Sessel, auf dem er saß, stand genau an der Wand, an der gegenüber den Büros der Kommissare waren. Dadurch war das Wlan Signal stark genug und er konnte sich die gewünschten Infos auf seine Festplatte ziehen. Leider waren dort keine Daten über die Kriminaltechnik gespeichert. Also musste er auch noch in dieses Büro. Dies würde sich aber als schwieriger erweisen, als die Computer der Kommissare.

Henry hatte die Aufnahme abgeschlossen und der Polizist wollte dies in das Büro eines Kommissars ablegen. Also war Henry für wenige Minuten allein. Auch die anderen Polizisten im Raum waren alle mit Aufnahmen beschäftigt, so konnte er unbemerkt durch die Tür an der rechten Wand verschwinden. Dort waren, wie es auf dem Grundriss vermerkt war, die Zellen. „Hey du da. Was machst du hier?" pöbelte ihn einer der Gefangenen an. Henry war kurz erschrocken, erkannte dann aber schnell, dass erst einmal keine Gefahr bestand. Er ging nicht weiter auf den Mann, der doch sehr mitgenommen aussah, ein und lief zu einem Klemmbrett, dass an der Wand gegenüber der Tür befestigt war.

Er hatte nicht viel Zeit und musste diese nutzen. „Hey Franz, hier der Knabe, der gehört doch nicht zum Verein, oder?" Der Mann in der Zelle wurde langsam hinderlich für Henry, nun da er auch einen anderen Mann in der angrenzenden Zelle miteinspannte. Sie durften nicht lauter werden, sonst würde Henry noch auffallen oder jemand würde nachschauen und Henry in einem Bereich sehen, zu dem er keinen Zugang hatte. Schnell nahm er das Brett und fotografierte die Ein- und Abgänge sowie die Verhördaten, die dort auch aufgezeichnet waren. „Hey Mann, ich glaub' ja nich', dass du das fotografieren darfst." Henry drehte sich, nachdem er das Brett wieder verstaut hatte, um und wandte sich nun endlich dem Störenfried zu.

„Und ich glaube, du willst für immer drinbleiben, denn wenn sie dich wieder auf die Straßen lassen und du denen irgendetwas verrätst, dann mach ich dich kalt." Er sah ihn bedrohlich an. Mit einem Blick, auf den selbst Porthos neidisch gewesen wäre. Dann ging er wieder durch die Tür in den Aufnahmeraum und setzte sich an den Tisch. Sekundenspäter kam der Polizist wieder. „So, Monsieur, in den folgenden Tagen wird sich darum gekümmert." Versprach er ihm. Henry schüttelte die Hand und ging wieder nach draußen. D'artagnan, der sich schon längst von der Dame am Tresen verabschiedet hatte, wartete im Auto.

Nathan, der die Übertragung abgeschlossen hatte, beobachtete die Tür zum forensischen Labor. Dort kam er nicht rein. Egal wie er es anstellte. Jedenfalls nicht in der Zeit. Die Tür war immer geschlossen und konnte nur mit einer besonderen Chipkarte geöffnet werden. Mit der Kamera, die am Laptop installiert war, fotografierte er unbemerkt den Bereich der Tür, sowie eine Karte und das Kartenlesegerät an. Er hatte Glück einen guten Winkel auf die Karte erwischt zu haben, die von einem Mitarbeiter genau in dem Moment genutzt wurde. Dann packte er seinen Computer wieder ein und ging schnell heraus. Er war schon fast an der Tür zur Straße als die Dame am Empfang ihn ansprach. „Entschuldigen Sie?..."


	21. Cannes Wissen

**Cannes Wissen**

Spannend geht es weiter. Irgendwie packt mich die ganze Story selbst auch. Bilder der Outfits findet ihr auf Pinterest und Tumblr.

* * *

Was bisher geschah: Nathan packte seinen Computer wieder ein und ging schnell heraus. Er war schon fast an der Tür zur Straße als die Dame am Empfang ihn ansprach. „Entschuldigen Sie?..."

Nathan hielt inne und drehte sich um. Er hoffte noch, dass man nicht ihn meinte. Diese Hoffnung schwand, als einer der Polizeibeamten auf ihn zu kam. „Monsieur, die Dame am Empfang ruft nach Ihnen." Und er zeigte zurück. Nathan lächelte dem Beamten dankend zu und ging wieder zurück zum Tresen. „Ja?" er sah die Dame erwartungsvoll an. Er kannte Polizeireviere, wenn auch nicht dieses im speziellen. Schon in jungen Jahren war er auf solchen öfters als es ihm lieb war.

Sie sah ihn prüfend an. Wenn er aufgeflogen wäre, dann gäbe es kaum einen geeigneten Fluchtplan. Er musste dringend mit Henry und D'artagnan Kontakt aufnehmen. Sie würden ihm helfen. Dieses eine Mal war er nicht allein. Das glaubte er zumindest. Sie bezeichneten sich immer als Musketiere und wenn er richtig aus der Geschichte informiert war, dann wird kein Musketier zurückgelassen.

Doch er würde von diesem Motto dieses Mal wohl keine Kostprobe bekommen. „Monsieur, Ihnen ist dieses Kabel aus dem Rucksack gefallen. Ich denke der Reißverschluss ist nicht richtig zu." Die Empfangsdame lief vor dem Tresen und bückte sich um das besagte Label aufzuheben. „Bitteschön." Sie reichte es ihm. Mit ein paar Schweißperlen auf der Stirn nahm es Nathan dankend entgegen. „Vielen Dank." Er nahm den Rucksack vom Rücken, stopfte das Kabel rein und kontrollierte, ob dieses Mal alles gut verschlossen war.

„Ich danke Ihnen." Meinte er noch einmal zu der Frau, die schon wieder hinter dem Tresen war. Zum Glück bemerkte sie nicht wirklich, wie nervös Nathan war und dieser konnte nun zum Ausgang. Als er die Treppen zum Bürgersteig hinunterging, atmete er tief aus und lief schnellen Schrittes zum Auto. Dabei achtete er aber darauf, dass er sich möglichst unauffällig verhielt.

Er setzte sich wieder auf die Rückbank des Autos. D'artagnan schaute in den Rückspiegel. „Können wir?" Nathan nickte nur. D'artagnan startete das Auto und fuhr los. Nathan schaute durch das Fenster und entspannte sich immer mehr, das Adrenalin wich langsam aus seinem Blut.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Am späten Abend, schon fast Mitternacht, trafen sich die vier, Porthos, Athos, Aramis und D'artagnan in einer Bar unweit des Hotels. „Warum treffen wir uns hier?" fragte Porthos, als er die vier Bier an den Stehtisch in einer Ecke der Bar brachte. Jeder der vier Männer nahm sich ein Glas und sie tranken erst einmal einen Schluck. „Ich weiß nicht, wer uns da vielleicht im Hotel belauscht." Erklärte Athos. Das leuchtete Porthos ein. „Als Treville Feron und Louis es berichtete, da erwähnte Feron etwas, was er so nicht wusste. Feron sagte, dass der Tote im Bett lag." „Ja, aber was ist daran so verdächtigt?" fragte Aramis. „Ein Toter kann überall liegen und man würde nie spezifisch etwas sagen." Wandte Athos ein.

Es war reine Spekulation, dass wusste jeder, dennoch warf es ein Licht auf Feron innerhalb des Mordes und sie mussten der Sache nachgehen. „Feron hatte recht. Der Tote lag im Bett." Gab D'artagnan zu Protokoll. Er zeigte auf seinem Handy den Bericht, den Nathan von den Servern des Reviers heruntergeladen hat. „Vielleicht hat er auch nur gut geraten." Meinte Porthos. Athos nickte und ließ es erst einmal auf sich beruhen. „Porthos, was hast du herausgefunden?" fragte er nun den stämmigen Mann.

„Im Hotel war es bekannt, dass Louis den Raum getauscht hat. Ich habe von mehreren Leuten, sowie vom Rezeptionisten es selbst bestätigt bekommen, dass sofort der Tausch im System und in den Büchern vermerkt worden war. Die Theorie mit der Verwechslung ist also sehr schwer beweisbar. Ich meine, der Killer muss sehr dumm gewesen sein. Man prüft, ob derjenige im Zimmer ist, bevor man so etwas macht." Die drei anderen nickten.

„Des Weiteren hat ein Mann angerufen, an der Rezeption. Er wollte wissen, ob Louis schläft. Der Rezeptionist fand es sehr komisch. Er hat sich als der Bruder ausgegeben. Dann fragte er noch nach der Etage." Fuhr Porthos fort. „Aber nicht nach der Zimmernummer?" fragte D'artagnan nach. Porthos schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sieht immer mehr danach aus, als wollte man diesen Mann entweder wirklich ermorden und wir sind einfach nur zufällig da oder aber, man wollte Louis Angst machen." Schlussfolgerte Aramis.

„Vom Mord selbst hat kaum jemand etwas mitbekommen. Er geschah ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten nach dem Anruf." Beendete Porthos seinen Bericht. D'artagnan nickte. „Ja, der Mord geschah um 2:15 Uhr. Sie haben auf dem Revier einen Verdächtigen, ich lasse ihn gerade durch die Gesichtserkennung laufen." Athos und die anderen mussten nicht wissen, woher D'artagnan diese Infos hatte, vertrauten sie sich in diesen Dingen voll. „Das einzige, was wir noch nicht wissen, welche Waffe benutzt worden ist. Das Forensik Labor ist gut abgesichert. Wir konnten uns in der Kürze keinen Zutritt verschaffen." Gestand er.

„Ich erledige das." Meinte Athos nur und D'artagnan nickte. „Hat die Polizei sonst noch Hinweise bekommen oder einen weiteren Verdächtigen?" fragte Athos. „Nein, das war alles, wir haben alle Berichte und die Infos heruntergeladen, ich schicke sie euch später. Aber kaum etwas kann man verwerten." Athos hatte sich seine Notizen aufgeschrieben und klappte nun seinen Notizblock zu. „Gut, wir müssen das weitere Vorgehen planen. Ich werde mich um die Forensik kümmern, ihr…." Er hielt inne. Das Parfüm würde er überall erkennen.

Milady kam an ihren Tisch und strich Athos die Schulter und den Nacken entlang. „Gentlemen, was für ein Zufall euch hier zu treffen." D'artagnan nahm lieber noch einen Schluck und auch Porthos wandte sich ab. Sie wollten nicht in die Schussbahn geraten. Nur Aramis hatte den Mut. „Nun, Madame, ich würde eher sagen, ein Zufall, dass wir Sie hier sehen. Das ist wahrlich kein Ort für eine Dame." Sie schaute sich um. „Das ist genau der Ort, an dem eine Dame sein muss, mein Lieber."

Athos nahm unsanft ihren Arm von seiner Schulter. „Was willst du ihr?" fragte er unhöflich. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Louis in Gefahr ist. Ihr, seine Bodyguards, trefft euch in einer dunklen Bar, was soll man davon halten." Fragte sie und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Das ist nicht von Belang. Wir haben Feierabend, die Wachmannschaft B ist auf ihrem Posten und dein Louis ist sicher." Sagte Athos kalt und betonte extra das dein. „Nun, wenn das so ist, dann werde ich mich wieder in das sichere Hotel begeben." Sagte sie nur und verließ sofort die Bar.

Athos schaute ihr misstrauisch hinterher. Sonst ließ sie sich auch nicht so schnell abwimmeln. Er musste sie wohl im Auge behalten. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wandte sich wieder an die anderen. „Gut, ich kümmere mich ums Labor. Wir müssen Treville auf dem Laufenden halten. Und ich will wissen, wer da angerufen hat." Alle nickten. Sie wussten, was sie zu tun hatten.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne stand wieder in dem Ballsaal. Alles war dunkel. Ihr gegenüber stand Aramis. Sie lächelte und wollte auf ihn zulaufen. Doch auf einmal wurde das weiße Hemd von Aramis rot und auch aus seinem Mund, den er gerade öffnen wollte, quoll Blut. Sie lief immer schnell auf ihn zu, doch der Weg zu ihm wurde länger und länger und es schien so als würde die sie sich immer mehr distanzieren als sich ihm nähern. „Aramis!" rief sie. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und sah wie er erst auf die Knie sank und dann brustüber auf den Boden fiel.

Sie wurde durch ein Rütteln an ihrem Körper geweckt und schreckte auf. „Aramis." Sagte sie sofort und realisierte sehr langsam, dass sie sich nicht im Ballsaal von Fontainbleau befand, sondern im Hotelzimmer in Cannes. Neben ihr hockte Constance auf dem Bett und hielt sie in den Armen. Anne merkte wie nass geschwitzt sie war. Es war wieder einer dieser Träume. Sie stöhnte auf und lehnte sich an Constance. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe dich bestimmt geweckt." Meinte Anne schuldbewusst.

„Nein, alles gut. Alles gut." Beruhigte sie Constance. „Warum bist du denn hier?" fragte Anne sie, als sie sich wieder im Griff hatte und auch ihre Atmung sich beruhigte. „Aramis musste leider zu einem späten Meeting und hat mich gebeten ein Auge auf dich zu haben. Er hatte aber nicht erwähnt, dass du so schlimme Albträume hast." Aramis hatte selbst, wenn er nicht bei ihr war eine schützende Hand über sie, das wurde Anne klar. „Danke, das ist sehr lieb von dir." Meinte Anne nur. Sie war zwar peinlich berührt, dass ihre Freundin sie in diesem Zustand gesehen hatte. Sie wollte aber auch nicht allein sein, in diesem Moment der Schwäche.

„Hast du oft diese Albträume?" fragte Constance und Anne nickte. „Willst du mir erzählen um was es geht. Reden hilft." „Es sit immer das gleiche, jedenfalls das Ende. Ich sehe zu wie Aramis verblutet. Ich kann nichts tun um ihm zu helfen. Gar nichts. Ich erreiche ihn noch nicht einmal." Sagte Anne leise. Anne litt immer ncoh unter der Geiselnahme. „Weiß Aramis davon?" „Nein, ich will ihn nicht noch mehr beunruhigen." „Aber vielleicht, hilft es dir mit ihm darüber zu reden." Schlug Constance vor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Von der Aktion im Revier erholt, hockten nun Nathan und Henry zusammen in Nathans Hotelzimmer. Nathan hatte den Auftrag von D'artagnan, den Mann zu finden, der anscheinend gegen zwei Uhr nachts vor dem Mord an der Rezeption angerufen hat. Eine unmögliche Aufgabe, doch für Nathan gab es kaum Dinge, die unmöglich waren. „Wie willst du vorgehen?" fragte ihn Henry. „Ich versuche die Telefonanlage zu hacken, dort mussten alle Anrufe aufgezeichnet werden." „Dürfen die das denn?" fragte Henry skeptisch.

„Sie nehmen nicht das Gespräch an sich auf nur die Nummer und die Uhrzeit sowie das Datum. Für Reservierungen et cetera, wenn man jemanden mal zurückrufen muss." Erklärte Nathan und tippte schon wild auf seinem Laptop herum. „Gott, die Security ist wirklich miserabel. Ich komme auf alle Personalakten." „Ja, aber die sind nicht unser Ziel, Nathan, konzentrier dich." Mahnte ihn Henry. Nathan verdrehte die Augen.

„Hier, ich habe den Namen." Sagte Nathan Minuten später. Henry nickte und beide gingen zu Athos. Als sie an seiner Zimmertür klopften, machte D'artagnan die Tür auf. „Habt ihr den Namen?" fragte er sie ohne ein Wort des Grußes. „Ja, es ist Michele gewesen." „Michele?" Er sah sie fragend an. Sie nickten, das reichte ihm als Bestätigung. „Gut, behaltet es für euch und haltet euch bedeckt. Ich melde mich, wenn ich euch brauche." Sagte er und schloss wieder die Tür.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Porthos hatte die Sicherheitsmänner versammelt und wollte gerade den neuen Einsatzplan verlesen, als sich die Tür des Besprechungsaals, den ihnen das Hotel zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, öffnete. „Meine Herren, rühren sie sich." Sagte eine Person mit überheblicher Stimme. Der Mann, der hereinkam, weckte nicht gerade Freude bei den Anwesenden. „Grimaud, wie schön, dass du es geschafft hast." Meinte Porthos spöttisch und kam auf ihn zu. Er blieb vor ihm stehen, breitbeinig und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gut, wie ich sehe, du hast schon ohne mich angefangen. Nun denn. Du da hinten, hol einen Kaffee und du dort, hole meinen Computer aus meinem Auto." Kommandierte er alle herum. Porthos Lippe zitterte, wie gerne würde er diesem überheblichen Mann eine reinhauen. Er musste sich aber beherrschen. So würde er Treville nicht zurückbringen, das war ihm klar. Dennoch, was er wusste und was er wollte, das stand auf zwei unterschiedlichen Seiten eines Buchs.

Als alle beschäftigt waren, von Grimaud's Anweisungen, die überflüssig waren, wandte er sich wieder Porthos zu. „Wo sind die anderen? Man hat mir versichert, dass ich alle treffe, nicht nur dich." Grimaud hielt sich sichtlich zurück, dass erkannte Porthos, nur warum war hier die Frage. „Ich weiß es nicht, sie haben ihren freien Vormittag." Gab Porthos bekannt. Das war natürlich eine Lüge, aber gestern in der Bar, hatte er von Athos noch die Aufgabe bekommen, Grimaud auf Abstand zu halten.

„Nun." Grimaud kam ihm näher und flüsterte, sodass nur noch Porthos ihn hören konnte. „Ich mag es nicht wirklich, wenn man mir hinterher spioniert. Das nächste Mal schickte doch nicht euren schlechtesten Mann, das ist ja wirklich peinlich für mich. Ich dachte ich würde bei euch höher eingeordnet werden." Porthos verkrampfte sich. Also wurde Vincent entdeckt, das war nicht gut.

D'artagnan kam gerade in den Besprechungsaal, als sich Grimaud von Porthos abwendete, um jemand anderes zu schikanieren. „Hey, lass ihn einfach machen. Er wird schneller weg sein, als er denken kann." Beruhigte D'artagnan seinen Freund. Dieser nickte nur. „Woher hast du eigentlich die vielen Infos über die Angestellten bekommen?" fragte D'artagnan jetzt nun.

„Nun ja, ich hatte Hilfe." gestand Porthos. D'artagnan grinste. "Ah, eine gewisse Frau ist wohl angereist. Hat mir jedenfalls jemand gezwitschert." „Ja, wir haben uns im Hotel getroffen und Elodie meinte, sie hilft mir." Auch Porthos grinste nun. Elodie, auch wenn sie nicht gerade in seiner Nähe war, hob doch immer seine Stimmung. Grimaud, der nur wenige Meter von den beiden entfernt stand, bekam alles mit und schmunzelte leicht.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne und Constance bekamen von Grimaud's Auftritt nichts mit. Sie saßen zusammen in Annes Suite und genossen ein wunderbares Frühstück. „Hast du danach besser geschlafen?" fragte Constance Anne. „Ja, Danke und wirklich vielen Dank, dass du heute Nacht da warst. Es ist immer schrecklich aufzuwachen und allein zu sein." Constance nickte. „Natürlich, dafür sind doch Freundinnen da."

Constance hate sich heute für ein einfaches Outfit entschieden. Sie trug ein graues Shirt, dass in ihrer Taille gebunden war. Dazu eine rosane Kette und einen rosanen Cortrock, der in der vorderen Mitte mit silbernen Knöpfen zusammenhielt. Der Schuh ihrer Wahl war ein rosaner Chuck. Anne war etwas eleganter unterwegs. Sie hatte eine rosane Bluse ohne Ärmel an, die eine Schluppe am Kragen hatte. Ihr Rock hatte eine angenehme Midi Länge und sah durch den verwaschenen Print sehr mystisch aus. Dazu hatte sie noch rosane Sandaletten mit Blockabsätzen.

Constance wollte Anne von den Albträumen ablenken und wechselte das Thema. „Wir sollten proaktiv vorgehen." „Bei was?" „Na bei Treville, wir müssen schließlich etwas machen." Constance hatte recht. „Ich glaube, die Sache ist größer, als nur Trevilles Entlassung." Anne überlegte. „Wir sollten mit Mourlon reden und alles über ihn in Erfahrung bringen." Sagte Anne. So kannte Constance sie.

„Erst die Sache in Monte Carlo, dann in Grasse. Und alles waren die Leute, die uns Feron vorgestellt hat. Ich sag mal so, alle guten Dinge sind Drei und Mourlon sollte man beobachten." Sagte Anne. „Warum Mourlon? Ein nächster Geschäftspartner?" fragte Constance. „Ja, leider. Das war der einzige, der mir vor der Reise schon bekannt war. Louis wollte schon länger mit ihm ins Geschäft kommen." Constance nickte und stand vom Tisch auf.

„Ich werde uns etwas Verstärkung holen." Sie lief zu ihrem Handy, rief jemanden an und setzte sich dann wieder, als das Gespräch beendet war an den Tisch. „Die Jungs haben schon zu viel zu tun." Sagte Anne schuldbewusst. „Ich habe sie auch nicht angerufen." Constance tat geheimnisvoll. Wenige Minuten später klopfte es an die Tür und Marc kam herein.

„Marc, danke das du so schnell gekommen bist." Begrüßte ihn Constance. Anne verstand, was ihre Freundin plante und übernahm. „Marc, wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Mourlon will mit uns ins Geschäft. Er hat viele Imobilien hier an der Küste und Louis will ins Geschäft. Aber davor müssen wir ihn überprüfen." „Gut, ich werde sofort Athos davon berichten und einen Plan erstellen." Marc wollte wieder gehen, doch Anne hielt ihn auf.

„Nein, ich denke, du hast uns nicht ganz verstanden. Die anderen haben gerade sehr viel mit dem Schutz und Trevilles Fortgang zu tun. Wir wollen sie nicht da reinziehen. Vor allem, wenn wir nicht wissen, was da vor sich geht." Marc sah unsicher von Anne zu Constance. „Du zögerst?" fragte Anne ihn. „Nun, Madame, ich bin mir doch unsicher. Ich habe noch nie allein agiert und im Team sind wir stärker."

„Ich weiß, wir verlangen viel von dir. Aber nichts Unmögliches. Du wurdest dafür ausgebildet und wenn wir erfolgreich sind, dann werden die anderen, vor allem Athos und Treville davon erfahren und ich werde mich für dich verbürgen." Das überzeugte ihn und er willigte ein. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er dieser Frau etwas ablehnen konnte. „Gut, dann besprechen wir nun am besten, wie wir vorgehen." Meinte Constance und Marc setzte sich zu den beiden Damen an den Tisch.


	22. Neue Freundschaften

**Neue Freundschaften**

Soo, einen Tag verspätet, dass tut mir leid. Ich bin gestern noch in den Urlaub gefahren und hatte erst heute Zeit es noch hochzuladen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir es. Dafür erwartet euch ein super spannendes Kapitel. Die Bilder zu der Gasse und den Outfits findet ihr auf Tumblr und Pinterest.

* * *

Während seine Kollegen ihren Aufgaben nachgingen, erledigte Athos auch seinen Job. Er hatte sich auf den Weg zur Polizei gemacht und hatte die schwierige Aufgabe, Informationen aus dem Forensik Labor zu holen. Kein leichtes Unterfangen. Athos steckte den gefälschten Ausweis an seine olivgrüne Bomberjacke. Darunter trug er ein graues Shirt und eine olivgrüne Chinohose. Passend dazu waren die Schuhe. Er wollte gerade die Treppe zu der Eingangstür hinaufgehen, als sich eine Person vor ihn stellte. „Nicht so schnell." Meinte eine weibliche Stimme und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

Athos seufzte, als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand. Die Aufgabe hat sich von schwierig zu kompliziert entwickelt. „Was willst du hier?" fragte er trocken seinen Gegenüber. „Die Frage ist doch eher, was möchtest du hier?" konterte die Frau vor ihm. Athos hatte keine Zeit für ihre Spielchen und zog sie weg vom Eingang. Sie würden sonst nur zu viel Aufmerksamkeit generieren. Etwas, was er gerne vermeiden würde. „Ich muss arbeiten. Du solltest wieder zurück ins Hotel." Er sprach ein Machtwort. Nur das hatte bei dieser Frau nun leider keinerlei Bedeutung.

„Ich bin nur eine besorgte Bürgerin." Meinte sie unschuldig und klimperte mehrmals mit den Augenlidern. Athos schaute sie unentwegt an. Er glaubte ihr diese Lüge nicht. Jemand Fremdes konnte sie damit blenden, doch ihn schon lange nicht mehr. „Warum bist du wirklich hier?" hakte er nach. „Ich habe gesehen, dass ihr in das Labor müsst und würde gerne meine Hilfe anbieten. Athos, du weißt, das ist ein Job für zwei und du bist hier ganz alleine."

Sie strich langsam mit ihren Fingern seine definierten Muskeln an seinem Oberkörper hoch. Er griff schnell ihre Hand und sie musste in der Bewegung innehalten. Er musterte sie genau. Sie trug heute mal zur Abwechseln ein wenig auffälliges Outfit. Eine schwarze Skinnyjeans. Darüber ein kurzes Top in Bordeaux. Ihre Schultern wurden durch die lange, dünne Strickjacke bedeckt. Doch sie wäre nicht Milady, wenn nicht wenigstens etwas besonders an ihr wäre. In diesem Fall waren es ihre Leoloafers.

Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er konnte sie wohl nicht loswerden. Und wenn überhaupt würde das ihm kostbare Zeit nehmen. Er nickte nur. Milady lächelte kurz auf, wurde jedoch schnell wieder ernst. „Ich denke, du hast keinen Ausweis." Er tippte sich an seine Brust und fuhr fort. „Du bleibst im Vorraum und warnst mich, wenn einer der Mitarbeiter kommt." Milady nickte.

Beide gingen in das Polizeirevier. Am Empfang scannte die Dame hinter dem Tresen Athos' Ausweis. Dank Nathans Arbeit kam er problemlos durch die Kontrolle. „Wo ist Ihr Ausweis, Madame?" fragte die Dame Milady. Bevor diese jedoch etwas sich ausdenken konnte, sprach Athos. „Eine Zeugin, sie muss sich ein Beweisstück anschauen und es identifizieren. Sie kann so durch." Meinte er selbstbewusst. Die Dame nickte nur und ließ beide durch.

Athos ging voraus und zielstrebig auf die Tür zum Labor. Milady ging in die andere Ecke. Bevor sie das Revier betraten hatten, gab Athos ihr noch ein Headset. Seines hatte er bereits im Ohr, sie steckte ihres nun auch an den Platz, sodass sie in Kontakt standen. „Hier ist alles klar, du kannst anfangen." Meinte Milady durch den Funk. Athos musste sich wohl auf sie verlassen und ging durch die Tür in das Labor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jeany saß derweil im Hotelzimmer. Sie ließ es nicht los, dass Athos Exfrau hier bei ihnen war. Vor allem aber beschäftigte sie, dass er nie etwas von ihr erzählt hatte. Gut, sie redeten nicht viel über die Vergangenheit, mehr über die Gegenwart. Dennoch, so etwas Wichtiges muss man sich erzählen. Sie nahm sich ihren Laptop und hockte sich auf das Bett. Sie startete das Gerät und ging sofort auf die Google Suche. Sie tippte mehrere Suchbegriffe ein und durchforstete Seiten, bis sie endlich das gesuchte fand.

/Zeitungsartikel/

 _ **Vicomte verlor Bruder - Ehefrau nicht bei der Trauerfreier**_

 _Vicomte de la Fère setzte letzten Samstag, seinen Bruder bei. Die Beisetzung sowie die anschließende Trauerfreier fand im kleinen Rahmen statt, der Vicomte selbst und vereinzelt Familienmitglieder waren anwesend. Vor allem aber die Abwesenheit der schönen Vicomtesse fiel auf. Schon in den vergangenen Monaten hörte man von Gerüchten einer Scheidung. Mögliche Gründe können die häufigen Besuche in einigen Casinos der Vicomtesse sein. Auch der Bruder des Vicomtes wurde in diesen Etablissements des häufigeren gesehen. Nähere Bekannte des Ehepaares haben eine heimliche Affäre zwischen Bruder und Vicomtesse nicht ausgeschlossen. Nach der Beerdigung hörte man jedoch kein Wort mehr von Scheidung von dem jungen Vicomte, jedoch wurde er auch nicht mehr mit seiner Ehefrau gesehen._

/Zeitungsartikel Ende/

Jeany schloss die Seite wieder. Sie wurde einfach nicht schlau. Sie wusste nicht, dass Athos einen Bruder hatte, auch diese Gerüchte um die Casinos und die mögliche Affäre ließ sie nicht los. Aber das waren auch wiederrum nur alles Spekulationen einer Zeitung, die ihr Geld mit Auflagen verdiente. Sie musste sich die Informationen direkt von der Quelle holen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Milady beobachtete die Menschen, die sich in dem großen Vorraum beschäftigten. Einige hatten Handschellen an und warteten auf Kommissare. Andere waren wohl Zeugen und wollten Aussagen treffen. So vermutete sie. Auch waren einige Beamte anwesend. Jedoch machte keiner von ihnen Anstalten, in die Nähe des Labors zu gehen. Jedoch blieb sie weiterhin angespannt. Athos war sehr lange dort drin, was machte er bloß dort.

Dann nahm sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Person im weißen Kittel war. Sie erkannte schnell, dass es ein Laborant war. „Athos, komm da raus." Meinte sie leise durch das Mikrofon. Doch das einzige was sie hörte war ein Rauschen. Die Headsets hatten wohl Indifferenzen. Und genau in diesem Moment. Sie beobachtete den Laboranten weiter. Er schlug natürlich den Weg zum Labor ein. Hielt dann aber inne und ging zum Snackautomaten. Der Raum war schon gut leer und niemand achtete auf sie. Daher ergriff Milady die Chance und ging schnell zu Labor. Sie zog eine Karte aus der Tasche, öffnete die Tür und huschte hindurch.

Das Labor war leer, außer natürlich auf die große Person im hinteren Teil, die sich gerade an einem der Computer zu schaffen machte. „Athos." Flüsterte sie leise, aber bestimmend. Die Person zuckte zusammen und drehte sich schnell um, entspannte sich jedoch, als sie erkannte, wer sie da störte. „Was willst du hier? Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass du draußen warten sollst." Milady ging schnell auf ihn zu und blickte immer wieder hektisch zur Tür. „Unsere Intercoms haben Indifferenzen. Ein Laborant kommt gleich. Wir müssen hier raus." Als sie das gesagt hatte, bewegte sich schon die Klinge und die Tür wurde leicht aufgeschlossen.

Athos und Milady blieben stocksteif stehen und hielten den Atem an. Die Tür öffnete sich aber nicht weiter. Anscheinend redete derjenige noch mit jemanden im Vorraum. Athos nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog seine Exfrau schnell zu den Schränken und stellte sich in einen. Milady gesellte sich dazu und schloss leise die Tür. Im richtigen Moment, denn nun öffnete sich die Tür, die den Vorraum vom Labor trennte, ganz und der Laborant trat ein. Milady und Athos standen eng aneinander in dem kleinen Schrank und beobachtete den Beamten, wie dieser verschiedene Akten suchte.

Dabei wurden ihre beiden Oberkörper eng zusammengepresst und beide konnten den Körper des jeweiligen anderen spüren. Den Körper, den sie früher einmal auswendig kannte, ihnen schon fast besser vertraut war, als ihr eigener. Es war mehr als absurd. Vor allem für Athos, er versuchte sich auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und die Zeit mit Milady hinter sich zu bringen. Der Laborant fand anscheinend nicht das gesuchte und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum.

Gerade als die Tür zuschlug, öffnete sich die Tür des Schranks und Athos verließ schnell den beengten Raum. Milady war anscheinend leicht enttäuscht, da sie es nicht so eilig wie Athos hatte. Das würde ihm in dem Moment bewusst, als sie ihm am Arm zu sich zog und ihre Lippen auf seine pressten. Athos war im ersten Moment geschockt und stand nur steif da. Milady nutzte den Überraschungseffekt und drückte sich stärker an ihren Exmann heran, legte sogar ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Als er dies spürte, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, wenn er da küsste bzw. von wem er da geküsst wurde. Schnell drückte er sie erfolgreich weg und griff nach ihren Händen, die sich in seinem Nacken verschlungen hatten. Bestimmt löste er diese und drängte sie von sich.

Milady war eine Frau die zwar keine Ablehnung gewöhnt war, jedoch erkannte, dass sie hier auf verloren Posten kämpfte. Als wäre diese Situation nie passiert, gingen beide zur Tür, lugten nach draußen und als sie erkannten, dass die Luft rein war, gingen sie schnell wieder aus dem Labor in das Vorzimmer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Das Hotel Le Majestic hatte an dem heutigen Tag einige Neueinstellungen, darunter auch Elodie. Sie wurde schnell nach dem Vorstellungsgespräch benachrichtigt und ihr wurde die Stelle angeboten. Servicekräfte suchte man nun mal überall, das war ihr Vorteil. Alles ging so schnell, dass sie das Baby nirgends unterbringen konnte. Elternzeit konnte sie aber auch nicht beantragen, fehlte ihr da wichtiges Geld. Zum Glück hatte sich die Freundin, bei der sie zu der Zeit wohnte, bereit erklärt, auf die Kleine aufzupassen. Zwar war das keine dauerhafte Lösung, das wusste Elodie, aber es half ihr für den Augenblick.

Auch war sie nur in einer bestimmten Schicht eingeteilt, sodass ihre Freundin genug Zeit hatte ihre Arbeit zu erledigen. Elodie hatte schon die Einweisung von einem neuen Kollegen erhalten und sollte eine Bestellung in das Zimmer im vierten Stock servieren. Sie fuhr mit dem kleinen Zimmerservicewagen den langen Gang entlang. Immer wieder schaute sie auf um sich zu orientieren, ob sie das Zimmer schon erreicht hatte. So wäre sie fast, mit einem Mann zusammengestoßen. Davor konnte sie aber noch rechtzeitig abbremsen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Monsieur." Meinte sie freundlich und machte ihm Platz, sodass er vorbeigehen konnte.

Der Mann, der einen dunklen Anzug trug, lief an ihr vorbei. Als er auf ihrer Höhe war, blieb er stehen und wendete sich ihr zu. „Sie sind Elodie?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Er drängte sie leicht, ohne sie jedoch zu berühren, an die Wand und Elodie war die Situation sichtlich unangenehm, davon ließ sich der Mann aber nicht beunruhigen. Elodie blieb jedoch weiterhin höflich. „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Monsieur?" fragte sie nett. „Oh, das können Sie, ganz bestimmt."

„Ja gerne, ich werde dieses Essen nur schnell den Gästen in der Suite bringen und dann komme ich sofort zu Ihnen." Meinte sie schnell und wendete sich wieder dem Wagen zu. Doch das war nicht wirklich im Sinne des Mannes. Er griff nach ihrem Arm und drehte sie wieder zu sich, sodass sie sich nun direkt in die Augen sahen. „Ich denke, es wäre ratsam, wenn sie die Stadt verlassen und mit Porthos Schluss machen." Sagte er in einer bedrohlichen Stimme.

Elodie stand stocksteif da, fasste sich jedoch schnell und zog gewaltvoll ihren Arm aus seinem Griff. „Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen, ich werde nicht die Stadt verlassen und ich verstehe schon gar nicht was Porthos damit zu tun hat." Meinte Elodie bestimmend und wandte sich dem Gehen zu. Der fremde Mann rief ihr mit dunkler Stimme noch nach. „Es wäre schade, wenn das Kleine ohne Mutter aufwächst, ich meine, Sie haben dem armen Baby noch nicht einmal einen Namen gegeben." Elodie hielt kurz inne, lief dann jedoch weiter zu dem gesuchten Zimmer. Die Worte des Mannes blieben ihr jedoch den ganzen Tag noch im Kopf.

Constance, die gerade auf den Gang gekommen war, wollte Elodie schon zuwinken, verhielt sich dann sehr still, als sie die grotesk wirkende Situation vor sich sah. Elodie sprach mit einem Mann und es sah nicht gerade danach aus, als wollte sie das. Als dieser fremder Herr noch diese Drohung hinterherrief, war es für Constance genug und sie ging sofort zu Anne.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marc nahm seine neue Aufgabe sehr ernst. Sofort holte er sich mit dem Programm von Nathan den Standort von Mourlon und lieh sich eines der Fahrzeuge aus. Da die anderen Wachleute dachten, er würde das besagte Fahrzeug waschen, schöpften sie keinen Verdacht. Mourlon hatte wohl einige Geschäftstermine in Cannes Innenstadt. Immer wieder fuhr er mit dem Auto zu verschiedenen Häusern stieg dort aus, verweilte einige Zeit in einem der Häuser und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zum nächsten.

Während Mourlon seinen Terminen nachging, folgte ihm natürlich Marc im gebührenden Abstand. Die Aufenthalte dauerten immer sehr lange, sodass Marc genügend Zeit hatte, mit einem Wlan-Stick nach Mourlon zu suchen. Er stellte ein Dossier zusammen. Er schaute natürlich erst auf dem legalen Weg, so wie er es auch auf beim Rekrutentraining von D'artagnan gelernt hatte. Das bedeutete, er durchforstete Onlinemagazine, Suchmaschinen und Webseiten nach Mourlon und listete alle aktuellen Nachrichten über den Mann auf. Dann gab er noch einen groben Überblick über den Werdegang des Mannes. Die Informationen fand er ganz einfach auf den Karriereseiten. Schlussendlich wagte er sich an die nicht so legale Recherche.

Zuerst musste Mourlons Bankkonto dranglauben. Er lud sich die Umsatzanzeige der letzten fünf Jahre herunter, Online Banking sei Dank. Danach suchte er noch in Clouds nach Dateien, die vielleicht interessant sein könnten. Leider fand er nichts und beendete seine Suche. Er tippte alles in einem Bericht ab und schickte es mit dem Protokoll seiner Beschattung von dem Tag verschlüsselt zu Anne.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anne bekam am frühen Abend eine Mitteilung, dass sie eine Mail mit Anhang in ihrem Postfach bekommen hatte. Schnell ging sie an ihren PC und öffnete diese. Marc hatte den Tag über Mourlon beschattet und schon ein Dossier zusammengestellt. Sie war froh, dass der junge Bodyguard seine Aufgabe ernst nahm auch wenn er anfangs Zweifel gehabt hatte. Sie musste dieses Engagement unbedingt gegenüber Aramis positiv erwähnen, solche Leute mussten gefördert werden.

Sie öffnete das Dossier und las sich alles durch. Wie es den Anschien hatte, war Mourlon ein viel beschäftigter Mann. Er hatte den gesamten Tag über Termin gehabt und auch nur mit weiteren bekannten Geschäftsmännern. Mourlon besaß viele Immobilien, vor allem an der Küste und vereinzelt im Hinterland. Alle waren im Umkreis von Cannes veziehungsweise in Cannes. Es war sogar eine Karte mit markierten Punkten vorhanden, die die Standorte der Immobilien repräsentierte.

Was ihr jedoch seltsam vorkam war, dass Mourlon in einige Sozialbauten investiert hatte. Doch auf der nächsten Seite erkannte sie sofort den Grund. Die Investition wurde im letzten Jahr getätigt. Anfang diesen Jahres begannen die Umbauten. Anscheinend wurden die Sozialbauten zu Luxusappartements umgebaut. Sie selbst kannte genug von solchen Projekten. In Europa wurde es langsam zur Mode in unbeliebten Vierteln Immobilien zu Spottpreisen zu kaufen, diese abzureißen und auf dem billigen Grundstück völlig neue, luxuriöse Wohnungen neu aufzubauen. Sie selbst hielt davon nichts. Es muss schließlich Wohnraum für jeden geben.

Auch in Paris hatte man dies Louis angeboten, sie hatte ihn jedoch davon abgeraten, vor allem mit dem Blick auf die Bewohner solcher Sozialbauten. Sie fragte sich, was mit den Bewohnern der Wohnungen aus Cannes passiert war. Sie machte sich eine Notiz, Constance darauf zu setzen, vielleicht konnte sie Marc unterstützen und zusammen herausfinden, was bei der Sache faul war.

Constance kam in Annes Zimmer herein. Sie hatte sich, da an dem Tag nicht weiteres geplant war, für ein lockeres Outfit entschieden. Sie trug ein dünnes T-Shirt in olive. Dazu eine sehr kurze Jeans Short und Sandalen. In ihrem Haar war eine Pilotenbrille und am Arm trug sie einen Holzarmreif. Anne war ähnlich casual angezogen. Ihre weiße Carmenbluse hatte an den Schultern noch kunstvolle rosane, breite Träger. Dazu hatte sie wie ihre Freundin eine Jeans Short an, die jedoch etwas heller war. Auch sie trug braune Sandalen.

„Oh hallo Constance, gut das du kommst, ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen." Begrüßte sie ihre Freundin. „Gut, kann das warten? Du glaubst nicht, was ich gerade auf dem Gang gesehen habe." Das machte Anne neugierig und Constance begann zu erzählen. „Eines der neuen Zimmermädchen Elodie wurde gerade von einem mir fremden Mann bedroht, einfach so. Der wurde sogar etwas handgreiflich." Constance sah Anne bestürzt an. „Mhmm, vielleicht hatte er einfach einen schlechten Tag und es hat ihm nicht gepasst, wie seine Handtücher zusammengelegt wurden." Versuchte Anne es zu rechtfertigen, doch Constance schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, darum ging es nicht. Ich habe nicht wirklich verstanden, was er von ihr wollte. Aber als sie ging, hat er ihr hinterher gerufen, dass es wirklich schade sei, wenn ihr Baby ohne sie aufwächst und dass es ja noch gar keinen Namen hat." Anne fand dies zwar bedenklich, wusste jedoch nicht auf was ihre Freundin hinaus wollte. „Vielleicht kennen sie sich persönlich und daher wusste er das von ihrem Baby." Auch dieses Mal schüttelte Constance den Kopf.

„Nein, das Zimmermädchen kennt Porthos, er war sogar bei der Entbindung dabei. Sie sind sich anscheinend etwas näher gekommen." Nun wurde es langsam klar. „Du glaubst, Porthos hat etwas mit der Sache zu tun?" „Keine Ahnung, aber mir kommt das doch sehr spanisch vor." Anne nickte langsam. „Woher weißt du das denn alles?" „Von D'artagnan, er hat mir die kleine Geschichte von Elodie und Porthos erzählt." „Gut, sehen wir mal, was da sein könnte." Meinte Anne und griff nach dem Telefon in der Suite. Sie wählte die Nummer von der Rezeption. „Ja hallo, ich brauche hier eines der Zimmermädchen, ein Unglück mit einem Weinglas….. Ja das wäre nett. Am besten Elodie, wir kennen uns schon…. Oh, das ist super, vielen Dank. Au Revoir." Anne beendete das Telefonat. „Sie kommt gleich hoch." Sagte sie zu Constance.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam die blonde Frau nach einem Klopfen in das Zimmer. „Bonsoir, ich habe gehört, Sie haben etwas Wein verschüttet." Sie ging tiefer in den Raum und sah die beiden Damen auf der großen Couch sitzen. „Hallo Elodie, nein, nein. Ich wollte nur kurz mit dir sprechen. Ich glaube, wir kennen uns noch nicht. Mein Name ist Anne und das ist Constance. Ich bin die Couisne von Louis. Porthos arbeitet ja…." „für Louis." Beendete Elodie den Satz. „Ich hoffe, ich habe ihm keine Probleme gemacht." Meinte sie dann.

Anne schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, alles gut. Ich habe nur erfahren, dass du heute auf dem Gang bedroht wurdest und wollte dir meine Hilfe anbieten." Elodie hob die Hände. „Oh nein, das kann ich nicht verlangen. Ich werde damit schon irgendwie selbst fertig. Aber vielleicht könnten Sie Porthos warnen." „Warum sollten wir Porthos warnen?" fragte Constance. „Der Mann meinte, ich solle mich von Porthos fern halten. Ich denke, wenn ich nicht darauf eingehe, wird Porthos der nächste sein zu dem er geht." „Ja, oder ihrem Baby." Gab Constance zu bedenken. Elodie schaute beide verwundert an. „Wie wir schon sagten, wir haben gehört, wie man dich und dein Baby bedroht hat. Daher wollen wir dir wirklich sehr gerne helfen. Bitte?" Anne sah sie noch einmal eindringlich an. Elodie wägte ihre Optionen ab.

Anne merkte, dass Elodie wankte und hakte ein. „Wir haben ein Zimmer übrig und es wäre wirklich sehr schön, wenn du zu uns in das Hotel ziehen könntest. Natürlich mit deinem Baby. Gar keine Frage. Die Kosten übernehmen wir." „Aber warum solltet ihr das tun?" fragte nun Elodie, sie war solche Hilfsbereitschaft nicht von so Leuten wie Anne oder Louis gewöhnt. „Wahrscheinlich wurdest du bedroht, weil du Porthos und damit indirekt Louis kennst und ich möchte einer jungen Mutter helfen und davor bewahren in dieses Netz zu kommen." „Ja und das Zimmer ist auf unserem Gang, somit wärst du immer geschützt."

Elodie überlegte noch etwas, musste dann aber sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie das Angebot für die Sicherheit ihres Babys nicht ablehnen konnte und stimmte daher zu. „Gut, danke. Wenn du Feierabend hast, dann soll Porthos mit dir zu deiner Wohnung fahren und die Sachen und vor allem das Baby holen." Befahl Anne und Elodie merkte, dass man dieser Frau, so gutmütig und liebevoll sie erschien, lieber nicht wiedersprechen sollte.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Es war schon später Abend, als eine junge Gestalt, die sich als Vincent entpuppte, das Hotel verließ. Er ging tiefer in die Altstadt von Cannes hinein und blieb am Fuße einer steilen Treppe in einer dunklen Gasse stehen. Nach wenigen Minuten kam eine zweite, ebenfalls unauffällig gekleidete Gestalt zu ihm. „Hast du was für mich?" fragte ihn diese unfreundlich und kurz angebunden.

„Nein, wie denn? Man bezieht mich kaum ein, hat mich abgestellt um dich zu beschatten und du hast mich auffallen lassen. Toll." Meinte daraufhin Vincent missmutig. Grimaud packte ihm an den Kragen. „Ich will die Infos oder ich werde das nächstes Mal nicht mehr so nett fragen, klar? Ich will diese Security schwächen, komme was da wolle." Er ließ Vincent wieder los und ging schnell die Treppe hoch. Vincent musste sich kurz sammeln, dann kehrte auch er wieder in das Hotel zurück.

Henry, der Vincent gefolgt war, schaute sich die Bilder auf seinem Handy an. Er hatte die gesamte Konversationen gefilmt und zusätzlich am Ende und Anfang noch einige Fotos geschossen, die jedoch ohne den Blitz von eher mittelmäßiger Qualität waren. Aber vielleicht reichte es. Er wusste, dass Vincent nie auf ihrer Seite war.


End file.
